


Взрослые

by AlexVulpinus, Mathew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Past Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, adopted otabek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: Пост-канон. Юра пытается усыновить нерусского ребенка.ООС (потому что Юрка играет в ЛоЛ, хотя мы все знаем, что он дотанский рак); Юра-овуля... серьезно настроенный родитель; дедушка с ремнем; разлитая в прошлом сгущенка (и не та, которую ел Отабек); психологиня, но, опять же, не та; и много мата. АУ потому, что Юрка с дедушкой - коренные питерцы, канонные события случились на два-три года позже, а мир, как в аниме, не такой гомофобный, как на самом деле: геям дают жениться и брать детей, не побивая при этом камнями.Лада-не-совсем-мудак. Никифорова много.А еще Отабек - пиздюк.





	1. Chapter 1

Первые слова дома его были: «Бить будете?» Юра сказал: нет, ты чего, зачем. А что, ты что-то сделал? Ребенок сжался и не только теперь молчал, но и не смотрел в лицо ни под каким предлогом.  
Блядь, подумал Юра.  
В следующий раз он спросил: «Бить будете?» на Юрино удивление, куда делись ботинки. Юра ответил: нет. Никогда. Отабек помолчал и ушел в комнату. Юра вздохнул. Окей.  
Потом, когда Юра принес ему ужин, сказал: там, на полке. Я убрал, мешали. Юра спросил: а, чего? Ботинки, сказал Отабек. Окей, сказал Юра, спасибо. Реально мешались. Пойдешь со мной ужинать за стол? Отабек спрятал глаза. Покачал головой быстро. Окей, подумал Юра опять, поставил тарелку к компьютеру. Все еще нет.  
А если никогда – нет? Если он всегда будет сидеть в углу, если никогда не будет говорить, что ему холодно или жарко, пока Юра не догадается, и что ему нравится или нет, чего он хочет? Юра накидал ему в угол у батареи подушек и накрыл пледом, чтобы хоть не на полу. Отабек теперь закутывался в плед, торчала только голова с ушами в разные стороны. Юра заглядывал к нему иногда: поставить или забрать тарелку, проведать просто, открыть или закрыть окно. Спросить, как день, как сам, получить быстрое «нормально», рассказать про свой. С детьми надо говорить, если нельзя подойти и поговорить, то это… фу. Как когда они с дедушкой ссорились и не разговаривали. Фу, фу!  
Юра успевал иногда заметить, как Отабек прячет под плед книжку. Оке-ей… Юра перевез на квартиру свою юношескую библиотеку: все то, что дарил ему дедушка и все остальные, что перепадало в виде призов на детских соревнованиях и в школе за редкие пятерки. Что покупал потом сам, до читалки, чтобы было, чем заняться в поезде. Он даже выставил книги рядком на одну полку шкафа – на нижнюю. С остальных иногда стирал пыль, а книги лежали в коробке. Пыль с которой Юра тоже стирал.  
Читалка, пометил про себя Юра, а потом и записал на валявшийся на столе у клавиатуры тетрадный лист. Там уже значилась летняя одежда, да и вообще какая-нибудь, ночник, потому что Отабек спал при свете («– Ты чего? Страшно в темноте? – Ничего. Нет. Я выключу. Я не специально»), какие-нибудь специфически детские мыльно-рыльные шутки. Шампунь с машинками, что-нибудь такое, они пахнут жвачкой, такие клевые! А то Отабек моется мылом: и голову, и все остальное.  
Ну хотя бы моется. Может не вылезать из ванной по паре часов. Юра читал на форумах для усыновивших, что, бывает, и не моются сами, и ничего вообще не делают сами, не могут решить, что надеть… Отабек старательно чистил зубы. Две дырки ему залечили сразу, еще одну, большую, потом, сначала заложили мышьяком под временную пломбу. Зареванный Отабек вышел из кабинета и даже позволил взять себя за руку, и Юра всю дорогу домой ему говорил, что теперь-то он может есть все сладкое на свете! Только надо чистить зубы. Вот я, например, жру что хочу, а потом чищу, и за всю жизнь реально только одна дырка.  
Пасту Юра купил детскую, с зайцем. И сам на нее пересел, потому что она пахла чем-то обалденно съестным, и после нее хотелось завтракать, чего вообще-то не случается в пять пятьдесят пять.  
Отабек тоже вставал в пять пятьдесят пять. Юра говорил ему: ну ты чего, спи давай, а я приду с тренировки, и мы будем уже есть по-нормальному. А? Отабек глядел в сторону и ничего не говорил. Закрывал за ним дверь. Но еды в холодильнике или шкафчиках уменьшалось. Юра спрашивал: завтракал без меня? Отабек ничего не отвечал, и Юра радовался: поел хоть. А потом нашел под кроватью запасы, когда начало уже пахнуть.  
Ничего, думал он, ничего. Таскает еду – пусть таскает в упаковке. Юра так и сказал ему: давай ты будешь делать запасы не из холодильника, а то, что лежит дольше? С полок. То, что долго не испортится. Как сухпаек для солдата, пусть хранится, сколько хранится. Печенье там, сухари, шоколадки всякие, консервы. Хочешь консервированную ветчину? И вручил ему банку и открывашку, потому что, если у солдата в пайке консерва, то и открывашка должна быть. А вторую банку они съели после ужина, потому что от ужина до постели еще надо дотянуть. Юра подумал, что надо купить еще: по скидке. Если по скидке – надо брать, иначе вообще не сможешь решить, что ты хочешь. А я, главное, еще до Отабека доебываюсь: что хочешь, что будем есть… хуй знает. Юра первые разы самостоятельного шоппинга возвращался либо пустым, либо со случайным набором продуктов, которые ел, давясь, потому что сначала «ну их в баню, потом», и вдруг наступает крайний день срока годности. Ебучая творожная помазка. Ну будет теперь знать, что без всего она невкусная.  
Юра брал теперь каталоги – по две шутки. Один себе, один выдавал Отабеку вместе с ручкой. Обведи, что будешь, это скидки со следующей недели. Отабек сначала не притрагивался, просто листал и читал (хорошо читает, пальцем не водит, губами не шевелит – в развитии, вроде, не отстает), а потом обвел-таки один раз сосиски. Юра купил четыре пачки, и они объедались ими неделю.  
И писал Отабек неплохо. Знак, с которым его прихватил наряд, «ПОМАГИТЕ НА ПРОПИТАНЕЕ УМИРЛА МАМА» кривыми буквами делал, видно, не он сам. Выяснили потом: сбежал из детдома, долго скитался. Но научить его чему-то успели. Юра сказал, что каталог брать с собой не очень удобно, листать весь, пусть Отабек выпишет на листок, что хочет, Юра пойдет, как со списком. Отабек написал. Буквы на листе были ровные, продавленные почти до дырок. Юра позвонил с улицы дедушке. Деда, он нормально пишет, все хорошо, даже понятнее, чем я. Он не тупой, че все говорили, что тупой?  
Все разговоры с дедушкой начинались у него теперь с «он». Раньше этот «он» был Виктор Никифоров, теперь – Отабек.  
Ребенок, поправил Юра себя. Пора уже. Может, он и Юру не называет никак, потому что Юра его не называет никак, кроме как по имени, а просто имя – это как-то… формально. Может, прозвище ему дать, раздумывал он, делая вращение на одной ноге. Поднял руки, сделал кистями красиво. Ну блин, он не животное. Пусть сам выберет. Как бы ему это…  
На форумах писали: оттает. Кому-то понадобились годы, чтобы услышать «мама» (пап на ресурсах по поводу воспитания сидело исчезающе мало). Ладно, годы так годы, подумал Юра. Пусть вот мне хоть одна сука еще скажет, что я не справлюсь. Виктор Никифоров катил вдоль бортика, Юра видел его краем глаза. Спиздани мне тут. Давай-давай. Сука. И все суки. В опеке суки, тетка так смотрела на него и старательно спрашивала, сколько лет. Не ребенку, а вам.  
А Отабек хорошо и четко отвечал ей, что все хорошо, он сыт и в тепле, и они с Юрой делают уроки, и он не сбегал и не собирается. Спасибо. Пожалуйста. До свидания. Можешь же, когда хочешь, сказал Юра. Отабек почти бегом юркнул в свою комнату, и когда Юра пришел через минуту его проведать (хватать за руки и ходить следом и дышать в затылок ни хуя не помогало, а только все портило, он сжимался весь, один раз даже голову закрыл), сидел в углу в пледе. Как обычно, то есть.  
Чаще привыкание случается еще в детдоме, думал Юра, отставляя ногу дальше, как показывала от бортика Лилия Барановская. Так пишут обычно про свое усыновление: сначала, мол, месяц ходили только играть и общаться. А тут ни детдома, ничего, считай, сразу с улицы…  
– Все? – спросил он.  
– Еще раз, – сказала Лилия Барановская.  
– Что не так?  
– Недостаточно широкий жест. Разожми грудную клетку, Плисецкий.  
– И прекрати пытаться сделать четверной последним! – сказал Яков.  
Не прекращу, подумал Юра. Я его сделаю, пидора, и всех закатаю.  
– Последний раз, и я пойду, – сказал он. Жесты шире, хорошо. Он потер шею, сцепил пальцы в замок, потянулся на ходу.  
– Опять ребенок? – спросила Лилия и поморщилась.  
– Все еще, – огрызнулся Юра.  
Подумал: все еще, и навсегда. И пора бы вам всем с этим смириться. Если б я сдавался, когда мне говорили «не делай», «не надейся», «не сможешь», и когда я говорил это себе сам – где б я был? Вот именно. Все можно преодолеть. Отабек оттает, ему просто надо расписание жизни, терпение, нормальная среда. Взрослый рядом. А я рядом, и я сейчас откатаю и пойду. И так каждый день длинные сессии, а перетрен вреднее недотрена.  
Он откатал программу, делая такие широкие жесты, как мог. Руками, ногами, головой мотал так, что хвост крутился, как мельничное крыло. Виктор смотрел. Че, подумал Юра. Нравлюсь? Всегда нравился, настолько, что даже стручок твой вставал.  
Что ж не получилось-то ничего…  
А вот потому и не получилось, что тебе нравится, как я катаюсь, и доводить меня еще, и все. А жить со мной не нравится. Только мне не нравилось это больше.  
Пидор, подумал Юра. Вот пидор. Зачем было это все… заводить… вот так «давай жить вместе, давай распишемся, давай состаримся бок о бок» – и бросить потом. Ну, это я его бросил, напомнил себе Юра, проезжаясь ласточкой, но он первый начал плевать на меня и на все. Реально человеку плевать на все. Плевать, что я, может, его любил еще в то время. Че начинал тогда, себя, что ли, не знал…  
– Юра! – сказала Лилия.  
Юра постоял еще секунду в завершающей позе, опустил руки, подкатил к бортику. Вытер лоб и шею.  
– Ну как?  
– Технически лучше, но где твоя нежность?  
Нету во мне ебучей нежности, подумал Юра. До Вити-хуити была еще, а тут че-то вообще нет. К Отабеку только, может быть. Обязана быть. Юра заставил себя назвать его «ребенок». Дети ласковые и симпатичные, а этот… этот самый клевый, на самом деле, но… просто ест и спит у него, как сосед.  
А что еще с детьми бывает, подумал Юра. Что с ними делать?  
– Ты не здесь, – сказал Яков.  
– А че, че я плохо делаю-то? Не упал ни разу!  
– Не присутствуешь, – сказал Яков. – Давай-ка соберись.  
– Мне домой надо.  
Лилия повернулась спиной и отошла.  
– Иди, – сказал Яков со вздохом. – Все равно сегодня уже ничего не получится. Но к завтрашнему дню разберись-ка со своими проблемами. Тебе надо думать о кубке, а не…  
Да, да, подумал Юра, подхватив чехлы и раскорячившись у бортика. Я сдох уже на сегодня, все равно не получилось бы дельного проката.  
Он вытащил из рюкзака и посмотрел телефон. Ни звонка, ни смс. Звонилку Юра отдал Отабеку пока простенькую, свой старый Сименс, и сказал выбрать себе что-нибудь дельное, и он купит. Отабек что-то не спешил. И он должен же разобраться, там все просто… или для этого смартфонного поколения наоборот – сложно? Да ну, четыре кнопки, как-нибудь… а если нет? Что-то случилось, а он не может позвонить?..  
В квартиру Юра ворвался запыхавшимся. Сбросил кеды, уронил сумку у прихожки, швырнул на нее куртку.  
– Отабек!  
Прислушался. Прошагал в дальнюю комнату, дернул дверь.  
Отабек сидел в углу, плед поперек колен, и потихоньку покачивался. Рука у виска. Юра метнулся, упал рядом, отнял руку.  
– Что, что случилось?! Ударился? Что такое?  
Отабек потянул руку у него из хватки. Юра не дал. Отабек замычал. Юра быстро ощупал ему голову. Отабек уклонился. Юра отпустил его руку. Отабек прижал ее к виску, дернул волосы над ухом. Опустил руку, обхватил себя под коленями. Вдохнул и выдохнул, потом еще раз. Поднял на Юру глаза, тут же отвел. Сказал:  
– Все в порядке.  
– Ни хуя себе в порядке!  
Отабек поднял плечо, повернулся к нему боком. Блядь, подумал Юра, не так. Не орать. Тоже вдохнул и выдохнул, сказал:  
– Серьезно, мужик, что такое? Что-то болит? Скажи честно.  
Отабек помотал головой. Юра закусил губу. Сердце прыгало, и в животе сделалось слабо. Он же не скажет. Он же так и промолчит. Даже если что-то случилось, если болит… если аппендицит, он будет молчать, пока все не загниет… блядь, блядь! Угробит ребенка. Ребенок сам себя угробит! Он же… ненормальный. Юра сел на пол, положил руку Отабеку на плечо. Тот раскачивался, поглядывая то вперед себя, то на Юру, то на свои ноги в носках со Спайдерменом.  
Блядь. Я такого не хотел. Я этого не умею, подумал Юра. Что делать, в дурку звонить? Какой у нее номер, как у «Скорой»?..  
– Нет, правда, – сказал Юра тихо, – ты как?  
– Нормально, – сказал Отабек ровно.  
– Ладно, – сказал Юра. Погладил его по плечу, подергав висевшую футболку. – Хорошо. Я… я пришел, короче. Скоро будем есть.  
Отабек кивнул.  
– Точно ничего не болит?  
Отабек помотал головой. Юра встал. Потер ладони, стиснул. Отабек покачивался. Юра отступил к двери. Отабек снова взялся над виском.  
– Не дери, не надо, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек быстро опустил руку, сунул под себя. Юра покрутился на месте, вышел из комнаты, зашел в свою. Подошел к коробке с игрушками, до которой дойдет черед после книг, присел, раскрыл, запустил руки. Руки подрагивали. Юра сжал зубы, достал более-менее симпатичного, не самого криворылого тигра. Сплошных тигров кидают и котов. Вот и хорошо. Меховой. Юра запустил пальцы в синтетическую шерсть. Он предлагал Отабеку игрушки, тот стоял истуканом, смотрел, как Юра перебирает, но не потянулся ни к одной, и возвращал все, которые Юра давал ему подержать.  
Юра постоял секунду на пороге, глядя, как Отабек покачивается – незаметно уже почти, чуть-чуть туда-сюда. И голову на Юру поднял. Юра улыбнулся, показал тигра. Подошел, наклонился, протянул. Сказал:  
– Держи. Смотри, какая шерсть. Давай ты будешь драть ее, если надо? Прям бери и дери! Это специальный тигр для этого.  
Отабек взял игрушку, осмотрел и сунул к животу, прижал коленями. Блядь.  
– Если у тебя что-то заболит, ты же мне скажешь? – спросил Юра. Отабек помотал головой. Юра сел на пол, скрестил ноги. Сказал: – Как так? А как я тебе помогу тогда?  
– Я сам, – сказал Отабек.  
– Что ты сам? А вдруг что-то серьезное?  
Отабек посмотрел на него хмуро. Да, подумал Юра, есть у меня такая фотка, где я так же.  
– Ладно, – сказал Юра. – Если совсем плохо станет, у тебя есть телефон. Ноль три – «Скорая». Знаешь, да? – Отабек кивнул. Запустил руку между коленями и животом, стиснул тигру лапу. Юра незаметно почесал тыльную сторону ладони. Сказал: – Хорошо. Или ко мне подходи, ну правда, ладно? Или… покричи, поплачь, если больно? И я приду.  
Отабек помотал головой. Стал раскачиваться сильнее.  
Блядь.  
Сука, что-то надо делать. Юра распрямился. В животе было противно легко и что-то перекатывалось с места на место. Юра отошел от Отабека, тот проводил его взглядом. Юра вышел за дверь.  
Взял телефон, прокрутил контакты. Дедушка, конечно. Деда знает, что делать.  
В дурку сдать. Какие разговоры. Неадекватный пацан. На форуме кидали ссылку на статью про синдром чего-то там, после-детдомовского житья, так вот оно проходит за пару месяцев, если нет никакого психического заболевания. А если есть – становится хуже. Юра походил по комнате, цепляясь штанами за крышку коробки. Сука, сука. Он обхватил себя под мышки. Ему стало хуже? Он так не делал сначала. Точно, хуже, и Юра не виноват, конечно, это до него, но… не будет ни нормального родительства, ничего. Будут больницы и таблетки. Ладно бы еще физически больной, но неадекватный…  
Я не могу, подумал Юра и сжал толстовку на боках. Я не могу, я и нормального-то не смог бы, а это… я не подписывался… Он быстро утер щеку, поскулил едва слышно, напрягая горло. Может, ему лучше будет где-то… в заведении? Там уход, там все… там знают, что делать…  
Он сел на кровать, открыл в телефоне браузер, вызывал страницу закладок. Где этот ебучий синдром? Поведение, что-то там такое… как там было про психические заболевания… Он прокрутил форум ниже, перешел по ссылке. Прокрутил статью тоже. Это он читал, про еду, что надо давать им запасать, если голодали… так…  
А. Вот оно что. Это вот это вот?..  
Юра сунул телефон в карман, встал, вошел в комнату Отабека. Тот почти уже не раскачивался, сидел просто, стиснув тигра у груди, и держал его крепко за меховую белую щеку.  
Юра сел на пол рядом, обнял его за плечи и сказал:  
– Все, я пришел, я тут. Тренировка просто, ты знаешь, когда я начинаю и когда заканчиваю. И вот теперь я пришел, и я с тобой. И я тебя никому не отдам. И со всякой фигней разберусь сам. Ага?  
Отабек помолчал. Юра растер его плечо. Не вырывается, вот и ладно. Может, надо отпустить уже, но… сидит, только бы не спугнуть.  
– Вас не было, – сказал Отабек.  
– Что? Когда?  
– Сейчас. Недавно.  
– А что случилось?  
– Приходили, – сказал Отабек и опять закачался. Юра ослабил хватку, дал ему подергаться. Они так себя успокаивают. К ним не подходят, чтобы успокоить, к приютским, к беспризорникам, и они успокаивают сами себя. Сосут пальцы, вещи, трогают все, покачиваются вот, звуки издают. Как уж могут.  
Я бумажки рвал, подумал Юра. Салфетку брал и крошил прям. А на меня орали, грязь развожу. А как еще ждать оценок?..  
Юра спросил спокойно:  
– Кто приходил? Ты не открыл?  
Отабек замотал головой. Юра выдохнул. Спросил:  
– И что, это все? Не пустил? Кто приходил-то?  
Отабек промолчал.  
– А что, в дверь звонили? – спросил Юра. – Стучали?  
– Звонили.  
– И ты не открыл?  
Отабек замотал головой.  
– Ну и все, – сказал Юра. – Ну и молодец! Правильно. И не открывай никому, пока меня нет. А я приду и разберусь.  
– Вас не было.  
Испугался звонка в дверь. Плохо, но не так неадекватно, как Юра себе надумал. Он снова прижал Отабека к себе. Сказал:  
– Все нормально сейчас. Испугался?  
Отабек замотал головой. Смелый, усмехнулся Юра измученно. Из организма будто вынули кости и разложили просохнуть. Уф-ф-ф…  
– Не открывай, и все. Кому надо, мне позвонит, а остальные – продавцы космических пылесосов или что-нибудь такое. Их сразу на хуй.  
– Я не открыл.  
– Молодец.  
Отабек вытянул ноги, тигр оказался у него на коленях.  
– Ты боишься, что придет кто-то плохой? – спросил Юра.  
– Милиция, – сказал Отабек. – Опека.  
– Они тебя не тронут.  
– Не врите, – сказал Отабек. Вывернулся из-под его руки, встал, забрался на кровать, ввернулся под одеяло. Юра проводил его взглядом. Подумал: ну хоть тигра взял.  
– Я счас готовить пойду, – сказал Юра. Встал, потянулся. – Яичницу будешь же? Потому что я пожарю счас. И бутеры.  
Отабек дернул ногой.  
– Я тебя не брошу и никому не отдам. Знаешь, сколько ебанины я преодолел, прежде чем мне разрешили тебя взять? Просто так, что ли? И деда. Он тебя тоже никому не отдаст.  
Отабек ничего не сказал. Юра потер расчес на руке, ушел на кухню. Подумал: ни фига себе его напугал просто звонок в дверь. Чего ему опека, он при ней так собранно… разве боялся? Я больше него боялся.  
Ага, и чуть не сдал в детдом для психов, подумал Юра, выкладывая помидоры на доску. Молодец просто, медаль тебе, Плисецкий. Сел на табуретку, достал телефон, загуглил: «как успокаивать детей». Чего он сам? У него теперь есть Юра.


	2. Chapter 2

– Бля! – сказал Юра. Подскочил, составил тарелки одну в другую, грохнул в раковину. Глянул на телефон снова. Нет, не ошибся, уже пятнадцать минут как должен быть на остановке. Блядь!  
Отабек вцепился в бутерброд и смотрел на Юру круглыми глазами. Насколько у него могут быть круглые. Он такой узбек… или кто он там, хрен вообще знает, Отабек – это всякая Средняя Азия. Плова ему, что ли, сделать…  
Потому и опаздываю, сказал себе Юра, опрокинул остатки чая. Засиделся, загляделся. Отабек наконец-то вылез из своей норы и уже неделю и три дня ел с ним за столом. Не вставал, пока Юра не доест, и у Юры как-то само собой получалось, что тарелка пустела еле-еле. Потому что хотелось посидеть с ним еще. Как семья, как родители с детьми. Как на ебучих картинках про семьи, через которые Юра продирался на сайтах про усыновление. Сидят, главное, и жрут все время. Заняться им больше нечем, что ли? Или уроки учат.  
Они немного засели за программу, чтобы догнать, что там в школе, и уже нормально влиться. Отабек сопел, пыхтел, пялился в учебник неподвижно, что-то пытался – а потом швырял тетрадь об пол, раздувая ноздри, и становился тогда весь какой-то не местный. Как из документалки, где монгольский батя учит малолетнего монгольского пацана держать на перчатке сокола и кормить его кровавым мясом с рук.  
Потом Отабек подбирал тетрадку и снова садился. Изгрыз уже четыре карандаша. И только вчера сказал: я не понимаю. Юра честно признался: а я тоже. А че не сказал раньше? Давай разбираться с предыдущего. Отабек посмотрел на него хмуро, но ничего не сказал. Как смотрел и не говорил ничего, когда Юра поймал его за попыткой протереть пыль на верхней книжной полке. Точно так же, как Юра: принести с кухни табуретку, забраться… но Отабек не доставал, и все равно пытался, и сопел, и комкал тряпку в кулаке. Юра снял его с табуретки и сказал: давай чего-нибудь тебе по силам. Отабек ответил: я сделаю. И книги поставлю. Непорядок, что они вот так.  
Он больше не укачивал себя, сбившись в комок. По крайней мере, Юра его не заставал за этим, когда заглядывал в комнату, проверяя. Но за компьютер все равно пока не хотел. Юра во время их занятий клал на стол планшет, подпирал книгами, и они гуглили какое-нибудь объяснение всему тому ужасу, что предполагает учебная программа. Решения типовых задачек, лекции… Отабек натыкивал пальцем запрос, и довольно ловко.  
И все было путем. Юра глядел на него, и Отабек это чувствовал, косился. Юра подпирал щеку ладонью, прятал в ней рот, чтобы не светить улыбкой. Все классно. Едят вместе, занимаются вместе. Семья. Думал: я типа отец, а он типа ребенок. Заебок. Все, как я хотел. Теперь бы еще программу допилить до идеала. Нежности ебучей не хватает. Я вам целое агапэ когда-то изобразил, и все кипятком писали! Со следующего года сам себе делаю программы, подумал Юра, заебало строить из себя приму-балерину. Мне уже немало лет, и я взрослый серьезный человек. Родитель.  
Ой, вставят мне пизды, подумал Юра, не посмотрят, что родитель. Да и Отабек не виноват. Юра улыбнулся, глядя, как он тщательно вытирает пальцы о салфетку, и только потом берет кружку. Сказал:  
– Ты ешь, не торопись. Я просто бегу. С-сука… проебал время, бывает. Я посуду помою, когда вернусь. Окей?  
Отабек кивнул. Положил бутерброд, встал проводить. Юра сполоснул руки и побежал за сумкой. Сунулся в ящик стола, в конверт с наличностью, перебрал купюры. Блин, сотни были же, и пятисотки, точно помню… он взял тысячную, сунул в карман. Отабек ждал его в прихожей с ключами. Юра научил его закрываться и открываться – мало ли, вдруг что, надо будет выбежать. Пожар, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. Или погулять захочет. Да и в школу скоро, думал Юра, шнуруя кеды, будет приходить-уходить, может, без меня.  
– Телефон, – сказал Отабек.  
– Блядь!  
Отабек сходил на кухню и принес.  
– Спасибо, ты лучше всех, – сказал Юра. Быстро глянул. Отабек отвел глаза. Всегда отводил, когда Юра его хвалил. Ничего, привыкнет, подумал Юра, не было у него хорошего взрослого внимания.  
– Все, закрывайся… погулять не хочешь?  
Отабек покачал головой.  
– Ну смотри. Надумаешь – напиши, я приду, заброшу свое, и мы можем ходить… куда-нибудь. А?  
Отабек снова покачал головой.  
– Ну ладно. Давай, – сказал Юра, быстро его обнял. Отабек стоял, как каменный идол. Вывернулся. Блин, подумал Юра. Вздохнул. Подумал: не дам испортить себе день. День отличный, так клево начался, уже неделю так клево. У них начинается… настоящее.  
Он послушал, как щелкает замок, слетел по лестнице и зашагал, почти побежал, на маршрутку. Образовались группы новичков, которым до зарезу надо было тренироваться до школы, и всех взрослых подвинули на четыре часа позже. С одной стороны – можно спать. С другой стороны – не привыкнуть никак, раньше вставал и вставал, умирая, но успевал поесть и выползти, а теперь то заспишь, то засидишься.  
Сдачу ему, и это в плюс позднего вставания, дали нормально, маршруточник уже успел накатать. Если бы он появился с тысячной утром – вот был бы аттракцион! Блин, думал Юра, обнимая сумку на коленях и провожая взглядом столбы. Серьезно, где я проебал мелочь? Снимал же специально мелкими, чтобы за проезд. Ладно, разменял, хватит еще на сколько-нибудь покататься. Сколько там осталось. Он снимал четыре тысячных, потому что ввел бы пять – ему б дало одной бумажкой. Одну взял, три осталось. Ну нормально. В магазине-то карточкой, а эти можно будет выдать Отабеку на его собственное. И вообще, пора ему завести карточку, пусть учится расплачиваться. На продукты давать… а в школах принимают карточки? Если нет – опять наличность надо, иначе как он будет питаться? Можно собирать с собой. Бля, подумал Юра, еще одна забота. И улыбнулся, подергал молнию на сумке. Я буду делать бутеры, сок какой-нибудь с собой давать, и все это в ланчбокс, такие есть сейчас крутые! А че я не ношу ланчбокс? Надо тоже, удобно ж, ничего не мнется.  
Он думал о ланчбоксах, пока катался. Обидно, что сейчас не первое сентября, были бы везде школьные базары, а сейчас пусто почти. Только если в большой канцелярский, чтобы был выбор, чтоб глаза на лоб полезли. У меня ничего этого не было, думал он, заходя на аксель, деда покупал зеленые тонкие тетрадки и белые общие, с кораблем (но тут претензий нет, в них самая клевая хрустящая гладкая бумага), ручек десяток. И все. А я облизывался, ходил… после школы, если тренировки не было, просто так, позырить. А потом появились деньги, но закончилась школа… и хуй с ней! Хуй, думал Юра, выезжая из каскада, вот уж не скучаю. Никогда не думал, что вернусь. А вернусь. На школьный базар и в саму школу. Приведу ребенка… сына.  
Он улыбнулся и поднял руки, вытянулся в струну и закрутился. Я теперь родитель, они не поставят мне двойки и вообще! У них нет надо мной власти!  
– Юра! Плавнее! Нежнее! Где твоя нежность?!  
Не знаю, подумал Юра, не хочу нежность. Хочу ржать до упаду и махать руками, и ходить быстро. У меня все так круто! У нас. Начинается самое клевое, и будет его много-много.  
По лестнице на свою площадку он взбежал, прыгая через ступеньки. Поковырялся в замке ключом, прислушался. Раздались шаги, щелчок, в глазке загорелось. Потом за створкой, совсем близко, раздалось пыхтение. Высоко глазок для него, подумал Юра. Скамеечку, что ли… Сказал:  
– Это я!  
Отабек открыл сам. Ему так спокойнее. Он посторонился. Юра вручил ему коробку абрикосового соку (единственный, которого Отабек попросил еще), поставил сумку, спросил:  
– Ну чего, как день?  
– Я посуду помыл.  
Юра подергал шнуровку, держась за стену, стащил кеды и сказал:  
– Да я б сам, правда… – Отабек поднял плечи, и Юра сказал: – Спасибо, мужик! В следующий раз я помою.  
– Ты в тот раз так же говорил.  
Юра ухмыльнулся. Уже «ты». «Юра». Хорошо. Скоро будет и «папа». А я такой – сына! А он такой – папа! Или даже «отец». Вот это солидно.  
Пусть Витя утрется. А хотя по херу ему. А мне по херу, по херу ему или нет, подумал Юра, вытаскивая из сумки грязное.  
Отабек ходил за ним. Это еще одна фишка. Юра словно был сталкером на Зоне, кидал гайки с бинтом, а Отабек ходил за ним след в след. Заглядывал, что и как Юра делает. Говорил иногда: не так. Не та программа. Синтетика же. Юра чертыхнулся, поставил ручку на деление дальше. Обернулся на стоявшего в дверях ванной Отабека. Тот кивнул. Юра закрыл машинку коленом, включил. Вот и супер.  
– Уроки без меня не делал? – Отабек промолчал, выпустил его из ванной. Юра остановился в коридоре и сказал: – Да ничего, если не делал, ты только мне скажи честно, ладно? Чтоб мы над одним и тем же не сидели. Окей?  
Отабек подумал и кивнул. Юра потрепал его по плечу, отдернул руку. Точно, не трогать же… а хочется. Отабек давал ему себя обнимать, когда начиналось вот это все – качание, мычание, выдирание волос. Надо прижать плотно и погладить, это какая-то универсальная успокоительная фишка. Типа мамку напоминает на подсознательном уровне или как-то так. А кроме этого – нет. За руку с ним, что ли, здороваться, подумал Юра. Как со взрослым.  
Со взрослым проще. Он и посуду помоет, и в магазин сходит, и сам к школе подготовится. Рюкзак они Отабеку уже добыли, заказали на одежном сайте. Дальше пока дело не шло. В выходные сходить, подумал Юра. И ланчбокс. И… еще что-то. Бля, забыл. Столько отцовских забот! Он потянулся. Как классно. Настоящий живой ребенок, весь его. Другой человек, который нужен Юре, а Юра нужен ему. Свой. И чего все говорили, что Юра с ним наплачется? Ну было вот это вот страшное его, но надо было просто почитать статью и все понять, и успокоиться. Статья – огонь, Юра распечатал ее и сунул в тот же ящик, что и деньги.  
Денег на следующий день оказалась – одна тысяча. Конверт попался под руку, Юра заглянул. Подумал: да ну нет, вчера же еще… Перетряхнул бумаги, достал их из ящика, перебрал. Куда завалились? Ну ладно, можно еще снять. Юра запихнул бумаги обратно, задвинул ящик. Охлопал куртку в прихожей, вынул кошелек, залез. Достал пятисотку и одну сотню. Да ладно…  
– Отабек!  
Отабек выглянул из ванной с мокрым комком какой-то небольшой одежды в руках. Стирает, подумал Юра довольно, молодец. Мыло какое-то специальное добыл…  
– Слушай, ты не видел, я деньгами не сорил? Не ронял ничего никуда, не кидал?  
– Нет. Не видел.  
Ну блин. Ладно, на проезд хватит, а там спрошу, решил Юра. Подошел, положил Отабеку ладонь на волосы. Отабек шарахнулся, ударился спиной о косяк. Юра зашипел вместо него. Сказал: извини. Я пойду, закрой за мной.  
И всю дорогу до катка думал, как же быть, как приучить его к рукам. Они же, приютские и уличные, должны это любить и хотеть. Хотя он в меня, думал Юра, подергивая молнию, я тоже не люблю, когда лапают. Но… дедушка когда обнимал и трогал – это клево было. И сейчас клево. А я хочу быть для Отабека… не дедушкой, а папкой. Родным. В статье писали, что надо дать привыкнуть. Юра вздохнул, почесал лоб под волосами. Он вырастет скоро, вообще будет не надо ласковостей. Может, он реально в меня, и никогда не подпустит…  
– Изящнее, Юра! Опять не здесь! Соберись!  
И будем жить, как соседи, думал Юра, делая кораблик и помавая руками. Хотя нет, нет, сказал он себе, уже лучше, уже едим вместе, уже он мне высказывает, что я не так делаю. Это не как с ебучим Никифоровым… че ты пялишься на меня опять?.. а по делу. И уроки, и… моменты эти, когда на него находит, а я рядом. Сидим оба в пледе, а он дерет тигра. Или себя, но я его по руке легонько так оп, потрогал, напомнил – и он снова тигра. Я справляюсь, подумал Юра. У меня хороший ребенок, и я вполне себе не говно.  
Дома он первым делом поставил греться суп, а сам залез в ящик, чтобы положить снятые четыре тысячи. А в конверте не оставалось уже никаких купюр. Юра опять пошарил по ящику. Бросил конверт и деньги на стол. Лицо словно потянуло за кожу вниз, и стало тяжело ходить, но Юра пошел – в комнату к Отабеку. Пустую, пока он шуршал на кухне. Огляделся. Кровать заправлена, на спинке постиранные футболки и штаны… на столе книжки стопкой, тетрадки… Юра открыл ящики один за одним. Читалка в синей обложке, коробка из-под симки, пенал с канцелярщиной, карандаши россыпью, коробка красок, к которым он ни разу пока не притронулся… в нижнем – инструкция по сборке этого самого стола. Наушники… Юра потянул за наушник, вытащил на свет плеер. Взял, оглядел. Вышел, не стал закрывать дверь. На заду была написана модель. Юра прокрутил мимо видео с распаковкой, открыл ссылку на интернет-магазин. Ну да, три с небольшим.  
Отабек тащил тарелку из микроволновки. Юра постоял, подождал, пока он поставит ее на стол и подует на пальцы. Сказал голосом, в котором еле узнал свой:  
– Это что такое?  
Отабек повернулся. Глянул на плеер, на Юру – и в сторону.  
– Это что такое, я тебя спрашиваю?! Откуда?!  
Отабек промолчал. Сунул руки в карманы, опустил голову. Юра шагнул к нему, тяжело дыша. Что же это… как так-то… прямо из кошелька…  
– Ты… ты в своем уме?! Ты… украл, получается? Да? Своровал?  
Отабек поднял глаза на Юру. Молчал, губы сомкнуты.  
– Чего молчишь?! Блядь, это… это уже серьезно! – Юра со стуком положил плеер на стол, наушники разбежались, один повис с края стола на проводе. – Ты… зачем?! Я бы тебе купил!  
Отабек отошел дальше, за табуретку, к самому окну. Сказал:  
– Это не я.  
– А кто?! Ты, блядь, серьезно, что ли? Ты сейчас реально?.. Ты за кого меня держишь?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
И никакие обнимашки, и никакие поесть вместе вас не исправляют, подумал Юра. Мамашка твоя в тюряге, наверное, и папашка. И ты…  
Ну нет, нет… не может же быть…  
– Слушай, правда, зачем? – спросил Юра тише. Опустил плечи, покачал руками. – Ты же… не такой.  
– Это не я. Я ничего не трогал.  
– А кто тогда?!  
Отабек глядел мимо Юры на микроволновку.  
Они сделали еще несколько кругов: Кто?! – Это не я. – А кто?!  
Юра, наконец, дернул дверь шкафа под раковиной, выволок мусорное ведро. Поднял с самого верха пластиковую упаковку. Плеер с наушниками, децибелы, чистый звук. Вот и картинка, вот и красивая девчонка с наушником в ухе.  
– Это что такое? – Юра покачал упаковкой.  
– Не знаю.  
Блядь. Блядь. Блядь! Юра швырнул упаковку в мусор, подхватил плеер и ушел к себе в комнату. Хлопнул дверью.  
И что делать теперь? Воровство же… продолжит – сядет. Преступник… блядь, в кошелек, ну… в карман прямо… Юра бросил плеер на стол, сжал и разжал кулаки. Сел на кровать, закрыл лицо руками. Потопал ногами, помотал головой, шурша хвостом по спине. Нет, нет, нет! Не надо, ну пожалуйста, ты же хороший пацан, у нас же все хорошо… могло быть… что делать, что делать…  
Николай Степанович предложил – выпороть.  
Юра спросил его потихоньку, что делать, когда он уже собирался. Юра хотел забежать за книжкой рецептов сам, но Николай Степанович решил прогуляться до магазина, заодно и зайти поглядеть на счастливую новую семью.  
– Выдрать! – сказал он и взялся за ручку двери. Юра влез между ним и створкой и сказал:  
– Нет, деда.  
– Ну-ну, спусти сейчас, а потом он тебе всю квартиру обнесет!  
– Деда!  
За дверью зашевелилось. Юра глянул вниз. В щели под дверью пробежала тень. Блядь.  
– Неси ремень, – сказал Николай Степанович, подвинул Юру. Юра прыгнул назад, расставил руки, уперся углом книжки в стену.  
– Деда! Я не буду его бить. Никогда.  
– Давай-давай, позволяй!  
– Ничего я не позволял. Но бить не буду.  
Николай Степанович нахмурился и отпустил ручку. Сказал:  
– Не можешь сам – неси ремень. Так и быть, я…  
– Деда, нет! Никто никого не порет!  
– Ты, между прочим, вырос хорошим человеком!  
– Вот именно – вырос, – сказал Юра. – Я больше не ребенок. И он – не твой ребенок.  
– Юра!  
– А чего? Пойдем, вообще. – Юра взял Николая Степановича за рукав и с усилием утащил на кухню. Проговорил вполголоса: – Деда, ну! Я тебе тогда вообще ничего никогда рассказывать не буду! Давай так, да?  
– А что ты хотел?! Ты посмотри, что творит! – Николай Степанович махнул рукой вдоль коридора.  
– Я разберусь, деда. Он не твой ребенок. Я сам.  
– Гляди, чтоб «сам» не получилось потом – с голой жопой остаться, когда этот подарок тебя ограбит.  
– Деда, ну… не надо, – сказал Юра. – Серьезно.  
– А то я не знаю, как это происходит! Давай позвоним Ирине, она тебе расскажет!  
Ирина Валерьевна – старшая инспектор детской комнаты, ею грозил Юре Николай Степанович в школьные годы, и с нею Юра говорил один раз по поводу Отабека. С нею Николай Степанович, видимо, полюбовно договорился, если уж Юре так надо ребенка. Или еще с кем-то, Юра не вникал. Думал только иногда: сколько дают за незаконное поселение ребенка у себя? Но как это гуглить, так и не придумал.  
– Отабек не такой, – сказал Юра. – Я вообще совета спросил. Нормального! А не бить.  
– А иногда без этого никак! – Юра дернул плечом. Николай Степанович поглядел на него хмуро. Поправил кепку. Сказал: – Ну как знаешь. Я сказал, как есть. За тебя же боюсь, Юрочка.  
– А я в порядке. – Юра покачал книжкой. – Спасибо, я отсканирую и отдам.  
– Осторожно, она ветхая. Еще твоя бабушка писала.  
– Да-а… спасибо.  
Из книжки нужен был плов. Дедушка был мастер, Юра позвонил узнать рецепт, а потом вспомнил про семейную кулинарную книжку, где разными ручками, разным почерками были записаны рецепты всего на свете, а за обложкой таились вырезки из газет с заготовками.  
Николай Степанович поглядел на дверь Отабековой комнаты, словно она что-то сделала лично ему. Вот не могу я помолчать, подумал Юра, разобрались бы как-нибудь сами. Блядь! И в статье про это ничего нет. И у кого спрашивать совета?  
Никто не поможет. Я один, подумал Юра, закрыв за Николаем Степановичем. Один на один с ним… а ему даже не стыдно. И считает меня за дебила.  
Он дернул дверь, открыл широко. Вошел, встал у порога. Отабек качался и держал волосы на виске. Глянул на Юру, прекратил качаться, спросил:  
– Бить будете?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра.  
– А что так?  
Юра покачал книжкой.  
– Некогда. Буду делать плов.  
Отабек молчал. И ужинать к столу не пришел. Юра поставил ему тарелку у компьютера. Отабек сидел на кровати в коконе одеяла, завернувшись до подбородка. Юра зашел через два часа. Плов остыл, ложка так в нем и торчала. Отабек сидел и жевал тигриное ухо.  
– Поешь, – сказал Юра. – Реально вкусно, я от себя не ожидал.  
Отабек выпустил тигра. Следил за Юрой блестящими глазами.  
Юра вздохнул. Подошел, присел перед ним. Тело было тряпочное. Юра сказал:  
– Слушай, это очень обидно. Очень. Я думал, в своем доме я могу… ну, не дергаться. Я хочу, чтоб так и было. Поэтому… нельзя так делать. Я ж твое не беру.  
– А что – мое?  
Юра обвел рукой комнату.  
– Все это – твое. А что в моей комнате – мое. А на кухне общее.  
– Че ты врешь, – прошипел вдруг Отабек. Юра отпрянул. Отабек щурился, ноздри раздувались, как у коня.  
– Я не вру, – сказал Юра. – Хренасе предъявы! Это ты у меня спиздил деньги! – Отабек насупился. Подобрал ноги, сжался совсем. Юра почесал лоб. Сказал: – Так, ладно. Я до хуя зол и возмущен, вообще-то. Нельзя так делать. Я не беру без спроса твое, ты не берешь без спроса мое. Ясно? Нельзя брать чужое. Просто вот нельзя. Даже когда очень хочется. – Отабек смотрел из-за колен. Юра медленно выдохнул. Спросил: – На хуя? Я б тебе купил.  
– Ну так дайте назад.  
Опять на «вы». Да что ты будешь делать…  
– Нет уж, – сказал Юра. – Этот я верну в магазин. Потом, когда… когда-нибудь куплю тебе такой же. Или какой ты захочешь. Но не этот. Этот… грязный.  
– Нет. Нормальный.  
– Купленный на краденное! Фу, фу, бля!  
– Какая разница, – сказал Отабек в коленки.  
Юра снова почесал лоб. Вот так вот. Никакой, оказывается, нет разницы, свое или чужое.  
– Ты понимаешь, что такое – чужое? И что чужие деньги взять – это воровство? – спросил Юра. Отабек смотрел на него и смотрел. Юра сказал: – Ты же не тупой, ну! Зачем ты это, а? Зачем, на хуя?  
Отабек молчал. Потом сказал:  
– Это не я.  
Юра пружинисто встал. Внутри вместо ваты колыхалось тряское гулкое желе.  
– Что я тебе плохого сделал, а? Нормально же живем.  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек. – Ничего вы мне не сделали.  
– Тогда какого хуя?!  
Отабек наклонил голову, снова укусил тигра за ухо. Оскалился, дернул головой.  
С-сука, подумал Юра. Сука-сука, родительство ебаное! Чтоб он еще раз!.. Он на такое не подписывался. Не на такое. Юра развернулся, вышел, взялся за ручку двери. Прикрыл. Выдохнул, доплелся до своей комнаты. Хлопнул книжку на стол, рухнул в кресло, подергал мышкой. Вызвал программу сканирования. Пока готовил, брызнул на страницу жиром – лучше залить в телефон и смотреть оттуда. Юра открыл книжку, перелистнул страницу. Вот плов… вот изюмовая наливка. Вот коржи, которые он никогда не будет печь, потому что ну ее, эту духовку, слишком сложно. Вот бефстроганов. Хорошо, что я наелся, подумал Юра тупо, потекли бы слюни. Дедушка все это умеет, я умею только плов. И крем, но его надо же на что-то мазать… Какие рецепты я запишу? Никаких, на дедушке кончится семейное кулинарное наследие. И Отабек…  
Зачем ты так, подумал Юра. Шмыгнул носом. Ну зачем, ну так же было хорошо… реально, что я плохого тебе сделал? Он прерывисто выдохнул, потер задеревеневшее плечо.  
Потом, начитавшись рецептов настоящего узбекского плова и решив, что для казана он недостаточно суров, принялся сканировать книжку. Переворачивая страницы, прислушался. Тихо… Он свел сканы в один pdf и потянулся, скрипнув креслом. Встал, дошел до соседней комнаты, сунулся. Отабек лежал на кровати у самой стенки, завернувшись в одеяло. Тигра нигде не было. И плов так и стоял нетронутый. Юра забрал его, сгреб в контейнер, спрятал в холодильник. И кастрюлю поставил туда же. Все-таки неплохо.  
Утром Отабек не пришел завтракать. Юра позвал его, а Отабек, взявшись за батарею, как за прутья решетки, ничего не ответил. И не повернулся. Юра принес ему кашу и чай. Сказал: поешь, а, ну чего ты. Надо есть. Подавил желание спросить: все еще не ты взял деньги? Пишут, что не надо допытываться и играть в прокурора с ними, запрутся еще больше.  
На тренировке он упал. И второй раз упал, с тройного. Позорище. Юра быстро поднялся и продолжил кататься. Яков орал, что Юра опять. Я все сделаю, подумал Юра, тут-то я все сделаю, как надо, тут я могу все исправить, переделать, вынуть из себя все нужное. А там… где он вот так. Как будто ему по фигу, как я к нему отношусь. Неужели правда по фигу?  
Его придавило ко льду, словно он проглотил блин от штанги. С-сука… а я себе напридумывал… семья…  
– Юра! Ты совсем несерьезно относишься!  
– Че-то я не могу, дядь Яш, – сказал Юра, надел чехлы, доковылял до скамейки и сел. Вытянул из сумки телефон.  
– Болеешь?  
– Не. Просто, – сказал Юра. Повесил плечи, держа телефон между колен, принялся натыкивать «приемные дети воруют почему». Сказал: – Пять минут можно?  
– Плисецкий, с тех пор, как ты все это затеял!.. – начал Яков. Его окликнули, он махнул рукой и прошелся вдоль бортика.  
Может, и зря я это все задумал, подумал Юра. А с другой стороны – берут же приемных, и худшие люди, чем я, их растят. И не сдаются, а если б я сдавался, я б где сейчас был? В школе бы, блядь, отучился, и в институте, и был бы ебучий менеджер по туризму или что-нибудь такое. Юра передернул плечами. Покрутил пальцем статью.  
– Юрочка, что-то совсем плохо на тебя влияет это… дитя, – сказал Виктор сверху. Юра поднял голову, сдул прядь с носа. Снова опустил к телефону. Виктор стоял над ним, как березка в поле.  
– Иди в пизду, – сказал Юра.  
Так, впечатлить друзей, расплатиться с долгами… проверка…  
– Что, совсем трудно? Я не помню, чтобы ты был в такой плохой форме даже после нашего некрасивого развода.  
– Наверно, потому, что мне на тебя по-о-офигу, – протянул Юра задумчиво. Кража как попытка установить связь, ха… – У меня праздник был, когда ты пошел на хуй. И сейчас я тебя закатаю. – Он вскинул голову, сказал: – Че, боишься за свою старую жопу? Бойся, я ж вижу, в какой ты форме. У меня-то счас все хорошо будет, а у тебя возраст никуда не денется. И че-сэ-вэ. Че, тяжело его уже возить с собой?  
– И это твоя благодарность за дружеское участие! – воскликнул Виктор, кося глазом в телефон. Юра повернул его экраном вниз. Сказал:  
– Участник. Че те надо?  
– Просто веду цивилизованную беседу, как человек, который все уже пережил, забыл и готов начать строить отношения заново. Хотя бы дружеские.  
Юра прыснул, вытер рот от слюны. Сказал:  
– Просто пиздец. Никифоров, реально, че ты пристал? От меня водярой пахнет или что?  
– Я подумал, что тебе одиноко, – сказал Виктор.  
– И бросился на мое спасение?  
– Совершенно незачем грубить.  
– Да не, просто ты до хуя джентльмен. Только откуда ты взял, что мне одиноко? У меня семья. А у тебя там что? С твоим ебучим япошкой? Куда проебал любовь всей своей жизни и свою судьбу, а?  
– Юри тренируется в Японии.  
– Ага. Ну и хуй с ним. Мне вообще-то неинтересно, – сказал Юра.  
– А по-моему, ты ревнуешь, Юрочка, – сказал Виктор, положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился к уху. – Как я мог уйти от тебя, такого прекрасного, к кому-то?  
– Никифоров. Отвали. Дядь Яш! Че он? Ему кататься не надо?  
Виктор оттолкнулся от его плеча, махнул Якову, взял бутылку со скамейки, отпил и пошел обратно на лед. Пиздуй, подумал Юра, отвлек, вот мудак. Он включил телефон и нашел, где остановился. Подумал: ты взрослый мужик, ну. Разберешься как-нибудь со своей свиной котлетой, судьбой, любовью. А у меня ребенок, он сам пока не может.  
Дома Юра первым делом проверил, поел ли Отабек. Поел. Юра взял тарелку и кружку, спросил: ты не ел больше ничего, плов не грел? Ну и зря. Будешь?  
Отабек смотрел на него, даже голову наклонил вбок. Как в зоопарке, подумал Юра. Унес посуду, подумал: ладно. Я хотя бы немного понимаю теперь. Дети – не пришельцы, дети тоже люди, и хоть и кажется, что они какие-то ебанутые, надо просто немного понять. И все окажется не так страшно. Хуево и неприятно, но не страшно.  
Он пересчитал деньги в конверте. Все на месте, как он убрал туда вчера. И в кошельке утром было столько, сколько он оставил вечером. Юра подобрал с края стола плеер, смотал вокруг него наушники. Прикрыл за собою дверь в Отабекову комнату, присел перед ним. Потом сел на пол, хотел скрестить ноги, но вспомнил, что не надо закрытых поз, развел. Показал плеер.  
– Его надо вернуть. Сделай это, пожалуйста.  
Положил плеер на пол, подвинул пальцами к Отабеку. Наушники резиново зацепились, застопорили движение.  
– Это не я, – сказал Отабек.  
– Это незапланированная покупка, – сказал Юра. – Я рассчитывал на те деньги. Поэтому верни, пожалуйста.  
– Это не я. Я не брал.  
И колени опять под подбородком. Не раскрывается… Юра вздохнул, подергал себя за хвост, сказал:  
– Это реально не вовремя, так что надо вернуть. Никто не должен им пользоваться. Потому что… потому что каждый раз будет напоминать, как у меня пропали деньги, и как мне было хуево, – сказал Юра, – каждый раз, как я тебя видеть буду. А если ты исправишь, если у тебя будет другой, я буду смотреть и видеть, что все разрешилось. Это ужасно противно, когда тебе желают зла. Ни за что. Ну, то есть, я не знаю, может, я что-то не так сделал, ты мне мстишь? Лично мне? Может, я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Отабек медленно покачал головой.  
– Вот, – сказал Юра. – Хорошо. – Улыбнулся. – Это уже здорово. Так. У тебя нет долгов никаких? Только честно. Пожалуйста. У тебя никто ничего не требует? Денег, вещей? Скажи, я помогу. С улицы знакомые?..  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ты скажи, если что, только скажи, ладно? Я помогу. Честно.  
– А вам-то с этого что?  
– Спокойствие, – сказал Юра. – Ты мой ребенок, я не хочу, чтоб тебя кто-то доставал!  
– Че вы врете, – прошептал Отабек. Обхватил колени, устроил нос между ними.  
– Правда, – сказал Юра. – И это очень неприятная история была, если честно. Именно потому, что ты мой ребенок… или… я считаю тебя своим ребенком, ты как хочешь, конечно. – Юра сглотнул комок, заставил себя улыбнуться. – От самых близких такого не ждешь и не хочешь, и очень больно. Я жутко расстроился и испугался. Я не хочу так… отношений таких с тобой. Чтоб надо было все прятать и не доверять. Наоборот, хочу, чтоб ты мне доверял, а я тебе. Чтоб было спокойно обоим. Знаешь, сколько мудаков там? – Он мотнул головой к окну. Отабек молчал и поглядывал. – Знаешь, конечно. Так вот, хорошо, когда есть дом, где можно от них спрятаться. Где точно-точно не обидят. Где мудаков нет. Где можно не бояться за себя, за свои вещи, вообще ни за что. Пришел и отдыхаешь. Или прячешься ото всех плохих снаружи. Это дом, это семья. Ну, семьи говно бывают, но я хочу, чтоб у нас была не говно. Поэтому нельзя воровать, – сказал Юра. – Нельзя брать вещи друг друга без спросу. Нельзя обманывать. Вести себя друг с другом, как мудаки. У меня был уже один мудак! Ты не гуглил? По всем интернетам история. Муж бывший. Вот с ним было хуево жить.  
– Крал? – спросил Отабек.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. Провел ладонью по волосам. – Нет, но обманывал иногда, много делал за моей спиной… и я сам делал, чего мне не хотелось. И вообще… домой идти не тянуло совсем. Не дом, а какое-то говно. Я не хочу так с тобой. Это нормальная квартира, ты нормальный парень, не мудак. Серьезный. И я больше всего хотел, чтоб ты у меня прижился. Чтобы нам было клево. А когда вот это все… увидел, что денег нет… – Отабек промолчал. Не сказал «это не я». Опустил немного колени. Юра потер шею под хвостом. Сказал: – Хуево было. Как мечты рушатся.  
– Бить будете?  
– Не буду, – вздохнул Юра.  
– А че врете тогда, – сказал Отабек. – Мечты, ага. Настолько по хую.  
– Типа не бью – значит, по хую? – Отабек почесал щеку. Сунул руки под себя. Юра сказал сквозь зубы: – А тем, кто тебя бил, не по хую было, да?  
С него еще долго сходили синяки. И это те, которые Юра успевал замечать, когда совался в ванную спросить, не утонул ли он там, а Отабек сжимался и прикрывал все, что мог прикрыть руками.  
Отабек пожал плечом. Сказал, глядя наверх, на подоконник:  
– Да, наверное, по хую. И вам тоже.  
– Неправда, – сказал Юра.  
– Если бить не будете, мне что, просто так собираться?  
– А? – Отабек перевел взгляд на него. Промолчал. Юра сказал: – Я от тебя не откажусь. Ты чего. Ну хуево, очень хуево, нельзя так делать больше никогда. Но можно исправить сейчас. Займись этим, а? Заебало на тебя сердиться. Не хочу. Ты нормальный же, давай себя вести, как нормальные люди оба. И будет дом, и все на свете.  
– Не надо, – сказал Отабек тихо.  
– Почему не надо?  
Он промолчал опять. Подтянул колени, сцепил руки под ними, прижался щекой.  
– Слушай, – сказал Юра, подсел ближе. – Зачем ты это сделал, а? Не для того же, чтобы впечатлить друзей каких-нибудь. Или ты нашел друзей? Или у тебя кто-то что-то просил? Или тебя нашли твои… прошлые пидорасы?  
Отабек качал головой на каждое слово. Нет, нет, нет… а пидорасов найду я, подумал Юра. Деда найдет и посадит. Всех, кто его пальцем тронул, кто заставлял с табличкой этой сидеть. Родители так и неизвестно, где, Отабек говорит, что не помнит, и не появлялись они никогда. Так по рукам и ходил, видно, в детдом – из детдома на улицу, и обратно, когда ловили. Или не обратно, когда полиция не хотела морочиться и им отваливали хозяева попрошаек.  
– А что тогда? – спросил Юра. – Наказываешь меня за что-то? Ты скажи, если я тебя обидел, и я больше так не буду.  
– Нет, – буркнул Отабек.  
Юра подвинулся еще ближе, потрепал его по коленке, подергав великоватые штаны.  
– А зачем? Думал, я тебе не куплю ничего никогда? Ты попроси, ну, я тебе отказывал разве? Конечно, у всех должно быть по плееру! Ты поэтому?  
– Нет.  
– Тебе нравится красть? Само по себе. Как процесс. Типа восторг, адреналин.  
– Нет! Нет…  
– А зачем тогда? Тебе со мной не нравится? – Юра переждал, продолжил как мог ровно: – Ты специально, чтобы я от тебя отказался? Тебе со мной плохо?  
– Нет…  
– А зачем…  
– Не знаю! Отстань! – Отабек прижался к батарее боком, пихнул себя дальше, засучил ногами. Юра подался за ним, держась за коленку. Взял за запястье. Отабек задергал рукой, выкрикнул: – Отвали! Отстань! Не знаю я! Отстань!  
Всхлипнул, попытался отпихнуть Юру, сжался весь, спрятал лицо в кулаках у стены. Юра сел совсем близко, сунул руку между ним и стеной, оторвал, привалил к себе. Отабек со всхлипами и трудным «ы-ы-ы» дергал ногами, потом вцепился в Юрину футболку. Юра положил ладонь ему на затылок. Вот так, вот и все.  
Когда Отабек промочил ему всю грудь так, что футболка прилипла к коже, затих и отсел, старательно отворачиваясь, Юра сказал:  
– Я хочу тебе верить. И было бы очень круто, если б ты верил мне. Поэтому я буду пересчитывать деньги. Просто, знаешь, чтобы знать. А раз в неделю мы давай будем садиться и делать бюджет. Столько всего надо, давай запланируем? – Отабек покивал, широко утерся предплечьем. Юра поглаживал его по спине. Продолжил: – Вот, будем вместе считать и смотреть, сколько потратили. А чтобы ты верил мне, что я тебя не оставлю… блин, я не знаю. Ну, каждый день, который мы вместе нормально – это типа плюс в копилку, хорошо?  
Отабек снова покивал. Юра почесал ему лопатки, поднялся. Протянул руку.  
– Пошли умываться.  
И они пошли умываться. Юра украдкой стер из уголков глаз, втянул носом. Под плеск воды в раковине сказал:  
– Я у деда один раз спиздил одеколон. Весь им облился. Волосы почему-то. Дорогой одеколон был, подарок. А мне все казалось, что не пахнет, и я лил еще. – Отабек потянулся мимо него за полотенцем, Юра отступил к двери. Сказал: – А еще ластик спер у девчонки в третьем классе. В третьем? Да… тогда я еще пытался нормально учиться, со всеми. Ты еще увидишь, как это. Может, тебе в школе понравится…  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек. – Ластик.  
– А он клевый был знаешь какой?! В виде клубники и пах клубникой. Ни у кого такого больше не было. А она не запалила. Но если б мне пришлось признаться и вернуть… я б со стыда сдох. И так-то почти сдох. Ужасно, глаз не поднять. Тупой поступок, и правда, зачем мне этот ластик был? Пережил бы без него. Но не-ет!..  
Отабек долго на него смотрел. Юра посторонился, но Отабек не спешил выходить из ванной. Юра протянул руку, сжал, и они пошли обратно тем же манером, что шли сюда. Сели не на полу, а на кровати. Посидели. Потом Юра предложил попить чаю.  
Плеер Отабек забрал, но денег Юра не увидел еще четыре дня. На второй уже начал волноваться. Походил по комнате, перетряхнул белье на кровати, осмотрел ящики, пока Отабек закрылся в местах общей надобности. Доверие доверием, блин, но раз пошли такие дела… Плеера нигде не было. Денег, правда, тоже.  
На четвертый день деньги обнаружились на кухонном столе. Юра взял лохматую пачку полтинников и сотен, пересчитал, спросил возившегося с чайником Отабека:  
– Что, так и дали прямо?  
Отабек кивнул. Юра пересчитал снова. Как раз сходится. Жирная пачка такая, почувствуй себя миллионером. Резинку бы еще. Или зажим для денег с бриллиантами. У Виктора такой был, правда, с рубином. Юра пошуршал пачкой, как крупье колодой, сказал:  
– Молодец. Сложно было?  
– Да нет, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну грей тогда суп. Или подожди, я сам сейчас.  
Отабек полез в холодильник. Юра ушел в свою комнату, запихнул деньги в конверт. Конверт сразу распух. В таком только взятки давать. Вот бы чинуша какой-нибудь охуел, если бы я ему сунул его, а там полтинники. Юра вынул два, положил на стол, перевернул конверт, написал ручкой оставшуюся сумму. Вот так. Можно, конечно, положить на карточку, а можно прокатать, очень удобно, кстати, получилось.  
Не нашлось в магазине техники тысячных купюр? Решили поиздеваться над малолеткой? Или?..  
Юра захлопнул ящик, вошел в кухню, топая. Сказал:  
– А если совсем серьезно, откуда деньги?  
Отабек повернулся к нему с ложкой. Сказал:  
– Я достал.  
– Да я понимаю, что достал. Каким образом, интересно мне знать?  
– Какая разница?  
– Большая разница! Будешь косячить – тебя у меня заберут! Посадят! – Юра передернул плечами. Сказал: – Не рискуй, не надо. Правда, где взял?  
– Заработал.  
– Вагоны разгружал? Слушай, ты не отжимаешь ли по подворотням деньги и ценности?  
– Вот еще, – фыркнул Отабек. – Сами дали.  
Че-то мне это не нравится, подумал Юра и сел на табуретку. Сказал:  
– Слушай, если ты что-то натворил, то…  
– Ничего я не натворил, – сказал Отабек. – Сами дали. Кошелек у меня вытащили, а домой ехать на метро и на автобусе потом. Например. К теткам подойти – тетки не откажут. Школьнику-то ревущему.  
– Выклянчил? – ахнул Юра. Подумал: с рюкзаком ходил, наверное.  
– Заработал, – сказал Отабек.  
– П-почему… на хуя?!  
– А че, они сами…  
– Тебе… нравится так «работать»? – Юра очень старательно сделал в воздухе кавычки.  
– Нет. Тупой вопрос, – сказал Отабек. – Какая разница?  
– Так на хуя тогда?..  
– Назад не приняли, – сказал Отабек. Микроволновка звякнула, он поглядел на нее. Дотянулся, открыл. Из нее выдуло пара. – Паспорт нужен, и чек я проебал.  
– А чего мне не сказал? Фу-у, – Юра выдохнул, – слушай, ну правда, мог бы мне сказать, ну подумаешь… я тоже протупил. Там паспорт просили? Ну бля.  
Отабек натянул рукава толстовки на ладони и вынул тарелку. Выставил на стол. Юра переступил ногами, потер колени с силой. Сказал:  
– Ты мог мне сказать. Правда. Мы что-нибудь придумали бы. – Отабек вяло кивнул. Юра вздохнул. Не верит… сколько у меня, интересно, уже плюсов? С разговора – четыре за четыре дня, мы ведь их нормально жили, а за все время?.. – А плеер куда дел?  
– Выбросил.  
– Да? Зачем?  
– Он плохой, – сказал Отабек негромко. Достал ложку из ящика, положил на стол без стука.  
Жалко, подумал Юра. Спросил:  
– Он тебе нравился?  
Отабек быстро кивнул.  
– Именно такой, эта модель? Тогда давай купим такой же. И это будет как бы тот вернулся, но уже не плохой и грязный, а очищенный путешествием. Как Бэтмен.  
Отабек хлопал на него глазами. Да ладно, подумал Юра, не смотрел? Надо срочно исправлять! Вечером на диване вдвоем.


	3. Chapter 3

– А-а-а! – Отабек уставился на Юру. Юра продолжил тыкать пальцем в учебник и кричать: – А-а-а! Сука! Я врубился! С-сука… все, я понял, это же распространенное, и однородные и вот эти блядищи, – он потыкал карандашом, – и вот эти. А подлежащего тогда нету.  
Отабек прищурился. Да ладно, подумал Юра, я не совсем бесполезен. Я иногда догадываюсь вперед тебя. Редко, но случается. Ебучая программа за четвертый класс! Разбор сраного предложения. После прохождения школьного курса русского русский человек обязан забыть, как говорить. Повествовательное невосклицательное предложение, лизни меня в жопу. Еще и безличное. Лизни мне жопу дважды.  
Отабек попыхтел, взял линейку и принялся подчеркивать в тетрадке. Юра откинулся на стуле, закинул руки за голову. Вот так вот! Он победитель.  
Он сел прямо, сунулся к планшету посмотреть время. Ну нормально, скоро можно обедать. Спросил у Отабека:  
– Ты как, устал?  
Отабек замотал головой. Он не признавался, даже когда уставал. Начинал только подвывать под нос. В первый раз Юра накинулся на него: что болит, что такое? Оказалось – устал. Они исходили большой канцелярский магазин, а потом зарулили в одежный. А потом в постельное белье. У Отабека должно быть все свое, то, что он сам выбрал. Что он надевает, на чем спит, чем пишет. Юра спрашивал: может, и мебель поменяем? Ты ее не выбирал. Тебе удобно, вообще? Отабек обнимал кровать и говорил, что не надо менять.  
Тигра он прятал под одеяло, когда вставал.  
С уроками поначалу не шло, было их много, в школе потребовали догнать сначала учебник, а потом уже вливаться в класс. Отабек уже не швырялся тетрадками, а рвал и комкал листки из специально купленного блокнота и швырял их в майонезное ведро на другом конце комнаты. Юра говорил, что он запулит два из трех. Отабек говорил, что фиг там. Юра пытался, и действительно – фиг там. Он не Майкл Джордан, а фигурист! Отабек, правда, тоже больше промахивался, один только раз получилось – два из трех. Юра чмокнул его в макушку и сказал, что надо придумать кубок для победителя, а на следующий день принес вафельный стаканчик и пачку золотистых съедобных блесток, посыпал и вручил чемпиону. Отабек недоверчиво снял блестку языком, сжевал. Юра, спросив, можно ли, тоже снял одну – хрустит, сладковатая, но не то чтобы огонь.  
Детям важно расписание и дисциплина. Сами они этого часто не могут, потому что никто им не давал подумать, что им надо и зачем, и как этого достичь, и сесть и сделать. Юре дали в свое время – но и помогали не бросить. И Юра помогал Отабеку не бросить учебу, когда они садились на пару часов до тренировки. Муть и жуть, на самом деле, и не очень понятно, для чего. Юра пытался что-то говорить про ВУЗ, в который Отабек непременно поступит, если будет хорошо учиться, и про работу потом, и все такое… как надо, как у людей… Отабек глядел на него с прищуром. Спросил: а ты-то сам кто? По образованию. Юра сказал: никто. Некогда было, реально. Сейчас завоюю все, что хочу – и поступлю, буду потом тренер. Тренировать оболтусов всяких, может, взращу новое поколение чемпионов. Отабек сказал: понятно. Энтузиазма в уроках у него не прибавилось.  
Когда я был в четвертом классе, думал Юра, я вообще ебал и вуз, и все на свете. Кем я буду, спрашивали меня иногда в сочинениях, я долго сидел, потом писал: космонавтом. Пусть подавятся. Это все было так далеко – вуз, взрослая жизнь… чемпионство – и то ближе. Написал бы «хочу стать чемпионом» – но сглазить же можно. Он тогда знал только спорт, все остальное было далеко, не правда и не про него.  
А Отабек знает только выживание. И все остальное тоже – не про него. И все усилия сейчас – это еще одна тупая работа непонятно для чего. Как я тебя понимаю, мужик, сказал Юра. «Просто надо» – это че-то как-то мало.  
Потом Юра распечатал пачку листов со строчками и квадратами, в которые они записывали дела на день и ставили большие галки фломастером. Юра выдавал фломастер Отабеку, и тот ставил, сильно надавливая, и галка получалась жирная, словно в ней завязался пяток яиц. И Юра ставил напротив своих дел. Они собирались после завтрака и после тренировки, занимались либо вместе, либо каждый своим, и ставили галки. А когда дневной лист был весь обгалочен, Юра садился тупить в комп, а Отабек – за книжку или тоже к компьютеру. Юра скинул ему ссылку на торрент LoL’a и каждый день звал поиграть, потому что в тиме одни поляки, ну серьезно. Так Юра никогда не возьмет голду.  
Галки – лучше, чем ничего. Хоть какое-то удовольствие немедленно, хоть какой-то результат. В школе для этого оценки, но там такие рожи что у одноклассников, что у учителей, что портят всю малину, и никакое поощрение не забьет эту тоску.  
Отабек понемногу писал фонетический разбор слова, Юра любовался листком с делами. Напротив «ответить на костюм» красовалась гордая фиолетовая птица. Он отправил это письмо еще утром, пока Отабек ковырялся с математикой. А до этого не мог две недели, Яков все мозги выел. А так надо было придумывать себе дела, чтобы Отабек не решил, что он бездельник. Так я всю текучку, пожалуй, разгребу, подумал Юра. Буду ответственный взрослый, вот все охуеют! Особенно дедушка, надо ему позвонить похвастаться.   
Нет, подумал Юра, сначала квартплатные квитки разберу, и вот тогда-а!..  
Отабек лег щекой на стол и закрыл голову руками.  
– Ну все, – сказал Юра, – все-все, давай отдыхать. Ты все сделал на сегодня?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек.   
– Будешь галку ставить?   
Отабек сказал: буду, поднялся, взял из стакана фломастер. Юра положил перед ним лист, Отабек придержал его и проскрипел грифелем.  
– Молодец! – сказал Юра. – Давай теперь быстро-быстро бюджет – и разойдемся. Сделаем уж все на сегодня, чтоб не висело ничего.  
Отабек закрыл тетрадку и учебник, сложил и поставил к другим. Сказал: я готов. А сам подергивал ногой под столом. Опять нервное, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Все хорошо. Ты молодец. Школа… ну, заведешь новых друзей! И там может быть даже интересно.  
Отабек покивал. Юра встал, отодвинул прочно обосновавшийся у Отабекова стола свой стул, ушел к себе. Вернулся с конвертом с деньгами и тетрадкой. Забрался на стул с ногами, разложился. Сказал:  
– Так, на этой неделе давай-ка телефон тебе все-таки. Че ты с этим.  
– Он нормальный.  
– Да ладно, хочется ж, наверное, поиграть на нем, почитать. Приложения какие-нибудь, как на планшете. Фотик! Будешь фоткать?  
Отабек пробормотал: не знаю. Юра сказал: это удобно, чего ты. Но если совсем не хочешь… Отабек сказал негромко, дергая под стулом ногой: хочу.  
Юра открыл тетрадку, пролистал до нынешнего месяца, вписал числа недели. Расчерчивал страницы Отабек. Первые – Юра, а Отабек наблюдал. Смотрел и пыхтел. Потом сказал: криво. Юра сказал: ну давай тогда ты. Отабек взял линейку и сделал прямо, тщательно отсчитывая клеточки. Юра объявил, что сим он назначается в этой семье пряморуким. Отабек быстро ухмыльнулся.  
Вот это бы я сфоткал, подумал Юра, но не сообразил тогда, а поймать ухмыляющегося Отабека еще – это как застать охотящегося гепарда на сафари.  
– Селфи будешь делать, – сказал Юра, – выкладывать в инстаграм. А потом оттуда клево распечатывать, прям в автомате можно. И в альбом клеить.  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек, взяв планшет к себе и что-то там прокручивая.  
Юра вывалил деньги из конверта, пересчитал. Получилось почему-то на сотню больше, чем он предполагал с расходами. Юра почесал карандашом ухо, все-таки записал. Сказал:  
– Ну поехали. Мы хорошо жрали?  
– Хорошо.  
– Тогда на питание столько же. И на проезд. Та-ак… – Юра наметил карандашом план. – Что нам надо вообще из большого?  
– Стиральный порошок, – сказал Отабек.  
– Это с продуктами можно.  
– Ты забываешь.  
– Ну пошли со мной тогда.  
Отабек задергал и другой ногой. Юра потянулся, взял его за руку, сказал:  
– Чего ты? Все нормально. Сходим в магазин, ты присмотришь себе, что хочешь, ну и нужное…  
– Ладно, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра потрепал его по руке. Покусал карандаш. Одежда, обувь… вроде, нет, только что брали. На всякий случай спросил. Отабек сказал: нет.  
– Игрушки хочешь?  
Отабек поглядел на него, даже ногами дрыгать перестал. Юра сказал:  
– А че такого? Мне вон кидают игрушки.  
– Это традиция. Не играть же.  
– Ну все равно. Не знаю, я б поиграл во что-нибудь. Фиг знает.  
– В лолку твою, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра наставил на него карандаш и произнес:  
– Между прочим, заебенная игра. Давай ставь уже. Ну хоть попробуем, ну вдруг понравится. Но я вообще не про то, не все ж за компом сидеть. Может, мяч? Будем гонять во дворе летом. Или там… ну бля! Может, музыкальный инструмент?  
Отабек замотал головой. Юра спросил: а че так? Может, ты великий музыкант, на самом деле. Напой чего-нибудь. Отабек раздул ноздри и продекламировал, невпопад растягивая слова: черные глаза, вспоминаю-умираю, черные глаза, я только о тебе мечтаю… То есть, нет, заключил Юра. Отабек покачал головой. Сказал: не хочу музыку.  
Ну ладно, подумал Юра, постукивая карандашом по коленке, проснется интерес – попробует на компе треки сводить или что-то такое, будет диджеем, а потом, может, и попросится в консерваторию.   
– А я тоже не пою, – сказал Юра. – И деда. Нету в семье ни слуха, ни голоса. У бабушки, кажется, был… у мамки, может, тоже. Не знаю. – Он почесал в волосах. Улыбнулся: – Ну ладно, надумаешь, короче, скажи. Че там дальше? А, телефон. Выбрал?  
Отабек повернул к нему планшет с открытым интернет-магазином. Это где такой, подумал Юра. Нормально, камера хорошая…   
– Оке-ей… как пойдем, очно или закажем?  
– Заказать и забрать, – сказал Отабек, – самовывоз дешевле, чем доставка.  
– Окей, – сказал Юра, списал с экрана сумму. – Поищи где-нибудь поближе тогда.  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. – Надо здесь. Везде дороже.  
– Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Закажешь? Я съезжу.  
– Я сам.  
– А далеко?  
– На Улицу Дыбенко.  
– Хуясе! Далеко. А поближе не продают?  
– Так дешевле.   
– А метрончики?  
– Все равно дешевле.  
– Ой, ладно. Но я поеду с тобой. – Юра вздохнул, положил тетрадь на коленку, заскреб карандашом.  
– И еще тостер.  
– А?  
– Ты хотел тостер, – сказал Отабек. Стол уже качался от его подергиваний. Да что такое, ребенок, подумал Юра, нормально ж все, сидим считаем, как уже делали много раз, и все сходится, даже на сотню больше оказалось, и ты хорошо себя ведешь. Отабек настоял: – Ты говорил, что было бы клево тостер, с утра делать бутеры.  
– Да? А, да, и правда, – сказал Юра. У Виктора был тостер, и было удобно – намазать масло или плавленый сыр, а он расплавится и уйдет в поры… – Так, давай на этой неделе телефон, а тостер на следующей.  
– Тогда запиши.  
– Записал, записал, – пробормотал Юра и начиркал на листе следующей неделе в графе «покупки». – Знаешь, какой был клевый? Мулинекс! У нас такой был. С Витей-хуитей. Нормально жарил. Там щели здоровые, можно было в специальный термопакет два куска, а между ними что-то, и сплющить, и туда запихнуть жариться! Хочешь, будем так?  
Отабек кивнул. Он подергивался весь. Бедный мой, подумал Юра, ну что такое… Сказал:  
– Но я за тостером на Дыбенко не попрусь! Туда, обратно с коробкой…  
– Мы еще не выбрали, – сказал Отабек серьезно. – Еще непонятно, где дешевле… Чего?  
Юра спрятал улыбку, сказал: ничего. Все круто. Подумал: «мы». Мы! Да, вот именно. Так, как должно быть.  
– За телефон я заплачу с карточки, – сказал Юра, – а вот это все – на хозяйство пусть. Ты про игрушки подумай, реально. Ну и просто, что понадобится. Та-ак… решили. Когда поедем?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Отабек, подпрыгивая на стуле. – Все?  
– Что – все?  
– Ну все?..  
– Ну наверное, – сказал Юра, перелистнул страницу. Отабек сорвался со стула и выбежал из комнаты. Юра прислушался. В ванной было тихо, а потом зажурчала вода. Отабек скоро вернулся, тряся руками.  
– Ну ты чего, – сказал Юра, – не терпи! Вредно. Вставай прямо и… не надо терпеть, правда.  
– А я откуда знаю?..  
– Тебе что, не давали поссать?  
– Нельзя с места вставать, – сказал Отабек. – Увидят, что тебя нет – пизда тебе. И штрафы будут.  
Кто, хотел спросить Юра. Не спросил. Подвинулся вместе со стулом, обнял Отабека за плечи поверх спинки. Отабек посидел твердый, каменный, а потом тихонько прижался.  
– Все, кончились в твоей жизни пидорасы, – сказал Юра. – Я тебя никому не дам.  
– Да? – спросил Отабек.  
– Да.  
Отабек завозился под его рукой. Подобрал планшет, зашел на яндекс-маркет, в раздел техники для кухни, выбрал тостеры. Сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– А?  
– За телефон. За… просто.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Юра. – Тебе спасибо. За честность. – Отабек запыхтел. Юра положил ладонь ему на волосы, погладил. Сказал: – Это правда клево, что ты согласился жить со мной. Взрослые – пидорасы, я понимаю.  
– Ты не взрослый, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну. Хотя я уже сходил в замужа!  
– Это не считается, – сказал Отабек.  
– Чего это? Это до хуя взрослая фигня! Свадьба, кольца, цветы. Семейная жизнь.  
– Но ты же ее не смог.  
– Я не смог?! Это Витя-заебитя не смог!  
– А в интернете пишут, что ты был слишком молод.  
– Ну, это правда, – сказал Юра. – А ты чего, гуглил меня?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек.  
– И че, и че?!  
– Катаешься хорошо, – сказал Отабек. Вздохнул. – Классно.   
– Слушай, – Юра похлопал его по плечу, – а ты не хочешь коньки? Кататься здорово! А!.. А… а пошли со мной на каток, посмотришь, как и что. Пораньше придем, там школьники теперь с утра, ты на них поглядишь. Вдруг захочешь?  
Отабек сказал важно: я подумаю. Юра сказал: даже если не захочешь сам, приходи на меня посмотреть. Интересно? Отабек сказал: интересно.  
Ты еще не понимаешь, что отец у тебя – олимпийский и не только чемпион, подумал Юра. Потом дойдет – и… да неважно. Дошло бы сначала, что – отец. Это главное. Витя тоже чемпион, а толку-то.  
Юра спустил ноги на пол, взял тетрадку и конверт.   
– А ты же женился по-серьезному? – спросил Отабек. Юра опустил руку с тетрадкой, похлопал по ноге. Сказал:  
– Ну да. В смысле?  
– Ну женятся типа навсегда.   
– А потом разводятся. Бывает так.  
– Но все равно, – сказал Отабек. – Вы ж обещали, что типа вместе всегда будете теперь, пока не помрете.  
– Н-ну… ну да, – Юра сжал тетрадку, – было такое.  
– И чего?  
– И вот, – сказал Юра. – Не сошлись характерами. Он меня заебал. Может, я реально молодой был для этой задницы, не смог мудрость проявить. Семейная жизнь – она такая.  
– А меня тоже кинешь?  
– Чего?  
Отабек насупился. Юра положил тетрадку и сел обратно на стул – боком, лицом к Отабеку. Сказал:  
– Я Никифорова не кидал, он первый. А с тобой по-другому.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что, – сказал Юра. Подумал: бля, бля, он начал задавать вопросы, вот жопа. – Потому что с детьми по-другому. Это… другая любовь. Когда растишь… вкладываешь, знаешь… предназначение... – Отабек смотрел. Юра сбился окончательно. Сказал: – Другое, короче. Я тебя не оставлю и не брошу. И не разлюблю даже за косяки, только ты честно говори, если что, окей? Опять же, ты лучше Вити. Серьезно.  
Отабек посопел и подтянул к себе планшет, уткнулся. Юра поднялся, вышел – и тут же вернулся. Достал из конверта сотню, положил на стол. Разложил тетрадку, записал. Сказал:  
– Чуть не забыл. Вот, карманные тебе. Раз в неделю. Буду забывать – напоминай. У тебя должны быть свои деньги. – Он закрыл тетрадку, распрямился. – Это… я не одобряю, чтоб ты на них покупал сигареты, бухло… и всякое плохое. Наркоту.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек, сгреб купюру со стола, подержал двумя руками. Повернул изнанкой. Ты таких сотен больше меня видел, подумал Юра. Есть же сердобольные прохожие.  
– Можно накопить на что-нибудь клевое, – сказал Юра. – Ну или на баловство. Как хочешь.  
– Спасибо.  
Юра показал ему большой палец и все-таки ушел включать LoL. Ранкеды самой собою не сыграются. Он забрался в кресло с ногами, покусал губу. Подумал: реально, а чем это разное? Любить супруга вечно и любить вечно детей? Одно из них не бывает, а второе – наверное, бывает. Даже если ребенок не родной по крови. Я деду родной, но не сын же, а все равно вырастил и любит… полюбил бы Отабека. Пусть у него будет дедушка.  
Чем это разное? Тем, что ребенок меньше? Тем, что он не выбирает, у кого родиться, а ты выбираешь, и раз так, не имеешь права его бросать и переставать любить? А пидорас Витя мог бы сказать «нет», выбрать не быть со мной, а если выбрал – то сам виноват. И вообще, я был лучшим, что с ним случалось в жизни!  
Как так-то, подумал Юра. Он тоже казался мне лучшим. Такой крутой, такой чемпион, такой необычный, и эта взрослая жизнь, роман, любовь… настоящая, не могло быть все это замирание и шум в ушах просто так. А хотя настоящая любовь не должна разве заканчиваться хорошо? До гробовой доски. Юра повозил курсором по контактам, выбирая. Все-то играют уже или оффлайн. Ладно, подожду моих даймондов, и так уже некуда падать, только в бронзу.  
В друзья попросился какой-то юзер десятого уровня. Фанат ебучий, подумал Юра и отказал. Откуда они узнают, на каком сервере он играет?! Даже не на рашке ведь. Рука устает блочить. Настойчивый юзер попросился снова. Счас еще начнет в чат писать, какая это честь и как он счас затащит Юру… а сам даже не тридцатого, смех! Юра отказал. Да, я лучше вас, пидорасы, и на коньках лучше катаюсь, и в лолку лучше играю. Ну, лучше некоторых.  
Юзер снова постучался. Юзер Altin. Господи, вот напористый чувак! Юра опять нажал «отклонить».  
Соседняя дверь хлопнула, потом раздался стук.  
– Заходи! – сказал Юра.   
Отабек зашел. Сказал:  
– Чего ты отклоняешь? Сам же звал.  
– А? – Юра повернулся в кресле.  
– Прими реквест, – сказал Отабек.  
– Это ты, что ли, Альтин?  
– Алтын, – сказал Отабек.  
– Хуя! Уже десятый? Круто, а я думал, ты еще не поставил.  
– Я учился, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну так давай! – Юра подтянул себя в кресле выше. – Алтын… золотой алтын?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек. – Золото по-турецки. Ты же хотел голду.  
– Хотел! Круто, давай, давай, счас я тебя затащу быстро! Рунки накупил какие-нибудь?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек, – первый уровень.  
Давай, сейчас мы тебе нафармим на следующие.  
Отабек ушел. Снова стукнула дверь и пришел реквест. Юра нажал «принять». Открыл заметки контакта и написал: сына. Исправил на «сын». Потом обратно на «сына». Потом на «Отабек». Потом на «сынок».  
Отабек уже слал приглашение в игру. Подожди, подумал Юра, счас, я тут решаю серьезный вопрос.  
И еще один серьезный вопрос: почему жениться и заводить ребенка – это разные вещи? Ребенок ведь тоже не навсегда, это писали в первой же книжке про родительство, которую Юра прочел. Ребенок вырастет и уйдет от тебя, у него будет своя семья… свой ебучий Витечка. А супруг типа должен остаться навсегда, состариться вместе и лежать в соседних могилах. Так почему все наоборот тогда, и дети – это как раз навсегда, а Витя-охуитя – кончается, словно и не было? Почему на детей нужно и хочется выделять больше терпения, больше… сердца. Тепла. Вот этого всего. Потому что мелкие, реально? Биология? Животные в нас говорят вылизывать детенышей, пока не подрастут, и даже после, а партнеры нужны только спариться?  
Отабек пропускал крипов, совался под башню и попадал скиллшотами через два раза на третий. Юра все равно писал ему в чат: gj. Потому что он старается, сейчас научится, рунок накупит – и как всех положит! Будет у нас с ним по подарочному скину в конце сезона.  
Сука, умный, что ли? Вопросец – не вдруг и ответишь. Умные дети – это так клево, но, говорят, сложно. Впрочем, Юра сразу сказал себе, что ребенок, скорее всего, будет умнее, потому что Юра не академик. Катается хорошо, вот кататься никто лучше него не будет точно, какие-то там дети…  
Юру убили, он быстро свернул клиент и загуглил: «почему родительская любовь другая». Первой выпала статья игумена Евмения. Ну пиздец, подумал Юра. Счас еще скажет пиздить, потому что типа не бьешь ребенка – значит, не любишь, а бьешь – готовишь его в рабы божечке. Что, надо понимать, и есть конечная цель. Но игумен Евмений начал за здравие (как кончил, Юра не успел прочитать, возродился и пошел на лейн, где уже рушилась башня): ребенок нуждается в любви, чтобы вырасти полноценной личностью. Ребенок, окруженный безразличием, запретами и неуважением, вырастает с чувством глубокого одиночества и ненужности. Ну да, подумал Юра, так и есть, а где же православие? На первой странице его не обнаружилось, только любовь, которая нужна ребенку, как вода цветку, и что в ней он вырастает здоровой личностью с запасом душевных сил.   
Окей, хорошо, подумал Юра, любить детей надо, но почему этого хочется? Почему рожают, хотя это ужасно больно, почему тусуются с ними еще до того, как это становится интересно? От одной ответственности? Но у меня детей не было, думал он, Отабек был не мой, я не обязан был… а все равно… Почему в голову пришло завести не нового мужика, а ребенка?  
Потому что мужики – это такой геморрой, подумал Юра и усмехнулся. Семейная, блядь, жизнь. А Дети… да тоже. Но по-другому.  
Что за хуйня, реально?..  
Они проиграли, но не без борьбы, и Юра написал опять: gj, сына, но «сына» показало квадратами – чат не принимал кириллицу. Отабек ответил: gj. Он что-то мог по-английски, они почти не стопорились в большой желтой рабочей тетради.  
Юра встал, дошел до соседней комнаты. Сунулся. Отабек снял наушники на шею. Он сидел на стуле с ногами. Юра улыбнулся: удобно, ну. Сказал:  
– Еще пойдем? Реванш.  
– Пойдем, – сказал Отабек. Покликал мышкой. Снова посмотрел на Юру. Юра оттолкнулся от косяка, подошел, обнял Отабека поперек плеч и поцеловал в макушку. Купать в любви. Как-то так это, наверное, делается. Дедушка так делал далеко не каждый день. Юра отлично помнил все случаи наперечет. Потом научился бросаться на шею сам – стало чаще.   
А Юра будет каждый и по своей инициативе. Когда все начало сыпаться, он читал статьи про отношения в браке и как их сохранить. Делать усилие, чтобы быть ласковым. Касания, поцелуи. Любовь транслируется именно так.   
Отабек сидел смирно. Спросил потом:  
– Чего?  
– Ничего. Просто так. Захотелось. Можно же?  
Отабек подумал. Сказал: можно.  
Вот и окей, подумал Юра и вернулся к компьютеру. Приглашение от юзера Altin уже мигало. Крутой ник, кстати, короткий, без цифр, слово со значением. Неужели был свободен? Юра написал Отабеку в чате: как ты оторвал такой клевый ник? Отабек ответил, что l – на самом деле большая i. Аitin. Было не занято, а Altin – занят, конечно.  
Умный, подумал Юра. Вот деда обрадуется, он тоже в семье умный, с образованиями.  
После ужина они сыграли еще раз, и Юра пошел мыться, а Отабек сидел себе. И когда Юра пришел пожелать спокойной ночи – сидел в интернете. Юра сказал: ты смотри там, если тебя будут звать в суицидальные группы – не ведись. Отабек сказал: не буду. Юра быстро заглянул в монитор, и на него сразу выпрыгнуло фото Никифорова.  
– Фу! Чего ты про него читаешь?  
– Интересно, – сказал Отабек.  
– Он в жизни совсем не такой, – сказал Юра. – Хочешь, реально, пошли на каток, я тебя с ним познакомлю. И вообще со всеми. – Отабек нахмурился. Юра сказал быстро: – Не хочешь, не надо, я тебя общаться не заставлю.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Отабек.  
Мой сынок, подумал Юра, господи, как же ты такой получился отдельно от меня и без моего ведома.  
Утром Отабек еле выполз из комнаты чистить зубы. Юра спросил: долго сидел? Отабек сказал: до четырех. Ну-у… бывает, сказал Юра и отдал ему пасту с зайцем. У меня тоже была такая привычка, не высыпался. А потом постарался откладывать чтение и ложиться. Вкладки наоткрывать, а прочесть уже после тренировки, когда приду и буду жрать. За жратвой надо читать. То есть нет! Вредно, нельзя. Но ты понял.  
Отабек сонно кивнул, не разлепляя глаз. Щетка висела в уголке рта, как длинная сигарета.  
Они позанимались математикой. Отабек зевал, но чертил треугольники. Юра посасывал чай из кружки и мотал на телефоне инстаграммные обновления друзей. Сказал между прочим:  
– Если вдруг когда-нибудь захочешь называть меня «папа», я не против. – Отабек что-то вяло пробормотал. Юра протянул руку, погладил его по затылку, сказал: – Поспи, пока меня не будет.  
Отабек снова пробормотал. Юра допил чай и пошел собираться. Отабек вытащился к нему в прихожую, когда Юра затягивал шнурки.  
– А че ты с ним связался, – спросил Отабек, – если потом получилось, что мудак?  
– Ну так это потом получилось, – сказал Юра. – А сначала… да ты видел, читал же в интернетах? Чемпион, весь такой из себя. И мы с ним нормально общались до того, с ним даже весело было, и он меня давно замечал. – Юра выпрямился, одернул худи. – Надо было раньше, конечно, сообразить, что заводить с ним что-то серьезное не надо. Он необязательный всегда был, ветреный… ну, ладно, на хуй его, правда? Просто на хуй.  
– А че пишут, что это ты в разводе виноват?  
– Наверное, потому, что это правда, – сказал Юра. – Я тоже виноват. Не сохранил и все такое. Ну, живут же семьи годами, где один из супругов – мудак. А я вот не смог. Да я тоже… хочешь честно? – Отабек кивнул, сложил руки на груди. Юра сказал на выдохе: – Я тоже был не то чтоб подарок судьбы. Со мной сложно жить.  
– Неправда, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да? – Юра улыбнулся. – Честно? Блин, хорошо… я рад. Но если что, ты скажи. Я в совместной жизни реально нуб.  
– И в лоле.  
– Ой, а сам-то! Посмотрите на него!  
Отабек прищурился. Не как обычно, а словно хотел улыбнуться, но рот этого не умел. Юра потрепал его под футболке, подхватил сумку и сказал: ты в курсе, когда я приду, не скучай. Поспи!  
Всю дорогу до катка думал: что, правда, глаза мои не видели, за кого выхожу? Сразу, сразу это было понятно! С того момента, когда он забыл, что обещал поставить мне программу. Это его «забыл» выскакивало потом постоянно: ой, а я забыл, Юрочка, но это ведь было неважно? Не важнее наших отношений! Не будем же ссориться. Что ты кричишь, это не взросло, нужно найти компромисс.  
Хуемпромисс, подумал Юра. Не зря у меня от него бомбило.  
При этом он, наверное, реально не со зла. И, может, он был прав, когда сказал: у тебя не хватило на меня любви, Юра. Не хватило, без пизды.  
А на Отабека хватит, потому что это другое.  
А на сантехников, которые месяц уже не могли починить шумящую при каждом смыве, как атомная турбина, канализацию – не хватит! А ненависти – хватит!  
– Вот пидоры! – сказал Юра.  
– И не говори, – сказала Мила.  
Они стояли у бортика, а по катку, уже безо льда, но с лужами, ходили рабочие. И откуда-то ощутимо несло говном.  
– Прямо на лед вылилось, – сказала Мила, помавая рукой.  
– Фу-у!  
– Если б ты не опоздал, посмотрел бы. А! – Мила достала телефон, открыла галерею, сунула Юре под нос. – Гляди! Охуенчик.   
– Фу-у-у-у! – завопил Юра, замахал руками. Подумал: хорошо, что Отабек не пошел со мной, вот бы было ему первое впечатление.  
– Постить я это, конечно, не буду, – сказала Мила, убрав телефон от его лица, – подумают, что в России принято тренироваться в хлеву. Или где еще дерьмо по щиколотку.  
– Блин, а написать мне не могли, чтоб я не приходил?  
– Я думала, дядь Яша тебе позвонит. Нет?  
Юра достал свой телефон. И правда, один пропущенный… недавний, он уже ехал в маршрутке. Что ж вас раньше не прорвало, подумал Юра.  
– И как завтра? Успеют?  
– А хрен их знает, – сказала Мила. – Я в качалку пойду. А ты домой, да? К своему?  
– Да, – сказал Юра.  
– Ну как он? Фотки есть?  
– Нету, – сказал Юра.  
– Да ладно, Юрец, не зажимай.   
– Да правда нету! Че я, сумасшедшая мамашка, всем фотками тыкать?  
– Ну хоть в инсту выложили и вконтакт, – сказала Мила.   
– Не хочу, – сказал Юра. – Все смотреть будут.  
– Ну? В том и фишка.  
– Не хочу, – сказал Юра. Подумал: какие-то чужие люди будут совать к нам свой нос. А фотку для себя надо сделать. И чтоб Милка умилилась, и для себя. Как в американском кине примерные отцы носят фотки детей в бумажнике, так и я буду в телефоне.  
Я отец, подумал Юра. Вот это охуеть.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, ткнул в пропущенный. – Давай тогда.  
– Фотки сделай, реально, – сказала Мила.  
Юра закивал. Что там скажет дядя Яша, чем заместить… балетом, наверняка. Ну, это я могу. Стрейчинг еще, ясное дело…  
Открыть дверь он постарался тихо. Замок щелкнул все равно, Юра зашипел на него, вошел, щелкнул еще раз, закрывая за собой. Тихо, механизм, у меня ребенок спит. Юра поставил сумку рядом с рюкзаком, стряхнул куртку. Рюкзак выглядел набитым. Юра поднял его, поставил назад. И тяжелый… Из приоткрытой двери его комнаты вышел Отабек. Застыл. В куртке, в ботинках. Метнулся к Юре, подхватил рюкзак. Сказал:  
– Пусти.  
– А?  
– Я все равно уйду.  
– А? Чего?  
Отабек попытался протиснуться мимо него к двери. Юра посторонился сначала, потом поймал его за капюшон куртки, потянул на себя, спросил:  
– Ты куда это?  
– Пусти! Отпусти! – Отабек замахал рукой назад, уронил рюкзак, вырвался. – Отвали!  
– Что случилось? – спросил Юра. Во рту сразу пересохло. – Что, что такое?  
Отабек подхватил рюкзак, потянул к себе, Юра схватился за лямку и не пустил. Отабек рванул, другой рукой взялся за ручку двери. Напрягся, тяня на себя, замычал. Прошипел:  
– Пусти. Отвали. Дай я уйду на хуй.   
– Мужик, что случилось-то, куда ты намылился?  
– А тебе не по хую?! Отпусти! – Он дернул рюкзак, Юра дернул на себя, и Отабек отпустил. – Ну и подавись! – И схватился за замок.  
Юра бросил рюкзак, схватил его за плечи, оторвал от замка, развернул к себе. Обшарил глазами лицо, спросил:  
– Что, что такое, ну? Что тебе взбрело?  
– Ничего мне не взбрело! Отвали! Я все равно уйду, убегу! – Отабек задергался, вырываясь, пихнул Юру в грудь. – Че ты приперся раньше?  
– Каток говном залило, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек на секунду успокоился, глядя на него, потом задергался сильнее. Юра встал на колени и держал его повыше локтей, как делал дедушка, когда Юра молотил руками не глядя и швырялся вещами.  
– Пусти! Сам ебись со своим пиаром!  
– Чего-чего? Ты можешь нормально сказать? – проговорил Юра, а внутри таяла глыба льда и забирала все тепло от внутренностей.  
– А че, непонятно? Думал, не узнаю никогда?  
– Что, что не узнаешь?  
– Зачем ты меня взял! – Отабек уперся, почти повис на его руках.   
– И зачем? – спросил Юра тупо.  
– Чтоб про тебя говорили хорошо! После развода! А-а-а, пусти! Отпусти, ты мне напиздел! Че ты пиздел-то! Сука, как все, такая же гнида!.. – Отабек глубоко вдохнул и заорал снова: – Пригрел сироту, так это называется, блядь?! Я тебе вместо него!  
– Что ты несешь, – сказал Юра, – серьезно, что за бред? Кто тебе это сказал?  
– Прочитал!   
– Где?  
– Да везде! Везде это! Пусти! Сам ебись, я тебе для имиджа был, да? На хуй! Пошел ты на хуй!  
Что за бред, думал Юра, что за бред. Отабек выдрал-таки одну руку из его хватки, Юра держался теперь за куртку. Сказал:  
– Это такой бред, что я даже не знаю… слушай, ну это же реально какая-то хуйня.  
– Это ты – хуйня! Че ты мне врал?! Что не оставишь, что… – Отабек всхлипнул. – Что это другое… я не буду тебе вместо него…   
– Ты мне не вместо никого, – сказал Юра, попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, – ну что ты.  
– Ага! А че ты после развода сразу?!  
– Не сразу, – сказал Юра.   
Отабек шмыгнул носом, глянул на него из-под бровей. Извернулся и укусил за руку. Юра вскрикнул, отдернул руку, потер через толстовку. Отабек рванулся к двери, Юра перехватил его поперек тела, с натугой поволок в коридор. Отабек брыкался, теперь уже молча, пихал локтем в бок. Юра тащил его в комнату. Ящики выдвинуты, комод распотрошен… Юра поскользнулся на футболке, сгрузил Отабека на кровать, тот тут же перевернулся, сел, хотел встать, но Юра схватил его, надавил на плечи, усадил. Сказал:  
– Тихо ты. Бля! – Он потер предплечье, задрал рукав, потер укус. – Хуя ты, как конь.  
– Ты… ты обманщик! – выкрикнул Отабек. – Завел себе, как собаку! Чтоб все умилялись! А перестанут – выкинешь! Как Никифорова твоего!  
– Что за хуйня?! Где ты это взял?!  
– Пишут!   
– А ты больше комменты читай! Там одни идиоты сидят!  
– Не только комменты! Статья еще!  
– А-а-а! – выкрикнул Юра. Отабек насупился. Юра с силой почесал над ушами. – А-а-а, сука, что за хуйня?! Что за статья?  
– Нормальная статья! Про то, как ты его бросил и меня бросишь.  
– Не брошу! Ты чего веришь всяким тупицам, которые пишут в интернет?  
– А че ты меня не усыновил тогда? Ты ради денег, да?  
– Чего, каких денег?  
– Тебе ж и платят за меня, – сказал Отабек. – И отказаться можно просто так, обратно сдать!  
– Двенадцать тыщ! – сказал Юра. – Ты… думаешь, я ради двенадцати тыщ?  
– А я знаю?! Ради пиара тогда!  
Современные дети знают это слово, подумал Юра тупо. Хотя я тоже очень рано его знал.  
– Да я ебал пиар!  
– Да конечно! Только развелся – уже сразу…  
– Не сразу! Сразу я на диване лежал и страдал! И не делал ни хуя. – Юра снова присел, глядел на Отабека снизу вверх. Положил руки ему на коленки. – Не срослось, хуево было… а потом я захотел сделать что-то полезное и крутое. И чтобы был кто-то близкий… нормальный. И вот. Люди в такие моменты рожают, а я вот…  
– Че ты мне пиздишь, – спросил Отабек. – Все уже.  
– Что «все»? Прочел в интернете каких-то тупых людей, которые не знают ни тебя, ни меня, и сделал выводы? Серьезно, почему ты им веришь больше, чем мне?  
– Потому что… потому что, – сказал Отабек. Надул губы.  
– Люди не знаю, что пишут, – сказал Юра. – Лишь бы обосрать. Тебе никогда в жизни не врали, что ли?   
– Ты тоже врешь.  
– Не вру, – сказал Юра. – Ты мне не ради пиара, а ради любви. Как дети появляются обычно – чтобы было, кого любить. Ну и вот. Да, после развода, но… знаешь, типа переоценка всего случилась. Чего хочу, что могу… понимаешь? – Юра потер лоб, убрал прядки с глаз. Отабек сопел. Сложил руки на груди. Юра продолжил: – Если б ты мне был ради пиара, я бы тебя всем показывал, везде за собой таскал. В интервью рассказывал, не переставая. А я… нет. А если б, чтобы утереть Вите нос, так я б тебя показал ему.  
– Ты хотел!  
– Хотел, – сказал Юра. – Но не чтоб он увидел тебя, а чтоб ты посмотрел на него. И на всех. Милу, Гошку, дядю Яшу. Я там много времени провожу, с ними, это моя жизнь. И ты моя жизнь. – Отабек всхлипнул, закрыл лицо рукавом. Юра погладил его по коленкам, поднялся и сел на кровать. Обнял, погладил по куртке. Сказал: – В интернете пишут ужасно неприятные вещи иногда. Поэтому я стараюсь не читать. И ты не читай, а? Здоровее будем оба. Они ничего не знают. Только бы грязь нарыть.  
– Там… пишут… – всхлипнул Отабек в его толстовку, – что ты… бросишь… скоро…  
– Нет же, – сказал Юра. – Никогда.  
– От первых трудностей… как Никиф… форова…  
– Нет, нет, – говорил Юра, наглаживая его по спине. Потом расстегнул куртку, снял, отпихнул и обнял без нее. На Отабеке был свитер. – Ты что, правда хотел сбежать?  
Отабек закивал.  
Пиздец, подумал Юра, вот это был бы пиздец. Я бы пришел, не нашел его… Он прижал Отабека крепче. Спросил:  
– Ты мне веришь? Веришь – мне, а не этим дуракам?  
– Я не зна-а-аю, – проплакал Отабек.  
– Как… что мне делать? Чтоб поверил?  
– Не зна-а-аю…  
Юра стиснул его крепко и сказал:  
– Давай назло всем будем хорошо жить. Пусть все подавятся.  
Отабек завозился. Юра дал ему подышать. Подумал: не верит все еще. И как сделать, чтобы поверил… что я никому не отдам, никогда, что это навсегда…   
– О! – сказал Юра. Отстранил Отабека от себя. – Я сейчас.  
– Т-ты куда, – прошептал Отабек, взял его за толстовку.  
– Сейчас. Покажу тебе кое-что.  
Отабек встал с ним и пошел следом, не отпуская толстовки. Когда Юра приоткрыл свою дверь, дернул назад с силой, оттащил, забежал вперед, сказал:  
– Не надо! Не надо туда, не ходи!  
– Чего? Почему?  
– Не ходи! – сказал Отабек, расставил руки. Юра глянул в комнату поверх его головы. Застыл. Распахнул дверь, вошел. Присел, подобрал с пола медаль. Олимпиада… вся в царапинах. Подобрал еще одну. Гран-при, золото. Глубокие борозды. И все они на полу, и перевернутая коробка рядом… и везде куски изрезанных лент…  
Юра повернулся к Отабеку. Тот постоял и ушел. Юра подобрал еще одну медаль. Серебро. Процарапали все покрытие, до темной основы. Как канава. Юра подбирал их и прижимал к животу.  
Выбежал в прихожую прямо с ними, когда услышал шаги и возню.  
Отабек, в куртке и с рюкзаком, шарахнулся от его руки. Сказал:  
– Я сам пойду. Я не хочу в приемник опять.  
– Никуда ты не пойдешь, – сказал Юра, ухватил его за капюшон.  
– Пойду, – сказал Отабек. – Пусти. Ну или пиздани сначала. Хочешь? Хочешь? – Он снова расставил руки, как когда загораживал путь в комнату.   
Юра дернул его к себе за капюшон. Отабека развернуло на месте и проволокло боком. Он опустил руки. Смотрел на Юру прямо. Лицо все еще мокрое.  
– И что, нагадил и сбежать? Из-за того, что в интернете наговорили?!  
Отабек молчал. Медленно поднял руки, закрыл голову. Дышал шумно, как пыльный кулер.  
Пиздану сейчас, подумал Юра. Со всей силы. Надо проучить, чтобы больше никогда, чтобы… никогда… он меня в следующий раз убьет, если что не по-его! Выпороть! Прав был деда!  
Отабек тихонько покачивался и пыхтел в руки. Юра прижал медали к себе. Это… его… как можно было…  
– Иди к себе, – сказал Юра. Отабек раздвинул руки, как створки бомболюка, поглядел на Юру. Юра сказал: – В свою комнату. Иди-иди.  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек тихо.  
Не знаю, подумал Юра. Так делают в кино. Не знаю я. Не знаю, что делать.  
– Затем, – сказал он. – Затем, что я твой опекун! И я сказал!  
Отабек помолчал, дергая себя за шнурок снизу куртки. Спросил:  
– На хуя? На хуя тебе это?  
Я уже сам не знаю, подумал Юра. Раз за разом, главное. Только что было хорошо, и вот опять… и никогда это не кончится. И буду каждый раз получать ни за что. Прав был деда, конечно… и про Никифорова прав, и про…  
Отпустить его сейчас. Пусть идет. И никто больше не тронет деньги и медали. Если бы его не было, если бы я тогда не подошел – они были бы целы. И деньги, и медали.  
Были бы целы – не было бы его.  
– Я уже говорил, на хуя, – сказал Юра. Поднял подол толстовки, сгрузил медали туда, прижал, словно набрал яблок, и в руках не унести. – Сделать плохое и сбежать – не круто. Круто остаться и разгребать.  
– Че, сдашь в приемник? Или сразу в милицию? Деда твой меня закроет, – сказал Отабек. Натянул шнурок так, что куртка собралась складкой. – Вещи-то можно взять? Или все твое?  
– Что ты несешь, – сказал Юра. – Господи. Так. Пиздуй к себе, реально, не могу я счас.   
– На хуя? – повторил Отабек настойчиво. – Будешь пиздить – давай сразу, и я пошел.  
– Да не буду! Не буду! Сколько раз говорить! Просто пиздец. – Юра потер лицо свободной рукой. Рухнул на прихожку. – Господи, блядь, боже. Ну тебе что, настолько плохо со мной?  
– А какая разница? – спросил Отабек, глядя в приоткрытую дверь. – Теперь-то, ну… Я тебе теперь враг.  
– Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь? – спросил Юра. Протянул руку, поманил. Отабек не подошел. Юра привстал, подался вперед, взял его за куртку, подтянул к себе. – Ты мой. Все. Это вообще не обсуждается. Ты мне не враг. И я тебе. Не воюй со мной, не надо…  
– Да я не… – Отабек глянул на него и замолчал.  
Юра подергал его за куртку. Сказал:  
– Никогда больше так не делай. Пожалуйста, я уже по-человечески прошу. Я… – Он прижал толстовочный кокон с медалями к животу. – Это мое… я всю жизнь для этого… – Отабек подался назад, взялся лямки рюкзака. Юра затараторил: – Нет-нет-нет, куда. Не сбегай. Будешь сбегать – ничего у тебя хорошего не будет в жизни. Для хорошего надо потерпеть, постараться. Надо что-то построить, чтобы… было. Понимаешь? – Отабек поглядел на него, прищурившись. И было ему на вид лет уже двадцать. Юра выдохнул. – Бля. Когда плохо – надо сбегать. Но когда хорошо, и когда будет еще лучше… Ты только верь мне, а? Немного. Что я… не как пидорские взрослые.  
– Я стараюсь, – сказал Отабек негромко. – Бля.   
Ну так какого ж тогда хуя. Неужели так сложно понять по Юре, что он не мудак?!   
– Иди, – сказал Юра. – К себе. Потом я… что-нибудь.  
И Отабек пошел, снимая на ходу рюкзак. Закрыл за собой дверь. Куртку взять, подумал Юра. А, ладно, сам повесит.  
Донес медали до своей комнаты, выложил на кровать. Опустился на колени, принялся подбирать медали и куски лент. Сел на пол, взял золотую фигурку в коньках, поднял глаза. Кубок стоял на месте, на полке, а фигурка с верха – на полу. Юниор тогда еще был, кубок не ради соревнований, а ради приза. Он тогда отдал его Николаю Степановичу. И сказал: все будет нормально, видишь, деда, я зарабатываю. А Николай Степанович сказал: ты совсем вырос, Юрочка.  
Юра всхлипнул. Встал, перешагнул через обрезки лент. Они колыхнулись на полу от воздуха. Юра привстал на цыпочки, стащил кубок с полки, приладил фигурку обратно. Утерся запястьем. Ну за что… он же не сделал ничего… блядь… если это и есть родительство, то на хуй! На хуй! Это его медали, он заработал каждую из них! Это его… его главное… Юра сел на кровать, уложил кубок и принялся разглядывать медали. Провел пальцем по каждой царапине, облизнул, попытался затереть. Блядь, гвоздем, что ли? Враг… оно и видно. Пацан умеет воевать.  
Юра прерывисто вздохнул, шмыгнул носом. Если бы это кто-то другой – он бы убил на месте. Никифоров… но Никифоров не опускался до такого, он-то понимает, чего стоит каждая медалька, что она означает, что за ней стоит. Что вспоминаешь, глядя на нее. Что ты лучше всех, и как ты потел, чтобы быть – лучше всех.  
Это никуда не денется, подумал Юра. Я лучше всех. Все это помнят. И я это помню. Но бля, бля… Он погладил серебро. Джей-Джей тогда, как обычно, был первый, а я вот… стоял так еще, главное, пальцы скрючив. А я пытался тоже что-то такое выдумать. Не на публику, а просто было интересно, можно ли из пальцев сложить «Ю» и «П». Оказалось – нельзя. Юра отложил медаль, взял следующую, покрутил.  
Ну как так-то… в самое любимое, в самое дорогое… как специально. Да он и специально, подумал Юра. Опустил лицо на ладони, уперся локтями в бедра. Покачался. Подумал: не надо привыкать, буду, как он… страшно со стороны. А изнутри – успокаивает. Бля-а-а, выдохнул он, покачиваясь, бля-а-а…  
С Никифоровым я вазы швырял. У него до хуя хрусталя. Салатницу ебучую с какими-то… павлинами? Бусины вплавленные, цветное стекло, какой-то дизайнер подарил на свадьбу. Херак! И с первого раза только треснула, главное, и пришлось подбирать и швырять снова, не на ковер на этот раз. Р-раз! Она так нравилась Никифорову. Потому что он сам павлин. Ах, как это было охуенно. Предатель. Предатель! Получай. Пидорас. Скажи спасибо, что не в башку твою пустую. Это я, я любовь всей твоей жизни! А не какой-то япошка. Что ты мне пиздел, на хуя?!  
Весь в меня ребенок, подумал Юра, втянул носом. Но нельзя же так делать. К тому же, я был прав насчет Никифорова. И он похож на мудака. А я-то не похож. Как можно было поверить, что я… ради пиара, ради… хуй пойми чего вообще. Кто это пишет?! Что за мудаки?! Что за твари безголовые, ну про живых же пишут людей… с-суки… что за суки.  
Юра выдохнул в два приема. Так. Спокойно. В прошлый раз, с деньгами, сработало. Значит, надо все то же самое сделать. Но как тут исправить последствия? Медали не покупаются, они зарабатываются стертыми ногами и засунутыми вечером в коньки газетами, потому что утром снова на каток, а от обувных сушилок они становятся жесткие, а газеты в самый раз, впитывают пот.  
Юра встал, отложил медаль. Открыл ящик стола, достал конверт, пересчитал деньги. Сверил с надписью на конверте. Ага, на месте. Дурак какой, а, на что бы он жил, если б сбежал, прихватил бы уж…  
Если бы его не было, подумал Юра старательно, я б не боялся за свои деньги и свое золото. Приходил бы в квартиру, а там тихо и спокойно, и не надо ходить по магазинам за ланчбоксами, и не надо голову ломать про школу, уроки ебучие эти, и беготня с бумагами… сколько ее еще будет. Предыдущая, говорят, еще цветочки по сравнению с усыновлением. Юра открыл ящик ниже, вытащил папку. Тяжело, словно после тренировки, переставляя ноги, вытащил себя в коридор, и – в комнату.   
Отабек тут же встал со стула. Все еще в куртке, хотя и расстегнул. Сказал:  
– Ну так чего?  
– Чего? – спросил Юра тише, чем от себя ожидал.  
– Я п… пойду? – спросил Отабек тоже полушепотом.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Успокойся уже. Смотри. – Он протянул Отабеку папку, а сам сел на свой, от уроков оставшийся стул. Свесил руки между колен.  
Отабек зашуршал в папке. Потом сел, принялся выкладывать документы по одному на стол. Засопел. Нашел, наверное, список, где Юра отмечал галочкой, что уже готово. А на списке название большими буквами – для чего это все. Ему такой выдали в опеке вместе с брошюркой школы приемного родителя.  
– Я хотел раньше, – сказал Юра. – Но там заморочки, и… – Он повесил голову, провел ладонью до хвоста, взялся за него. – Там надо сначала пройти курс, получить сертификат. А там ближайшая группа как раз на мои тренировки выпадала, а следующая, может, будет удобнее. И я туда пойду.  
– Не надо, – проговорил Отабек.  
– Надо, – сказал Юра, – если я хочу…  
– Не хочешь, – сказал Отабек. – Не надо.  
– Ты мне будешь рассказывать, чего я хочу?  
– Я же… я вон что… вон как, – сказал Отабек. – Не хочешь, конечно.  
Юра распрямился. Расставил колени, протянул руки, сказал:  
– Иди сюда, ребенок.  
Отабек отложил папку. Сполз со стула, осторожно, чуть не боком, приблизился. Юра притянул его к себе, поставил между колен, обнял. Сказал:  
– Ты думал, что я пидорас.  
– Ты нет! – сказал Отабек ему в плечо.  
– Вот именно. Перед тем, как делать что-то такое, надо проверить. Не верить тупым людям на слово. И вообще, знаешь, лучше решать словами. Вот честно. Обложить хорошенько хуями того, кто тебя обидел – и потом будешь жалеть меньше, чем если сорвался и пизданул, или вот испортил что-то. Я тоже срывался, было такое, и вообще этим не горжусь. Это как-то… тупо. – Отабек нагревал ему толстовку дыханием. Юра с шорохом плащовки потер его по спине, продолжал: – Виноваты чепушилы, которые пишут такую хуйню про меня. Я… я честно не для пиара. И я не знаю, как заставить тебя поверить… бля, не заставить, а… ты понял. – Юра вздохнул. – Но я тебе поверил, что ты больше не будешь красть. И поверю, что ты больше не будешь трогать мое. Портить, вредить. Ладно? – Отабек быстро закивал. Стиснул Юрину толстовку в кулаке. Из-под куртки его несло жарким. Юра принялся его раздевать. Сказал: – А ты тоже поверь мне, а? Я знаю, что взрослые пидоры, но давай как-нибудь попытаемся. Я стараюсь.  
Отабек снова закивал. Юра бросил куртку на его стул, она не удержалась и прошуршала на пол, как охапка листьев.  
А потом они пошли на место преступления. Юра сказал: помоги мне убраться. Отабек пошел следом за ним, первый упал на колени и принялся ползать, собирать разрезанные ленты. Сходил за пакетом, сложил туда. Выудил один кусок из-под кровати, Юра поднял ноги. Он как сел, так и сидел, перебирал, затирал царапины пальцем. Спросил:  
– Чем ты так? Гвоздем?  
– Шурупом, – сказал Отабек, не глядя на него. Юра погладил медаль, сказал:   
– Это моя с Чемпионата Европы. Тогда все еще были старые лица, кроме Джакометти. Я рассказывал про него? – Он похлопал рядом с собой по покрывалу. Отабек, не выпуская пакета, подошел и сел. Юра показал медаль, провел пальцем вдоль надписи. – О, видишь? Так вот, тогда все прямо озверели что-то, такие были сложные программы в сезоне. Ну, не технически, технически всегда были заебенные, а вот в плане музыки и хореографии. Все хотели что-то эдакое, и мне пришлось тоже. Уж я там чуть спину не сломал, натурально, выкручиваясь! Видео нет, я б показал. Ну, потом. Бля, я за презентацию дрожал больше, чем за прыжки. Но я тогда хорошо откатал, самому понравилось. Серебро, конечно… но вообще-то хорошо. Гошка бронзу. Было клево, дядь Яша прям доволен нами был, Милка тоже заняла свое. – Юра улыбнулся, положил медаль, взял другую. – А вот эту я прямо вырвал. Там, короче, у Леруа… знаешь Леруа? Пидор, про которого я тебе рассказывал. Ну вот, у него было заявлено пять четверных! Где ты такое видел? Там такое месиво было…  
Отабек слушал и кивал, поднимал иногда ладонь к лицу, размазывал. Да, думал Юра, мне тоже жалко. Так что давай, давай, полезно. И мне полезно вспомнить. Я все это заработал, все видели, какой ценой. Я сам знаю лучше всех. И все это я могу повторить, даже костюмы есть. Этого уже никто не отнимет. Это надо иногда вспоминать. Медаль можно проебать, достижение – нет. Это не хрустальная салатница с ебучим павлином.  
А брак-то я проебал, подумал Юра, рассказывая Отабеку про Гран-при. Вместе с салатницей.  
Не хочу так больше.  
Отабек ушел тихо, когда Юра закончил. А Юра остался и посидел еще. Сложил медали в коробку, сверху – пакет с ленточными останками. Подумал отстраненно: можно наклеить их в скрапбук. И фотки с подиума или банкета.  
Ушел в ванную, долго мыл руки. Потом взял губку, стиснул, перекрутил, напрягся. Отпустил, отодрал кусок от края, бросил в ванну, напрягаясь, отодрал еще. Оскалился, зашипел. С-сука… сука… су-у-ука! Швырнул кусок поролона на дно, отодрал другой, стиснул в кулаке. С-сука! Он схватил ртом воздух. Перед глазами бегали пятна. Блядь, блядь! Юра размахнулся и бросил остатки губки в зеркало, они отскочили и упали в раковину. Юра уронил руки, потряс ими, как макаронинами.   
Попытался согнать обрывки душем в одно место. Чертыхнулся, принялся выгребать поролоновые куски из слива.


	4. Chapter 4

Рюкзак стоял собранным еще неделю. Юра старался на него не глядеть, но глядел. Сначала закрытый, потом открытый, и оттуда показывала бок консервная банка. Жратву прихватил, подумал Юра, умно. Всего того, что он себе запас под кроватью, хватило бы на… а хрен знает, на сколько. А потом бы голодал, упрямый пацан. Что бы было, если б каток не залило говном, и я не пришел бы раньше, думал Юра, это же пиздец. Я бы умом двинулся. Ребенок пропал… вот тут и постареешь на двадцать лет сразу. Расцеловать теперь, что ли, кривожопых сантехников?  
Николаю Степановичу договорились не докладывать. Но только ты так больше не делай, ладно, говорил Юра. Пожалуйста. Ладно? И Отабек кивал. И прятал глаза.  
Все время теперь прятал. Когда встречались в коридоре или на кухне, пытался прошмыгнуть мимо быстрее. Отвечал на вопросы, словно бумажку комкал. Уроки делал молча. Очередная сотня на карманные оказалась у Юры на столе. И опять, когда Юра подкинул ее Отабеку во второй раз.  
Что я делаю не так, думал Юра, ну что такое-то. Не наказал, ничего. Не избил, хотя это реально как нож в спину, и за такое… Да, он не сообразил, поверил кому-то, но надо же было думать!  
Не верит до сих пор, решил Юра. И кто бы сказал точно, сколько надо вкладывать в эту веру, сколько надо лечить надорванное другими, до него, сколько заполнять этот провал. Почему он вообще должен впрягаться за других? За пидорских взрослых, которые испортили ребенку жизнь и понимание жизни?  
Потому что ты хотел сделать что-то настоящее и нужное, напомнил он себе. Полезное и крутое. Сложную задачу, чтобы надо было вложиться. Он привык так на катке. Там это работало.  
Статьи в интернете и психолог с сайта про усыновление, которому Юра написал письмо, проверив дважды орфографию, тоже ни хера не знали. Никто не говорил – сколько еще ждать, сколько конкретно любви и принятия вложить в ребенка, чтобы он стал на них адекватно реагировать. Писали: просто любите, оттает. Когда, блядь, когда?! И как любить? Юра явно делает это неправильно, если Отабек ревет ночами.  
Он пришел к нему пожелать доброй ночи позже обычного: матч затянулся, а Отабек был уже мытый, в пижаме и в постели. Юра вошел к нему на цыпочках – и услышал. Постоял, шагнул было выйти. Постоял еще. Подошел, сел на кровать. Положил ладонь на одеяло на плече, прошептал: ты чего? Отабек затих и сказал: ничего. Юра ответил, что сегодня ночь честности. И Отабек может задать один вопрос, и Юра честно ответит. И Отабек пусть ответит на один Юрин вопрос.  
Ты меня еще хочешь, спросил Отабек. Юра наклонился к нему, лег сверху, придавил к кровати и сказал на ухо: да. Очень. Ну и зря, ответил Отабек. Юра сказал, что не зря, это во-первых. А во-вторых, его вопрос: чего ты ревешь?  
Отабек полежал, потом снова завсхлипывал и затрясся. Проныл гундосо: ты вон как… а я к тебе вот так… я не хотел… я не знал… жа-алко… жалко… медали… клевые такие…   
Юра поцеловал его в макушку, в мокрую переносицу, вынул из одеяла, с натугой поднял и мелкими шагами потащил умываться, размышляя, как Мила его так подхватывает, а ведь он тяжелее Отабека. Хотя и ненамного… уф, уф-ф, дети хуже кирпичей, и это еще со скидкой на свою ношу!..  
Он приговаривал, пока Отабек плескался в раковине: медали я еще заработаю, и вообще, главное сам факт победы. Я рад, что тебе жаль, что тебе не по хую, что мне дорого. Но давай уже проехали.   
Сам он убрал коробку за книги до времени. Смотреть без сжатых зубов и увлажнившихся глаз пока не выходило.  
Отабек говорил: проехали. А по утрам щека была красная, разъеденная солью.  
Он попросил иголку и нитки и сшил ленты из кусков. Швы прямые, стежки мелкие, края как-то подвернуты… Хуясе, сказал Юра, как ты умеешь. Откуда? Отабек ответил: себе же зашивал все, когда нитки были.  
А с царапинами ничего не поделаешь, да и что уже теперь… Золотого фигуриста Отабек присобачил обратно каким-то вонючим клеем, и он держался. Юра похвалил. Отабек сжался.  
Я же все делаю нормально, подумал Юра, я проявляю нечеловеческое терпение и великодушие. Бля, сука, как Витя звучу, вот это пиздец. Но правда, я же не ору, не пугаю, не сдаю обратно. Так почему же он так? Недостаточно любви?  
Юра прочел, что для здоровых отношений нужно обниматься десть раз в день, и считал теперь, а иногда даже записывал. А на вечернем кино (они решили посмотреть все «Звездные войны» в хронологическом порядке) усадил себе на колени и держал так, хотя нога под острой попой отстегнулась в первые же пятнадцать минут. Но все равно так было лучше, спокойнее. Отабек, правда, словно бы не дышал.  
Даже не сказал, где умудрился порезаться. Юра заметил, когда Отабек закатал рукава, чтобы вымыть посуду. Спросил: где успел? Отабек посмотрел на свою руку, будто в первый раз видел. Сказал: не знаю. Юра сказал: ага. Он тоже иногда не помнил, откуда синяки или ссадины. С тренировок, наверное, откуда же еще. Всегда можно свалить на домашних животных, а тут, за неимением их, и обвинить некого. Юра предложил заклеить пластырем, Отабек сказал, что он читал: надо давать дышать. Вытер руки и опустил рукав.  
В следующий раз тоже не признался – обо что. Тоже на руке, длинная красная царапина поперек, а края набухли, и Отабек морщился, когда Юра трогал.  
– Мужик, ты чего, – сказал он, – чего ты не сказал? Ты сам обработал?  
Отабек покачал головой.  
– Ну так попросил бы меня! – сказал Юра, подпихнул его к табуретке. – Садись, давай сюда.   
– Да не надо.  
– Когда воспалится – будет очень «надо»! Давай, давай, – говорил он, копаясь в аптечном ящике. Так, перекись, а чем намазывать…  
Отабек ушел в ванную, вернулся с ватными дисками, которые Юра присыпал порошком и прилеплял к мозолям на ночь, чтобы подсохли. Подал и попытался опять уйти. Юра поймал его и все-таки усадил на табуретку. Намочил диск перекисью, взял за запястье, вытянул руку вперед. Отабек сопротивлялся, словно был на пружинах.  
– Где ж ты так, – приговаривал Юра, – осторожнее же надо…  
Отабек молчал и глядел в окно. Вздрогнул, когда Юра принялся протирать. По коже побежала капля, оставив след, и он тут же подсох. Какой я бледный, подумал Юра, глядя на свои пальцы на руке Отабека. Он-то вон… то ли загорелый, то ли изначально такой. Не совсем черный, а… как испанец. Мексиканец. Как Пхичит Чуланонт, что ли, только светлее.  
– А ты сгораешь летом? – спросил Юра.  
– Да, – сказал Отабек. – Когда как. Нос, бывает, – и почесал нос.  
– Та же фигня, – сказал Юра. – И плечи. И вообще весь, это пиздец. Не давай мне майки носить. И шорты.  
– Жарко же будет, – сказал Отабек тихо и без выражения, словно очень устал. Блин, это же ребенок, он должен прыгать, играть и придумывать всякие штуки. Неужели его уже школа заебала? Она ж даже еще не началась.   
– Если мы про лето, – сказал Юра, промакивая царапину и пытаясь разглядеть в ней грязь, – хочешь ролики? Или велик? Умеешь на велике?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. – Не хочу.  
– Почему?  
– Не надо, – сказал Отабек.  
– Как не надо, когда надо, – сказал Юра. – Без велика пизда. Ты меня кататься научишь. У меня в детстве не было, я не умею. А ты?  
– И я, – сказал Отабек.  
Ну да, будут вас в детдоме учить, подумал Юра. Сказал бодро:  
– Я потом пробовал, брал напрокат, ну так себе получалось, конечно, но вообще-то я небезнадежен! А ты тем более, чем раньше выучишься, тем круче. Или ты скутер хочешь? Или гироскутер?  
Отабек быстро глянул на него, открыл рот что-то сказать. Закрыл, опустил голову. Проговорил:  
– Нет. Не надо.  
Да блин, подумал Юра, что такое, в самом деле. Нормальные дети из штанов бы выпрыгнули. Меня предупреждали, что детдомовские, тем более, беспризорники на «нормальных детей» не похожи, но все-таки, что-то внутри должно оставаться. Истинное, человеческое, общее для всех-всех. Ядро, которое хочет гироскутер, потому что каждый человек хочет гироскутер.  
– А я хочу, – сказал Юра, положил диск, подул на царапину. – Так что поглядим, как что, но летом, может быть, и будет. А?  
Отабек потянул у него руку, сполз с табуретки боком и ушел.  
Я стараюсь, подумал Юра. Я очень-очень стараюсь. Какого хуя это все вникуда?  
Ладно, подумал он, убрал пузырек с перекисью. С силой моргнул. Нечего обижаться, и нечего жалеть себя. Нашел, кого жалеть, ты в этой ситуации взрослый и у тебя все есть. А у него настолько ничего не было, что теперь реально не заткнуть эту пропасть. Торопить – последнее дело, все так говорят. Как нельзя вытянуть из человека прощение, пока он тебя не простил сам, пока не додумал и не дочувствовал все у себя внутри, так и нельзя насильно обрадовать.  
Но я так стараюсь.  
Я даже не сорвался, думал он, хотя мог бы. С медалями. Мои медали, ну, никто раньше так не обращался с моим. Кроме Вити, Витеньки, который выкинул мои леопардовые штаны, потому что «я не могу тебе позволить появляться в них на людях, твой стиль теперь касается не только тебя». Вот мурло.  
Вот у нас ничего и не сложилось, размышлял Юра, готовя коронное блюдо: вареные замороженные хинкали. Неужели и с Отабеком не сложится? Но он же это сделал не потому, что мудак, в отличие от некоторых, а потому, что решил, что я его использую.  
Юра сделал огонь поменьше. Дошел до двери, постучал, заглянул. Отабек у батареи что-то быстро спрятал под себя, прикрылся пледом. Юра нахмурился на секунду, затем решил: потом. Сначала главное.  
Подошел, присел перед Отабеком, сказал:  
– Скоро есть будем. Ты голодный?  
Отабек покачал головой. Ел он плохо, на тарелке оставалось, а если клал себе сам, то клал мало, вполовину того, что ел раньше. Сладкого себе не брал, конфеты и печенья даже не открывал. Юра открывал пачки сам – и сам же приканчивал.  
– Ты не болеешь? – спросил Юра, забрался Отабеку под волосы, потрогал лоб. Лоб был прохладный. – Че такой грустный?  
– Не грустный. Нормальный.  
Может, для него это реально нормально, подумал Юра. Но ведь раньше… поживее как-то.  
– Я очень стараюсь, – сказал Юра со вздохом. – Чтобы тебе было со мной хорошо. Реально все делаю, что могу.  
– Не надо.  
– Как «не надо»? Я хочу.  
– Не хоти.  
Это игра, что ли, такая, подумал Юра, в противоречия? Сказал:  
– Послушай меня минутку, ладно? Я, короче, не знаю, может, я не так что-то делаю? Реально не знаю, так что ты мне скажи сам. Я упустил что-то?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну-ка? – спросил Юра бодро, а внутри все замерло, как перед оценками.   
Отабек помолчал. Потом сказал:  
– Не. Ничего. Ты клевый. Другие б от счастья умерли у тебя оказаться.  
– А ты? – спросил Юра шепотом.  
– А чего я, – сказал Отабек. – Возьми другого, а? Будешь лучший папка.  
– А тебе я не подхожу?  
Отабек попытался от него отползти.  
Ну что, что творится, ну господи ты мой, блядь, боже…   
– Слушай, – сказал Юра и подсел ближе, – это реально тяжело. Не знать, что сделать, чтоб тебе было лучше.  
– Не надо ничего делать. Правда. Не надо.   
Юра подвинулся еще ближе. В бедро что-то впилось, Юра сунул руку под себя, достал шуруп. Пробормотал:  
– Откуда выпал…  
Отабек глядел на него распахнутыми глазами. Потом быстро протянул руку, выдернул из пальцев, спрятал. Рука вся…  
– Бля!  
Юра схватил его, потянул за запястье к себе. Отабек заскулил, уперся Юре в коленку, напрягся, но Юра держал крепко. Свежая, поперек, как раз под предыдущей, не зажившей. Юра с натугой разжал Отабеку пальцы, отобрал шуруп. Оглядел. Хер знает, не видно.  
– Ты… ты им?  
Отабек сжал зубы и молчал.  
– Зачем? Зачем, зачем, бля?!  
Отабек помолчал и сказал серьезно:  
– Надо.  
– Не надо! Не надо так делать! Ты что, заразу занесешь, и… и вообще… – Юра потянул его руку к себе, разглядел. Протянул: – Бля-а… больно?  
– Хорошо, – сказал Отабек.  
– Что значит «хорошо»?!  
Отабек сопел, как закипающий чайник. Юра сунул шуруп в карман, потянул его за руку, положил себе на плечо, извернулся, сел на корточки, придерживая Отабека, встал. Простонал, пока нес на кухню:  
– Вот я тебя маленьким не застал… я б тебя только так носил… а сейчас извини, мужик… уф… не могу часто.  
– Поставь, – сказал Отабек мрачно. Но не вырывался.  
– Фигушки, – сказал Юра и пошел еще медленнее. Но опустить Отабека все равно пришлось – на табуретку. Юра выключил убегающие хинкали, снова достал перекись, сходил за ватными дисками сам. На этот раз не просто протер, а сложил чистую салфетку, залепил сверху широким пластырем. Сказал:  
– Не снимай, пожалуйста, пока. Ладно? Отабек, ладно? – Отабек нехотя кивнул. Юра подтянул табуретку и сел напротив, чтобы между ними не было угла стола. Сказал: – А теперь рассказывай, что это такое и зачем.  
– Надо, – сказал Отабек.  
– Кому надо?  
– Всем надо.  
Все-таки совсем ненормальный. И это уже не безобидно. Лучше бы деньги у меня крал, подумал Юра, лучше бы медали продолжал царапать. Медалям не больно, за медали не страшно. Они мои, дорогие, драгоценные – но они не живые. Их жалко по-другому.  
– Знаешь, короче, что, – сказал Юра. – Я за тебя боюсь.  
– Ну и не надо, – сказал Отабек. – Я не псих.  
– Честно?  
– Честно.  
– А это что такое? – Юра кивнул на залепленную руку, которую Отабек держал на колене пластырем кверху.  
– Это… надо так.  
– Можешь мне рассказать?  
– А ты сам знаешь.  
Хуясе, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Не знаю, поверь. Я сейчас в честном ахуе.  
– Ну и не надо, значит. Забей.  
Юра глубоко вздохнул. Сказал:  
– Ты в курсе, что мы идем к специалисту? Не прямо в дурку, а просто поговорить, не бойся.  
– Никуда не пойду, – сказал Отабек.  
– А ты думаешь, с этим, – Юра тронул его за ладонь, – мне разрешат тебя усыновить? Увидят, что я тебя мучаю.  
– Это не ты же.  
– И че? Кто разбираться будет?  
– Я скажу.  
– Кто тебе поверит? Извини, но детям в этом плане не верят, их же запугать могут, чтоб они не говорили, что их бьют.  
– Ты-то не бьешь.  
– Так я ж и говорю, что это все равно.  
– Ну тогда не пойдем, – сказал Отабек. – Если не поверят. Проблемы будут.  
Юра почесал лоб. Вот задница, а. Сказал:  
– Знаешь, лучше меня посадят, чем ты будешь себе вредить. Давай сходим, психолог разберется.  
– И че скажет?  
– Что делать с этим!  
– Ниче не делать. Так надо.  
– Нет, не надо! Не надо! Никогда не надо, чтоб тебе было плохо!  
– Пиздеж, – сказал Отабек.  
Весь в меня, подумал Юра, сука, копия просто. Нужны фотки, надо к дедушке зайти. У меня точно было какое-то такое ебло, мне вечно говорили улыбнуться для районных газет. Хуй им.  
– Ты такой трудный, – сказал Юра. – Как я был. Наследственное. – Отабек прищурился. Юра сказал: – Что? Ты мой ребенок. И мы все-таки идем. Я вот в школу эту пойду скоро, и ты давай, это будет честно. Не в школу, а на прием. Давай вместе разберемся для усыновления, будет наша общая победа. А?  
– Не надо, – прошептал Отабек. – Не надо усыновлять.  
– Совсем не хочешь со мной жить? – спросил Юра легким тоном. Голос посреди фразы дрогнул.  
– Хочу, – сказал Отабек. – Но не надо…  
Все, я больше не могу, подумал Юра. Выдернул тарелку из сушилки, взял поварешку, выловил хинкали с бульоном.  
«Ребенок царапает себя» выдало не то, что Юра хотел: младенцы царапают себя ногтями. Да и хуй с ними, думал Юра, прокручивая результаты. Ногти надо стричь, вон пишут… не стричь даже, а обкусывать. Фу-у-у! Фу, фу, блядь! Ну и что, что хорошая примета, фу-у-у! Древние славяне, или кто это придумал, не просто так вымерли! Вот из-за этого и вымерли!  
Юра отпил чаю без всякого удовольствия и продолжил крутить. Изменил запрос на «ребенок режет себя», чтоб без ногтей. Сразу дернул колесиком ниже, чтобы не глядеть на фото. Ему своего хватило, вживую. Это хуже всего.  
А ведь он будет биться, подумал Юра. Падать, сдирать кожу. Ломать что-то. Болеть. Блин, блин, не хочу, подумал он, это хуже, чем на себе, на себе хоть знаешь, насколько больно, а тут… сука, как родители это переживают. И еще вот такое. Пусть бы это была не психическая болезнь, подумал Юра. Если она – мы справимся как-нибудь, но пусть бы нет. Ребенок болеет… Юра тихонько поскулил. Поймал себя на том, что покачивается, невидяще глядя в монитор.  
Ладно. Так. Собрался.  
«Случаи аутоагрессии не так уж редки в дошкольном и младшем школьном возрасте. Чаще всего наказание себя, причинение себе боли»… Юра закусил палец, прокрутил статью, чтобы она была на весь экран, и принялся читать.  
Потом тщательно скопировал статью в пару к предыдущей, про синдром приютских детей, выручалочке.  
Подумал: но к психологу мы все равно сходим. Потому что мало ли что, и я же сам не допытаюсь, почему он так, зачем, какой из пунктов – про него.  
Бедный ты мой, повторял он про себя. Бедное мое дите. Пришел желать доброй ночи и остался у кровати. Постоял и сел. Отабек подвинулся. Тигр глядел на них с комода. Он тоже не первый день проводил там, отдельно от Отабека.  
– А ты знаешь, что раньше считалось, да и сейчас у особо упоротых, что новорожденным нельзя стричь ногти. Аж до года! А только обгрызать. Типа иначе плохая примета и порчу наведешь.  
– Фу-у! – сказал Отабек и задрыгал под одеялом ногами.  
– Вообще фу, – сказал Юра. – Это из серии, что беременным стричься нельзя и на яркое смотреть.  
– А на яркое почему?  
– Потому что у ребенка глаза выцветут, – сказал Юра.  
– И че? Выцветут?  
– Нет, конечно, бред же, – сказал Юра.  
Подумал: как было бы охуенно, если бы я тебя сам родил. Носил бы и родил, и уж не страдал бы такой фигней, а все делал по науке, и таскал, маленького, с рук не спускал. И никто бы тебя не обижал, потому что я б тебя никому не давал. И ты вырос бы спокойным и счастливым.  
– Слушай, – сказал Юра, поправив край одеяла в синем со звездами и лунами пододеяльнике. – А тебя… ну, били, как я понимаю. Наказывали или просто так?  
– И просто, – сказал Отабек, – и наказывали. Когда я из выручки себе забирал лишнего. Если найдут – все, пизда. Но жрать хотелось. Так-то я не ворую вообще-то. Обычно. Я больше не буду. Правда-правда.  
– Да я знаю, – сказал Юра. – Я не к тому. Они… эти пидорасы… это были мужики или тетки?  
– Мужики, – сказал Отабек. – А чего?  
– Так, – сказал Юра. – Просто. Пидоры.  
Подумал: значит, психолог будет тетка. Может, ей немножко поверит.  
Юра попросил показать руку. Отабек неохотно вытащил из-под одеяла. Салфетка с пластырем были на месте. Юра погладил Отабека по руке. Отабек натянул одеяло до носа. Юра отпустил его руку и сцепил свои. После эпизодов не надо навязывать прикосновения, надо просто посидеть тихо рядом, показать, что ты есть, но если ребенок не хочет – не лапать. А я все время, подумал Юра. С Витей так не делал, его не вдруг и потрогаешь, только когда ебались или когда он целоваться лез, или когда «полежи со мной, Юрочка, мне так плохо» и заползал поперек колен, свешивался, как переваренная макаронина. А Юра должен был его гладить и говорить, какой Виктор прекрасный, лучше всех. Это его успокаивало.  
Юра сказал:  
– Ты… извини, что я тебя трогаю. Ну, руками. Если тебе не нравится…  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек быстро, – хорошо.  
Юра глубоко вздохнул. Потер лоб, зевнул. Сказал: двигайся, пихнул Отабека попой, прилег с краю кровати. Отабек прижался к стенке и сопел сбоку. Юра сказал: я счас полежу и пойду. А завтра найду психолога. Мы все-таки сходим, окей? Окей же? Отабек сказал: я нормальный. Юра сказал: а я знаю. Это мне нужна помощь. Сходи со мной, а? Отабек помолчал и сказал: хорошо. Конечно.  
Юра сунул ступни ему под одеяло. Под одеялом было тепло. Юра зевнул опять, сказал: хорошо тут у тебя. Я счас пойду. Отабек сказал: да ладно. Юра сказал: приходи ко мне спать тоже в виде мести. А? Страшилки будем друг другу рассказывать. Я, правда, и не знаю никаких. А я знаю зато, сказал Отабек.  
Но до страшилок они не дотянули, Отабек сбился в комок, уперся в Юру спиной и попой, а коленками в стену, и скоро задышал ровно и тихо. Юра повернулся к нему животом, приобнял через одеяло. Подумал: извини, я помню, помню, что нельзя навязывать касания. Но ты же мой ребенок.  
Через день ребенок забраковал Юрину толстовку. Юра сказал:  
– А чего, я всегда так хожу.  
– Ты сам хотел выглядеть, как взрослый.  
Когда это я такое говорил, подумал Юра и вспомнил: да, говорил. Что надо обоим одеться прилично, что Юра должен излучать уверенность и родительский авторитет. Но это не так важно, как чтобы Отабек рассказал психологине правду, потому что если что, Отабека могут реально отнять у него. И он бы никогда не пошел на этот риск, но сейчас реально надо.  
Он даже записался на прием под чужим именем и молился, чтобы психологиня не смотрела фигурное катание и не узнала его, а то скажет тоже Отабеку что-нибудь про то, что Юра компенсирует им потерю Витеньки-хуитеньки… Не говорить бы еще, что Отабек приемный, чтоб она и не подумала сообщать в опеку, если что, но не получится же. Из приемности растут ноги у всех проблем.  
Почти, подумал Юра. У каких-то растут из меня.  
Отабек положил на кровать свитер, потом вытянул из шкафа рукав рубашки. Сказал: вот ее под низ, сверху свитер. Очень серьезно. Юра возразил, что он будет выглядеть, как уебан. Отабек сказал: да. Взрослые – уебаны.  
Сам он надел футболку, куртейку с Найткроулером на спине и счел, что готов. Нормальный десятилетка, подумал Юра. Сказал, застегивая рубашку:  
– Если будут доебываться, почему ты еще не в школе, так прямо и говори: сказали, что не готов, и надо догнать. Ну, то есть, правду. Вообще, говори правду, иначе какой смысл-то? Пусть нам помогут.  
Отабек пожал плечом. Юра взял у него свитер, влез головой, вдел руки в рукава, придерживая рубашечные манжеты.  
Взрослые люди, конечно, приезжают на прием на авто, а они прикатили на метро. Сели в приемной. Отабек слушал музыку, то и дело переключая на следующий трек. Юра поглядывал на дверь и драл заусенец на большом пальце, вздрагивая от боли.  
Приятная тетка в деревянных бусах пригласила их вместе. Они сели на диван, она – в кресло напротив. Тетка попросила рассказать о себе. Юра начал: про себя, про Отабека. Отабек оглядывал кабинет, уставился на цветок на высокой стойке в углу: длинные зеленые листья снизу, а сверху – такие же, но красные на кончиках, а еще выше – красные целиком. Практически пальма. Психологиня попросила Отабека рассказать про себя самому. Отабек сказал: да вот. Все, как он говорит, и кивнул на Юру. Юра сделал большие глаза. Отабек сказал одними губами: что?  
Психологиня поглядела на это и вдруг попросила Юру подождать снаружи. Оп-па, подумал Юра, а кто будет работать со мной, рассказывать, как я неправильно воспитываю его и как это делать правильно? Он показал Отабеку большой палец, шепнул: давай, как договаривались, да? Не бойся. Отабек сказал: я не боюсь.  
Пока они разговаривали, Юра успел пролистать все обновления у друзей в инстаграме, на фейсбуке и вконтакте, поугадывать, почем ботинки у мужика, который сидел напротив соседнего кабинета и листал журнал. Дорогие какие-то, у Вити только такие и были. Еще и разных коллекций. Это большое дело, из какой коллекции. И Юре покупал. Юра все это ебал, ботинки за такие деньжищи были неудобные, не то что кеды. Виктор говорил, что это нищенская психология. Юра думал, что это, наверное, любовь: одевать в дорогое.  
Надо про развод все-таки рассказать тетке, подумал Юра, развод сказывается на детях. Это, правда, до Отабека было, но все равно. Она меня позовет когда-нибудь, или я вообще не нужен? Бля, а о чем они говорят, она же не расскажет, наверное, типа тайна… Юра притопывал ботинком (не из коллекции, а просто из магазина, Отабек заставил достать из шкафа коробку), мужик на него периодически поглядывал поверх журнала. В пизду иди, подумал Юра, притаранился с кризисом среднего возраста. Запей еще. Народное средство.  
Подумал: Витя тоже пил. И ходил к терапевту. На Западах это называется именно «терапевт», и не тот, который в поликлинике отправит тебя на анализы, а вот такие же психологи. Модно, дорого. Даже Леруа ходит и не стесняется! В интервью каком-то говорил, мол, мой терапевт советует то-то и се-то… «Ходить к психологу нужно хотя бы затем, чтобы раз в неделю задумываться о таких вещах, о которых в обычной жизни ты думать категорически не хочешь». Ну да, полезно… даже когда еще не ебнуло, как у нас с Отабеком, подумал Юра, а до того. Но и к тому терапевту, который в поликлинике, никто здоровый-то ведь не ходит, только уже больные.  
А еще была одна консультация до развода. И психолог, лысый мужик в костюме, сказал: наша с вами работа необязательно поможет сохранить брак. Возможно, если это будет полезнее обоим, она подтолкнет к расставанию. Больше они туда не являлись.  
Юра вздохнул, потер лоб. Что ж это все из головы-то не идет никак…  
Он был на середине видео с котенком, который только учился ходить, шатался и падал с тряских лап, когда дверь открылась, и Отабек протиснулся мимо психологини и вышел к нему. Юра протянул руку, Отабек взял. Сел рядом тихонько. Юра погладил его по спине.  
– Заходите, пожалуйста, – сказала психологиня.   
– Подождешь? – спросил Юра Отабека. – Оставить тебе телефон?  
Отабек покачал головой. У него же свой нормальный уже, подумал Юра, ну да.  
Чтобы сесть на диван с ногами, надо было, наверное, снять сначала ботинки, и Юра воздержался. Закинул ногу на ногу – это очень по-взрослому. Оперся на подлокотник.  
– Какой чудесный у вас сын, – сказала психологиня.  
– Ну! Оху… клевый, – сказал Юра. – Серьезный такой.  
– Вы, конечно, знаете, что у детей после детдомов или у беспризорников это называется «частичная взрослость».  
– Ну, – сказал Юра. – Знаю. Это типа проблема?  
– Нет, – сказала психологиня. – Не совсем. Не в данном случае. Я так понимаю, вы уже решаете проблему целеполагания через ежедневные поощрения.  
– А?  
– Отабек говорил, что вы приготавливаете уроки и вычеркиваете их из списка дел.  
– А! Да, – сказал Юра, снял ногу с колена. Охуеть, он что-то делает правильно.  
– А вы замечали какие-нибудь провалы в навыках, в общих умениях?  
Это та самая обратная сторона «частичной взрослости»: ребенок где-то охуенно умный и понимает и делает все лучше старших, серьезный, как апокалипсис, а где-то отстает от своего возраста. Юра, когда прочитал про это, много думал про Отабека, но так и не нашел, в чем он тормозит. Все умеет, что надо, уже двадцатый уровень апнул в лолке.  
– Не-а, – Юра покачал головой, – не замечал. Он все нормально делает. Ну, уроки, но он просто запущенный, не занимался, а сейчас мы нагоним.  
– Как насчет эмоциональной сферы?  
– Он нормальный, – сказал Юра. – Нормальный пацан. У него была тяжелая жизнь.  
– Я понимаю. Вы замечали детскую капризность, неспособность идти на компромисс, упрямство?  
Да, подумал Юра, но это он в меня. Я тоже не сдавался никому и на уступки не шел, даже с дедушкой бодался.  
А с Витенькой нет, подумал он и скривился. Витеньку я боялся потерять, потому что он так и говорил: меня легко потерять! Ну, какими-то другими словами. И надо было каждую минуту дрожать, не дай бог что-то не так скажешь или сделаешь, а он решит, что ты его разочаровал, и неделю будет непонятно, разводимся мы или что. Ах, сука, что ж я салатницей-то об пол, а не об голову твою лысеющую?!  
Юра выдохнул и сказал:  
– Да. Упрямый. Это типа плохо? Я упрямый сам. У нас это семейное, по моей линии. И он не капризный, ни разу вообще не капризничал.  
– Понятно, – сказала психологиня. – Дело в том, что аутоагрессия обычно проявляется у деток помладше. Или у тех, кто отстает в эмоциональном развитии.  
– Он что, – Юра стиснул подлокотник, а другой рукой – коленку, – отстающий теперь?  
– Вовсе нет, – сказала психологиня, – каждый случай индивидуален. Но вам в любом случае надо быть готовым, что эмоциональная сфера у вашего ребенка недостаточно развилась. За недостатком любви и адекватных условий. Он это нагонит.  
– И что мне делать? – спросил Юра. Провел себе по руке. – С этим вот? С тем, как он себя дерет? Просто ждать, любить, принимать, все такое?  
– Любить и принимать, – сказала психологиня. – И помочь ему восстановить справедливость. У детей, верите или нет, с самого раннего возраста можно наблюдать чувство справедливости и острую реакцию на несправедливость. Они оценивают сначала поступки окружающих в своем отношении, потом, когда подрастут и начнут осознавать себя – и свои в отношении других. И ищут восстановить справедливость там, где она нарушена.  
– Он, типа… не отомстил тем, кто с ним поступил плохо? – спросил Юра. Подумал: пусть деда их поймает, а я убью. Лопатой. Сволочей. И Отабеку фоточки пошлю. И себе оставлю, буду любоваться. Обыскивали, деньги отбирали, били… с-суки… Юра с трудом разжал челюсти.  
– Напротив, – сказала психологиня. – Видите ли, когда с ребенком поступают несправедливо, например, наказывают сильнее, чем требует проступок, или вовсе без вины, у него накапливается запас внутренней правоты. Который он может «потратить» на еще какое-нибудь хулиганство, за которое его уже, в его понимании, наказывать не должны. Добрать виноватости. Либо наоборот, – психологиня перевернула перекрутившуюся бусину, – если проступок ребенка был, по его мнению, велик, а наказание – неадекватно легким или вообще отсутствовало, ребенок продолжает ощущать, что неправ, и это мучает его. И он наказывает себя. Особенно если видит, что причинил боль значимым людям.  
– Бля, – сказал Юра. Психологиня нахмурила брови, и Юра сказал: – Извините. – Отлип от подлокотника, взялся сзади за шею, наклонился вперед. – Блин, блин…  
– У вас недавно был серьезный конфликт,– сказала психологиня. – Верно? Расскажите об этом больше. Отабек не захотел углубляться.  
Юра вздохнул. Подумал: бедный ты мой. Сказал, нажав себе около заусенца и напрягшись:  
– Ну, короче, он услышал… прочитал в интернете, точнее, что про него и про меня неправду говорят. Будто я… ну, мудак, короче. И поверил. И мои вещи кое-какие попортил, типа отомстил. Ну правильно, я считаю, был бы я на самом деле мудаком – еще и не так надо было бы! Н-ну вот, – Юра почесал указательный палец. – И теперь вот так вот. Это… от этого, да? Я не мудак! – добавил Юра поспешно. – Это неправда все.  
– А какие вещи испортил Отабек? Дорогие вам?  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – Очень.  
– И вы это ему показали?  
– Ну да, – сказал Юра. Подумал: и показал, и рассказал, где и как досталась мне каждая медаль.  
– А как вы его наказали?  
– Д-да… – Юра почесал в затылке. – Да никак. Ну, я поругал его. Типа. То есть сказал, что так нельзя делать, что мне ху… плохо, что я не мудак, на самом деле, чтоб он не верил всему, что в интернете пишут.  
– Вы даете ребенку читать свою переписку в соцсетях?  
– Что? Нет! Просто ж… левые какие-то люди, – сказал Юра. Незачем тетке знать, что журналисты интересуются Юрой. – Какая разница? Ну на улице бы сказали или знакомые какие-нибудь, то же самое бы было.  
Психологиня кивнула. Давай, думал Юра, поучи меня еще, как не пускать детей в интернет. Дедушка вот меня тоже не пускал, ой я прям не мог никуда войти, сидел только на детских сайтах, не смешите.  
– Видимо, Отабек видел, что обидел вас, и чувство вины, не найдя другого выхода и успокоения, проявляет себя вот так, – сказала психологиня.  
– Бл… блин, – сказал Юра, – и что делать? Я же… я ж говорил ему, что ничего страшного, он умный пацан, он так не сделает больше, я же знаю, и я не сержусь, просто… ну, плохо, но я не сержусь. Я его не бил, пальцем не тронул.  
– Вот именно, – сказала психологиня.   
Юра надулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. Пиздишь ребенка – плохо, не пиздишь – тоже, оказывается. Что за фигня. Он сказал:  
– Я не буду его бить.  
– Никто и не просит, – сказала психологиня, – что вы. Детей бить нельзя и бесполезно. Но все равно, накажите его. Станет легче вам обоим. – Не хочу, подумал Юра, ну зачем… блин, как-то все вывернуто. Он засопел, глядя на бусы, а психологиня продолжала: – Наказание от вас снимет у ребенка необходимость наказывать себя самому. Главное, чтобы оно было адекватным и чтобы ребенок знал, что отношения ваши не испорчены и вы его по-прежнему любите и принимаете.  
Просто пиздец, подумал Юра. Ремня всыпать или что? И быть как эти его… которых я убью лопатой с термоядерной радостью.  
– Наказать – как? – спросил Юра.  
– Зависит от вашего стиля воспитания, – сказала психологиня. – Как принято у вас в семье и как вы сочтете адекватным.  
Вот, блядь, спасибо, подумал Юра, очень конкретно. Я за это деньги плачу, чтоб еще и думать?  
Наказать, чтобы стало легче. Такого еще не было.  
Да ничего не было, что у него теперь есть. Ничего такого не бывает у одинокого и бездетного. Никаких таких мозговых вывертов. Какие-то другие бывают, а таких – нет. Вот же ебанина.  
Бедный мой, подумал он. Даже в том, чтоб наказать, не можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
Не хочу, подумал Юра. Он не со зла же. Просто не поверил. Потому что никому нельзя верить. Я тоже никому не верю после Вити-удивити, и правильно, вокруг одни мудаки.  
– И все? – спросил Юра. – Это поможет, если я накажу?  
– Возможно, – сказала психологиня. – Приемным деткам жизненно необходима структура. Справедливость, четкие правила. Очень помогает разработать договор, хотя бы устный, за какой проступок какие санкции. Что бывает за нарушение границ и обещаний. И придерживаться обоим!  
Оке-ей, подумал Юра, кивнул. Если уж так надо.  
Вот с кем правил никаких не было, так это с Витей. На что он надуется в следующий раз? Хуй знает! Как по минному полю. Юра делал вид, что ему все равно. Но все равно не было, царапало внутри: может, я правда что-то натворил, может, я правда не такой? А потом шарахало в другую сторону: нет, это Витя, блядь, по жизни не такой, и Юра кричал, а Виктор говорил, что он неадекватен.  
Юра встал и сказал: спасибо. Счас пойду делать. Психологиня тоже встала, сказала: обращайтесь, пожалуйста, еще. Чудесный ребенок! Ага, сказал Юра, без пи… я знаю. Шагнул к двери, затормозил. Повернулся на каблуке. Спросил:  
– А если у меня бывший не идет из головы? Реально заебал. Что делать?  
– Бывший?..  
– Муж, – сказал Юра.  
– Ах, – сказала психологиня. Да, да, я гей, подумал Юра, надо же, блядь, какое открытие. Психологиня улыбнулась. – Что именно вас беспокоит?  
– Что он у меня в голове! Что думаю о нем.  
– А давно ли произошел развод?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Не то чтобы.  
– Тогда это совершенно нормально, – сказала психологиня. Вот спасибо, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Это может как-то… ну, влиять? На меня, на Отабека? Это не при нем было, и мы не общаемся все втроем, – Юра передернул плечами, – но все равно.  
– Развод – это большая перемена в жизни. Конечно, она сказывается на семейных отношениях, даже если произошла не на глазах у ребенка. Если хотите, можно с этим поработать. Запишитесь ко мне, когда вам будет удобнее, и мы поговорим подробнее.  
Юра кивнул. Пихнул дверь. Это будет по-взрослому. Отабека притащил – и самому пожалуйте. У Отабека была ебанутая жизнь – и у него тоже, пусть и сытая и даже с лоском.  
А на следующем сеансе ему скажут, что не надо было брать ребенка, пока не выпездовал Витю из сознания. Пока не разобрался с собой. И правда ведь – не надо было, наверное.  
Прости, мужик, подумал Юра, встав над Отабеком. Тот поставил тетрис на паузу, сполз со стула. Юра дал ему руку, обернулся, сказал:  
– Спасибо. Я тогда запишусь.  
– Буду рада вас видеть.  
– До свидания, – сказал Отабек.  
Они вышли на улицу за руку. Отабек молчал. Юра думал: если рассказать ему о наказании, сработает ли оно? Если рассказать, как делается фокус, пропадет же волшебство, и если сказать человеку, что он пьет плацебо, то эффекта не будет. А если Отабек спросит, о чем они говорили с психологиней?..  
– Хочу чупа-чупс, – сказал Юра.  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек, глядя под ноги.  
– Хочу! Деда покупал после врачей. А это типа как врач. Будешь чупик?  
– До обеда не буду, – сказал Отабек. – И… нет. Не буду вообще.  
Хорош себя наказывать, хотел сказать Юра. Но вместо этого сказал:  
– Положено после врача. Семейная традиция. Ну, не хочешь чупик – что будешь?  
– Ничего не буду, – сказал Отабек.  
– Так положено, – повторил Юра. – Это равенство, справедливо: и мне, и тебе. Вот.   
Отабек подумал и сказал: ну ладно. Есть купленный в ларьке у метро чупа-чупс, правда, не стал, спрятал в карман. А Юра свой облизывал тщательно и с причмокиванием. Персик со сливками, неплохо. Он молодец, он сам сходил к врачу, деда его не гнал, дядя Яша тоже, он взял – и сам.  
Потому что не про меня тут, подумал Юра, на себя-то я б забил. Долго забивал, с самого ебучего развода. А теперь… правда, что ли, походить? Чтобы не факапнуть пацана тем говном, что мне эта вся история напортила внутри.  
Дома Юра дал Отабеку раздеться, разделся сам, довел его до комнаты и сказал торжественно:  
– Я сейчас тебя накажу. – Отабек сунул руки в карманы и насупился. Молчал и наблюдал исподлобья. Юра стиснул руки за спиной, впился в ладонь ногтями и сказал: – А ты как хотел, мужик. Ты наделал дел.   
– Отдашь? – спросил Отабек.  
– Я ж тебе давал его, – удивился Юра, охлопал себя по карманам. Чупа-чупса не было. – Правда, ты его брал и в куртку сунул.  
– Меня, – сказал Отабек. – Обратно сдашь? Я говорил правду, не напиздел нигде.  
– Ну и молодец, – сказал Юра. – И не сдам. Никогда. У нас семья. И разу уж у нас семья, то надо как-то решать. Мне деда, если я косячил, и ремня всыпать мог!  
Отабек кивнул. Сказал:  
– Хорошо. Когда он придет?  
– Чего? Нет! Нет, – Юра передернул плечами, потому что рубашка под свитером прилипла к лопаткам. – Никому не дам тебя трогать. Ты мой ребенок. Мы это сами решим, по правилам нашей семьи. Порка – прошлый век, так что нет.  
Отабек прищурился. Не верит? Не буду бить, думал Юра, ни за что. А буду… а что буду? Он забегал глазами по комнате. Что можно, что… еды лишать нельзя, любви тоже, никаких базовых нужд, это он читал почти в каждой статье. Исправление последствий, но он это уже сделал, как мог, сшил ленты – и не помогло. Тайм-аут? Это не для того, это прекращать нежелательное поведение, а сейчас-то он себя нормально ведет... бля, бля, как цивилизованные люди наказывают любимых детей? Деда порол, запрещал смотреть телек и ставил в угол, а Юра ковырял пальцем обои и думал о чем угодно, кроме своего поведения.  
– В угол! – выпалил Юра и выдохнул, опустил плечи. Уф, вот так. – Да, в угол. На три часа. С перерывами по пять минут. Будешь стоять в углу и… думать о своем поведении! Вот. Телефон отдай, – Юра протянул руку. Отабек вытащил из кармана и протянул ему телефон. – И читалку, где она? – Юра заметался по комнате. Подхватил книжку. – Чтоб не занимался посторонним! Да.  
– В какой угол? – спросил Отабек.   
Юра огляделся. Показал рукой с телефоном:  
– Вот в тот.  
Свободных от мебели углов не нашлось, и Отабек отправился к комоду. Тоже угол – между ним и стеной. Какая разница, подумал Юра, главное, чтобы стоял и смотрел в стенку. Можно и к стенке ставить, да. Провинился ребенок – поставь его к стенке!  
Бля.  
Отабек стоял к нему спиной. Руки по швам, спина прямая, голова зачем-то запрокинута.  
– Ты это, – сказал Юра, облизнул губы. – Погоди. Переоденься, и давай поедим. Ты голодный?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. – Я наказан.  
– Ну так при чем тут еда? Еды это не касается.  
Отабек все равно стоял. Сам себя наказывает… бедный мой, подумал Юра. Делаешь то, чего я не делаю. Он переступил ногами и сказал суровым голосом:  
– Вот так! Будешь стоять! Пока не выйдешь! Пока я не разрешу. Три часа. Я сейчас засеку. Ни минутой меньше! Каждый час перерыв можно. Я скажу, когда. Но не больше! Потому что за косяки должна быть ответственность. Они гады, кто пишет неправду, но мои вещи – это мои вещи, не надо их трогать, и поэтому вот так. Нехорошо это было. Я очень расстроился и вообще как бы сержусь!  
– Извини, – сказал Отабек.  
– Принято, – сказал Юра. – Но отбыть наказание все равно надо, чтобы на свободу – с чистой совестью. А то хуйня какая-то получится, если отменить вдруг Уголовный кодекс, правда? Вот. Да. Порядок. Стой, короче, отстоишь – и закрыли тему. И… – Он шагнул к Отабеку. Руки были заняты телефоном и читалкой, и Юра просто сказал ему в спину: – Ты знай, что ты в любом случае мой, и я тебя люблю, и не перестану ни от чего. Но вот так надо, потому что так работает мир. По справедливости всем, по поступкам. Нехорошо, когда спускают просто так. Мне косяки не спускали.  
Отабек закивал. Не обернулся. Юра тоже кивнул зачем-то и вышел, прикрыл дверь локтем.  
Утер лоб запястьем. Подумал: господи, что за тупизна – ставить в угол, чтоб просто стоял. Ну вот реально же – наказание, со скуки сдохнешь. Но оно и не должно же быть легким, иначе он опять начнет себя царапать, чтобы добрать.  
Юра отнес технику к себе, включил компьютер. Переоделся, засунул свитер подальше, потряс влажной на спине и в подмышках рубашкой. Фу-ух, какое энергозатратное дело. Юра сел на кровать, повесил голову, потом свесился между колен весь, метя волосами по ковру.   
Встал, переставил коробку с медалями обратно на видное место. Открыл ее, переложил медали так, чтобы показывались по краешку каждая. Погладил царапины. Подумал: пусть бы сработало, пусть бы… пожалуйста. Это же не на металле, это же на коже.   
Если сработает – это будет как еще одно золото. Сколько у него уже должно быть родительского золота? Ну ладно, серебра – потому, что не догадался без посторонней помощи.  
Отабек стоял там же, где Юра его оставил, когда тот зашел проведать. Словно и не шевелился. И когда Юра сунулся сказать, что, когда наказание кончится, они сразу будут жрать, невозможно же уже, Юра приготовил, но без Отабека не будет. И когда заглянул сказать, чтобы Отабек сходил, что ли, поссать, если надо, это не тюрьма же… Отабек стоял. Три часа, бля, подумал Юра, хватит? Не много ли? Надо было почитать сначала, как люди это делают. Сделал из ребенка столпника…  
Когда, наконец, зазвенел таймер, Юра подхватился с кухонной табуретки, дожевал на ходу кусок хлеба, добежал до двери, дернул, объявил с порога:  
– Все! – Отабек переступил, поджал ноги по очереди, опираясь на комод. Юра подошел, сказал: – Все, мужик. Отбыл свое. Ты как?  
– Нормально, – сказал Отабек, придерживая салфетку на предплечье. – Хорошо.  
Юра взял его руку, приподнял повязку. Вроде, ничего, старые царапины подзатягиваются, новых нет. Отабек показал Юре комок пластыря. Наковырял, пока стоял. Ну да, надо куда-то деть руки.  
– Сейчас по-новому налепим, – сказал Юра, принялся отдирать пластырь со второго боку. – Терпишь?  
– Терплю.  
Юра потянул сильнее. Отабек морщился, но молчал.  
Обедать он пришел вместе с тигром. Тигр сидел под футболкой, мордой у Отабека под подбородком. Отабек прикрывал его ладонью, чтобы не накапать с ложки. Юра ухмылялся. Спросил:  
– Ну чего, тяжело было? – Отабек замотал головой. А сидит сутулый, как будто совсем без сил. Замучил ребенка, подумал Юра. Сказал: – Так надо было. Ты понимаешь?  
Отабек покивал, не прекращая жевать. Правильно, подумал Юра, набил рот сам. Сначала пожрать, а то наука психология оставила нас сегодня без обеда.  
Отабек пришел к нему сам, когда Юра уселся с чаем поиграть. Подошел, посмотрел в монитор, как ищется новый матч. Встал совсем близко, подлез под руку. Юра, стараясь не сшибить его повернувшимся креслом, обнял его за плечо, погладил по затылку. Сказал:  
– Ты все искупил. Теперь никакого говна между нами. И не надо убегать.  
– А вдруг надо, – прошептал Отабек. – Завел бы себе… хорошего.  
– Ты хороший, – сказал Юра. – И совершенно нормальный. Мне тетка все доложила.  
Отабек попыхтел у него под боком, потом вывернулся, когда матч нашелся и Юра задергал мышкой. Но не ушел, стоял и смотрел.  
– А я похожу, пожалуй, – сказал Юра, – к этой тетке. Вдруг что полезного скажет?  
– Ты тоже нормальный, – сказал Отабек.  
Спасибо, подумал Юра. Реально спасибо. Обычно говорят наоборот.   
– А это не потому, – сказал Юра, выбрав себе Синдру на мид. Мид ор фид! – Иногда просто самому тяжело с чем-то справиться. Что-то в себе… починить. Не хочешь быть таким, как сейчас, а не знаешь, как поменять.  
– Что тебе надо починить?   
– Да так, по мелочи, – сказал Юра. Глянул на него. Отабек смотрел в монитор, и Юра тоже стал туда смотреть. – Какие-то штуки, обидки… так и должно быть, вроде, а заебало че-то. Хочу быть спокойнее, например.  
– Ты спокойный.  
– Ты первый это говоришь, – сказал Юра. – Вообще-то нет. И, может, я могу быть более… клевым.  
– Не можешь. Ты уже, – сказал Отабек.  
– Слушай, все нормально, – сказал Юра, снял руку с клавиатуры, протянул не глядя, потрепал его по руке. – У нас все нормально. Тебе необязательно говорить, что не думаешь.  
– Я и не говорю. И я не подлизываюсь, – сказал Отабек.  
– Хорошо! Не надо.  
Отабек постоял еще. Юра играл, отпивал иногда из кружки. Спросил, хочет ли Отабек поиграть вместе следующий. Отабек сказал: да, давай.  
– Во-от, – протянул Юра, дождавшись, пока убьют. Подвигал плечами. – А скоро класс этот будет, я в него – и буду с бумагами ковыряться. А?  
– Найди себе нормального, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ты нормальный, – повторил Юра опять. – И я тоже. Просто у каждого своя какая-то фигня внутри. От жизни, от людей предыдущих, пидорасов. Вот мы и делаем, о чем потом жалеем, иногда, и говорим, и вообще не такие, какими могли бы быть, умными-разумными, веселыми всегда и так далее.  
– А ты делал? О чем потом жалел?  
– Ага, – сказал Юра, – постоянно! – Оглянулся на Отабека мельком, ухмыльнулся. – Рассказать?   
Отабек сказал: подожди. Ушел и вернулся с табуреткой, сел и устроил на коленях тигра. Ну ладно, пусть тигр знает тоже, подумал Юра, он Отабеков, а значит, член семьи.


	5. Chapter 5

– …а в телефоне говорят: девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твою улицу, сейчас он ищет твой дом, – сказал Юра. Отабек в темноте поблескивал глазами над одеялом, натянув его до носа. Юра в очередной раз подоткнул край ему под бок и продолжил: – Девочка бросила трубку, спряталась под стол. И тут заиграло радио, и сказало: девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твой дом, сейчас он ищет твой подъезд. Девочка перепугалась, сжалась вся, достала сотовый, стала звонить маме, а в трубке-то вместо гудков: девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твой подъезд, сейчас он ищет твою квартиру. Девочка отключила сразу же, но тут телефон завибрировал, девочка смотрит сообщения, а там написано: девочка-девочка, гроб на колесиках нашел твою квартиру, сейчас он ищет твое убежище. И тень такая на кухню! – Юра показал рукой. Отабек наблюдал. – Девочка испугалась и спряталась в стиральную машинку. А вечером мама нашла дочку в барабане. Мокрую, холодную и мертвую. И с черным колесиком во рту!  
Отабек стянул одеяло с подбородка и сказал:  
– Гробов на колесиках не бывает.  
– А вот бывает! – заявил Юра. – Мне это рассказали как тру-сторян.  
– Кто?   
– А пацаны на сборах. Мы ночами рассказывали страшилки. Потом ужас как спать было страшно!  
– От этого – страшно? Боялись, что к вам заедет гроб на колесиках?  
– Слушай, не нравится – сам придумывай! – Юра сложил руки на груди. – Я больше страшилок не знаю.   
– Нравится, – сказал Отабек быстро. – Расскажи еще.  
Юра зевнул в кулак. Давно уже пора было спать, но Отабек схватил его за штаны, когда Юра после поцелуя на ночь хотел встать с его кровати, подержал. Юра сел назад. Отабек попросил: расскажи что-нибудь. Юра завел пересказ последней серии «Игры престолов». Отабеку смотреть не давал – гурятина, и надо же с самого начала глядеть, чтобы было понятно. Нагонишь – будем вместе. Отабек пока не нагнал, и пересказ отмел. Сказал: другое.  
Капризничает, подумал Юра, быстро улыбнувшись. Здорово. Пусть. Привередничать можно, когда у тебя уже много чего есть, когда знаешь, что не отнимут последнее и не выставят на мороз.  
Юра спросил: сказку, что ли? Отабек сказал: можно. Или просто историю. Страшную!  
Юра почесал в вороте, зевнул еще раз, сказал:  
– Извини, мужик, не знаю еще, сейчас тем более. Сплю не могу. Давай спать?  
Отабек сполз на подушке, держа одеяло у глаз. Юра наклонился, почти лег на него, поцеловал лоб и сказал: спокойной ночи. Будешь бояться – приходи.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек. – Не бывает гробов на колесиках.  
– Ну блин! Ну хорошо, что не бывает, можно спокойно спать.  
Отабек отогнул одеяло, пригладил тигриные уши. Юра встал и сказал: спите давайте, смелые такие.  
Подумал, прикрыв дверь: а если бы он испугался, а я б его успокаивал, это было бы очень по-родительски. Дети в американском кине прибегают в кровать к папке с мамкой, когда на улице гроза. Источник комедии: прибегают в самый ответственный момент и не дают наделать братика или сестренку. Но вообще здорово, думал Юра, стаскивая футболку и роняя ее на стул. Когда приходят за защитой. Отабек не просит ничего такого никогда, Юра сам подходит, сам берет и держит его, когда опять находит, и Отабек начинает покачиваться. Сам осматривает и обрабатывает царапины (теперь уже нет – зажили), сам догадывается, что Отабек устал или что-то болит. А как было бы здорово, если бы Отабек взял и попросил: пап… ну ладно, подумал Юра, забираясь под одеяло, не «пап», это уж несбыточные мечты, а просто… Юра, типа, а вот мне страшно, защити меня. И Юра, большой и сильный, взял и защитил! Отпиздил гроб на колесиках, думал он сонно.  
Добавил про себя: от самого говна, не страшилочного, а настоящего, не защитил вот, так что теперь-то уж чего из себя строить. Завозился, поджал ноги. Под одеялом было холодно.  
К следующей ночи Юра подготовился.  
– Есть, значит, рядом с одним городом озеро. Вырыли его в советское время, хотели сделать искусственное озеро. И вот там стали как-то тонуть дети…  
– А ты никогда кошку не хотел? – спросил вдруг Отабек.  
– Хотел, – сказал Юра. – Будешь слушать?  
– Про кошку, – сказал Отабек.  
– А чего рассказывать… – Юра поерзал на одеяле. – Ну, хотел, но не заводили, я езжу все время по соревнованиям. Какую-нибудь пушистую хотел.  
– Здорово, – сказал Отабек.   
– Хочешь котенка? – спросил Юра. Подумал: мы можем это провернуть. Он большой пацан, где не захочет ездить со мной, там будет оставаться дома, приглядывать за животным. И детям же нужны животные, их первые друзья.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Отабек. – Клево было бы, наверное. Они умные.  
– Очень умные! Умнее собак,– сказал Юра с уверенностью. – Поэтому и не дрессируются.  
– У девчонки одной была кошка, – сказал Отабек. – Когда она еще дома жила.  
Он же там не один был, подумал Юра, еще несколько детей на разных точках. Ебучая сеть. Франшиза. Понарошку калечные и по-настоящему голодные дети. С-суки они там все.  
Отабек завозился, повернулся на бок, Юра поправил ему одеяло на плече. Тигр поблескивал из-под него круглым глазом. Отабек пробормотал в подушку:  
– Она что-то в комнате возилась, ну, девчонка, зеркало в шкафу напротив почти. И увидела краем глаза, что сзади пробегает тень, невысокая, не как человек, вполовину. Решила, что кошка… а кошка рядом сидит и тоже смотрит туда, в коридор, и шерсть на загривке поднимается, и шипит. А на следующий день кошка стала скрести зеркало, толкаться туда, прижиматься вся. И сидеть, смотреть в него часами.  
Бля, подумал Юра. Пиздец. Сказал:  
– Бля. Пиздец. И… и что?  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек невнятно. – Поскреблась, а потом девчонка опять заметила, как тень бежит обратно, и кошка опять шипит. И с тех пор перестала к зеркалу подходить. Умные… котенка…  
Юра посидел еще, наглаживая спящего Отабека через одеяло. Потом медленно встал, распахнул дверь, высунулся. Перебежкой добрался к себе. Бля! Кошку им еще. Им и так вместе весело.  
Но Отабек запомнил. Днем, намывая посуду после обеда, сказал:  
– А у спортсменов-то животные, вообще, бывают. Я читал.  
– Ну, – сказал Юра от стола. Можно было еще посидеть немного перед тем, как выходить, тем более, Отабек сам вызвался мыть посуду. – Бывает, заводят. Витя… знаешь, видел в сети?  
– У него собака, – сказал Отабек, постукивая тарелкой в сушилке.  
– Во-от, – протянул Юра, листая в телефоне вконтактовскую ленту. – Страшная, он ее с собой везде таскает. Ну хоть так, чем бросать постоянно. А что?  
– Ну, бывает у спортсменов, – сказал Отабек. – Значит, можно. Я б сидел с ней, пока тебя нет.  
– Хочешь котенка? – Юра положил телефон, подпер щеки руками. Ухмыльнулся. – Прикольно. Я не знаю пока, но было бы прикольно.  
– Полезно, – сказал Отабек, стряхнул руки в раковину, обернулся с полотенцем. Сказал серьезно: – Они же видят много чего, чего просто людям не видно. Защищают или предупреждают. Вот как еще одна девчонка, девушка даже. Спала, а проснулась однажды посреди ночи – и видит близко-близко к себе лицо бывшего одноклассника. А на одеяле у нее сидит кошка – и смотрит тоже на него, глаза бешеные, и шипит. Девушка моргнула, лицо пропало, кошка успокоилась тоже. А утром ей звонят – умер одноклассник, ночью пришел домой, лег – и все, скончался.  
– Фу, бля!  
– Чувствуют, – заключил Отабек. Подумал, сказал: – А вообще ладно, какая разница? Не надо кошку. Если что-то есть – сам увидишь. Дети вот чаще взрослых видят всякое. Потому что знаешь, к небытию типа ближе. Тому, которое до рождения бывает и после смерти.  
– Ты… т-ты что-то видел? – спросил Юра полушепотом.  
– Сегодня? – спросил Отабек. – Сегодня – нет.  
Подошел к столу, потянулся мимо Юры, взял конфету и ушел к себе.  
Блядь, подумал Юра. Блядь! И, главное, выходить уже, не доебешься подробно. Отабек на вопросы отвечал: да все нормально, ну. Это я так просто.  
Лучше бы просто хотел котенка.  
Реально, лучше бы хотел котенка, как нормальные дети, думал Юра ночью, когда Отабек лежал, вытянувшись, а Юра привычно сидел на одеяле, поглаживал и похлопывал его потихоньку по ногам, а Отабек рассказывал:  
– ...спали в одной комнате. Мама с дочкой на кровати, бабушка на кресле раскладном напротив. И вот все спят, а дочка одна не спит. И видит вдруг, как по комнате идет высокий голый человек. Синий, тощий. Садится к бабушке на кресло, потом ложится к ней за спину. Дочка хотела встать, посмотреть, но испугалась. А наутро никого в кровати не было, а бабушка умерла через два дня.  
Юра передернул плечами. Отабек поглядел на него искоса, обнял тигра крепче, сказал:  
– Много таких историй. Рассказывают часто, когда вместе ночуют, что один просыпается вдруг, кажется, по комнате кто-то ходит или сидит, наклоняется над ними, душит, а другой в это время видит силуэт или тень.  
– Слушай, ты бы это, – сказал Юра и облизнул сухие губы. – Ты бы на ночь такое не читал, а? Спать же не будешь.  
– Буду, – сказал Отабек и зевнул. – Это же неправда все. Про кошек, кстати, они бесполезные. Был еще случай, когда мужик был один в доме, только с котом. Пошел в туалет срать, сел надолго. Слышит – кот скребется, лапы под дверь сует. Впустил его, мало ли, тоже приспичило. А кот весь взъерошенный, глаза круглые, шипит. Мужик дверь закрыл, а за дверью – шаги. Как будто кто-то медленно прошел мимо в тапках. – Отабек зевнул опять. – Они бесполезные, не охраняют, а видят – ну и что, что видят. Не защищают же. Тебя все равно съедят, – пробормотал он в подушку едва разборчиво, прикрыв глаза, – если надо будет, видишь, не видишь… лучше не видеть… спокойнее так… я бы хотел…  
И замолчал, причмокнув.  
– Чего-о? – протянул Юра шепотом. Тихонько потряс за бедро. Отабек дышал ровно, затолкав тигра под подбородок.  
Господи, блядь, подумал Юра. С-сука, лучше бы хотел котенка и клянчил. Честное слово.  
Просто привлекает внимание, думал Юра, умываясь. Быстрой перебежкой добрался из ванной до комнаты, плотно закрыл дверь. Прислушался. Начал раздеваться, одежда шуршала в ушах, Юра замирал то и дело, задерживал дыхание. Сказал себе: просто развлекается пацан. Запихал себя под одеяло, проверил, чтобы не торчало ни ног, ни рук, натянул на ухо. По стене мотались тени от веток. Юра глядел на них. А из темного угла у стола глядели, кажется, на него. Юра, часто дыша, закрыл глаза, сказал себе: тихо. Тихо. Спать надо. Он тут один, дверь закрыта, никто не тронет. Колотящееся сердце отдавалось в уши и челюсть.  
На следующую ночь он быстро пожелал Отабеку спокойного сна, клюнул в щеку и намылился было уйти к себе. Отабек сказал:  
– А история?  
– У меня от этих историй… не надо, короче, – сказал Юра.  
– Боишься?  
– Нет! Еще чего. Это ты боишься, будешь плохо спать. А я должен это пресекать!  
– Я-асно, – протянул Отабек. – Ну ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
Юра потоптался рядом и сел на одеяло. Отабек с готовностью подвинулся. Спросил:  
– Ты по скайпу часто говоришь?  
– Ну, бывает. Когда уезжаю куда-то, домой звоню.  
– А. Хорошо. Через камеру тоже многое ловится. Одна девчонка болтала со своим парнем в другом городе по скайпу, и вдруг он стал бледный и стал в экран тыкать, говорить не смог, только мычал. Девчонка посмотрела в окошко со своей камеры – и у нее за спиной стоял кто-то высокий, черный, а зубы белые и глаза тоже. И улыбался. Девчонка обернулась – и никого нет. И на камере нет. Они с парнем кое-как договорили. Почти. Девушку кто-то сзади за волосы потрогал. Она заорала и аж из квартиры убежала! – Отабек повернул голову, посмотрел на Юру. Сказал: – Впечатлительные такие. Пугливые.   
– Д-да…  
– Кошка тут не поможет, – сказал Отабек со знанием дела. Сонно причмокнул.  
– Блядь, – сказал Юра шепотом. Оглянулся. Комната была темная, в углах, на мебели – черные-черные тени, как тушь. Как костюм Гошки на короткую в этом сезоне. И что-то в этой темноте шевелилось.  
Юра забрался на кровать с ногами, уперся пятками в край матраса, обхватил колени.  
– Если будет надо – сам увидишь, – бормотал Отабек. – Как мама с девочкой спали как-то на даче на одной кровати, и девочка вдруг маму хватает и говорит не своим голосом: не оборачивайся, не шевелись. А сама на старый сервант смотрит. И говорит басом, – Отабек понизил голос: – молчи. Не шевелись. Мама замерла, а дочка все сжимает и сжимает пальцы у нее на руке, и смотрит на сервант. А потом глаза закрывает и засыпает. Ну и мама заснула тоже. А утром, – Отабек зевнул, потер глаза кулаком, – а утром мама спрашивает, что это такое было, а дочка сначала не помнила, а потом сказала, что видела какого-то мужчину в шляпе, который на них глядел.  
– Бля-а! – сказал Юра, вглядываясь в тени. Повалился на кровать, подвинув Отабека к стенке совсем, разворошил одеяло, проник в теплое. Отабек уперся в него теплыми ступнями. – Бля, на хуй так жить! Просто на хуй это все!  
– Да ладно, – сказал Отабек сонным голосом, – я не вижу почти.  
Юра медленно повернул голову к нему. Отабек дышал неслышно. Су-у-у-ука!..  
За дверью зашуршало. Юра задеревенел, впившись в край одеяла пальцами и зубами. Шаркнуло, как подошвой. Юра всхлипнул и пихнул Отабека коленом, потом затряс за плечо.  
– Отабек! Отабек! Там кт… кто-то есть… бля….  
– Нету никого, – проговорил Отабек сонно, завозил попой. – Никого нету, спи.  
Юра выдохнул и долго еще глядел на дверь, вслушиваясь. За нею кто-то стоял, дышал, выжидал. Не надо было рассказывать страшилки, не надо! Это как приманить! Бля…  
Отабек повернулся на другой бок, устроил тигра между ними, уткнул Юре под ребра, и сам уткнулся. Юра погладил его по пижамному рукаву и подумал: вот так. Так нас никто не тронет. У нас есть своя алярм-кошка – настоящий тигр!  
Дети что-то чуют. И кошки. Блядь. Сколько было фильмов, как семья взяла ребенка из приюта – а с ним что-то не то! Рисует всякие знаки, закрашивает черным карандашом лист, только два глаза оставляет. Смотрит в пустоту. Смотрит Отабек в пустоту? Вроде бы, нет, подумал Юра. А вдруг! Он же не русский, у него бабка была шаманка и пила кровь из бараньих черепов.  
Заснул он только тогда, когда приобнял Отабека.   
А Отабек все-таки поглядывал в пространство. Днем, при свете, когда точно нигде и ничего неучтенного. Замирал над тетрадкой и смотрел в стену. Возвращался к упражнению. Или шел с кружкой и вдруг встал, Юра чуть на него не налетел, спросил: чего? Отабек медленно отвел взгляд, отвернулся и сказал: да ничего.  
Нужна кошка, подумал Юра, срочно нужна кошка. Или дурка нам обоим. Если ему что-то натурально кажется, то это глюки, размышлял Юра, и это надо лечить.   
Вот это пострашнее притаившихся в углах призраков, думал он старательно. Болеющий ребенок. Но мы справимся. Отабек, правда, ничего не говорил: ни про каких-нибудь страшных дядь, ни про теть, ни про воображаемых друзей. Когда Юра спрашивал про них, смотрел, как на тупого, и говорил: нет, я никого не придумал и никто у меня не завелся.  
Юра вздрагивал и озирался с таким остервенением, что болела потом шея, когда ходил вечером по квартире. Оставлял везде свет. Отабек ходил и выключал, говорил: тратишь зря.  
Не зря, думал Юра, меня кондратий хватит, на хуй! Отабек ходил за ним и по-прежнему ничего не говорил, только рассказывал ночью истории про девочку, которая гостила с родителями в деревне, и вот как-то ночью ее разбудил папа и позвал идти набрать на утро воды из колодца. Девочка пошла, папа с ней. Девочка наступила в лужу, не дойдя до колодца, очухалась немного, спросила: зачем сейчас, что за бред, а папа ничего не ответил, улыбался только, зубы видно. А потом девочку окликнули из окна комнаты, где спали родители. Папиным голосом.  
– А-а-а! А-а-а, – Юра задрыгал ногами, – а-а, су-у-ука! Бля, бля! – Он притиснул Отабека к себе. – Все, короче, я не иду никуда, я у тебя ночую!  
– Тесно, – сказал Отабек.  
Да, подумал Юра, у меня, и правда, просторнее. Вскочил, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, сгреб Отабека вместе с одеялом, откинувшись назад, дошагал до двери, мельком порадовался, что упражнения дают результаты, и руки не отваливаются в первую секунду. Он подождал, пока Отабек откроет сначала свою дверь, потом Юрину. Сгрузил его на кровать, сбегал за подушкой, прыгнул и завернулся в одеяло.   
– Да все нормально, – сказал Отабек. – Какой смысл бояться именно ночью? Просто не видно ничего, вот и додумываешь.   
– Ты со своими страшилками!  
– Страшилка – это про гроб на колесиках, – сказал Отабек, возясь в одеяле, – а это – истории.  
В жопу такие истории, думал Юра, подрагивая. Прикинул, не положить ли Отабека с краю, чтобы его съели первым. Решил, что так будет трусливо, это он как родитель должен первым бросаться в зубастую пасть.  
– А еще знаешь, под кроватью иногда шебуршит, – сказал Отабек. – Там же монстры типа живут. И вот один чувак решил проверить. С девушкой спал, девушка нормально, спокойно, а он слушал шорохи какие-то снизу. И вот сполз с кровати, лег на пол, заглянул. А под кроватью – его девушка, дрожит и бледная вся. И говорит: на кровати кто-то есть…  
– А-а-а!  
Отабек хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Ну с нами этого не будет, да? Там же нет никого. Под кроватью.  
Юра, подрагивая, вцепился в край. Помотал головой. Отабек поглядел на него долго и спросил шепотом:  
– Я проверю, может? На всякий случай.  
Юра замотал головой интенсивнее.  
– Надо, – сказал Отабек, – а то не будем спать спокойно.  
– Я и так не буду спать спокойно!  
Отабек засопел, выбрался из кокона одеяла, перебрался через Юру и скатился на пол. Встал на четвереньки, потом распластался по полу, заглянул под кровать. Юра свесился и шумно дышал. Отабек стоял неподвижно, потом сказал:  
– Не видно. – Поднял голову, протянул руку. – Дай телефон?  
Юра схватил его за руку и потянул к себе. Зашептал:  
– Не надо, не надо, иди сюда, ну на хер!  
– Надо, – сказал Отабек. – Убедиться и уже спокойно спать. Да нету тут ничего, чего ты. Дай телефон, ну.  
И на кровать не пошел, хотя Юра тянул. Юра вздохнул, отпустил, быстро вытянул из-под подушки и сунул ему телефон и схватил за пижаму на плече. Отабек принялся тыкать в экран. Юра сказал: фонарик в приложениях сразу, средняя кнопка внизу. Отабек, хмурясь серьезно, ткнул, телефон озарился, и Отабек снова сунулся под кровать, натянув пижаму. Юра отпустил, чтобы ворот его не придушил, сгреб курточку на спине. Отабек быстро высунулся обратно, сказал:  
– Ну и все, нету там никого. Только носок.  
– А, да. Не машинка сожрала, значит. – Юра опять потянул его к себе, и Отабек послушался, забрался. Отдал телефон. Юра спросил: – А чего носок не достал?  
– Далеко, я не дотянусь. Надо шваброй.  
Юра подпихнул его к стенке, накинул одеяло, завернулся в свое и сказал:   
– Ну все, спи. – Выдохнул. – Фу-ух! Точно никого нету?  
– Точно. К тебе в комнату не заходят.  
– Кто?!  
– Никто. Ты не веришь, наверное, потому что.  
– Да! Не верю! Не бывает ничего такого! – Юра лягнулся, натянул одеяло назад. – Нету ничего там. Все, спи.   
– И ты.  
– И я, – сказал Юра, поднял подушку, вполз выше, устроил телефон на животе и включил игру в шарике, в которую играл в маршрутке, когда забывал загрузить свежую книжку. Выдохнул. Прислушался.  
Отабек заворочался, повернулся к нему, подполз ближе и уставился в телефон.  
– Спи-спи, – шепнул Юра. – Я тебе свечу?  
– Нет, – прошептал Отабек. – Просто. Интересно.  
– А у тебя есть в телефоне игры?  
– Наверное. Я не качал.  
Идеальный ребенок, подумал Юра, уроки делает, в планшет не залипает, монстров под кроватью шугает. Носок даже нашел. На форумах каждая вторая мама пишет, что проблема: ребенок сидит в планшете, не читает даже. Отабек, конечно, играет в ЛоЛ, но так Юре надо же с кем-то. И он не задрот, не голда еще даже. И Юра не голда.  
Скоро уже в школу, и там он заведет друзей, думал Юра, направляя синий шарик в скопище других синих. И ему будет хватать внимания, а то моего, наверное, мало. А там учителя, это важно, говорят, чтобы у ребенка были доброжелательные взрослые. Вот так, все по уму.  
Юра промахнулся, желтый шарик ушел в зеленые. Отабек засопел.  
– О, можно подумать! – сказал Юра. – Это не так просто, как со стороны.  
– Да я знаю. Ничего не так просто, как со стороны. Как футбол.  
– Да! Видишь же, что пидорасы и не умеют ничего и не туда бьют, но они ж тренируются и вообще-то умеют. – Юра поставил игру на паузу, сказал: – Я в футбол не играл, а в хоккей один раз нас затащили ради смеху. И это не так просто, реально. А со стороны кажется, что кривожопых набрали, шайбу держать не умеют и кататься. Там коньки такие… – Юра изобразил руками. – Блин, как показать. Ну как бы такое вот лезвие… совсем не как фигурные. – Он поднял телефон, свернул игру, развернул браузер и загуглил «хоккейные коньки». Спросил: – Кстати, ты не хочешь на хоккей походить?  
– Не-а.  
– А про ролики подумал? Лето скоро! Будем вместе как два дятла. И гироскутер! И велик, да. Чтобы тебе и мне можно было на нем… ну или два разных. Блин, записать надо… Видишь, вот такие, – он развернул картинку с коньками, – а мои видел? Лезвие длиннее и уже. А беговые вообще как лыжи! Пятка не крепится. – Он забил в поиск «беговые коньки».  
– Не надо, – сказал Отабек тихонько.  
– Чего?  
– Скутер. И велик. И все.  
– Надо, – сказал Юра. – Я хочу уже научиться, а то стыдоба сплошная. И тебя научу, чтоб мой сын не умел на велике кататься!  
Отабек запыхтел, сполз с его плеча и отвернулся к стенке. Юра лег на него, обнял, поцеловал в макушку. Сказал:  
– Ну все, все. Все нормально. Мы все решили. Ты был наказан, прям как надо, сурово!  
– Все равно, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра стиснул его, лег обратно, снял игру с паузы. Спать расхотелось, и надо было немного остыть.  
Отабек повернулся на бок, сказал:  
– Ничего такого нет, ни под кроватью, ни вообще. Это просто люди придумывают. Не бойся.  
– Я не боюсь! – сказал Юра и хохотнул. – Конечно, это все придумки. Страшилки просто.  
– Да. Я не буду больше рассказывать.  
– Да ладно, – сказал Юра, быстро глянул на него. В глазах у Отабека поблескивал телефонный экран. – Было клево. Страшилки нужны, чтобы пугаться. Мы еще кино какое-нибудь страшное посмотрим.  
Отабек тихонько сказал: давай, и прижался, чтобы были видны Юрины успехи на почве выбивания шариков.  
Не люблю ужастики, подумал Юра, но если ему хочется, будем смотреть. Попкорна наделаем в микроволновке. Пусть Отабек делает, Юра сжег его один раз, и воняло натурально два месяца. И вот. Может, ему нужны эти страшные истории, когда точно никто не тронет, а все происходит на экране или с кем-то другим, какие-то монстры, которых точно нет. А не реальные пидорасы, которые могут… да что угодно могут, и что угодно делают с детьми. Пусть думает лучше про чудище под кроватью. Может, через это и тех, прошлых мудаков, бояться перестанет, выйдет вот это все.  
– Я тебя никому не отдам, – прошептал Юра.  
– Да нету там никого, – откликнулся Отабек, – я честно проверил. Только носок. Никто нас не утащит.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал Юра. Дернул ногой, но это не помогло, и шарик ушел мимо. Юра сказал тихое «бля».  
– Или это был не носок, – пробормотал Отабек невнятно, сполз на подушку и закрутился в одеяло.  
Бля-а-а! На хуй так жить!  
Следующие пару дней паранормальные сущности засели по своим углам и не тревожили их. Отабек засыпал под Юрину игру в шарики, а не под страшилки. Вот и ладно, думал Юра. А что Отабек все еще замирает иногда на месте, глядя куда-то, где ничего особенного нет, большими глазами… ну, бывает. Задумывается. Да. Юра передергивал плечами, но на всякий случай не спрашивал. Приглядывался к ночным теням и прислушивался к шорохам и стукам за дверями. Думал: я-то чего, я взрослый и не пугливый. И у меня комната такая, что никто не проникнет, Отабек сказал, а он в этой фигне понимает, начитался.  
Юра был одной ногой в джинсах, когда Отабек поскребся, сунулся. Юра сказал:  
– Я ухожу уже счас. Если проголодаешься без меня, пожри, что найдешь, а я хлеба куплю, как пойду назад.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Отабек. – Я сам могу сходить.  
– Ну давай, возьми там деньгу… и запиши, окей? Бюджет-хуеджет.  
– Хуедждет – это плохой самолет, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра хохотнул и застегнул джинсы. Не зря они учили английский, Юра даже подсказывал кое-какие слова. Тема про путешествия вообще как родная. Он сказал:  
– Тру. «Уральских авиалиний». Но кстати, у них между Питером и Москвой ничего летают, зато по остальной Рашке!..  
Отабек так и остался стоять у косяка. Юра подхватил толстовку, дернул футболку, которую засосали в себя джинсы, спросил:  
– Ну чего, хочешь чего-то?  
– Да. Иди со мной?  
– Куда?  
– Постоять просто. В ванную.  
– А чего такое?  
– Просто, – сказал Отабек. – Постоять.  
– Что такое? Болит что-то?  
– Нет. Почему болит?  
Потому что ты не говоришь мне ничего, пока я сам не замечу, подумал Юра. Зубы опять, что ли? Вроде пролечили ему… но мы много сладкого жрем. Он посмотрел время, подумал, что Яков будет орать за опоздание, но это вообще по херу, и пошел за Отабеком. Облизнул свои зубы. Тоже провериться скоро, бывает иногда, застрянет еда, начнешь жевать, она надавит там что-то – и чувствительно. Дырка, что ли…  
Отабек оглянулся на Юру, который зашел в ванную вслед за ним, закрыл дверь и оперся на машинку. Посмотрел в угол с унитазом, достал щетку, выдавил пасты. Открыл воду, покрутил рычажок.   
– Зубы? – спросил Юра.   
– Я чищу, – сказал Отабек, – после еды.  
– Да я вижу. Болят?  
Отабек снова оглянулся на унитаз. Поднял плечи. Сказал: не, не болят, и сунул щетку в рот, вспенил пасту.  
Унитаз как унитаз. Как обычно. Даже довольно-таки мытый, Юра в прошлые выходные стер пыль с бачка.  
Отабек тоже оглядывался и жался к раковине – подальше от унитаза. Потом сплюнул пену со вкусом жвачки, дотянулся до Юры, подвел его на середину ванной. Сказал:  
– Постой вот так.  
– Окей, – сказал Юра. – А почему так?  
– Чтобы не было видно дядьки. Не могу, когда он смотрит.  
Блядь.  
– Какой дядька? – спросил Юра шепотом.  
– Который на туалете сидит.  
Юра медленно, всем телом, развернулся. Унитаз стоял белый, как обычно. Отабек за спиной затих, только лилась вода.   
– И сейчас сидит? – спросил Юра. Отер ладони о джинсы.  
– Да, – сказал Отабек. – Я быстро сейчас, и пойдем. Он из ванной не выходит. Только вон там сидит и смотрит.  
Юра потянул руку назад, не глядя, не нащупал Отабека, обернулся. Тот прижимался к раковине совсем, втиснулся между ее боком и краем ванны. Посмотрел на Юру. А потом распахнутыми глазами – мимо него.  
Сердце стучало так, что не слышно было ничего, и все дрожало, и все подгибалось, и Юра снова обернулся – медленно. Унитаз частями вплыл в поле зрения.  
За спиной забулькало. Юра подпрыгнул. Зашипело, Юра шарахнулся к двери. Отабек плевался над раковиной и скрипел. Юра метался взглядом с него на унитаз, а Отабек дергался, а потом отлип от раковины, оперся рукой со щеткой на колено и заныл. Плечи его дергались. Юра метнулся к нему. Отабек помолчал, согнутый, вдохнул и засмеялся со стонами, всхлипами и белыми потеками на подбородке.  
– Ты… ты чего?  
– Ы-ы-ы… – выдавил Отабек, захлопал ладонями по коленям. – А-а-а… ы-ы-ы…   
Юра постоял, глянул на спокойно стоявший унитаз, скрестил руки на груди. Спросил пересохшим ртом:  
– Ты прикалываешься, что ли?  
– А-а-а… – прошептал Отабек, разогнулся, держась за бок.  
Смешинка в рот попала, подумал Юра, хрен просмеешься. Отабек вытер глаза свободной рукой, провел кулаком под носом. Прошептал между приступами: а-а-а, извини…  
– Нету никакого дядьки? – уточнил Юра строгим голосом.  
– Нету, – выдохнул Отабек, – не-ету… а-а-а, извини… у тебя такое лицо… ты так пугаешься…  
Юра хмыкнул. Отабек держался за живот, попытался разогнуться, посмотрел на Юру и снова согнулся.  
Юра улыбнулся. Потрепал его по волосам, забрал щетку, положил на раковину. Набрал в ладонь холодной воды, подтянул к раковине, умыл. Отабек шмыгнул носом, нашел его взгляд в зеркале. Сказал:  
– Ну извини. Ну ты правда так… ну извини. Но реально ржачно.  
– Ладно, ладно, подловил! Хитрый, молодец. Точно ты это выдумал?  
– Точно! Точно. Ты… – Отабек перебрал пальцами на краю раковины. – Ты не сердишься? Я просто… смеха ради.  
– Не сержусь, – улыбнулся Юра.  
– А почему?  
– Это нормальный пранк, – сказал Юра. – Меня деда перед лагерем знаешь каким учил? Ищешь, короче, самый страшный и грязный ботинок, привязываешь к шнурку нитку, а другой конец – к яйцам. Чтобы нормально так натянулась. И ставишь ботинок на лицо! Человек спит в это время. Ну, когда поставишь на морду – просыпается, берет, швыряет ботинок – и-и-и профит! Если б кто со мной так сделал, я б сразу убил.  
– Это зло, – сказал Отабек.  
– Во-во.  
– Извини. – Он обессиленно хохотнул, держась за живот.  
– Да не, это реально смешно было! – Юра провел ладонью по его волосам. Улыбнулся.  
– Ты… честно?..  
– Честно. Я не помню, чтоб ты смеялся при мне. Первый раз.  
– Смеялся, – сказал Отабек.  
– Когда?  
– Было такое.  
– Не помню. Клево.   
Отабек что-то пробормотал и отвернулся к раковине, подобрал щетку и принялся начищать зубы снова.   
Как здорово, подумал Юра. Реально ничего для этого не жалко, не врут на форумах.   
Уточнил:  
– Серьезно, ты реально придумал?  
– Честно, – сказал Отабек. – Честное слово.  
Юра кивнул, постоял еще, думая, что Отабек не получается милым на фотках, как ты ни бейся, а вот так – вполне. Когда мятные слюни и слезы от смеха по всему лицу.  
И все равно, что там орет дядя Яша и что бубнит Витя, что ему вообще надо, и что Леруа добавил в свой арсенал еще один четверной. Не будем смотреть ужастики, решил Юра, будем лучше смотреть комедии. Страхов было много, смеха теперь должно быть еще больше, чтобы выровнять.  
Но кошку все равно надо завести на всякий случай.


	6. Chapter 6

Отабек вошел и присел на пороге. Он был уже в домашнем, рюкзак куда-то затолкал.   
– Гляди, – Юра сгреб с пола несколько фото, переполз к нему, разложил у порога на ковре. Отабек вытянул шею. – Я распечатал сходил. Какая тебе нравится?  
– М, – сказал Отабек.  
Школьная форма у него была уебищная, как Юра ни прыгал с фотоаппаратом, сделать было ничего нельзя. На некоторых кадрах Отабек изображал радость. Лучше бы не изображал.  
– Вот эта, – сказал Отабек и ткнул пальцем в фото, где они стояли вместе. Юра улыбался в камеру. Отабеку солнце просвечивало ухо. – Только горизонт завален.  
– Ну блин, это не я снимал, – сказал Юра, – я не заваливаю. – Он подобрал фото, поглядел ближе. – Эта, да? Ну ладно. – Он приподнялся, положил фото на стол, в кучку отобранных снимков. Сказал: – Сейчас тогда будем жрать. Голодный, не перекусывал?  
– Не. Не и не буду никогда. Там все стремное.  
– Ну и правильно, школьная еда – фе, – сказал Юра. Поднялся. Отабек поднялся тоже, залип взглядом на каком-то из фото. – Пошли, я погрею, а ты мне расскажешь, как дела.  
– Нормально все, – сказал Отабек. – Задания ничего, простые.  
Потому что мы только что прошли программу за предыдущие классы и все помним, подумал Юра. Даже я все помню! Чего в мои собственные школьные годы не случалось. Хочешь стать отличником – заведи ребенка.  
– Ты отвечал? Руку поднимал?  
Отабек помотал головой, выложил на стол ложки. Поставил тарелку, взял пакет с хлебом с подоконника, выложил два куска.  
Ну ладно, подумал Юра. Я тоже ебал отвечать. Он специально, когда знакомил Отабека с классной, сказал: не спрашивайте его сначала, пусть привыкнет. И она согласилась. Классная вполне нормальная тетка, молодая девчонка. Мелкая, меньше Юры даже в каком-то платьишке и туфлях, похожих на копытца. Молодые ничего еще, а бабки, и конкретно заучиха, морщили нос: детдомовский? Отстающий? Сиськи твои отстают, подумал Юра, а Отабек нормальный! Он даже написал несколько тестов. Ебать как все сложно, и это простая районная школа, не платная даже, с углубленным инглишем, конечно, но все-таки не лицей. В лицей, если Отабек захочет прям образование – потом, пусть пока потусуется с простыми детьми. Юра тусовался несколько недель в году – и ничего, выжил.  
– Чего интересного было? – спросил Юра, вынул тарелку из микроволновки, поставил перед Отабеком. Подул на пальцы, поставил внутрь свою.  
Отабек пожал плечами. Сказал:  
– Да ничего. Мы с тобой вперед ушли. Они как-то по-другому говорят, не как мы смотрели.  
– Ну, может, просто другими словами?  
– Может. Я не слушаю, – сказал Отабек. – Я уже врубился, а так запутаюсь.  
Чудо, а не ребенок, подумал Юра, разумный не по годам!  
Сказал:  
– Когда я был еще юниор, дядя Яша на операцию ложился, а к нам пришел какой-то молодой пиздюк, студент даже, может, еще, или выпускник. И стал учить меня фигурам. Так я ни хуя не понял вообще. Я это все умел, а он так рассказывал, что я запутался и сбился и забыл. Сука! Такое тупое чувство.  
– А зачем тебе портфолио? – спросил Отабек.  
Рассыпанные по полу фото он уже видел, когда только пришел. Юра объяснил: в опеку. Необязательно, но помогает, он читал.  
Тренькнула микроволновка, Юра добыл свой суп, поставил, бухнулся на табуретку. Сказал:  
– В Японии перед едой говорят «Итадакимас!» Типа «вот как хорошо, жратва, будем же жрать».   
– Ты соревновался в Японии?  
– Не, – сказал Юра, всосал суп с ложки, подышал. – Осторожно, горячо.  
– У меня остыло уже.  
– Ну типа соревновался, да. Но не официально. За Витей туда ездил… он мне обещал программу уже давно, не сделал и свалил туда, к японцу одному. Он тоже фигурист. Я – за ним, потому что моя программа. Он устроил соревнования между нами, типа кто лучше, тому и поставит. Я победил, конечно, – Юра поставил ногу на табуретку, устроил коленку у щеки, – ну и вернулись вместе. Так мы, кстати, и стали встречаться, после вот этого. А потом он от меня все равно к своему япошке свалил. Типа любовь, так и не смог забыть. Вот пидор!  
– Нельзя так поступать, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да можно, – сказал Юра, – хорошо, что свалил, как бы я с ним жил сейчас… фу-у, бля, нет! – Он замотал головой, убрал волосы за уши.  
– Нарушать обещания нельзя. Зачем ты стал с ним жить после этого?  
– Да потому что надеялся, что будет по-другому. А ничего не по-другому. Такое же необязательное говно. Я реально рад, что он свинтил к своему этому. От меня бы иначе не отвязался. – Юра сердито хлебнул супу, сморгнул слезы от горячего. Сказал: – Фу-ух. Так вот, да. Я немного в Японии побыл, пошатался. Они там палочками едят, знаешь? Умеешь?  
– Нет.  
– Ну, научимся, я сам так себе… И вот они сцеплены подаются, если одноразовые, – Юра положил ложку и свел два указательных пальца. – И вот когда их разламывают, говорят «Итадакимас!» Приятного аппетита, типа.  
– Окей, – сказал Отабек. – Тему переводишь.  
– А?  
– Зачем тебе портфолио?  
– А! Ну так это круто – портфолио семьи. Показать, какая у тебя клевая семья. Я дедушкиных фоток столько притащил! Будешь смотреть? Где он даже в полицейской академии своей. И с бабушкой… Там не надо это, наверное, там надо меня… ну, со мной тоже хорошие, без бабушки только. И наши с тобой, чтобы было видно, что мы хорошо уживаемся, и мне б дали тебя навсегда.  
– Мы хорошо уживаемся?  
– По-моему, охуенно, – сказал Юра. – Только ты отказываешься учить меня кататься на велике.  
– Я сам не умею.  
– Деда попросим, он умеет точно. – Юра откусил хлеба, прожевал наполовину и сказал: – Ну вот, просто, знаешь, атмосферу показать. Я один сначала пойду, а потом мы вместе, наверное, окей? И к нам придут еще специально, не просто проверить, а прямо хорошо посмотреть.  
– Носок надо достать, – сказал Отабек.  
– Надо, – сказал Юра. Подумал, то опека вряд ли будет заглядывать под его кровать, но ради мировой гармонии – стоит. – Будешь со мной фотки разбирать?  
– Буду, – сказал Отабек.   
Вот и славно, подумал Юра. Быстро доел, собрал посуду в раковину, Отабек встал ее мыть, а Юра пошел освобождать место. Сгреб недавние школьные фото, отложил: достаточно одного. А из этих можно будет сделать семейный альбом. Юра улыбнулся. Встал, перешагнул озеро снимков, обошел по краю ковра, залез в нижний ящик стола, достал альбом. Шлепнул на пол с высоты роста, сел. Вот он – семейный, мать его, альбом. Юра открыл его, перелистнул пустые страницы с налипшими на капли клея белыми бумажными клоками. Юра перелистнул назад, туда, где все еще было нормально. Как все начиналось: дядя Яша и русская фигурная команда. Гошка в майке своей армейской, Мила почему-то в варежках, делает радостное лицо и щурится. Сам Юра – руки в бока, челка на глаза так, что их не видно. И Витя-Витечка в красивой позе, отставив бедро – и приобняв Юру за плечо. Они только вернулись из Японии тогда. И был у них длинный-длинный разговор в самолете, когда Виктор был слегка нетрезв, а Юра то ли доволен, что настоял на своем и выиграл, и забрал его, то ли нет, и от этого маялся, подбирал ноги, крутился в кресле и бегал отлить. Виктор говорил, что это, конечно, к лучшему, а Юра так вырос, а он, Виктор, этого и не замечал. Юра превратился из страшненького ребенка в такого серьезного юношу, весьма симпатичного, к слову… комплекция, жест… И наклонялся к Юре, сложив руки на подлокотник, и совался пахнущим спиртом лицом к лицу, и смотрел, полуприкрыв глаза. Юра, Юра-а-а… Юрочка…  
Юра передернул плечами. Перевернул страницу. Отабек вошел, присел рядом. Потом встал, закрыл дверь. Сказал:  
– Сквозняк.  
– Да? Разве? – Юра пощупал ковер. – Ну ладно, тогда молодец, что закрыл. – Он перелистнул страницу назад, сказал: – Гляди, это… сколько ж это лет назад? Блин, даты нет. На старых фотиках можно было дату, знаешь, в углу… ну ладно, у меня это в инсте есть. Все наши.  
Отабек сидел, обхватив колени, и смотрел. Юра подсел ближе, развернул альбом так, чтобы было виднее. Сказал:  
– Ну ты знаешь их, да ведь?  
– Мила Бабичева, – сказал Отабек, освободив руку и ткнув пальцем, – Георгий Попович. Яков Фельцман – тренер. Виктор Никифоров.  
– Он тут еще не совсем вернулся, – сказал Юра. – Он когда к своему японцу попытался сбежать, он же бросил дядю Яшу, сказал, что, мол, выступать больше не будет, а будет тренером… не получилось у него ни хуя, конечно. Тренерствовать – это не каждый может, реально. Чем старше становлюсь, тем больше понимаю. Можешь даже не кататься хорошо сам, но надо что-то вот знать особенное, подход, чтобы тренировать. Фишки какие-то… учиться надо или склад такой иметь. Это не с катанием приходит, можешь быть чемпионом всего на свете, но это не значит, что сможешь объяснить, что и как делать и как научиться. Я вот не смогу, – сказал Юра, погладил край фото. – Ну, мы попробуем, если захочешь, я тебя поучу стоять на коньках, а что посложнее… хотя я объяснял же, помню, прыжок, даже получилось. Японцу как раз этому. Юри Кацуки его зовут. Переводится как «свиная котлета».  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек, отвлекшись от фото. Уставился на Юру. – Зачем ты его учил, если он твой враг?  
– Так я его все равно закатал, – сказал Юра. – Победить круто, потому что ты лучше всех, а не потому, что другие падают, или другие слабые, или им с тренером не повезло. Это не победа тогда, а какое-то говно. Это не ты лучше всех, реально лучше, а… другие хуже. Бля. Ну ты понял?  
– Он твой враг. Соперник.  
– Ну и что? Жалко же дурака, его Витя как раз пытался тренировать. Вот это жесть была. И… если может – то может, нет – так я бы ничего не сделал, не слепил бы ему такие ноги, которые это выпрыгнут. Я тут ни при чем особенно. Пусть все противники показывают все, на что способны! А я их всех отпизжу. И это будет клево и хорошо, потому что я показал все-все, и они показали все-все свое, и я оказался лучше.  
Отабек сидел тихо. Юра поднял взгляд от фото. Отабек смотрел на полку с медальными коробками и кубком. Юра тихонько кивнул. Да, это – знаки того, что я показал все-все.   
– Извини, – сказал Отабек тихо-тихо. – Я не… не хотел.  
Юра накрыл его ступню ладонью, потрепал. Сказал:  
– Мы уже все решили. Там еще будет много всяких наград. – Отабек быстро кивнул. Юра улыбнулся, сказал бодро: – И там же сертификат поставим об усыновлении. А? В рамке. Копию, конечно, оригинал нужен будет, неверное, как документ. Тоже будет моя победа.  
– Не надо, – прошептал Отабек.  
Юра потискал его ступню, заглянул в лицо. Спросил:  
– Ты реально не хочешь со мной жить, что ли?  
Отабек запыхтел, спрятал рот за коленями. Смотрел черными глазами. Не совсем черные, кстати, подумал Юра, темно-темно карие…  
– Хочу, – сказал Отабек. – Просто… ты, наверно, не хочешь уже. После… всего.  
И смотрел, не моргая.  
– Хочу, – сказал Юра. – Очень. Чтобы ты был совсем свой. Давай тогда сделаем вот это все, чтобы нас побыстрее одобрили?   
Отабек закивал. Подтянул к себе фотку с налипшими на нее товарками. Смотреть не стал, а смотрел в альбом, который Юра продолжал листать. Показал.   
– А вот это вот мы в Барселоне. Витя еще не допросился назад, не катал, потому что проебал всю подготовку. Но болел за меня. – Юра сунул палец между страниц альбома. На фото Виктор Никифоров обнимал Юру одной рукой и улыбался, другой держал охапку цветов. И Юра был в цветах. – Это я после короткой. Ты смотрел, да?   
– Да. Агапе.  
– Во-во. Хуево я его откатал, если честно. – Юра вздохнул. – Ну, так-то хорошо, элементы все на месте, а вот артистизм, это все… агапе, это Витя придумал, удивить зрителя. Безусловная любовь ебучая.  
– Я читал про агапе.  
– Ну вот, – сказал Юра, кончиком пальца снял ворсинку со своего белого костюма. – Вот это все надо было скатать. Как – хуй его знает. – Юра потер лоб, прижал челку сверху. – Намучился я тогда, короче. Лучше б эрос, мы тогда как раз… – Он кашлянул и сказал быстро: – Свиная котлета эрос катал, впечатлился. Тоже ничего особенного.  
– Ты его не любил, что ли? – спросил Отабек.  
– Кого?  
– Никифорова.  
Юра пожал плечом. Перекинул страницу, показал фото с барселонских улиц: сплошные бутики, рынок. Где Виктор, конечно, накатил опять, нашел ведь где-то глинтвейн. Почему-то Юре не попадаются на пути через каждые десять шагов пивнухи и глинтвейничные.  
Он сказал:  
– Да любил, наверное. Я давно его любил, он такой ведь клевый всегда был. А вообще не знаю. Да это не влияет, вообще. Это у Гошки получается, что чувствует, то сразу на лед, вообще без тормозов, а тут… ну, не срослось, короче, с агапе. И вообще. Не срослось.  
– А он тебя любил?  
– Наверное. – Юра перелистнул, показал фото с банкета, где Виктор с бокалом шампанского крепкой хваткой держал Юрину руку. Юра сжимал кулак. На пальце было кольцо. – Во, гляди, уже обручились. Типа если я золото возьму – поженимся. Взял. Поженились.  
– Почему он тебя оставил? Раз любил?  
– Ну потому что это Витя! Ему взбредет «сменить обстановку», – Юра с силой, так, что хрустнул палец, сделал в воздухе кавычки, – он сменит. И с дядей Яшей так, и со мной. Надо было просечь сразу, что со мной так же… да ладно вообще. Свалил – и хуй с ним. У нас давно не ладилось, че-то какая-то хуевая семейная жизнь.  
– Нельзя так поступать, – сказал Отабек. – Бросать. Я бы тебя не бросил.  
– Ну так я надеюсь! – воскликнул Юра, показал ему фото с Маккачином, где тот лез лизаться. Поморщился. – Я уж надеюсь, что ты меня не бросишь. Хотя бы до своих восемнадцати, а там будешь уже взрослый. Но все равно… пиши там, звони… – Он старательно хохотнул.  
Подумал: это не навсегда. Это на жалкие восемь, даже меньше, лет. А если потом он реально куда-то… блядь.   
– Я тебя не брошу, – сказал Отабек с нажимом.  
– Я тебя не брошу, – сказал Юра. – Никогда. И после восемнадцати!  
Отабек перебрал пальцами босых ног и сказал: ну ладно.  
– Ты чего босиком?  
– Носки намочил, пока мыл.  
Старательный, подумал Юра. Вот я ебал мыть посуду, а он, кажется – не ебал. По крайней мере, не так, как я.  
– Он тебя обижал? – спросил Отабек, глядя на снимок недовольного Юры с пакетами. В одном из пакетов – костюм, в другом – туфли. Все, что Юре не нравилось, а Виктор говорил, что прекрасно, модно, так и носят в Европе. Как я эту фотку еще не порвал, удивился Юра, я все распидорасил, что связано с этим ебучим костюмом…  
– Да так, – сказал Юра. – Ну да, в общем. И я его тоже обижал.  
– Ты в ответ.  
Юра рассеянно покивал, погладил страницы. Да, наверное, и в ответ. И потому, что Виктор оказался не клевый. Не такой, чтобы с ним было круто и счастливо. А обязан был! Юра не хотел отношений, и правильно делал, оказывается, а Виктор убедил… «Ты упустишь большое счастье, Юра. Жить и любить! Это самое главное, нельзя отказываться от этого, а то будешь потом искать, добирать не там, совсем потерянный». И что вышло?! Ни хера не вышло. Юра нахмурился, захлопнул альбом, буркнул: там дальше нет ничего. Свадебных.  
– А почему? – спросил Отабек.  
Лучше бы его детское почемучество было направлено в русло «почему небо синее», это хоть можно погуглить, подумал Юра. Сказал, шлепнув альбом подальше на пол, почти что под кровать:  
– Потому что я их порвал. Когда все пошло по пизде. А потом снова заказал, у меня в инстаграме они есть – и снова порвал на хуй! – Юра ухмыльнулся. – Весело было. Немного помогло. Костюм еще больше помог. – Он снова потянулся к альбому, не вставая с места, не достал, помахал бесполезно рукой. – Бля. Ну, там нет, наверно, а вообще… – Он привстал, стащил телефон со стола, открыл галерею, промотал. Показал себя. – О, видишь?  
Отабек хохотнул. Потом поглядел на Юру. Спросил:  
– Серьезно?  
– Да! Представляешь? Это до хуя дорогая штука, реально дорогая, дизайн там, от кутюрье. В Европе реально так носят, и в Америках. Ну, у кого деньги есть и хочет выебнуться. Во-от… – Он пролистал. – А вот Витя. Типа совпадающие полоски и все такое. Там еще был полосатый торт. Маленький. А второй, большой, нормальный. – Юра пролистал, показал белое кремовое нагромождение с сахарной вуалью и лебединым крылом из мастики. – А?  
– Вкусный был?  
– Не знаю! Я не попробовал, че-то так замотался, мне не досталось. С этим сфотайся, с тем, «сделай светское лицо», – передразнил он Виктора. – Там лебедя-лебедя были, даже живые. Цирк, в общем, столько бабла на это… Да не жалко было, раз в жизни.  
Подумал: раз в жизни. Он не хотел этого всего, любви, жениться… но раз уж пришлось, это должно было быть раз и навсегда, и круче, чем у всех. По-настоящему. Если вот так вот у всех, то неудивительно, что кругом одни разводы! Юра вздохнул.  
– А покажешь костюм?  
– Не-а, – сказал Юра. – Я его изрезал на хуй. Когда совсем развелись. Полегчало немного. В мелкие-мелкие тряпочки! Хотел еще пол ими помыть, но че-то вот… – Он снова вздохнул. Сказал, крутя галерею: – Много фоток, надо распечатать опять, наклеить.  
– Зачем? Чтобы вспоминать, что не получилось.  
– Ну да. Все-таки это кусок жизни тоже был. Проигрыши вспоминать тоже надо, и в следующий раз делать все не так.  
Психологиня советовала не закрываться от чувств, особенно от чувства раздражения. Конечная цель, естественно – мир и покой в душе, но не надо создавать его искусственно. Зацикливаться не надо – но и насильно обрывать это в себе – не надо. Недопереживал, подумал Юра. Допереживал бы – не надо было б вообще к ней идти, и вспоминал бы о Вите раз в год на всероссийский день алкаша, звонил бы поздравлял с профессиональным праздником.  
– Он еще и пил, это ни хуя не помогало. – Юра почесал ухо, забрался пальцем в завиток раковины. – Не совсем чтоб прямо каждый день, но часто и иногда вдрызг. Я не люблю этого. Деда когда выпивал, это как-то было фу. Страхово, хотя он ничего, не бил, не ругался… а сейчас он не пьет вообще, нельзя по здоровью, – сказал Юра. – И ты не бухай смотри!  
– Не буду.   
– Вот молодец, – сказал Юра, встал на колени и переполз к дальним фотографиям. Отабек зашел с фланга, и они уставились сверху, как генералы на карту военных действий на столе из бука. Юра потыкал пальцем: – Я тут приличный?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. – Несерьезный.  
Чего несерьезный, подумал Юра, очень серьезный. Сказал:  
– А у меня вообще нет серьезных фоток.  
Отабек поползал по полу, разглядывая, поднял одну, подал. Юра взял.  
– И чего? Там спортивки, тут спортивки.  
– Там просто так. Здесь – соревнования. Ты спортсмен, это серьезно.  
– Да я уже набрал фоток с медалями.  
Отабек сел на попу и пожал плечами. Сказал:  
– Не знаю. Мне нравится.  
Ну если нравится, значит, пойдет, подумал Юра. Положил фото на стол. Сказал:  
– Так. Меня там уже до шиша. Надо бы наши вместе, но их мало. Выбирай, короче, где я примерный семьянин.  
Подумал: не был я примерным семьянином. Был бы – ничего не развалилось. И мы бы с Витей были бы вместе. Я б ему посуду мыл (сколько срача было перед покупкой посудомойки!), носки б стирал. Юра передернул плечами. На банкетах бы рядом крутился и приносил утром пивас на опохмел. Ну на хуй!  
– Мало наших с тобой, – пробормотал Юра. – Мы мало ходим куда-то. Надо сходить в зоопарк!  
– Давай, – сказал Отабек.   
– Там пони! – улыбнулся Юра. Заползал, подобрал старый бумажный конверт. – Счас-счас, я найду тебе. Как мы с дедом ходили, и я на пони катался. Ты был в зоопарке?  
– Нет.  
– Во! Надо сходить, давай? В выходные. Или там народу будет… в буден тогда, как ты из школы придешь. Хочешь? – Юра вытряхнул фото, разложил веером, принялся перебирать. – Там тигры! Хочу тигров посмотреть. Надо нагуглить, кто там есть, вообще. Я помню пони и вот тигров, и белого медведя. Я мелкий был тогда… Будешь кататься на пони? Это почти конь!  
– Буду, – сказал Отабек. – Хочу на коне.  
– Во, круто. У тебя это должно быть в крови, ты ж… ну, оттуда, – Юра показал вниз. Не в ад и не на первый этаж, а на юг.  
Отабек уставился на него. Спросил:  
– Откуда?  
– А я знаю, откуда? Тебе виднее.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Ну, узбек, таджик? Или монгол? Наверное, монгол, раз интересуешься конями.  
– Не знаю, – повторил Отабек. Взял фото с маленьким Юрой на фоне пони и рукой Николая Степановича в кадре.  
Юра подобрался ближе, сел, чтобы касаться плечом и бедром, открыл браузер и загуглил «отабек имя». Походил по ссылкам.  
– Блин, непонятно… пишут – тюркское. Про «Отабек» мало, про Атабек больше. Ты не Атабек, через «а»?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек негромко, глядя в телефон. Неужели сам не гуглил, подумал Юра. Хотя и я только сейчас сообразил. Юра приобнял его за плечи и ткнул в очередную ссылку.  
– О, вот про Атабека. Тюркское, татарское, казахское. Ты татарин!  
– Оке-ей, – протянул Отабек.  
– Я так и знал, что это какое-то иго. – Юра выключил и отложил телефон. – Нам теперь точно нужен конь! Пошли в зоопарк, пошли? Там еще есть лесные коты! И рыси! И сервалы! Знаешь, кто такие сервалы? – Юра опять схватился за телефон. – Это такие клевые коты с большими ушами, пятнистые!   
Юра нашел сначала сервалов отдельно, потом группу зоопарка вконтакте и сервала – там, пролистав мимо макак, жирафов и черепах, останавливаясь на пони. Пони Песенка, черная, как Отабек, и глаза какие-то такие же, умные. Песенка, надо же. Юра улыбнулся.  
Татарин Отабек смотрел очень внимательно. Вот так, подумал Юра, значит, пойдем. Долистал до львов, залип.  
– Сходим, – сказал Отабек серьезно.  
– Блин, хочу котенка сервала, – пробормотал Юра. – Они леопардовые!  
– Они хищники, наверно.  
– Все кошки хищники!  
– Он тебя съест.  
Не «меня съест», главное, подумал Юра, а «тебя». Отабек, между прочим, меньше, легкая добыча! Но я его никому не дам, думал он. Сказал:  
– Не съест. Кошки меня знаешь как любят! Не могут прям.  
Отабек поглядел подозрительно и вернулся к фото, а Юра еще полистал зоопарковый вконтакт. Потом присоединился.  
– Реально надо совместных фоток. Чтоб было видно, что у нас совместная жизнь. Гуляния там, игры на воздухе. – Отабек поморщился. Набывался на воздухе, подумал Юра. Спросил: – Че мы в магазинах не фотались?  
– Зачем?  
– А зачем мы с Витей фотались в ебучих бутиках? Выебнуться. Шоппинг заснять – это типа важно. Ну и чтоб было видно, что ты не голодаешь.  
– Тогда надо сняться на фоне еды.  
– О! – сказал Юра. – Да. Семейный обед. Круто, молодец! Давай что-нибудь приготовим… пирожки! Мы ж не пекли еще пирожки. А духовка тут есть? У деда была…  
– Есть, – сказал Отабек.  
– Клево. Но я не ебу, как ее зажигать, деда занимался.  
– Я разберусь. Инструкция есть?  
– Где-то была, – сказал Юра. Подумал: до чего мне повезло. Открыл в телефоне заметки, написал: «за едой, готовкой». Сказал: – А еще давай-ка сходим все-таки ко мне на тренировку. Посмотришь, и заодно пофотаемся. Типа я тебя везде вожу, ввожу в свою жизнь.  
– Давай, – сказал Отабек. – Только школа.  
– Блядь! – Юра похлопал себя по коленке. – И правда. Ебучая фигня. Так, ну давай в субботу тогда, ты не учишься? А у меня тренировка. Вот и клево.  
Отабек кивнул. Помолчал и спросил:  
– Ты реально изрезал дорогой костюм?  
– Ага.  
Отабек кивнул. Да, можно было продать, подумал Юра, и на эти деньги кормить таких, как ты, годами. Ты и не видел таких денег никогда. Я-то их не особенно видел. Это Витечка в рекламе снимается и всякое такое, а у меня просто призовые…   
– Тогда казалось, что так надо, – сказал Юра.  
– Значит, было надо.  
Юра вздохнул. Он тогда много сделал такого, чего можно было не делать. Сама свадьба – это то, чего можно было, блин, не делать.  
– Единственное, что хорошо, – сказал Юра, – это что я понял, что могу жить с кем-то. Кроме дедушки. И хочу. И у меня появился ты.  
– А вы с ним… с Никифоровым хотели завести детей? – спросил Отабек.  
– Не-а. Витя не хотел, да и я тоже.  
– Ты вообще не хотел детей?  
– Нет. Тогда – нет. Знаешь, это же не… – Юра покусал губу. – Это же не все равно – с кем. С кем-то не хочется вообще, не представляешь, как будешь растить с ним, жить. А с кем-то сразу строгаешь. Как деда с бабушкой, они че-то молодые родили. А я вот так.  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек.  
Ему, наверное, хочется полную семью, подумал Юра. Папа и мама, и братики-сестрички. У татар принято или что? Ну нет, я пока не это не способен, подумал он, с Отабеком бы разобраться.   
Альбом, который Юра выбрал для портфолио, Отабек раскритиковал. Несерьезно и не похож на семейный. Чего не похож, возмутился Юра, с котом! Это даже не наш кот, сказал Отабек. И клеить они пока не стали, да и фото набралось только на несколько первых страниц.  
Добирать начали в субботу.  
– Привет, – сказала Мила, наклонившись перед Отабеком.  
– Здрасьте, – сказал Отабек.  
– Как на тебя похож! – сказала Мила, стрельнув в Юру глазом.  
– За такие шутки за бугром пизды дают, – сказал Юра, – неполиткорректно.  
– Чего? Реально похож, одно лицо. Ты такой же смурной.  
Юра насупился. Отабек смотрел из-под бровей. Юра хотел было поправить ему воротник рубашки, которая торчала из-под свитера, но он лежал хорошо, Отабек поправлял и себе, и Юре: продергивал завязки капюшона, чтобы висели ровно.   
Мила протянула руку. Отабек пожал. Мила расплылась в улыбке еще шире и спросила:  
– Ну как тебе живется с Юрой?  
– Отлично, – сказал Отабек, – лучше всех.  
– Юрка, ты его научил?  
– Че я-то. Он сам.  
– Я сам, – сказал Отабек.  
Мила аж зажмурилась. Проворковала:  
– Будешь учиться кататься?  
– Не буду. Просто посмотреть.  
– И познакомиться со всеми, – добавил Юра.  
– А, ну давайте. А то бы в малышковую группу пошел, а?  
Отабек нахмурился еще больше. Малышковая, блин, подумал Юра и нахмурился тоже.   
Мила сняла чехлы, ступила на лед. Помахала им. Юра махнул в ответ. Спросил:  
– Ну как она тебе?  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек.  
Они мне не семья, подумал Юра. Я с ними тусуюсь только в поездках. Но как было бы круто, если бы Отабеку они хоть немножко понравились.  
– Счас Гошку поймаем, – сказал Юра. – Он ебанутый немного, но вообще ничего парень. Когда не страдает по очередной любви, вот тогда с ним вообще бесполезно разговаривать.  
– Окей, – сказал Отабек. Он стоял напряженный, маленький совсем на фоне взрослых. Так-то, дома, с Юрой рядом – большой совсем, серьезный, а тут – ребенок. Он и есть ребенок.  
Отабек спросил:  
– Я нормально себя веду?  
– Вообще отлично, – сказал Юра. – Ты не обязан себя как-то вести особенно. Но мне приятно, что… ну, ты стараешься.  
– Я стараюсь, – сказал Отабек.  
– Спасибо. Это вообще-то не самые ебучие люди.  
– Юрочка!..  
– …кроме, блядь, некоторых, – пробормотал Юра и развернулся на пятках. – Ну привет.  
– Здравствуй, Юрочка! А это, надо думать, то самое приемное дитя? – Виктор наклонился так же, как Мила до него, Отабеку лицом к лицу. Отабек смотрел на него долго и молча.  
– Да, это мой сын, – сказал Юра. – Скоро вообще родной. Мы друг друга выбрали, а не кто-то выродил по залету из пизды.  
– Юра, разве можно так выражаться при ребенке?  
– Можно, – сказал Отабек мрачно. Щурился. Настоящий монгол, подумал Юра.  
Виктор засмеялся и выпрямился. Сказал:  
– Ты не бросил эту затею, я вижу.   
– А че я должен был ее бросать?  
– Ты как-то раньше не проявлял особенной верности семейным обязательствам.  
– Да ты, блядь, что, – сказал Юра. – А кто вдруг понял, на хуй, что у него хер стоит не на меня, и срал на эти обязательства?!  
– Юра, не кричи, – сказал Виктор и старательно показал глазами на Отабека. Юра положил ладонь тому на плечо.  
– А ты меня не затыкай! Че, не так было?  
– Ты тоже не горел желанием вкладываться в наш брак. – Виктор развел руками. – Я тебя не виню! Ты еще не был готов.  
– Во-во, – сказал Юра, – в гробу я это все вообще-то видал.  
– Ну тогда удачи тебе с, – Виктор обвел Отабека ладонью, – вот этим. Мы с Юри тоже, возможно, будем усыновлять, если хочешь, дадим тебе пару советов.  
Пошел на хуй, подумал Юра. Кто тебе даст усыновить, алкашу. Советы он мне будет давать, ага, как выбрать ребенку костюм от Армани и потом кружить над ним коршуном, чтоб он ничего на него не пролил, и заебать его вкрай.  
Юра набрал воздуху в грудь, но Виктор уже отошел и присосался к бутылке с водой, и Юра выдохнул.   
Отабек молчал. Юра потрепал его по плечу. Сказал:  
– Вот с ним тебе необязательно дружить. Ни с кем не обязательно, но вот с ним – особенно!  
– Не буду, – кивнул Отабек.  
Юра выдохнул снова. Пробубнил:  
– Пару советов они мне дадут… я сам кому хочешь насоветую.  
– Ты… поэтому меня? – спросил Отабек. – Потому что они тоже?  
– А? Что? Нет! – Юра развернул Отабека к себе. – Ты чего, нет, конечно. Я первый вообще-то, они с меня слизали. Наверно, и не думали про ребенка, пока я не… пока у меня тебя не было. Завидно стало! – Он глянул на Виктора, повторил громко: – Завидно!  
Виктор сделал вид, что не услышал.  
Юра поймал Якова, и они сфотографировались втроем. Потом Отабек утолокся на скамейке, а Юра пошел на лед. Катать ебучую нежность. Которая сегодня не давалась вообще никак. Потому что выбесил, думал Юра, вскидывая руку. Вот пидор.  
Вот пидор, подумал он, столкнувшись с Виктором у туалета. Отабек пошел облегчиться, Юра его проводил, сам постоял снаружи, потому что внутри не ловил вайфай.  
– Между прочим, это мог быть наш с тобою ребенок, – сказал Виктор.  
– Как это ебаным образом? – поднял Юра голову от телефона.  
– Ты, конечно, был слишком молод, чтобы хотеть детей…  
– Это тебе дети не уперлись! Я-то у тебя боялся сесть-встать-жрать, потому что у тебя белые диваны и вообще, а тут ребенок.  
– Дети – это довольно мило, – сказал Виктор.  
– Ага. Мило. Это тебе не собака, которую можно везде с собой таскать, и она слова не скажет, или дома оставить. Выгулял и хорош. – Юра опустил руку с телефоном. – Дети – это люди, а у тебя хуево с людьми.  
– Ты так умилительно сердишься, – сказал Виктор и оперся на стену у Юриной головы. – У нас с Юри все хорошо, к слову.  
– Ну еще бы, он так на тебя дрочит.  
– Ничего плохого в восхищении.  
– Ага, – сказал Юра. Подумал: я тоже на тебя дрочил. – Ну совет вам да любовь и все такое. Покорная азиатская жена, самое для тебя то.  
– Юри не покорный, хотя и вежливый, а очень своенравный. Горячий, я бы сказал. – Виктор сделал жест бровями. Юра дернулся и сказал: фу-у-у! – А ты, Юрочка, так себе никого и не нашел, я смотрю.  
– Нашел, – сказал Юра. – Ребенка.  
– Я имею в виду личную жизнь.  
– Это и есть моя жизнь. Я с тобой заебся вкрай, не хочу больше. И мне некогда скучать.  
– Времени нет? Сочувствую, Юрочка. С детдомовскими так тяжело, это же через одного будущие уголовники.  
– Вякнешь это при нем – я тебя убью, – сказал Юра.  
Виктор засмеялся, потянулся взять Юру за подбородок. Сказал:  
– Ну, ну, зачем же так. Как будто это не правда. Ты зря ударился в родительство, чтобы забыть меня, нужно было окунуться в ничего не значащий роман. Всегда можно легко расстаться, а дети – это другой сорт ответственности. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Где-то там глубоко есть, я подозреваю, доброта, и пусть она вкупе с терпением не позволит, так сказать, повернуть назад. А то это было бы очень плохо для репутации.  
Юра ударил его по руке, вывернулся, чуть не налетел на показавшегося из двери Отабека. Сказал:  
– Иди-ка ты, Витя, в пизду, – развернулся и зашагал к катку. Отабек, оглянувшись, за ним.  
Вторую половину тренировки катал еще хуже. Ебаная нежность, кто ее придумал?! Сука. Сука!..  
Сука, думал Юра, сидя в маршрутке и отбивая пяткой по полу. Буркнул:  
– Выбесил меня, не могу.  
– Он тебя обижает?  
– Да не, – Юра выдохнул, – это я так. Ничего, скоро забью совсем.  
– Он тебя предал и он твой враг.  
– Ну да, – сказал Юра, – но я ему уже отомстил. Изрезал все, что можно.  
Отабек промолчал.  
Он спокойно досидел до конца тренировки, не ныл и не канючил, даже в телефон не особенно залипал. Снимал Юру иногда. Юра потом просил показать. И фото они наделали, возвращались с трофеями: со всеми по отдельности и общее, куда зачем-то влез Виктор. Ну ладно, думал Юра, листая снимки, типа круто, мировое имя, я ребенка знакомлю со знаменитостями.   
Может, он и не имел в виду плохого. Может, он реально как лучше: чтоб у меня все получилось. Но как же, сука, каждый раз!..  
Лучше б сходили в зоопарк.  
– Пошли в зоопа-арк! – протянул Юра. – Пошли, пошли!  
– Пойдем, – сказал Отабек. – Во вторник. У меня уроков меньше.   
Юра запыхтел и сказал: хорошо. Ладно. Но только точно! Отабек сказал: точно. Покатаемся на Песенке.  
Но прежде зоопарка, в понедельник, они еще раз сходили на каток. Как раз после сессии у психологини в выходной. Я спокоен, подумал Юра, я не поддамся. У меня все охуенно и мне дела нет, что там у Вити.  
Интересно, можно у той же психологини вынуть из себя эту самую нежность? Агапе же кое-как вынул, по крайней мере, судьям понравилось…   
Нет, подумал Юра под крики Якова «Юра! Давай-ка снова!» Неважно, что понравилось. То есть важно, но важнее, чтобы понравилось мне. Чтобы я показал, что хочу показать, на сто процентов. Чтобы я смог, преодолел. Это не мое, но и катание так-то вообще не мое и ничье, не человеческое это – стоять на коньках на замерзшей воде. Но ты учишься, и это становится твоим. И нежность эта сраная станет, подумал Юра, закручивая вращение. Вспомнил, как они стояли с Виктором у алтаря. Говорили клятвы. Виктор даже рыдал. И все рыдали. Это была нежность?..  
Виктор ушел на перерыв, Юра заметил краем глаза. Подумал: вот и вали. Вздохнул свободнее.  
– Юра, ты вообще слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
– Что не так?  
– Все так, кроме хореографии.  
Ну пиздец, подумал Юра, почему я не Гошка, у которого что в голове, то и в движении и даже на лице. Рыдает прямо посреди выступления, и при этом ухитряется кататься.  
Юра проехался вдоль бортика, прилип к нему, махнул Отабеку. Хотел спросить: тебе не скучно еще? Он сам попросился, но почему-то не снимал и даже не особенно смотрел, оглядывался куда-то постоянно.   
– Ты! Ты мелкий негодник!  
Отабек обернулся, шарахнулся на скамейке. Виктор шагнул и снова попытался его ухватить, Отабек скатился со скамейки, встал. Сказал:  
– Пойдем выйдем.  
– Пойдем! Мы сейчас пойдем выйдем! – крикнул Виктор и ухватил его за свитер.  
– А ну руки убрал! – гаркнул Юра, метнулся вдоль бортика, выбрался с катка, схватил и со щелчками нацепил чехлы.  
– Растет уголовник, я так и знал! – разорялся Виктор, таща Отабека вдоль скамьи. Тот упирался и пытался разжать его пальцы. Виктор схватил его другой рукой за руку, дернул. – Ах ты негодяй!  
– А ну оставил ребенка в покое! – закричал Юра, как мог, разбежался на коньках, выставил вперед плечо, зажал руки Виктора в подмышку, с силой толкнул его, отгородил от Отабека.  
Виктор, наконец, отпустил, воскликнул:  
– Ребенок! Ты посмотри, что этот ребенок наделал! Это даже не хулиганство!  
– Пойдем разберемся, – сказал Отабек.   
– Ты никуда не пойдешь, – сказал Юра, показал на скамейку. – Сядь, сиди.  
Отабек не сел. Юра повернулся к Виктору, который уже поправлял костюм. С размаху наступил рядом с его ботинком, шагнул вперед, и еще, и еще, наступая, отгоняя прочь.  
– Еще раз тронешь – руки оторву и отпизжу тебя ими! Охуел, что ли?!  
– Это я охуел?! Это твой… твой будущий урка!  
– Че сказал?!  
– Пойдем разберемся, – повторил Отабек. Дернул Юру за спортивную куртку. – Это наше дело, я сам.  
– Давай, давай, колония по тебе плачет!  
– А ну заткнулся, – сказал Юра Виктору, повернулся к Отабеку. – Куда ты намылился? Я тебя никому не дам, слышишь? Тебя никто не тронет.  
– Давай, давай, защищай, поощряй его! Паршивец! Посмотрим, куда приведет твое воспитание! Да уже привело. – Виктор выдохнул и сказал ровным голосом. – Пойдем-пойдем, засвидетельствуем. И я вызову, пожалуй, полицию, и разберемся, как цивилизованные люди.  
– Зассал? – спросил Отабек.  
– Ты посмотри на это! – снова взвизгнул Виктор. – Дикое существо! Что это такое – «пойдем выйдем»? По закону гор?  
– По закону того, что нельзя так поступать.  
– Вот именно, нельзя!  
– Как ты, – пояснил Отабек.  
Юра перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Упал на скамейку, расшнуровал коньки. Увидел, что в их сторону смотрят все. Че зырите, подумал он, в носках и с коньками в руках пробежал до своего рюкзака, подхватил его, нацепил кеды, затолкал внутрь шнурки. Виктор нависал над Отабеком, но больше не трогал. Отабек глядел на него, подняв плечи и сжав кулаки.  
– Так! Стоп! – сказал Юра. – Всем оставаться на своих местах. Че ты бычишь? – спросил он Виктора.  
– А ты иди, иди, посмотри, что натворил твой подкидыш!  
– Сам ты, блядь, подкидыш, тебя родила Баба-Яга и зачем-то подкинула людям, – сказал Юра и встал. Протянул руку, сжал и разжал пальцы. Отабек постоял и осторожно дал ему руку. Юра подхватил рюкзак и крикнул Якову: – У меня семейные обстоятельства!  
– Юра! Сколько можно! Тебе работать и работать!  
– Знаю, знаю, – пробормотал Юра, крикнул: – Извините, дядь Яш, до меня докопался этот блаженный! – Он махнул рукой на Виктора, который поправлял манжеты рубашки.  
Виктор сказал, улыбнувшись:  
– Все в порядке, небольшой инцидент.  
Ах ты пидорас, подумал Юра и шагнул в проход. Какая тут ебучая нежность, когда сплошная нервотрепка.  
– Еще раз тронешь моего ребенка хоть пальцем – я тебя… даже не упеку, а просто. Меня упекут, потому что тебя, блядь, не найдут, и повесят на меня, потому что обнаружат у меня твои куски и кровавую бензопилу!  
– Давай-давай, – сказал Виктор, шагая длинными своими ногами рядом, по гулкому коридору, – шути-шути, но это твое будущее с этим вот, – он, поморщившись, повел рукой в сторону Отабека. – Только в роли свидетеля, когда его будут судить за что-нибудь ужасное. Это так и начинается – с малого! Порча имущества, потом котятам хвосты будет отрывать.  
Фу, бля, подумал Юра.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра сжал его руку и сказал быстро: я знаю. Спокойно, счас разберемся. Витя любит повыступать.  
– «Повыступать»?! – Виктор хохотнул, толкнул дверь и вышел на солнце. – На моем месте ты бы еще не так разорялся. – Он сбежал по ступенькам и направился к парковке, к своему розовому кадиллаку. По случаю Питера, правда, с поднятой крышей.  
Розовый, бля. Совсем крыша поехала, думал Юра, когда увидел в первый раз. Допился, воспаление мозга, напоил его японец – и кирдык. Из Японии он и привез эту заметную машину.  
– Вот, смотри, смотри! – Виктор круто развернулся на каблуках, словно на льду, и показал на дверь, потом на кузов. – Полюбуйся, что устроил этот негодяй! Дай я оттаскаю его за уши, если ты не можешь!  
Как деда, подумал Юра. «Выпорю сам, если ты не можешь». Нет уж, дудки. Он снова пожал руку Отабека, подошел ближе. Подбросил на плече рюкзак. Оглядел глубокие, до металла, царапины на розовой краске. Ткнул пальцем, потер. Поднял на Виктора глаза.  
– И че?  
– Как это «что»?! Ты посмотри, посмотри, что он сделал с моим мальчиком! – Виктор чуть не прилип щекой к капоту.  
Мальчиком, бля. У нормальных людей машины девочки, а у Витеньки – конечно, мальчик. Потому что большего гея еще поискать.  
– А че ты сразу вешаешь на моего ребенка? А? – спросил Юра, сунул руки в карманы куртки. – Ни хуя себе предъявы! Тут сколько гопоты бегает! Скажи спасибо, что пизду не нарисовали.  
– У него злодейский взгляд. По нему сразу все понятно. Это ты сейчас шутишь, а потом наплачешься. – Виктор снова прилип к машине, провел ладонью вдоль царапины, словно хотел разгладить складку. – К тому же, ты явно его против меня настраиваешь.  
– Я, блядь, думал, что-то серьезное, – сказал Юра. Помахал рукой назад. – Отабек, пошли.  
– Как это «пошли»?! – Виктор распрямился, как бамбуковый стебель. – Кто будет приносить извинения?! И возмещать?  
– Тот, кто это сделал.  
– Это я, – сказал Отабек.  
Бля-а-а, подумал Юра. Развернулся к нему, взял за плечи. Заглянул в лицо. Отабек глядел хмуро.  
– На хуя? Он что-то тебе сделал?  
– Мне это нравится! – возопил Виктор. – Сразу вину на меня!  
– Тебе, – сказал Отабек. – Сделал.  
– И ты вот так вот мстишь? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек кивнул.  
Пиздец.  
– Ты это зря, – сказал Юра, отпустил его, повернулся к Виктору. Сказал: – Ну чего, че ты там говорил? Полицию? Ну вызывай. Я дам показания, что это я парковался и задел нечаянно.  
– Парковался? На чем? – спросил Виктор. – С каких пор ты водишь? Не выдумывай, Юрочка. Если не принять мер, ты с ним нахлебаешься.  
– А ты давай, поучи меня еще, как сына воспитывать! – Юра растопырил локти и шагнул вперед. Виктор шагнул назад. – Давай, давай, че, ты же великий родитель! Дюжину воспитал!  
– Я не слышу просьб о прощении.  
– Извини, бля, – сказал Юра. – Как-то так ебуче получилось. Гони в ремонт, приноси чек, хуле с тобой делать.  
– Со мной? Сделай что-нибудь со своим паскудником!  
Юра походил вокруг машины, отвел ногу пнуть колесо, но Виктор его отогнал. Юра сказал:  
– А меня ты на таких не катал.  
– Ты не изъявлял желания.  
– И перья передо мной так не распускал. Да я тоже виноват, – Юра ухмыльнулся, – не разговаривал с тобой, когда ты поддатый, а поддатый ты самый павлин.  
– Ты все никак не можешь пережить, что оказался не моим единственным.  
– Быть твоим единственным – лучше застрелиться.  
– Я тебя очень любил и старался…  
– Ну чего? Чего ты старался? Посуду, блядь, помыть не мог, нытье на весь вечер.  
– Ты тоже не то чтобы хорошая хозяйка.  
– А ты… ты мне, блядь, всю первую любовь изгадил! – Юра подергал себя за молнию куртки. – Это все не так должно было быть! Должно было быть сразу – и навсегда! И круто!  
– И, хочешь сказать, это я виноват?  
– А кто?  
– Например, недоросль, который не понимает, как поддерживать взрослые отношения.   
– Ах ты пидорас!  
На Юру обернулся мужик с ключами в руках. Открыл свою Ауди и сел. Юра мотнул головой, убрав волосы с лица.   
Виктор поправил воротник. Сказал:  
– С тобою невозможно цивилизованно разговаривать. Только орать. Ты превратил меня в невротика.   
– Я?! Ни хуя себе!  
– Ты и теперь твое… – он обвел ладонью Отабека и поморщился. – Я, между прочим, всегда относился и сейчас стараюсь относиться к тебе с теплотой, но ты не даешь возможности. И у меня тоже много чего есть тебе предъявить.  
– Например?!  
– Например, я потратил на наш брак время, которое мог бы провести в любящих, здоровых отношениях.  
– И это я типа тебя в них затащил?!  
– А кто? – удивился Виктор.  
Юра едва успел ухватить Отабека за толстовку, потому что он разбежался в направлении Виктора. Споткнулся, протянул Юру за собой. Юра обхватил его за плечи и, вздрагивая от смеха, проговорил:  
– Тихо, тихо… Витя, беги! Тебя сейчас запинают, а я скажу, что ничего не видел.  
– Детский сад! – объявил Виктор и отошел на несколько шагов.   
Отабек пыхтел у Юры в руках. Юра похохатывал и гладил его большим пальцем по предплечью, приговаривал: тихо, тихо, татарский тигр.  
– Я рассчитываю, что ты оплатишь выходку своего маленького паршивца. И моральный ущерб.  
– А давай мы будем судиться, и я отсужу у тебя моральный ущерб после развода. И этот вот кадиллак, – сказал Юра, качнув головой в сторону розовой машины.   
– Он нажит не в браке.  
– Ну что-нибудь тогда другое. Моральный ущерб… в Голливуде, что ли, живешь? Ремонт – да, ремонт – окей. И типа извини и все такое, – Юра хохотнул. – Как-то не так получилось, как я хотел. Я-то хотел тебе шины изрезать и в ботинки твои модные нассать.  
– Я думал, он, – Виктор махнул в сторону Отабека, – тебе таким достался. Агрессивным. А теперь вижу, что это твое воспитание.  
Юра выдохнул, отпустил Отабека, придерживая все же за штаны одной рукой. Утер слезы, распрямился. Сказал:  
– Все, пиздец, на хуй. Пока, Витя, до завтра.   
Виктор поджал губы, обошел их по широкой дуге и прилип к машине.  
Юра вел Отабека до остановки за руку. Отабек молчал и сопел. Юра начал первый:  
– Ты реально, что ли? Чем?  
– Ключами, – сказал Отабек.  
– На хуя?  
Отабек посопел. Потом сказал:  
– Он твой враг.  
Окей, подумал Юра. Сказал, поглядывая в сторону, откуда должна была приехать маршрутка:  
– Это не так работает.  
\- А как? Почему не так?  
– Ну не надо за меня… вот так делать.   
– А ты бы за меня?..  
Юра поглядел на него, поправил капюшон толстовки. Сказал:  
– Я бы за тебя всех отпиздил и еще не то сделал. Но это… по-другому. Родитель за ребенка должен. А ребенок…  
– Какая разница, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра сжал его руку, покачал. Отабек стоял, сунув другую в карман.  
Подъехала маршрутка, они загрузились, Юра отдал водителю деньги, взял сдачу, сунул в карман и плюхнулся рядом с Отабеком.   
Подумал: пиздец. Ну пиздец же. Надо переживать. Что он вырастет уголовником, в самом деле, что… что так нельзя, что где-то проеб. Что перед Витей стыдно.  
Не вырастет он никем, кроме нормального человека. И я сам, что ли, лучше? Проеб, да, но а как еще. А Витя… вот уж по херу.  
– Знаешь, чего, – сказал Юра. – Не делай так больше. А?  
– Почему?  
– Потому что… потому что Витя напишет заявление или просто растреплет всем, и опека решит, что я тебя порчу. И не даст меня тебе.  
Отабек смотрел на него долго, распахнутыми глазами. Потом сказал тихо, Юра едва расслышал за шумом заходивших на остановке людей:  
– Я не хотел. Так.  
– Да я знаю. Знаю, – сказал Юра. В груди сжалось. Ведь реально – решат, что Юра никудышный родитель, и как тогда… Он согнулся, повесил голову на секунду. Потер лоб. Бля, что делать… Вите звонить, просить, унижаться?..  
– Я не хотел, – сказал Отабек. – Я хотел… чтобы по справедливости.  
Что делать-то… Вот чего не люблю, так это просить и унижаться. Ненавижу, думал он, но…  
Отабек тронул его за плечо. Сказал:  
– Я не хотел.  
– Да знаю я, – сказал Юра. – Не подумал. Бывает. Я тоже иногда не думаю. Но… надо думать. Реально надо, а то проблемы потом. Ничего… ничего, извинюсь, все дела, попрошу… – Юра сжал зубы, раздул ноздри. Порычал вполголоса, побил кедом о кед. Выпрямился, хлопнул по коленям. – Так, ладно! Нормально все.  
– Я не хотел.  
Юра повернулся к нему, кивнул. Сказал:  
– Я знаю. Но это не то чтобы до черта умно.  
Отабек замотал головой. Спросил:  
– Меня… заберут теперь?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. Погладил его по руке. – Нет, я разберусь.  
– Я… хотел, чтобы тебя никто не обижал, – сказал Отабек.  
– Спасибо. И я бы хотел, чтобы тебя никто не обижал. И если я найду тех, кто обижал, то я их отпизжу, – сказал Юра. – Только… ну вот не надо было сейчас.  
Отабек быстро кивнул. Юра подумал: наказывать его теперь надо, что ли, чтоб он не стал снова… и так зажило со следами. Он гладил Отабеку руку до самого дома, а Отабек сидел смирно.  
Он запустил Отабека мыться и ставить чайник, а сам ушел к себе в комнату, нашел номер психологини и, прогуливаясь от стены до окна, дождался ответа. Спросил: можно? Пять минут. У меня ребенок машину поцарапал. Не мою. Что делать.  
Психологиня сказала, что в следующий раз он заплатит дороже, потому что время на телефоне – тоже консультация. Хорошо, хорошо, бормотал Юра. Что делать-то?  
Чай успел подостыть, когда он вышел на кухню. Отабек сидел над своей кружкой и глядел на Юру.  
– Так, – сказал Юра, не садясь. – Во-первых, ты испортил чужую вещь. Так делать нельзя. Реально нельзя. Я, когда резал фотки и костюм, портил свои. Так что… наказание. Ладно?  
Отабек закивал. Обхватил кружку. Юра положил телефон на стол, встал коленом на табуретку. Сказал:  
– В углу ты уже стоял. Давай ты будешь неделю мыть всю посуду?  
– Я и так мою.  
– Ну тем более. И… не получится пока в зоопарк. Мы не заслужили пока развлечений.  
Отабек поскреб кружку. Ничего не сказал.  
– И да, – сказал Юра, – на ремонт его ебучей машины – это незапланированные траты, так что придется пока ужаться где-то. Ладно? Что мы там хотели?  
– Блендер. Для супа.  
Да, для супа-пюре и для просто пюре. Картофельного. С молоком, с яйцом, однородное, с кусочком масла… дедушка толок колотушкой, Юра не способен на такой подвиг. А пюре хочется, с котлетой.  
– Ну вот, – вздохнул Юра, – пока откладывается. И… было бы клево, раз это семейные дела, чтоб ты тоже поучаствовал. С карманных. А?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну от и клево, – сказал Юра. Подумал: какой у меня охуенный сын. Такой взрослый, хотя и мелкий. – И… надо извиниться. Это в счет наказания, потому что это наказание. И я извинюсь.  
– Ты-то за что?  
– А ты из-за кого это все? – Юра подвину к себе кружку. – Я ж при тебе его говном поливаю. И рассказываю, как портил вещи.  
– Ты правду же говорил, – сказал Отабек.  
Правду. Но психологиня сказала, что это не очень здорово: плохо отзываться о своей семье при детях. О бывшем супруге. Негодовать можно, но перекладывать это негодование на детские плечи – не айс. Дети не должны включаться во взрослые заморочки.  
– Правду, – сказал Юра. – Но правда там еще в том, что я тоже был не сахар. И в том, что… ну так бывает. Не сошлись. Мы не хотели быть друг для друга говном, но вот просто не совпали. Поэтому столько злости. Я со злости. И… я сам разберусь. Это мои дела и… моя вражда. И я буду побеждать его так, как надо мне. Окей? Он мой. Я разберусь сам. Дело чести.  
Отабек попыхтел, отпил чаю, держа кружку двумя руками. Сказал:  
– Ну ладно.  
– Да, я хотел еще поговорить про безопасные способы вымещения злости и обид, – сказал Юра словами психологини. – Вещи портить – не лучший. Свои – еще можно, чужие – нет. Как бы ты к человеку ни относился и каким бы куском говна он ни был, это его вещи. И он сам. Поэтому нельзя портить, красть, и бить людей тоже нельзя. И да, да! – Юра поднял ладонь. – Я делаю так, но это плохо, не бери с меня пример. Пожалуйста. Я стараюсь сдерживаться. Это не по-взрослому. И реально, больше проблем вышло нам, чем ему.  
– Я не хотел.  
– Я знаю. Я рад. Надо будет извиниться. Скажи, что не хотел, да? Что… что это было неправильно.  
– Правильно, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра оперся на стол локтями, почти лег. Сказал:   
– А знаешь, бывает так, что цель правильная, нужная, а способы достижения – неправильные? Ну так же и тут. Правильно, может, на него сердиться, хотя тоже… он тебе не сделал же ничего.  
– Сделал тебе.  
– Ну я зря при тебе про это. Не твои проблемы же.  
– Мои! Мои.  
– Немножко твои, – Юра показал, – потому что я переживаю. А так – не твои. Я разберусь. Не надо впрягаться за взрослых, воевать с ними. Я сам. За нас обоих. А ты… давай договоримся, короче. Я пытаюсь вести себя взросло и прилично с другими людьми, и ты тоже. А отомстим Вите мы как-нибудь по-другому, чтоб было не подкопаться.  
– Как? – спросил Отабек.  
– Ну, что бесит Витю? Что его не замечают. Давай его не замечать. Извинимся очень вежливо, – Юра скорчил рожу, – и все. И забыли. И будем жить хорошо и правильно, чтоб он подавился своими прогнозами. Мы же круче, чем от нас ожидают.  
– Да?  
Хотелось бы, подумал Юра. Сказал уверенно:  
– Да! Вот, – сказал Юра, похлопал ладонями по столу по сторонам кружки. – Хорошо. Это будет наш план. И… – Юра вздохнул. – Это просто был хуевый брак. Нам обоим было хуево, он сделал нас худшими людьми. Я стал совсем бешеный, Витя тоже… он не такой, вообще-то! Ты видел, наверное? Он благостный дятел. Оба нервными стали от этой жизни, он вот до сих пор на меня так реагирует. А я на него. Жить с нелюбимым… не помогает душевному здоровью. Портит. – Юра поднял кружку, отпил.  
– Совсем не любил тебя?  
– Да любил, наверное, немного. И я его. Сначала – очень, потом… потом оказалось, что это какая-то не та любовь, которая поможет все стерпеть и наладить. Не настоящая, наверное. Мы как-то быстро это поняли, но уже поженились же, разводиться в середине сезона… – Юра покачал головой.  
– А почему вы… зачем тогда?  
– Ну потому что казалось сначала – вот круто, вот оно. А потом оказалось, что не оно, и мы так друг на друга взбичили! Мстили, наверное, что так все вышло. Витя… вообще, долбодятел, но не самый вредный человек. Дел с ним не надо только иметь, а так, общаться иногда – можно.  
Отабек помолчал, глядя в кружку. Спросил:  
– А сколько ремонт стоит?  
– А я не знаю, – ответил Юра. Подобрал телефон: – Давай погуглим примерно? И будем есть.  
Отабек покивал. Юра сел к нему ближе.  
Извинились они на следующий день. Сначала Отабек, пробурчал: извините, я больше так не буду. Надо было не так. Виктор не успел разузнать, что он имел в виду, как трубку взял Юра и сказал тоже: извини, нехорошо получилось. Ты отогнал уже в сервис? Что сказали? Почем нынче? Тебе на карточку кинуть, у тебя она старая или другая уже? Или так принести?  
– Я не держу на тебя зла. Я понимаю, что для тебя настали трудные времена. И я частично ответствен. Если тебе, Юрочка, нужна сильная рука в воспитании, я могу ее предоставить.  
– Чего?  
– Я вижу, ребенок у тебя отбился, и нужен более авторитетный взрослы…  
– Все, Никифоров, пока, короче, – сказал Юра и нажал на отбой. Подумал: папашка. Такой же папашка из тебя, как Папа Римский.  
Подумал, положив телефон: а вот были б у нас дети. Талантливые до хуя. Что б мы с ними делали.  
Отабек тоже талантливый, подумал Юра, взрослый такой.   
Мститель. Авенджер.  
– Ты у меня авенджер, а? «Не спасем – так отомстим».  
Отабек подумал и спросил:  
– Который из них?  
– А ты каким хочешь быть? Чур я Тор!  
– Почему?   
– Потому что он целый бог и может дать всем пизды!  
– А я тогда Хоукай, – сказал Отабек.  
– Почему?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
Юра понял к вечеру. Сказал в микрофон, когда они запушили топ и встали реколлиться:  
– Это в тебе твои монголо-татарские гены играют, хочешь взять лук и всех перестрелять, вот и Хоукай.  
– Он самый спокойный, – сказал Отабек. – Профессиональный.  
– Черная Вдова самая спокойная, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек помолчал. Потом сказал:  
– Я бы еще был Тони Старком. Что-нибудь бы изобрел. Крутую машину.  
Только я хотел предложить пойти пострелять из лука, подумал Юра, в виде выяснения склонностей. А теперь что, приглашать его собрать из говна и палок Огромного Боевого Человекоподобного Робота?..  
Он притащил ему конструктор из железных частей, с моторчиками, пультом управления и батарейками для этого всего. Еле донес и еле прошел в дверь. Сгрузил коробку Отабеку на руки, словно бетонную плиту. Сказал, отдуваясь и стряхивая куртку:  
– На, будущий Тони Старк. Только не надо повторять бухло, это он был неправ.  
– Не буду, – проговорил Отабек с благоговением, уволок конструктор к себе. И долго не появлялся.  
Степняк-механик, подумал Юра. Ну, времена меняются, вместо живых коней – железные.  
И все было хорошо и прекрасно, и Виктор не пошел в полицию, и кадиллак его выглядел как новый, а сам Виктор в сторону Юры и – особенно – Отабека старался не глядеть и первым не подходил. Ну и хорошо, думал Юра, так лучше всего.  
И нежность почти получалось. Не совсем нежность, но плавно сделать руками. Спокойно, без дерганий. Все хорошо, а дальше будет еще лучше.  
И близился сертификат из школы приемного родителя, и пухла папка с необходимыми документами.


	7. Chapter 7

Отабека выпустили, и он не побежал к Юре, а прошел до стульев и сел под стендом про подростковый суицид. Юра глянул на него: ну чего? Отабек ответил взглядом из-под бровей и что-то сказал губами. Юра прищурился, спросил шепотом: чего-чего?  
– Проходите, – сказала тетка.  
Тоже психологиня, но настоящая психологиня – это его, а вот эта – тетка и есть. Уволокла Отабека первым, Юре сказав сидеть и ждать.  
Юра зашел в кабинет и сел на стул. И тетка села на стул по другую сторону стола, исчирканного цветными карандашами. На столе лежал пупс в чепчике, из-под которого торчали золотые кудри из лески. Деда не давал мне играть в куклы, подумал Юра, а так я б уже тогда приготовился к отцовству, как девчонкам пихают кукол в пеленках и колясках, потому что они будущие матери. Не то чтобы дедушка прямо запрещал, такого Юра вспомнить не мог, но никогда дома не было кукол.  
Надо будет сказать этой тетке. Психологиня так радовалась, когда Юра вспоминал и докладывал ей что-то такое – из детства, что можно связать с нынешней его жизнью.  
– Усыновлять, значит, – сказала тетка.  
– Да, – сказал Юра, залез в папку, протянул тетке справку из дурки, где он не лежал, а это очень важно для будущего родителя. Вот весело тем, кто по дурке косит от армии, а потом хочет дите. Хотя всегда можно родить. В матке не спросят, кто ты такой, можешь быть сумасшедшим, инвалидом, зэком и нищебродом.  
Тетка справку взяла, посмотрела, отдала Юре обратно. Юра тут же протянул ей рекомендацию от своей психологини. Сказал:  
– Мы… я, то есть, хожу уже к терапевту, вот. Все нормально.  
– По поводу чего ходите? – спросила тетка, взяла и рекомендацию, пробежала глазами.  
– По поводу личных зае… загонов.  
– Каких именно? – спросила тетка и вернула Юре листок.   
Там же, блядь, написано, подумал Юра. Все написано, чтоб я показал, и нас отпустили и не стали мучить. Опека пришла, написала адрес и телефон, чтоб записаться. Посещение обязательно. Но я уже за свои деньги хожу, думал Юра, сколько нужно человек, чтоб признать меня нормальным?  
– Да вот, развелся я, ну и не хочу держать зла на этого… человека.  
– Причина вашего развода – решение усыновить ребенка?  
– Не, это еще до того было, – сказал Юра. – В смысле, развод до того.  
– Почему вы вдруг решили усыновить именно тогда, когда остались одни? – Тетка смотрела на Юру внимательно. Юра положил папку попрек колен и взялся за ее края, как за поднос. Тетка продолжала: – Вы чувствуете себя освобожденным? Открытым для того, что всегда хотели, но супруг не давал? Вы же еще и гомосексуалист, я правильно понимаю?  
– Да, – сказал Юра сквозь зубы. – Есть такое дело. Только я детей не хотел раньше. И он не хотел. Муж мой. Бывший. А потом… потом вот я захотел. Возраст подошел, я понял, что хочу не только карьерного роста, но и реализоваться в семье, в детях, – выдал Юра бодро, сел прямо.  
Он толкал эту речь опеке в каждую с нею встречу, и на занятиях в школе приемного родителя, и просто любопытным, с кем не хотел долго разговаривать. И с теткой он не хотел разговаривать. Прочла, что все нормально – ну и отпусти, у них планы, между прочим. У Отабека уроки, у Юры ужин. Непонятно, что. Запечь, что ли, в рукаве куру и картоху, так клево: все туда засунул и поставил готовиться, и забыл. И противень мыть потом не надо. Отабек нагуглил, как это делается, и разобрался в инструкции к плите.  
– А если вы вдруг захотите жениться потом, и заведете своих биологических детей, и приемный ребенок станет не нужен?  
– Спрашивали уже, – буркнул Юра. – Опека.  
– Неважно, – сказала тетка.  
– Никаких «если», – пробурчал Юра. Подумал: вот же допрос в гестапо. – Не буду я жениться. Не хочу биологических детей никаких. Я хочу вырастить Отабека, он мой сын, и все. Мне никто не нужен, кроме него. Никаких там браков, хватит.  
– То есть, он вам вместо жены или мужа?  
– Чего-о?! Вы че такое говорите? Он мне в виде ребенка!  
Тетка нахмурилась. Че ты там себе напридумывала, подумал Юра, стиснул папку сильнее. Спроси еще, с кем я буду оставлять его и как обеспечивать. У меня все сраные справки с собой, рекомендательные ебучие письма, клятвенные заверения дедушки, что он поможет, если уж совсем никак. Опека меня заела этим вкрай. Я готов.  
– И все же, каковы ваши мотивы? – спросила тетка.  
– Ребенка хочу, – сказал Юра. – Хочу быть отцом. Чтоб ему было лучше жить, чем без меня. Вы вообще в курсе, что раньше он на улице был?  
– Вас привлекают самые беззащитные? Безответные?  
– Чего-чего?  
– Отвечайте.  
– Я еб… не знаю, как на это отвечать! «Привлекают»… – Юра поднял плечи. Подумал: бля, бля, че ей надо?! – Мне просто жалко его стало. Я ему стараюсь давать все, чего у него не было.  
– И вы считаете, что он вам теперь должен быть благодарен? Обязан? Отплатить?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. Прищурился. – Вы к чему это? Отабек вам что-то сказал такое?  
– Нет. А должен был?  
Я не знаю, подумал Юра, я запутался, ничего я не знаю и не понимаю уже. Что за хуйня?!  
– Слушайте, я что-то не так делаю, что ли?  
– Пока неизвестно, – сказала тетка. – Нужно выяснить ваши мотивы.  
– Ну бл… блин, – сказал Юра, откинулся на стуле. – Почему детей заводят? Хочу быть отцом. Это клево.  
– Как бы вы описали вашего ребенка?  
Юра покусал губу. Выговорил:  
– Ну, он такой… серьезный. Или по внешности?  
– И по внешности, и то, как вы его видите.  
– Как нерусского пацана. Он серьезный, умный. Руками много чего умеет, даже я не умею. Быстро учится. В школе… – Юра оборвал себя. В школе не все гладко, опять зовут поговорить с классной. Заебали, что еще? На шторы он уже сдавал два раза, а они как висели, так и висят старые, Отабек сфотографировал. – Ну, он старается учиться, ходит в школу. Понятливый. Не капризный совсем. Страшилки рассказывает! И даже разыгрывает.  
– Чистый, невинный? – подсказала тетка.   
Ну сейчас, подумал Юра, не надейся, про деньги и Витину машину я тебе не расскажу. Это наши семейные дела. У детей в новом доме еще и покруче бывает.  
Чистый, невинный… Юра вздохнул. Нет уже. Даже если когда-то был. Он покачал головой. Сказал:  
– Не. То есть, он хороший, правда. Но ему уже лет много. И он на улице жил. Там все было плохо. Невинные дома растут.  
– Каков ваш стиль общения?  
– В смысле?  
– Как вы с ним разговариваете?   
– Ну как… ну, словами, – сказал Юра. Моргнул.  
– Ласково?  
– Ну да, – сказал Юра. – Ну так. Не знаю, вообще. Не совсем ми-ми-ми, наверное. А надо ми-ми-ми?   
Подумал: надо, конечно, всем детям надо. Дедушка не то чтобы ласковый был, но «Юрочка» его – это… это нужно. Юра моргнул с силой, стал раздумывать, как образовать уменьшительно-ласкательное от «Отабек».  
– То есть, как со взрослым? – спросила тетка.  
– А? Н-ну наверное.  
Тетка сказала под нос: мгм, открыла блокнот и что-то там пометила. Бля, подумал Юра. Я что-то не так сделал. Почему в катании понятно, что так, а что не так, и если сам недопонял, подскажет тренер, а тут – ни хуя не понятно, а всякие авторитеты запутывают еще больше?! Каждый раз все делаешь правильно, все сраные бумажки собрал – и все равно найдут, до чего доебаться!  
И тут нельзя собраться и откатать на следующих соревнованиях. Катание – жизнь, но только Юрина жизнь, а тут еще Отабека, и от этого у каждого успеха и каждой неудачи, каждой задержки столько веса. Неподъемные, как штанга с чужими блинами в спортзале. Юра решил один раз попробовать, хотя дядя Яша говорил не заниматься ерундой. Не тот тип фигуры.  
Отабеку надо купить гантели или эспандер, пусть с малолетства начинает, чтобы не было потом таких проблем. Механикам нужны сильные руки. Может, он и не будет механиком, конечно, но конструктор собирает здорово. Уже соорудил подъемный кран, который реально может поднять чего-нибудь железное, цепляет к магниту. Теперь прилаживает к нему колеса, чтоб ездил. Жалко, там нет радиоуправления. Можно было бы вместо магнита повесить крючок и гонять кран подбирать раскиданные носки.  
– Ребенок вам доверяет?  
– Я надеюсь! – сказал Юра. – Я стараюсь.  
– Чтобы – что?  
– В смысле?  
– Зачем вам его доверие?  
– Как – зачем? – Юра прищурился. Странная какая-то тетка. – Затем, чтоб не шкериться друг от друга. Чтоб нормально жить. Чтоб… ну, это надо! Для семьи.  
– У вас сразу установились доверительные отношения?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Они же… ну, приемные не сразу к себе подпускают.  
– Вас это раздражало?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. Подумал: пугало. Когда он молчал. Покачивался. Не подходил. – Грустно было и жалко его. Я старался, чтоб ему было безопасно, он как-то понемногу оттаял.  
– Вы стремитесь к телесному контакту?  
– Ну да. – Юра потрогал пальцами боковые швы папки. – Как родитель к ребенку. Это ж важно – обнять там, всякое такое.  
– «Такое» – это какое?  
Вот ты доебистая, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– За руку взять. Одеяло подоткнуть.  
– Вы укладываете ребенка спать?  
– Да.  
– Он спит голышом?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – В пижаме.  
Подумал: сейчас и это окажется неправильно, а голышом спать полезно, а ты, Плисецкий, этого не знаешь, и не дадим мы тебе ребенка. Пусть лучше на улицах подаяния просит. Государству так больше понравится.  
– Вы его купаете? Присутствуете?  
– Нет, он сам, – сказал Юра. – Он большой. Ну я типа рядом, если что. За дверью.  
– Ваш муж был вас младше?  
– Если б он был меня младше, то нам бы не разрешили расписаться, – сказал Юра. – Старше, конечно. А что?  
Тетка проигнорировала вопрос и спросила сама:  
– Вы дружите с детьми знакомых, родственников?  
– У меня нет ни знакомых, ни родственников, – сказал Юра, стараясь не пыхтеть, – и у них нет никаких детей! Не дружу я ни с кем. Кроме Отабека.   
– Дети тянутся к вам?  
– Нет. Вот уж на фиг надо. – Юра спохватился и подумал, что врагом детей выставлять себя тоже не надо. Добавил: – Ну, просто не складывается, нет в окружении детей.  
– Кем вы планировали быть, когда думали о карьере?  
– Фигуристом, – сказал Юра. Подумал: вопросы все тупее и тупее, что за собеседование в «Газпром»? – Я рано занялся, это всегда была моя карьера.  
– А если бы не фигуристом, то кем? Учителем, вожатым, тренером?  
– Тренером, – сказал Юра. – То есть, я не хотел раньше, не думал об этом, но теперь-то придется, после того, как кататься кончу.  
– Будете учить детей?  
– Нет! – Юра подтянул к себе ноги. – Не, вы чего, никаких детей! Не люблю возиться с пиздю… с мелкими. Только подростков или старше. Или ледовые шоу вообще буду ставить или хореографию делать. Это нормальные деньги, еще и лучше будет, стабильнее. То есть, счас тоже стабильно, – добавил Юра быстро, – у меня сбережения, и призовые хорошие, реально хорошие. Я квартиру даже не в ипотеку взял. Я нормально обеспечу Отабека. Он сам так одевается! Я предлагал ему что-то приличное.  
Тетка сказала: достаточно. Юра примолк.  
Подумал: чего тебе достаточно, чего ты вообще хочешь от меня?  
Спросил осторожно:  
– Ну все? Я пойду? Надо что-то подписать?  
– Я сама все напишу. Вас еще навестят.  
– Пусть навещают, – сказал Юра, встал. – Ну, после школы, ясное дело, если Отабека хотите застать.  
Тетка тоже встала. Сказала:  
– Всего доброго.  
– До свидания, – сказал Юра.  
Взгляд в спину прожигал приличный свитер. Пиздец, думал Юра, пиздец, она меня спутала с кем-то, что ли? Я все нормально отвечал же. Нормально? Да, кажется, нормально. Благонадежно. И жалоб на меня не было и не могло быть. Если только не Витя…  
– Вот пидорас!   
На Юру от стенда обернулась дама. Юра поглядел на нее, пока она не вернулась к бумажкам, подошел и протянул руку Отабеку. Сказал:  
– Слушай, фигня какая-то. Витя, что ли, стукнул.  
– Вряд ли, – сказал Отабек, сунул телефон в карман, сполз со стула, взял его за руку.  
– А вдруг? Какие-то тут все злые, как будто я у них что-то спер.  
Отабек оглянулся и промолчал. Сказал, только когда они вышли на улицу:  
– Ты педофил.  
– Чего-о?!  
– Они думают, что ты педофил, – пояснил Отабек. – Одинокий мужчина усыновляет мальчика.  
– Фу-у-у! Фу, фу! – Юра передернул плечами с силой, споткнулся, дернул Отабека за руку. Тот сжал его ладонь крепче. – Фу, бля, нет, нет! Какой пиздец!  
Отабек молчал. Юра шел, отфыркиваясь, перевел Отабека через дорогу (точнее, тот перевел его, потянул на зеленый). Сказал:  
– Какая-то хуйня. Я не педофил!  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты с чего вообще взял? Фу! Может, это просто… освидетельствование там какое-нибудь.  
– Меня спрашивали, бывают ли у меня кошмары, боюсь ли я взрослых. Играю ли «в доктора», – он сделал кавычки одной рукой. – Как ты со мной общаешься, смотришь ли, как я моюсь, переодеваюсь. Заставляешь ли спать в одной постели. Как трогаешь и где.  
– Фу-у-у-у! Фу, бля, на хуй!  
Отабек кивнул. Молчал и дальше.  
А я ведь сам к нему ложусь, подумал Юра, даже иногда под одно одеяло. И не выхожу, когда он переодевается, и он не выходит. И повязку ему менял на руке, и… блядь!  
– Я не педофил, – заявил Юра.  
– Я сказал, что ты меня не трогаешь, не спишь, ничего не просишь, – сказал Отабек. Пробормотал под нос: – Можно, блядь, подумать…  
– А?  
– Можно подумать, я не знаю, как это выглядит. Это вообще особое поведение. Взгляд, голос. Дядьки такие… сальные, знаешь? Дружелюбные больно.  
– А я не дружелюбный?  
– Ты ничего, – сказал Отабек. – Ты не взрослый.  
– Я не педофил, – настоял Юра.  
– Я знаю.  
Юра кивнул и выдохнул. Пожал Отабеку руку. Подумал: вечно я его хватаю. Бля! Ебаный извращенец. Реально ведь, то обнять, то чего… то прилечь рядом. Да. Юра отпустил его руку, переложил в нее папку и сказал:  
– Я не педофил. Я от тебя ничего не хочу… такого.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Отабек. Сунул руку в карман. На Юру не смотрел.  
– Я честно!.. Не хочу, никогда не хотел!  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек. Смотрел себе под ноги.  
– Правда, – сказал Юра. Переложил папку в другую руку, потянулся тронуть за плечо. Опустил руку. – Честно, я никогда… мне в голову даже не пришло!  
– Я знаю, – сказал Отабек. – Ты не похож.  
Ну слава тебе, блядь, господи, подумал Юра. Хорошо. Он с силой почесал лоб, хохотнул, сказал:  
– Педофилы – это старые громадные дядьки!  
– Не, – сказал Отабек. – Не всегда. Даже чаще – нет. Прилизанные, улыбчивые, как знаешь… как продавщицы какие-нибудь. Похожи на педиков. Не как ты… ты не педик. А… ну ты понял.  
Я не педик, подумал Юра, это хорошо. Но надо бросать носить леопардовые лосины на всякий случай.  
Спросил:  
– А ты откуда знаешь, как педофилы выглядят?  
Отабек поднял плечи и совсем опустил голову, как регбист перед рывком. Сказал:  
– Ну так а че тут знать. Подходили к нам, смотрели, сю-сю-сю. Отсос – сто пятьдесят. Погладиться, на коленках посидеть в машине – сто. Или за еду. Домой не ходили как-то, мало ли, так что не знаю, почем.  
Юра помолчал. Потом сказал тихо:  
– Пиздец.  
– Я так не делал, – сказал Отабек, – ну на хуй. Убьют еще. Да меня не звали особо. Русских больше любили, не грязных, новеньких.   
– Пиздец…  
– Ты не похож, – сказал Отабек, быстро глянул на Юру.   
– Просто какой-то ебаный пиздец.  
В транспорте они помалкивали, каждый в своем телефоне. Юра больше не трогал Отабека, отдернул руку, когда хотел погладить по спине перед выходом из автобуса.  
Я не педофил же, думал он, пока готовил на кухне. Отабек сидел над уроками, вставал иногда, ходил в ванную или в туалет, Юра слышал из кухни. Я не педофил! Бля, сука… Во рту становилось кисло и противно каждый раз, по спине пробегала тошная волна. Как можно было такое…  
А вот так. Одинокий мужчина без планов на женитьбу, еще и гей, хочет усыновить мальчика. Что тут еще подумать?  
Юра вымыл руки от куриного жира, подобрал со стола телефон, набрал в Вотсапе: «приходи зажигать духовку. И я не педофил!»  
Отабек, топая, пришел. Присел, сунул руки куда-то в самые черные внутренности плиты, и что-то хлопнуло и зашумело. Юра сказал, держа руки подальше от Отабека:  
– Спасибо. Счас поставлю – и полтора часа. Сделай мне там сто пятьдесят градусов.  
Отабек покрутил регулятор. Сказал:  
– Тут непонятно, вообще, для точной температуры нужно духовочный термометр.  
– А вон же есть, на крышке.  
Отабек постучал по нему ногтем. Красная стрелка лениво дернулась.  
– Не, он дохлый какой-то, я ему не доверяю. Но там примерно сто пятьдесят, если посчитать деления.  
– Окей, я верю, – сказал Юра, поднял противень с завязанным рукавом. – Открой?  
Отабек открыл дверцу, и Юра водрузил противень в уже теплую духовку.  
– Все, заебок. Я играть. Ты уроки сделал? Пошли со мной?  
– На завтра сделал. Начал по литре в тетрадке на послезавтра.  
У-у, подумал Юра, я никогда не делал заранее, ждал, пока начнет припирать совсем, чтобы сесть. Хотел погладить Отабека по разумной голове, но удержал руку у бедра. Поднял, понюхал пальцы. Они были все в чесноке.  
– Пойдем рубиться? Или ты допишешь литру?  
– Допишу, пока грузиться будет, – сказал Отабек.  
И они поиграли. Очень прилично, без Юриных шуточек и попыток сделать teabag над трупом оппонента на миде. Потому что… он не педофил. Он слишком много шутит про член и яйки, мало ли, что Отабек подумал. Отабек сам почти так не шутит. Обзывает иногда джанглера курвой, но это за дело. Не ганкает!  
Фу, бля. Придумали, бурчал Юра про себя, приглашая Отабека во второй матч. Как раз успеют, может, даже парочку. Сука, а ведь со стороны… А-а-а, ужас! Юра дрыгал ногами под столом и пропускал миньонов.  
Они пошли и в третий матч. Отабек отчитался в чате, что он дописал литру, теперь все нормально. Фигасе, думал Юра, какая там литра может быть в его возрасте? Сказки про репку? Хотя нет, уже какие-нибудь посерьезнее книжки про ебучих пионеров и их добрые дела.  
Курицу они спасли на пороге серьезных ожогов. Она пристала шкуркой к рукаву, и картошку тоже пришлось от него отрывать. Зато корочка, думал Юра, отрывая ее вилкой и накладывая сначала Отабеку, потом себе. Самое вкусное.  
Они поели, сидя друг от друга на приличном расстоянии. Юра следил, чтобы пальцы не касались, когда передавали друг другу пакет с кетчупом.  
И спокойной ночи пожелал с порога. Отабек попросил выключить свет. Юра выключил. Постоял, посмотрел, сказал: ну давай. Хотел добавить: я не педофил, но он говорил это за вечер раз двести. Уже как-то даже подозрительно.  
Фу, бля, шептал он, дергая под одеялом ногами. Фу, фу! Нет, нет, ужас, блядь, пизда сплошная. Никогда, никогда!..  
Утром Отабек ел яичницу, а Юра протер сковородку бумажным полотенцем, чтоб не присохло, поставил ее в раковину, потянулся погладить его по голове, отдернул руку и сел есть сам. И в школу отвел, держа руки в карманах, и Отабек держал, и так они шли рядом. Юра, стараясь не смотреть на других детей, да и на Отабека не пялиться, неловко ему махнул и припустил обратно, в магазин. Повторял про себя: нет, нет, никогда. Я не такой. Значит, и вести себя надо, как не такой.  
Дома уже, после обеда, когда замотанный после тренировки и осоловелый после еды Юра встал мыть посуду, Отабек удержал его за футболку, сказал: я сам. Юра хотел погладить его по руке, разжать ему пальцы, тронуть уверенный кулак… не стал. Постоял, глядя на холодильник. Отабек отпустил сам. Юра сказал: спасибо. Я пойду полежу. Ничего у меня что-то не выходит.  
Выйдет, сказал Отабек. Юра вяло кивнул, на него не глядя. Ушел в свою комнату, завалился на кровать.  
Снова дерганые движения. Как было хорошо раньше. Раньше все было по фигу. Вот реально, кто мог подумать, что это так влияет. Юра перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову. Задрал ноги, уставился на ступни в пластырях, покрутил в воздухе, как дворниками на стекле. Раньше я за кого дрожал… за деда и за себя. За место, за рекорды. Это были настоящие переживания. Но они не мешали, не стягивали, словно резинками, что надо любой жест делать с силой, иначе вообще не шевельнуться.   
А когда пошли вот эти… Витя, Витечка, блядь… причем нормально даже катал после развода. До него – хуже. Потому что там была надежда, что-то можно и нужно, наверное, надо было делать, спасать… а после – уже все. Успокоиться и кое-как пыхтеть дальше. И ничего, главное, отошел, и еще как! Юра ухмыльнулся. Тренировки помогали, я торчал там подолгу, потому что домой – зачем? Нету ничего дома.  
А теперь есть, и я минуты считаю до того, как дядя Яша скажет: свободен, свободен. И… Юра положил ладонь на глаза. Подумал, хотя думать не хотелось: и теперь мне его не дадут. Потому что я педофил, оказывается. Ничего, главное, не делал… кроме лапанья постоянного. Но это не то!  
Главное, чтобы Отабек знал, что – не то. Да даже не в педофилии дело, а… нельзя же заставлять обниматься, касаться. А я лез, думал Юра, почесывая ступни друг о друга. А он пацан-то вообще самостоятельный, такой… сам по себе. Юра вздохнул, потер уголок глаза, оттянул. Ступни расплылись.   
Он уронил ноги на кровать, подобрал телефон, набрал в поисковой строке: «как опознать педофила». Сейчас он предъявит Отабеку, и все! И станет окончательно ясно.   
И так должно быть ясно: я больше по старперам, подумал Юра. Витечка же. Он повозил лопатками по покрывалу, прокрутил результаты, ткнул затесавшуюся среди новостей об изнасилованиях дочерей отцами статью. Так, так… не мужественный, не маскулинный мужчина… я маскулинный, подумал Юра, это просто лосины. Но что я сделаю, если они клевые? В топку, короче. Он нахмурился и прокрутил дальше. Интеллигентный, мягкий… ха! Ха, ха! Любит возиться с детьми, дружит с ними, выбирает профессию учителя или тренера. Нет и нет! На хуй пиздюков! Юра ухмыльнулся, дернул ногами и сел. Так, коллекционирует игрушки, заводит животных… нет, хотя кошку бы, конечно… но не для того! У Вити ебучая собака его, вот кто педофил, на самом деле! И на меня глаз положил, главное, когда я был от горшка два вершка, подумал Юра, поежился. Фу-у-у! Гадость какая, гадость! Почему это так гадко?  
Потому что нельзя ебать детей, например. Пусть вот Никифорова судят лучше, думал он, вчитываясь, я-то вообще не подхожу. И трофеи от жертв не собираю… и жертв у меня не было! Ну, разговариваю, как с большим, но это не для того, чтобы втереться в доверие и показаться не таким, как остальные взрослые, а… просто. Потому что Отабек серьезный до шиша.   
Юра положил телефон у стенки, упал на спину, закрыл лицо руками. Подумал: я же не хочу ебать детей. Честно. Никогда не хотел.  
Отабек поскребся в дверь и тут же сунул голову. Спросил:  
– Играть пойдешь?  
– Да, – сказал Юра между ладоней. – Счас, включу…  
– Что у тебя там с тренировками?  
Юра сел, спустил ноги с кровати. Отабек подошел, сел рядом, как часто садился. И как Юра садился на его кровать, когда хотелось поговорить за жизнь. Это нормально же… Юра на всякий случай отодвинулся, натянув покрывало, и сказал:  
– Надо изобразить нежность. Там музыка такая… да ты слышал.  
Отабек кивнул. Сказал:  
– Плавная. С надрывом под конец.  
– Да! Да? Надрыв? Ну да, наверное… у тебя что, есть слух?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
– Заебок, – сказал Юра, – пойдешь в музыкалку.  
– Не пойду.  
Ишь ты, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– А мне нравилось что-нибудь уметь, чего другие не умеют.  
Отабек подумал и спросил:  
– Если я пойду в музыкалку, мы помиримся обратно?  
– А?  
Отабек смотрел на него серьезно. Все сказал, подумал Юра, пояснять не будет. Все серьезно.  
– Мы разве ссорились? – спросил он.  
– А чего ты тогда?  
– А чего я?  
Отабек насупился. Сказал:  
– Что, не хочешь больше? Меня?  
– Ты чего! Хочу, конечно, что ты.  
– А чего ты тогда? – повторил Отабек.  
Я все делаю, подумал Юра, я не первый месяц со всем этим ебусь. И каждый раз недостаточно, каждый раз что-то новое. Как будто знак, что ничего не сложится.   
– Ничего, – сказал Юра. – Все нормально. Я все делаю.   
Отабек помолчал, потом отвел взгляд. Почесал нос, спросил:  
– Так чего там нежность?..  
Юра выдохнул. Сказал:  
– Да. Вот. Там мало просто движения запомнить, на самом деле, там надо в этот мод войти. Как у Станиславского, что внутри, то снаружи, и надо внутри вот это все иметь. Иначе сбиваешься, механически выходит. Это сильно видно. Механику не любят, выглядит тяжело, как будто ты себя заставляешь, не дадут за такое высокий балл. А если все легко-легко, летя, как будто реально изнутри и само – тогда да. Поэтому, знаешь, истории придумывают целые для выступлений, подбирают музыку, которая нравится и твоя… Кто-то подо все подряд прямо может исполнить отлично, но это какие-то терминаторы, а не люди. – Юра ладонью собрал челку назад. – И вот у меня это не получается. А прыжки приземляю все, шаги, все как надо. Нормально, за это хорошо должны дать. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, конечно. – Он опустил руку, постучал по деревянному борту кровати. – А тему менять уже поздно.  
– Я тебе мешаю, – сказал Отабек.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – С чего ты взял?  
Отабек молчал.   
– Опять в интернете прочел сплетни? – заподозрил Юра. – Не слушай ты их, заказные статьи какие-нибудь, или просто журналисты – идиоты, высасывают материал из пальца, когда про Навального ничего не слышно.  
Отабек поболтал ногами, легко шаркая носками по ковру. Глубоко вздохнул, спросил:  
– Нежность – это как?  
Хуй знает, подумал Юра. Как агапе, наверное. Любовь, которая ничего не просит взамен, не должна быть резкой, жаркой, слюнявой. А должна быть… ну вот просто есть. Как к дедушке.  
А больше никого и нет, подумал Юра. Друзей не было никогда, мамка, папка – забыл уже, даже если когда-то помнил. Японец этот смешной, который смотрел на Витю такими глазами… он был ничего, может, и стали бы мы друзьями, но сначала он не простил мне, что увез Никифорова, теперь я не прощаю ему, что переманил его назад…   
Хуй его собственный его и переманил, подумал Юра. Поднялся и указал на Японию, у него это бывает. Он дятел такой, Кацудон, написать ему, что ли. Можно подумать, кто-то виноват в переменах ветра у Вити во второй голове.  
Нежность – это как я с медалей своих и кубков пыль стираю, подумал Юра, посмотрел на полку с трофеями. Деда говорил. Нежничаю. М-да. Катать про свои прошлые победы? Это Леруа так делает, не может прям, любит свои достижения, и какой он король, и вопли фанатской толпы. А я не он.  
Юра потер лоб, опустил руки между колен. Рядом зашуршало. Юра повернул голову. Отабек, слезши уже с кровати, дошел до двери, выбрался в коридор. Прикрыл за собой.  
Что делать-то, бля, подумал Юра. Он от меня бегает теперь, потому что я педофил. С-сука! Юра повалился поперек кровати спиной, стукнулся макушкой о стенку, скорчился на боку, с шипением растер в волосах.  
Нежность – это как? Это – хуй знает, как! У нормальных людей нежность от любви появляется, думал он, лежа на боку и вытянув руки перед собой. Сцепил их в замок. Ну и что, что у нас с Витей было нежного? Не помню. Весь брак – как напрягся, вдохнул – и выдохнул только после развода. После того, как вылежал свое у дедушки на диване.  
Это я должен выставлять ему счет, а не он мне, подумал Юра. Правильно Отабек ему машину поцарапал. Надо было тоже на хуй расписать ее, ключи-то у меня свои не хуже.  
А, при чем тут Витя, подумал он, повернулся на другой бок. Засучил торчащими с кровати ногами, подтянул их, умостился поперек кое-как. Я б про него и не вспоминал, если бы у меня сейчас все-все получалось. Если бы мне дали Отабека без проблем, и я б уже не боялся, что придут сейчас и заберут. Если б руки и ноги понимали эту программу сами, как и бывало обычно, стоит откатать несколько раз. Если б я не был педофил.  
Юра дотянулся до телефона, скатился с кровати. Дошел до комнаты Отабека и тщательно постучался, а то вдруг он переодевается или еще что-нибудь. Сунул голову в щель, спросил:  
– Можно?  
Отабек обернулся из-за компьютера с развернутым клиентом. Спросил:  
– Пойдешь рубиться?  
– Да. Счас. Слушай, я… – Юра зашел, встал у его кресла. Отабек повернулся. Юра отошел, чтоб он не коснулся его коленками. Сказал: – Я реально тебя не для того, чтобы… не для всяких извращенских дел.  
– Ну, – сказал Отабек согласно.  
Юра включил экран телефона, снял с блокировки, вызвал браузер, показал Отабеку статью.  
– Гляди, я не похож!  
Отабек вгляделся, потянулся взять Юру за руку с телефоном. Юра быстро положил его на стол. Отабек быстро проглядел, покрутил пальцем. Спросил:  
– Ну, и чего?  
– Ну вот, – сказал Юра. – Я тебя трогал, обнимал и все такое… не поэтому.  
Отабек съежился вдруг в кресле, поджал губы, раздул ноздри. Юра медленно потянулся за телефоном. Отабек развернулся в кресле, встал, ткнулся Юре в футболку. Юра положил руки ему на спину и на затылок, прижал. Подумал: иди ко мне. Все нормально, ты мой, никому я тебя не дам, глупым теткам – не дам. У меня есть деньги, в конце концов, а деда – мент. Не хотите честно – будет нечестно.  
А правила-то не тупые. Сколько таких вот, с деньгами и нужными родственниками и друзьями усыновили – и…  
Юра отдернул руки и держал их подальше от Отабека, пока тот не отлип и не забрался в кресло, не глядя на Юру.  
– Я счас включу, и пойдем, – сказал Юра.  
Подумал: вот так, теперь – как родитель с ребенком. Никаких двусмысленностей. Деда вот ничего такого не позволял, и правильно! И ни у кого не было никаких вопросов, у меня тем более. А Отабек про педофилов знает больше, чем я в его возрасте. Вот это пиздец, конечно.  
Они слили два матча и выиграли тоже два. Последний – выиграли, поэтому можно было и спать с чистой совестью.   
– Ну давай, мужик, до завтра, – с порога сказал Юра и вспомнил, что по-взрослому с детьми говорить нельзя, потому что так втираешься к ним в доверие. Подумал и докончил все же: – Спокойной ночи.  
Отабек, в пижаме и с тигром под мышкой, натянул одеяло до носа и пробубнил: и тебе. Давай.  
Вот так. Добрососедски, подумал Юра, забираясь под одеяло. И кино смотреть вместе – на разных стульях, а не на одной подушке с планшета. Я вот вырос, думал он, ворочаясь с боку на бок, и ничего. Если много лапать несовершеннолетних, мало ли какие чувства могут появиться.  
Фу, фу! Он перебрал ногами, сжался. Господи, какое же это фу. Ничего более фу на свете не бывает.  
Я не со зла же, думал он, задремывая.  
– Я не буду к тебе приставать.  
Юра вздрогнул, повернулся на постели. Отабек стоял на фоне черного провала двери. Тигр сидел у него на руках.   
– Не будешь, честно? – уточнил Юра.  
– Честно. Тебе нечего бояться.  
– А то смотри, – сказал Юра и подвинулся к стенке. – Бывали случаи!  
– Не все такие, – заверил Отабек. – Я не такой. Я тебя не трону. И не будет педофилии.  
Юра приподнял одеяло. Отабек прошагал босиком и забрался. Юра его укрыл. Отабек полежал, повозился, вскочил. Добежал до двери, закрыл, лег обратно.  
– Да ладно, оставил бы, – сказал Юра.  
– Дуть будет, – сказал Отабек, – сквозняк, другие двери наоткрывает.  
Ты мой разумный, подумал Юра. Отабек притерся к нему боком. Юра полежал, руки по швам, потом приобнял его. Отабек утолокся под мышку, тигр впился носом в бок. Юра обнял Отабека крепко, поцеловал в макушку.  
Подумал: блин, как я скучал. Просто до хуя.  
Они лежали, и Юра смотрел перед собой, на шкаф и край стола. Отабек сопел в бок, и было тепло. Потом вывернулся, лег выше, на подушку. Юра подвинулся, давая места. Спросил шепотом:  
– Чего не спишь?  
– Сплю, – сказал Отабек.  
– Нет, правда, чего? Посидел бы тогда, поиграл в комп или почитал.  
– Не, – сказал Отабек. – Не помогает.  
Юра погладил его по волосам. Спросил:  
– А что помогает?  
Подумал: мне помогала тренировка в этот же день. Приходил, три часа заставлял себя сесть за ебучие уроки, умучивался до крайности и поспать забирался, словно за сокровищем в грот. А когда совсем не айс – читал потихоньку, комнаты-то разные с дедушкой.  
– Не знаю, – сказал Отабек. – Просто. Ты… будешь еще меня оформлять?  
– Буду, – сказал Юра, – конечно. Это просто какие-то тупые люди, спутали нас с пидорасами, но они разберутся, я думаю, должны разобраться. И все будет хорошо. Люди же делают это, усыновляют, справляются как-то. Ну и мы справимся. – Отабек засопел. Юра погладил его по пижаме на спине, по руке до локтя. Спросил едва слышным шепотом: – Ты колыбельные знаешь?  
– Нет, – откликнулся Отабек.  
Не пели тебе, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– И я не знаю. Мне деда иногда ставил кассеты со сказками к ночи, когда я болел, особенно. Тихо-тихо звук делал. Не разобрать даже было, но я знал все кассеты. Клево было. Я старался не заснуть, пока не дослушаю, но рубило быстрее. Хочешь?  
– У тебя остались кассеты? – спросил Отабек.  
Юра, поглаживая его по спине, улыбнулся. Сказал:  
– Нет… я счас включу, хочешь? Сказку какую-нибудь.   
– А колыбельную? – прошептал Отабек.  
– Давай, – сказал Юра. Отпустил Отабека, вынул телефон из-под подушки, лег на спину. Отабек забрался ему на плечо и смотрел в экран, щурясь. Юра вошел в музыку вконтакте, набрал «колыбельная». Первый результат – Сектор Газа.  
Клево, но не сегодня, подумал Юра, не тот сейчас момент.  
Самым приличным исполнителем колыбельных оказалось Детское издательство «Елена», Юра ткнул в него, и колыбельные выстроились почти сплошняком, разбавленные «Лунной сонатой» и «К Элизе». Юра сделал динамик потише, положил телефон со своей стороны, к стенке, где он никуда не упадет. Спросил шепотом: слышно? Отабек откликнулся: слышно. Так и лежал у Юры на плече. Юра поглаживал его по волосам и спине в такт.


	8. Chapter 8

– Мне уже заебок, – сказал Юра в телефон, пропустил Отабека в прихожую. Тот уронил рюкзак на пол, стащил ботинки. Размотал шарф, снял шапку. Юра взял их по очереди одной рукой и нацепил на высокие крючки. Сказал в телефон: – Я точно буду завтра. Честно, дядь Яш. Я все успею. Завтра – уже точно.  
Яков сказал: ну смотри, Плисецкий.  
Если «Плисецкий» – то все серьезно, подумал Юра. Я его заебал. Он втянул носом. Сопли еще не давали нормально дышать, но хоть не лились. Накачаюсь каплями, подумал Юра, и все. Хватит уже болеть, самого заебало. Хорошо, что Отабек не заразился.  
Отабек так и сидел на прихожке. Юра сунул телефон в карман домашних штанов, спросил:  
– Чего, устал? Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, со следующей четверти ты свободный человек. Ну, я буду твой надзиратель, но хоть не надо пиздовать туда каждое утро.  
Отабек вяло кивнул. Бедный ты мой, подумал Юра, совсем умотался. И я тоже буду уматываться, мне ведь надо будет готовиться каждый раз, к каждому уроку, объяснять ему, все будем делать вместе… это как в школу второй раз. Юра сжал кулак в кармане рядом с телефоном и сказал себе не ныть. Это лучше, чем в школе. Он поступил правильно.  
Он сказал, что, если тут работают такие ебланы, то лучше его ребенок будет учиться дома и не видеть каждый день этих рож. Точнее, он хотел сказать именно так, но сказал мягче: еще вы мне будете называть ребенка отстающим. Отстающих не видели?  
Отабек как не отвечал на уроках, так и не отвечал. Руку не поднимал и словно не слышал, когда к нему обращались. Слышал, точнее, смотрел, но молчал. Какой невоспитанный мальчик. Либо что-то с ним не так. Аутизм? Если так продолжится, переведем в класс коррекции.  
Жопу свою переведи в класс коррекции, думал Юра, пока выслушивал жалобы. Не хочет человек отвечать – пусть не отвечает, он что, обязан со всякими посторонними разговаривать? Домашку делает, за литру эту вашу даже пятерку получил. И что «асоциальный» – я всегда был асоциальный! И чего? Так даже лучше, никаких лишних людей. Друзей не в школе же находить, в самом деле.  
Выставят оценки за четверть – а дальше сами, дома. Как до школы учились – так и сейчас, ничего страшного, уговаривал себя Юра. Сказал один только раз: если ты не знаешь, с чего начать с одноклассниками разговор, притащи в школу что-нибудь клевое, они сами слетятся. Отабек ответил тогда: не хочу, чтоб слетались. И чтоб разговаривали. И спросил: можно? Юра ответил: можно. Деда про меня переживал в свое время, что у меня друзей нет. Друзья – это необязательно, в школе тем более. Потом будут приятели, кто-нибудь, кто понравится. А пока на хуй всех. Лучше будешь больше гулять во дворе, или в музыкалке со всеми закорешишься. Отабек смотрел на него и щурился. Юра говорил: реально какая-то родительская фишка, хочется ребенка запихнуть в какой-нибудь кружок, чтоб потом гордиться.  
Ты будешь мной гордиться, сказал Отабек.  
Буду, сказал Юра, что бы ты ни делал. Ты же мой пиздюк. «Я и мой пиздюк», как мемас.  
Отабек сполз с прихожки, потащил ранец в комнату. Юра пошел за ним, докладывая: бульон не доел, на разок еще хватит. А завтра пойду уже тренироваться, много пропустил, дядя Яша оторвет кое-чего, что мешает плохим танцорам и, наверное, плохим фигуристам тоже. Отабек стащил свитер через голову, поставив волосы дыбом, сказал:  
– На ужин макароны. Флотские. Ты достал фарш?  
Юра сказал:  
– Бля.  
Отабек кашлянул, медленно дошел до стула с горкой одежды, вытянул штаны. Сказал вполголоса:  
– В микроволновке можно. Разморозить.  
– Что-то ты совсем убитый, – сказал Юра, – физра была? – Отабек кивнул, потер глаз, зажмурился, держась за шкаф, постоял. Юра подошел, погладил по волосам и лбу. Отабек был очень теплый, щеки с улицы горели. Он быстро ходит… еще и физра. Юра сказал: – Слушай, давай ты сейчас сам пожрешь – и отдыхать. Я уже здоров, – Юра в доказательство втянул тугую соплю, – я сам все сделаю. Рецепт мне скинь макарон?  
– Я сделаю, – сказал Отабек и пошел умываться.  
Он сразу так и сказал: я все сделаю, когда Юра явился домой с соплями и красными глазами. Сходил в аптеку, и его долго не было. Юра звонил, Отабек отвечал: все в порядке, а потом рассказал, что обошел четыре аптеки, и только в последней нашел нужные капли. Сезон, что ли, все раскупили. Он наварил кастрюлю куриного бульона, они быстро выдули ее вместе, и он сварил следующую. Вот это охуенчик, думал Юра. Как было бы клево болеть, если б не упущенное тренировочное время и недовольный дядя Яша. Но ничего, он нагонит, только перестанет вот колотить.  
Юра объявил карантин и закрыл все двери, и с Отабеком переписывался в вконтакте и по Вотсапу. Чеснока они съели на пару целую головку, и вирусня, как оказалось, в самом деле боится народных средств. Отабек ходил себе в школу, утром выдавая Юре инструкции, как жить, а Юра, переступая толстыми носками, шел закрыть за ним и возвращался поваляться. Под одеялом соплей было меньше. Но под одеялом было скучно, и Юра пересаживался за компьютер.   
А на второй день настолько чего-то не хватало, что он сделал растяжку, и сразу все конечности встали на место. А на третий день натертый нос и вокруг него болело так, что Юра похныкивал Отабеку через скайп, а Отабек говорил, что крем он ему выдал. Детский. На форумах писали, что детский лучше всего, жирный.  
На четвертый день Юра уже выглядел живым. Он подозревал, что, выпив столько чаю и съев столько желтых аскорбиновых драже, вымыл из организма не только болячку, но и первородный грех. Ссаки желтые! Как в детстве. И успел выбраться в ранкедах в первое серебро.   
Насколько налаживается жизнь, когда проходит бесконечный поток из носа, и можно не сидеть лицом в платке, а заняться уже своими делами, думал Юра, заводя чай, пока Отабек умывался. Прямо удивительное дело, сразу бодрость, живи-твори… уж я покажу дяде Яше, что я настроен серьезно! Чего он…   
Отабек протиснулся мимо него на кухню, зарылся в лекарственный ящик. Юра доложил:  
– Я все принял!  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек, опустил голову, прижал предплечье над ухом. Выковырял из ящика пачку, выдрал таблетку. Оглянулся на шумящий чайник, взял свою кружку, закинул таблетку в рот и запил остатками утреннего чая.  
– Ты чего? – спросил Юра.  
– Все нормально, – сказал Отабек.  
– Хуя! «Нормально». Таблетки жрешь. – Юра подхватил пачку. – Голова?  
– Да.   
Юра положил ему ладони на виски. Отабек замер. Юра спросил:  
– Тут?  
– Нет. Не только. Везде. Просто… м.  
– Ты кофе пил, что ли?  
– Нет.   
– Или чай ваш ублюдочный школьный! – возмутился Юра. Отабек зажмурил один глаз. Юра заговорил тише: – Дешевский чай заваривают, пылюку эту, оставшуюся от производства, она вредная ужасно. Давление повышает, и сердце, и все остальное.   
– Не пил, – сказал Отабек.  
Значит, просто уморила тебя система образования, подумал Юра. Отабек оттеснил Юру от холодильника, открыл морозилку, достал пакет с фаршем. Вынул из сушилки тарелку, грохнул пакет на нее, отодвинул по стойке подальше. Сказал:  
– Я посижу, ладно?  
Включил чайник.  
«Я посижу» – это «не трогай меня». То есть как бы можно, но он будет на тебя смотреть и ждать, пока ты уйдешь, и отвечать по одному слову. Просто надо посидеть и потупить, как мне после хождений по инстанциям, подумал Юра. Бедный мой.   
Сказал:  
– Ничего, скоро не будешь никуда ходить. На хуй школу.  
– На хуй, – сказал Отабек негромко. Юра проводил его до двери. Слышал потом, как Отабек пошел за чаем. Подумал: у нас-то нормальный, хороший, от него ничего не должно быть. И Отабек не дурак, заварит себе не крепко.  
А должен ли ребенок вообще сам себе за чаем ходить, подумал Юра, встал было, но Отабек уже вернулся с кружкой к себе – стукнула его дверь – и затих. И должен ли сам себе выбирать и пить таблетки? И взрослому здоровому лбу готовить бульон и в аптеку гонять? Это было клево, конечно, не как с Витей, которому я своей простудой или распидорашенной от падения коленкой расстраивал планы на суаре (есть такое ебучее слово и не менее ебучее явление). Лечил, конечно, но так недовольно… и я его. Ну то есть как. Как нагуглил… Деда вот знает, у него не забалуешь! Бульон, носки, лежать. Юра улыбнулся, подобрал колени, поправил сползшие носки. Отабек через поколение получился, сразу в дедушку. Четкий!  
Но он мне не дедушка. И не папка. И даже не муж. Бля, подумал Юра. А так было хорошо и клево. Настоящий канонический «стакан воды», ради которого детей и заводят. Только я-то его не для того, чтоб умирать одному было не страшно.  
Он встал-таки, тихонько вышел и тихонько вошел к Отабеку. Отабека за столом не оказалось, зато оказался он под одеялом, закутанный до макушки. Юра подошел, отогнул немного, поцеловал волосы. Сдержался, чтоб не вобрать сопли с шумом. Прошептал: спи-спи, макароны я сам. Под конец школьной недели надо добрать отнятое ранними подъемами.  
Отабек не просыпался до самого вечера, и Юра, закрыв кастрюлю, где встретились и вступили в счастливый союз отварные макароны и жареный фарш, пошел его будить. Отабек еле открыл глаза. Сжался, дрожа, сказал: не хочу есть. Я полежу еще. Кашлянул.  
Юра положил ладонь ему на лоб. Сказал: бля! Быстро вышел и вернулся с градусником. Снова отогнул одеяло, потому что Отабек спрятался под ним весь и подрагивал. Поцеловал в лоб, снова пощупал – и пощупал себе. Стряхнул градусник, пригляделся, обматерил и его, включил свет. Отабек закрыл глаза рукой. Из-под одеяла показался рукав футболки. Юра стряхнул градусник, сунул его Отабеку в ворот и в горячую подмышку. Сказал: держи. Бледный Отабек прижал руку к телу. Юра сел к нему на кровать, потом встал, повозил мышкой. Компьютерный экран загорелся. Юра глянул на какую-то программу, похожую на винамп со всеми эквалайзерами, посмотрел время в нижнем углу. Сел обратно, сунул руку под одеяло со стороны ног, уцепился за штаны. Сказал:  
– Давай-ка переоденемся.  
Отабек сказал: м-м. Юра снова потрогал лоб, щеки. Румянец куда-то делся совсем. Юра скатал одеяло, стянул с Отабека домашние штаны, выковырял из-под подушки и надел пижамные. Футболка – хрен пока с ней, пока градусник. И носки. Юра стащил с Отабека носки, тот слабо пихнулся. Юра сказал: тихо. Сейчас все будет.  
– Все нормально, – сказал Отабек тихо. Кашлянул снова.  
– Кашляешь? В груди болит?  
– Нет. Горло немного.  
Блин, подумал Юра, встал, выковырял из комода комок шерстяных носков. Натянул, укрыл. Сел ближе. Отабек жмурился от света.  
– Заразил я тебя все-таки, – сказал Юра. – Извини. Блин.  
– Да ничего. Я в школе, наверное.  
– Ну конечно, – сказал Юра и положил ему руку на лоб. Отабек закрыл глаза совсем. Скривил рот.  
– А насморк? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек подышал. Нормально, пока нет. Сразу в горло пошло… Бедный мой, как же мы так.  
– Как мы так, – пробормотал Юра.   
– Да ничего, – сказал Отабек.   
Юра покачал головой, привстал, разглядел время на мониторе. Добыл влажный горячий градусник, покрутил, разглядывая красный капилляр внутри.  
Тридцать семь и восемь. Фу, подумал Юра. Спросил:  
– Тебе не жарко так?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. Он подрагивал.  
С-сука, подумал Юра. Так. Если это та же фигня, то она и будет проходить, как у меня. А температуры особой у меня не было, Отабек откопал в лекарственном ящике градусник и заставил померить. Познабливало только, но я завернулся в одеяло, и стало лучше.  
– Знобит? – спросил Юра.  
– Д-да, – сказал Отабек.  
– Так, счас я все сделаю.  
– Поешь иди, Юр, – сказал Отабек. – Остынет.  
– Да, – сказал Юра, переместился за компьютер. – Потом. Можно, я у тебя тут погуглю?  
– Гугли, – сказал Отабек и медленно повернулся на бок.  
Так, так, тридцать семь и восемь – это же не опасно, думал Юра, набирая «температура у ребенка что делать». А я его на улицу гонял, главное, иди, купи… он сам просился, но я не сказал же – нет, нельзя, сиди дома, не твоя это работа. До прилавка с трудом достает… бля. Бля. А теперь наоборот, получай. Все на своих местах: дети болеют, взрослые паникуют. С-сука, так… румянец… нет же, наоборот. Юра встал, наклонился над Отабеком. Тот покосился. Юра сказал шепотом: лежи-лежи.  
Озноб, бледность при температуре выше тридцати семи и пяти… спазм сосудов… блядь! Юра подскочил, убежал было на кухню, оскальзываясь в носках. Вернулся.  
– Вот эта растворимая фигня – она от температуры? Порошок?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек, приподнявшись. Зубы клацнули. Он кашлянул. – Кажется.   
Юра снова рванулся на кухню. Включил чайник, подхватил пакетик, вчитался в состав маленькими буквами. Так, что-то непонятное, еще что-то непонятное, кофеин, парацетомол… облегчает болевой синдром, снижает температуру… ОРВИ, головные боли… супер! Юра надорвал пакетик, взял гостевую кружку, бросил туда ложечку.  
Отабек сел, не отпуская одеяла, ссутулился и пил еле-еле. Юра дул на желтую жижу в кружке так, что она чуть не выплескивалась через край. Как желтое нездоровое море от гнева какого-нибудь вздорного морского бога. Отабек пил, отдувался, дышал трудно. Юра стал черпать ему на ложечку. Давай, давай, мой бедный. Отабек едва открывал рот, морщился.  
– Да ладно, не такая и отвратительная штука.  
– Лимон, – сказал Отабек. – Фу.  
– Чего фу? Не любишь лимон?  
– Нет.  
– А купил зачем?  
– Ты любишь.  
Да, подумал Юра, действительно.  
– А ты что любишь? – спросил он.  
Отабек проглотил очередную ложку, сказал невнятно:  
– Не знаю. Клубнику.  
Никогда не видел антипростудных растворяшек с клубникой, подумал Юра. Аскорбинку видел, а таких штук – нет.  
– Давай эту допьем – а потом я принесу другую, вкусную?  
– Я пью, – сказал Отабек.  
И правда, не надо тебя даже уговаривать, подумал Юра, как маленького. Не маленький уже.  
А значит, и бояться не надо. Отабек взрослый, взрослые болеют нестрашно.  
Никифоров, наверное, так и считал, потому что всегда покупал Юре леденцы от горла с медом. А мед – это фу, и Юра неоднократно это говорил. Не запомнил, пока Юра не стал швыряться этими самыми леденцами. Обозвал Юру истеричкой.  
Семейная, на хуй, жизнь. Это уже под конец, когда достали друг друга.  
– Я все равно схожу, – сказал Юра, – чего давиться невкусным.  
– Да ладно, – сказал Отабек и сполз по подушке. Юра взял его за плечо, потом под потную спину, поднял назад.  
– Тихо, тихо, куда… надо до конца выпить.  
– Не могу. Не хочу, – сказал Отабек.  
Вот и капризы подъехали, подумал Юра. Наклонил кружку, наполнил ложку, поднес. Сказал:  
– Самолет вж-жух, просит посадки. А-ам?  
Отабек посмотрел на него из-под век, сказал:  
– У нас так не делают.  
– Зато делают в американском кино, которое смотрит все постсоветское пространство, – сказал Юра, – а что в телеке, то и в жизни.  
Отабек открыл рот, Юра влил ему ложку. Поболтал жижу в кружке, поднес. Отабек выпил, давясь, и тут же лег. Зажал рот ладонью.  
– Обжегся?  
– Нет, – проговорил Отабек в руку.  
Ну полежи, подумал Юра, вот так, скоро отпустит.   
Он ушел мыть кружку, и за шумом воды услышал, как прошли по коридору и вперлись в ванную. Юра поставил кружку, бросил ложку в стакан, выглянул из кухни. Прислушался. Открыл дверь. Сердце сжалось, на лице сложилось что-то сморщенное, как курага, жалостное. Господи ты боже мой… Юра отмотал бумаги погладил склонившегося над унитазом Отабека по спине. Отабек сплюнул, постоял, и его снова скрючило. Юра гладил и гладил, а в голове только и крутилось: бедный ты мой ребенок, бедный ты мой…  
Он сунул Отабеку сложенную бумагу, тот утерся, хлопнул крышку, спустил воду.  
– Сильно тошнит? – спросил Юра. – Давно?  
– Сейчас уже нет, – сказал Отабек хрипло, поплелся к раковине. Юра – за ним. Лицо у Отабека было в красных пятнах. Юра потрогал ему лоб. Ни фига, конечно, еще не прошло.  
– Сейчас наведу еще, – сказал Юра. – Подождем немного – и выпьешь. Ладно? Надо, чтобы хоть что-то попало.  
Отабек что-то пробормотал, умылся, прополоскал рот. Поплелся в комнату. Юра его обогнал, дернул одеяло в сторону, сказал: стоп, стянул футболку, достал из комода чистую спальную, со щитом Капитана Америки на груди, дал Отабеку сунуть голову в ворот, помог с рукавами. Перевернул подушку сухой стороной, укрыл, когда Отабек забрался.  
– Спасибо, Юр.  
– Да не за что, – сказал Юра. – Я сейчас принесу, надо выпить.  
– Окей, – шепнул Отабек.  
– Держись тут, – сказал Юра, поправил завернувшееся одеяло в ногах, ушел на кухню снова. Сердце колотилось. Он сжал кулак, вдавил ногти в ладонь. Так, тихо. Сейчас я все сделаю, всосется – и станет лучше.  
Вторая кружка отправилась вслед за первой: сначала в Отабека, потом в унитаз. Отабек сел на коврик и сидел, уцепившись за край ванны. Юра подхватил его под мышки, поставил на ноги, подвел к раковине. Набрал воды в ладонь, дал прополоскать рот, умыл. Присел, взял под попу, прижал к плечу, поднял. Осторожно ступая, отнес, уложил.  
– Да все нормально, – сказал Отабек невнятно, почти не открывая рта.  
Юра пощупал ему руки. Прохладные. А лоб горячий. Он снова сходил за градусником, сунул, сказал держать, а сам вернулся к гуглу.  
Посмотрел время. Ночь совсем. Сердце колотилось, над губой выступило. Юра слизнул, отлепил футболку от спины. Сбивать температуру, а жаропонижающее не держится. А уколов у меня нет.  
«неотложка детская спб». Ладно, ладно, не делай вид, что ты не понял, гугл. «Детская медицинская скорая и неотложная помощь». По районам все… ну давайте. Юра встал, принес телефон, набрал, поглядывая в монитор. Дошел до окна, подкрутил ручку, чтобы не дуло, но шел воздух, доплелся до двери, от нее – к столу обратно. Шепнул Отабеку: счас все будет.  
– Не надо, – сказал Отабек.  
– Надо, – сказал Юра.  
Я родитель, я за тебя отвечаю, я все сделаю. С-сука… он потряс свободной рукой, вытер о штаны. В животе было слабо. Боже, блядь, сука, на хуй… боже, ну пусть все пройдет… боже, ну пусть ему легче станет… пусть это будет ничего страшного… где эти сраные вра…  
У него тут же спросил адрес и есть ли полис. Полис, блядь, на хуй… есть, есть, его сгоняли как опекуна. Синий такой. Тетеньку на проводе не интересовало, какого цвета. Зато интересовало, какого цвета Отабек, что Юра ему давал, какого цвета рвота, есть ли понос. Бледный, «Ринзу» лимонную, хуй знает, ну, прозрачная, цвета этой самой «Ринзы», и нет. Знобит. Тебя знобит?  
Отабек ответил: да, и добавил хнычущим голосом: не надо никого.  
Юра сказал в трубку: да, знобит. Подошел, сунул руку под одеяло, выковырял градусник, встал под лампу, покрутил. Доложил: тридцать восемь и два.  
Тетенька сказала: ждите.  
Юра положил телефон на стол, рядом – градусник.  
– Не надо, – сказал Отабек тихо.  
– Ну, теперь уже поздно. Да не бойся, приедут, посмотрят… так надо, – сказал Юра. – Веришь мне?  
Отабек прикрыл глаза и ничего не ответил. Юра погладил его по голове и вернулся к столу. Переключил вкладку. Так, так, где тут… «белая» лихорадка… Юра сжал зубы, опустил голову, быстро и с силой подышал. Оглянулся на Отабека. Отабек на него не смотрел.  
Господи, боже, да что ж ты делаешь-то… на хуя ты там сидишь у себя…  
Так, блядь, сказал Юра себе, спокойно. Надо что-то делать. По порядку.  
Он сходил к себе, вынул со дна шкафа летнее шерстяное одеяло и простыню, вернулся, уложил все Отабеку в ноги. Сказал:  
– Сейчас как в плацкарте будет. Ездил в поезде?  
Отабек приоткрыл глаза, закрыл опять. Дышал ртом. Юра прислушался. Не хрипит, хорошо…  
Он сходил на кухню, налил из чуть теплого еще чайника в ту же кружку, подхватил чистую ложку, вернулся. Откинул одеяло, сел, зажал кружку между колен, приподнял Отабеку голову и принялся поить по ложечке, приговаривая: давай, давай, потихоньку. Понемножку, должно удержаться. Хоть немного. Просто вода, жаропонижающего до приезда врачей не надо давать еще, они будут что-то свое ставить.  
Отабек трудно глотал.  
– Что, совсем не идет?  
– Горло. Больно.  
Юра уложил его, сказал:  
– Потерпи, утром схожу за прыскалкой. Бля, у меня не болело… заразил я тебя. Извини.  
Отабек попытался натянуть на себя одеяло. Юра не дал. Стащил влажную футболку, носки, пижамные штаны. Повторил:  
– Потерпи. Потерпи, так надо. Будет холодно, но надо сбить температуру. Деда меня водкой растирал! Но у меня водки нету. Ай, Никифоров! У него есть. Вискарик. Растерли б мы тебя вискариком, – приговаривал Юра, сворачивая одеяло и накидывая на Отабека простыню. Подумал: тощий какой, живот ввалился опять, что такое, едим-едим… – Или ромом. С колой.  
Отабек дрожал крупно. Погоди, подумал Юра, это еще не самое стремное. Бедный мой, ну потерпи, мой хороший.  
Он нашептывал: потерпи, когда разодрал пакет и вытряхнул кругляшки льда на дно салатной миски. Туда же – кухонное чистое полотенце, туда же – парадные салфетки, которые хуй знает зачем отошли ему от брака. Совместно, блядь, нажитое, кто-то подарил на свадьбу.  
Холодной воды до краев сверху. Потерпи, потерпи.  
– Счас все будет. Счас будет легче, – приговаривал Юра, отжимая полотенце. Сложил, положил Отабеку на лоб. Прижал к вискам. И салфетки отжал, сложил и сунул в подмышки. Отабек вздрогнул. Юра прижал его локти к бокам, сказал: – Держи, держи, как градусник. Пожалуйста, так надо.  
– Холод-дно…  
Юра поцеловал его в нос, в щеку, в бровь под полотенцем, прошептал: потерпи немного. Извини. Так надо, чтобы не было хуже.  
Отабек дрожал, сжимался, потом начал тихо поскуливать. Холодно… и мокро, добавил Юра про себя, утирая ползущую по скуле каплю. Как на улице было, наверное, до хуя и больше количество раз. Их же в любую погоду выгоняли стоять.  
– Потерпи, потерпи, – шептал он, притопывая ногой по ковру. – Я тут, я с тобой. Сейчас легче станет, честно. Это чтобы было легче, это лечение.  
Нагретые салфетки с полотенцем он вымачивал снова, наклоняясь к миске на полу, брал кружку, поил парой ложек, укладывал полотенце опять. Стискивал свои покрасневшие руки между бедер, грея. Отабек похныкивал. Юра дергал ногой, опускал голову низко. Глядел на часы в телефоне, забывал время, глядел опять. Где, где они, блядь?! Они по районам, не такой большой район! Остальные потерпели бы, сраные бабки какие-нибудь, которым делать нечего, вызывают только, развлекаются… или это детская же. Ну тогда сраные родители, которые из-за каждого синяка…  
По салфетке вилась вышивка в виде виноградной лозы. Юра разложил на ладони, разглядел. Надо же, не видел раньше. Он сложил салфетку, сунул Отабеку в подмышку, сказал:  
– Там сосуды большие проходят, поэтому вот так. Я не знал раньше, нагуглил. Поэтому и градусник, наверное, туда.  
Когда Юра говорил, Отабек хныкал меньше. Поэтому Юра говорил. Про вышивку, которой не видел, потому что он ебал выпендрежные салфетки, как никто не ебал. Их там двенадцать штук было, дюжина, он помнит, на пачке написано. И сервиз кто-то тоже подарил кофейный – на двенадцать персон. Типа принято приглашать двенадцать ебаных человек, представляешь? Ну приглашали иногда, сука, это такое сборище! Я и не знаю их всех, Витины какие-то друзья. Представляешь, съел ты это пирожное, кофе свой выпил – и сиди-ишь, а они пиздят, пиздят…  
Дедушке позвонить, подумал Юра. Подхватил телефон. Он знает, что делать, может, реально водки? Есть у дедушки водка? Гугл гуглом, а он-то меня вырастил и не угробил. А я сейчас угроблю ребенка… Часы показывали три двадцать одну. Охуеть теперь, подумал Юра, а когда я позвонил этим неторопливым? Надо было заметить.  
– Юра…  
– А? Да, да! Что? Я здесь. – Юра наклонился к Отабеку.  
Тот поднял руку, уцепился за рукав и подержался. Потом пальцы разжались. Юра сунул ладонь в ладонь, сжал. Сказал:  
– Я тут. Я никуда не…  
Зазвенел домофон. Юра рыкнул, вынул руку из руки, быстро потер Отабека по животу, выбежал в прихожую. Сказал: да, вызывал, открыл дверь. И входную тоже открыл. Сбегал к Отабеку, собрал полотенце и салфетки, отодвинул миску. Огляделся, подумал: никакого компромата, а то сообщат в опеку, что я опять все не так делаю… блядь, блядь, я и делаю все не так! Заразил его, а теперь… ничего, сейчас врачи, сейчас все сделают, сейчас легче будет…  
Он вздрогнул, вынул изо рта костяшку, потер укус. Вышел в прихожую, встретил. Здрасьте, проходите вот сюда.   
Градусник у тетки (крепкой, с Юру ростом) был свой. Она спросила: сбиваете? Юра сказал: да. Перечислил, какие давал лекарства, и что «Ринза» не удержалась никакая. Поил. Больше ничего не делал.  
– А что до ночи ждали?  
– Я не ждал, – сказал Юра сквозь зубы, – когда стало плохо, тогда я и позвонил.  
– А вы ребенку кто? Брат?  
– Отец.  
Тетка оглядела его и осталась при своем мнении насчет того, когда людям становится плохо. Щупала зачем-то Отабеку живот. Рвота, подумал Юра, вот и щупает, на сайтах пишут, что это все и от отравления может быть, и от аппендицита. Отабек слабо отвечал: не больно. И тут не больно. Хотя тетка вдавливала пальцы в перчатках чуть не до позвоночника.  
Потерпи, маленький мой, думал Юра, немного еще. Дышал ртом, потому что хотелось хныкать тоже. Ходил по комнате туда и сюда.  
– Папаша. Сядьте.  
Юра сел на стул. Подумал: папаша. Именно что папаша. Папаша хуев. Правильно Отабек меня папой не называет. Юра да Юра.  
Да пусть, пусть хоть как зовет, только бы все хорошо было. Не буду папой, значит, буду старший брат или друг, или что угодно. Пусть только все хорошо с ним будет.  
Тетка раскрыла на полу свой чемоданчик, похожий на переносной холодильник. Выбрала баночки, встала, потеснила Юру, поставила на стол. Спросила, на что у ребенка аллергии, и Юра ответил, что ни на что, на лекарства ни на какие, вроде, нет. Тетка вынула шприц из упаковки, принялась набирать из баночек. Объяснила: от жара, чтобы снять спазм сосудов. Через шесть часов, если поползет опять вверх, продолжайте сбивать. И давайте детские жаропонижающие: с ибупрофеном, с парацетамолом. И ни в коем случае: анальгин, аспирин. Юра подтянул к себе Отабекову зеленую тетрадку двенадцать листов, открыл на последней странице, подхватил механический карандашик. Сломал грифель на первом же слове, выщелкал новый, записал. Подумал: шесть часов – это уже аптеки откроются. Хорошо. Так.  
Тетка сдернула Отабеку белье, протерла попу, сказала: расслабь. Юра сполз со стула, встал у кровати на колени, у его лица, дал руку сжать, сказал:  
– Сейчас уколет быстро – и все. Я видел, иголка маленькая совсем.  
Отабек стиснул его пальцы и задышал чаще. Дыхание его было горячее. Юра поглядывал краем глаза. Вздрогнул сам, когда тетка вонзила шприц. Отабек сжал зубы, вдохнул сквозь них. Юра твердил: потерпи-потерпи… а вот уже все. Тетка прижала салфетку, сказала Юре держать. Юра прижал пальцем. Сел на кровать на ее место. Тетка убрала пыточные свои инструменты, села за стол и принялась писать в чем-то там своем. Юра следил кое-как, отвечал на вопросы, как во сне. Укрыл Отабека простыней и сходил за его полисом.  
Сказал тетке искреннее «спасибо», когда она уходила. Закрыл за ней и вернулся к Отабеку. Тот лежал на боку.   
– Тебе так ничего? Удобно? Можно на спину, наверное, там уже затянулось все. – Юра забрал салфетку. Потрогал Отабека. Теплый еще… или руки не отошли. Пятнадцать минут, она сказала… – Видишь? Не так страшно, не самая злая тетенька. Бывают хуже! А эта пришла и все сделала. Теперь будет легче.  
Отабек моргнул пару раз. Он все еще подрагивал. Юра свернул теплое одеяло плотнее, чтобы было место для ног. Вымочил и выжал полотенце, сложил, устроил на лбу и виске. Отабек приоткрыл глаза и снова закрыл. Немо шевельнул губами.  
Пятнадцать минут вышли долгие. Юра впихнул в них две видяшки про котов и длинную статью про литические уколы. Литические-хуические! Если поможет – будут не хуические. Только бы помогло, господи, ну пожалуйста, ну зачем… Ему хотя бы не полгода, а намного больше, и температура взрослым не так опасна, и вообще, это моя вирусня, думал Юра снова и снова, я вылечился, даже ничего не делая, аскорбинку щелкая, и он поправится тоже… все будет супер. Вот уже сейчас будет супер.  
За окном было темно. Минуты текли медленно. Юра пересел к Отабеку на кровать, снял степлившееся полотенце и смотрел, как лежат волосы у него на ухе и за ухом. Надо подстричься… если он не хочет отращивать. Будет в меня, в отца.  
У хороших отцов дети не болеют. Хорошие отцы их не заражают. Хорошие отцы всегда знаю, что делать, и не доводят до неотложки.  
Юра тихонько погладил Отабека по виску, промокнул ладонью влагу. Погладил влажный лоб тыльной стороной пальцев. Рука дрогнула. И внутри все дрожало. Бедный мой, маленький… Юра сглотнул, наклонился, шлепнул полотенце на край миски. Погладил Отабека по плечу под простыней, по спине. Простыня тут же прилипла. Мокрый весь какой… сосуды расширились, жар выходит. И уже какой-то цвет на лице. Юра осторожно, едва касаясь, тронул щеку. Отабек открыл глаза, покосился. Спросил:  
– М?  
– Сейчас померим температуру, – сказал Юра. – Ты как?  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек.  
– Вот видишь, не зря была тетенька! Сейчас… – Юра привстал, перебрался к столу, глянул время. – Сейчас давай попьем – и померим. Не тошнит?  
– Меньше.  
Юра улыбнулся. Показал большой палец. Отабек высунул руку из-под простыни и тоже показал ему. Через простыню просвечивал спрятавшийся у живота тигр.  
Юра сунул палец в кружку на столе, убедился, что вода остыла совсем, ушел плеснуть теплой. Чайник урчал, Юра сидел на табуретке, привалившись плечом к столу, и вонзал ноготь в ямку укуса на пальце, и драл.  
Отабек выпил две ложки быстро и с охотой, попросил еще. Юра дал еще две и сказал:  
– Ну хватит пока, надо потихоньку.  
– Пить, – сказал Отабек.  
– Понемногу, – сказал Юра.  
– Хочу, – сказал Отабек. – Пить…  
– Не надо много, вырвет опять. Пусть всосется. Ладно? Ладно? Так надо. Хорошо?  
Отабек молчал, перетащил голову на край подушки.  
Блядь, подумал Юра. Ну за что это все с детьми… зачем он болеют, зачем их надо водить к зубному, чтобы они потом были зареванные, зачем надо делать так, как надо, а как надо – это трудно?..  
Юра прерывисто вздохнул, сказал себе не горбиться. Покрутил плечами, взял градусник. Оттянул простыню, встряхнул, нашел красный столбик. Сунул в подмышку, тоже влажную. Отер Отабеку ладонью спину, укрыл простыней снова. И та, что под ним – одно мокрое пятно.   
Следующие пять минут шли еще дольше. Юра ходил по комнате, потом вышел в туалет, умылся, высморкался до звона в ушах, посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. Оттянул веки по очереди. Распустил и заново собрал хвост. Шепнул: держись.  
Градусник показал тридцать семь и восемь. Так. Для «белого» жара все еще много – но уже меньше. Юра держал ладонь у Отабека на лбу и, кусая губу, думал: звонить им снова, что ли? Пятнадцать минут – чтобы упала до нормы или чтобы укол начал действовать?  
– Юр, – сказал Отабек простуженным голосом.  
– А? – Юра убрал руку от его лица, положил на плечо.  
– Свет… можно?  
– Спать будешь? Ну давай… а вообще слушай, потерпи еще немножко, а? – Юра улыбнулся широко. Детям надо улыбаться, чтоб они не боялись. Тупые дети какие-то, если их можно так легко обмануть. Отабек не тупой, но Юра улыбался все равно. Для бодрости, а то ноги уже дрожали хуже рук. – Давай еще немножко полежишь, я тебе еще раз смерю, если упадет, мы помоемся – и окончательно спать! А то весь в поту, замерзнешь, да и не надо в нем спать.   
Отабек подумал, повозился под простыней, поправил тигра у живота. Спросил:  
– А тогда можно будет одеяло?  
– Мерзнешь?  
– Да.  
– Можно легкое, если опустится хорошо. Окей?  
– Я постараюсь.  
– Да ты-то тут при чем…  
– Извини, – сказал Отабек.  
– Чего? За что?  
– Возня. И напугал… и ты не спишь.  
– Да я бы все равно не спал, – сказал Юра. Улыбался так, что болели щеки. – Ты не виноват, это я притащил заразу в дом. Ты поправляйся только.   
Отабек прикрыл глаза, свернулся в комок.  
Юра сходил на кухню, наколол на вилку макарон прямо из кастрюли, сжевал, убрал в холодильник, бросил вилку в раковину. Не получится ни есть, ни спать, ничего. Ни играть, хотя было бы неплохо, время пройдет. Но это же в своей комнате… «Когда твоя девушка больна», на хуй! Девушка – взрослая, и сама поправится, и по статистике дольше проживет из-за того, что в икс-хромосомах меньше ошибок в генетическом коде. А ребенок… когда болеет ребенок – это пиздец. На форуме писали, а Юра не верил особенно: ну болеет, ну лечишь, ну неприятно, но ничего же страшного.  
Он взял планшет и устроился на стуле, спиной к столу. Поглядывал то в планшет, то на Отабека. Потом подтащил стул, вытянул ноги на кровать рядом со ступнями Отабека. Вот так, коннекшн.   
Мыться, оказывается, и правда можно, только не в горячей воде. Не зря меня дедушка купал, значит. Чтоб я не вонял. Я сам не мог во всем этом лежать, на тренировках привык мыться сразу. Отабек тоже чистюля. В меня.  
Какой я, на хуй, отец, думал Юра, поглядывая на Отабека. Это он мне в аптеку бегал, уже заболевал тогда, наверное… блядь. Юра снял ноги с кровати, устроил пятки на краю стула. Сжался. Планшет врезался в бедра и стало трудно дышать.   
Все не то и все не так, вот уж правда. С-сука…   
Он выдохнул, спустил ноги со стула, сел прямо. Нагуглил текст Кино. Текст оказался про мудака. Вот я б еще пошел «на вечеринку» один, подумал Юра, когда кто-то мой где-то один ест мед и пьет аспирин.  
А с Витей у нас принято было, вспомнил он и ухмыльнулся. Ходить где-то, а не сидеть рядом друг с другом и не бесить. Ну, я его посылал сам, потому что реально бесит, да он как-то и не стремился тусоваться дома весь день, если я болею. И я тоже – то погулять, походить, то чего, он же капризный хрен становится, стоит в жопе кольнуть необычно. Капризнее обычного.  
И не екнуло ничего, думал Юра, не приходило в голову страдать особенно. Потому что взрослые оба, наверное. Или потому что… он не свой. Я разве запарывал каскады, когда болел Витя? Что-то нет. А когда деда, тоже взрослый – только так. Вообще думать ни о чем другом не получалось. Даже если врача вызывали просто участкового, а не скорую.  
Юра потер глаза. Их сухо ело. Он посмотрел время на планшете, сполз со стула. Подумал: когда же кончится эта сраная ночь. Ночью так страшно… утро наступает – утром все легче. Деда всегда обещал мне: утром станет лучше, и правда становилось.   
Он осторожно приподнял Отабеку руку, сунул градусник. Потрогал плечо, лицо. Отабек завозился, что-то промычал. Юра сказал шепотом: держи. Отабек прижал руку к боку. Юра заметил время. Походил: снова в туалет, снова умыться. Поставил чайник. Постоял, поглядел в окно, пока он пыхтел и старался. Залил пакетик и пошел смотреть температуру. Подумал, выглядывая столбик: записывать надо было, что ли… Тридцать семь и три. Юра наклонился, поцеловал Отабека в лоб. Сказал:  
– Совсем вниз пошла. Видишь, как хорошо. Сейчас поспишь – и будет лучше. Утром будет легче.  
– М.  
Юра стянул простыню ему на ноги, наклонился, сунул руки под спину. Сказал:  
– Хватайся и пойдем.  
Пах Отабек будто не собой. Влажный весь. Бедный ты мой, думал Юра. Отабек обхватил ему шею, Юра уперся коленом в матрас, поднял с натугой. Подумал: хорошо, что Отабеку не больше лет, а то еще немного – и не смог бы поднять. Надо подкачаться, по хую на фигуру, на изящество и на все. Джей-Джей в мускулах всегда был – и ничего.   
Юра встал у двери ванной боком, Отабек открыл ее сам. Юра поставил его на коврик, раздел догола, пустил воду, помог залезть. Сказал садиться, сунул руку в массажную рукавичку, намылил и принялся быстро тереть. Нежно, не сильно. Другой рукой поливал из душа. Отабек вздрагивал иногда, говорил – от озноба. Голову Юра мыть ему не стал, дедушка в свое время не мыл, пока Юра болел.  
Завернул в полотенце Юра Отабека прямо в ванне. Вытащил через бортик, подхватит под коленки и зашагал. Поставил на кровать, растер. Завернул в шерстяное одеяло, пересадил на стул. Сбегал за чистым бельем и, пересадив тигра на стол, принялся менять, приговаривая: счас, счас все будет. Главное – пододеяльник не надо, пододеяльник – самое сложное.  
Отабек медленно моргал, словно глаза еле смотрели. Юра хлопнул по чистой простыне: забирайся. Укрыл тоже чистой, сверху – шерстяным одеялом. Потрогал ступни, обнаружил, что они теплые. Подал тигра. Отабек пригреб его к себе, подтянул колени. Юра сказал: не, не, еще не все, погоди, дал выпить пять ложек воды. Сел рядом. Отабек повернулся на другой бок, прижался к Юре. Юра прогнулся, расправил ноющую поясницу. Погладил Отабека по плечу, сказал:  
– Вот теперь спи, окей? Счас выключу свет.  
– А сделай колыбельную? – попросил Отабек.  
Юра привстал, сгреб со стола свой телефон. Подумал, сказал Отабеку подвинуться вместе с подушкой, сходил выключить свет, в темноте лег рядом. Оглянулся на монитор, спросил:  
– Через сколько он гаснет у тебя?  
– Через десять минут, – сказал Отабек тихо. Прижался к Юре, подрагивая. Юра нашел в своем избранном спираченные песенки того самого детского издательства, включил, пожамкал качельку громкости. Уложил телефон на живот, поправил футболку, чтобы не закрывала динамик. «Баю-баюшки-баю». Не то чтобы сложный текст, подумал Юра, можно выучить. Слуха только у меня нет и голоса… если Отабек в меня, то что-то я поторопился мечтать о музыкалке для него.  
Отабек сопел, дрожал, иногда сдавленно покашливал. Юра освободил одну руку, уложил на подушку поверх его головы, принялся поглаживать затылок, шею и загривок. Кожа была вся в поту. Да что ты будешь делать… Юра подмуркивал в такт, Отабек притискивался все ближе, вдавив ему тигра в бок.  
Песня сменилась следующей, без слов. Юра приподнял телефон, посмотрел. Брамс… окей, будем культурные.  
– Еще, – шепнул Отабек. – Еще вот ту…  
Юра улыбнулся, натыкал в телефоне, поставил песню на повтор. Горло само собой напряглось. Юра урчал и думал, что это похоже на стон, наверное, но Отабеку не слышно из-за музыки и нормального вокала, и хорошо.   
Отабек всхлипнул. Юра прижал его голову к себе, потом отпустил, дал дышать. Погладил, шепнул:  
– Что, что такое?  
– Просто… – шепнул Отабек. Растер нос, спрятал в кулаке, и в тот же кулак кашлянул. – Холодно. Горло больно.  
– Дать тебе наволочку?  
– Зачем?  
– Деда рассказывал, что гланды ему удаляли, захватывали их такими проволочными петельками, – Юра сделал в темноте кольцо из пальцев, – и срезали. И оставались кровоточащие пеньки. И глотать было невозможно, так им давали наволочки, чтоб слюни вытирать. Говорит, насквозь была мокрая.  
– Пиздец, – прошептал Отабек.  
– Ну, – согласился Юра. – Поспи немного.  
– Не могу, – шепнул Отабек.  
Юра вздохнул, погладил его по спине. Бедный ты мой ребенок… при температуре, говорят, вообще спать невозможно нормально, такой полусон, от которого не отдыхаешь. Зато потом, когда падает, измученное дите сразу отрубается. Так, говорят, и проверяют, работает ли литический укол. Юра потрогал Отабеку лоб, сполз ниже, поцеловал. Шепнул:  
– Дай-ка смеряю еще раз.  
Отабек остался лежать, как Юра его оставил, неудобно скатившись головой под подушку. Юра сунул руку под коленки и плечи, устроил его нормально, разогнулся, потер поясницу. Подобрал градусник с простыни, встряхнул на всякий случай, сунул. Подал тигра. Отабек слабо обнял. Юра убрал волосы ему со лба и пошел в туалет. Умылся, высморкался, прополоскал рот. Доплелся до кухни, плеснул себе воды, сел посидеть. Уперся локтями в колени, закрыл лицо руками. Застонал, потом тихо завыл. Затряслись плечи. Юра отлепил приклеенные слюнями ладони ото рта, утерся, выдохнул, вдохнул – и снова. Согнулся, спрятался в коленях, и штаны стали быстро промокать горячим, и каждый всхлип подогревал, как сжатие мехов.  
И никак не кончается, главное, ночь эта ебучая…  
Он продышался, умылся в кухонной раковине, вытерся кухонным полотенцем. Выпил-таки воды. Вернулся, шепнул:  
– Не спишь?  
– Не, – шепнул Отабек в ответ.  
Как же я плакал, подумал Юра, когда мне на сборах спать не давали. Как сучка рыдал. Апрель был, мы жили в старом пионерлагере, в «палате», здоровая такая казарма, и было холодно, и пацаны не затыкались, а я так спать хотел… чуть не убил их там всех, а не помогло, и все ебаную ночь!.. Не мог уже, сил не было, отчаяние такое. От усталости можно сойти с ума. Не зря есть такая пытка – будить. И не зря людей на ночные допросы водят. Уж не оттого, что следователь – сова. Деда рассказывал.  
Юра осторожно вынул застрявший в мокрой подмышке градусник, вышел в коридор, включил свет в прихожей, посмотрел. Тридцать шесть и восемь. Выдохнул. Так, хорошо, работает. Главное, чтоб утром вверх опять не поползло.  
Бедный мой, маленький. Юра с силой моргнул, сглотнул. Вернулся. Разбудил монитор, стащил со стола кружку, которую они никак не могли прикончить, помог Отабеку приподняться, попоил. Спросил:  
– Ну как, не тошнит?  
– Тошнит, – сказал Отабек. – Немного. Почти нет.  
Господи, блядь, боже мой, как же хуево. Как все родители еще не передохли, ведь у каждого когда-нибудь болеют дети. Сердце в хлам просто. Юра уложил Отабека, сказал:  
– Все равно нужно потерпеть.  
– Хочу… пить…  
Блядь. Господи, на хуй, ну за что. Юра сжал кулаки, быстро кивнул, дал еще пару ложек. Сказал:  
– Все. Пусть всосется. А утром, как будет получше – и чаю, и что угодно.  
Отабек не ответил. Колыбельная играла придушенно. Юра снял простыню с телефона, переложил его подальше. Подумал: колыбельная хорошо идет в комплекте с колыбелью.   
Снял носки, забрался на постель, перелез через Отабека, устроился у стенки. Потом отобрал у Отабека подушку, сунул себе под спину. Отабек не возразил. Юра обнял его и затащил к себе на колени. Развел ноги, чтобы он туда соскользнул, придержал под голову. Отабек был как ватный. Юра укрыл его одной рукой, не стал кутать. Спросил:  
– Не поддувает?  
Отабек тихонько помотал головой у него на локте. Ну, поехали, подумал Юра, осторожно покачивая в такт музыке. Рука моментально отказала. Юра переполз к валику теплого одеяла, подтащил с собою Отабека, подтянул подушку. Устроил руку и частично Отабека, подоткнул себе к боку. Вот и заебок.  
– Спи теперь, – шепнул Юра. – Если неудобно – переляг как-нибудь.  
– Удобно, – пробормотал Отабек слабо.  
Все, я тебя заебал, подумал Юра. Улыбнулся старательно, но все равно не отпустило. Распирало изнутри: и жалко, и… еще что-то. Что ж я не знал тебя маленьким, подумал Юра, таким, чтоб прямо на руки совсем.  
Хорошо. Тогда б вообще загнулся. От вот этого, что… прямо дышать трудно… и руки дрожат и все… и глаза на мокром месте. Жалко – и что-то еще. Юра коснулся щекой лба, выдохнул. Принялся урчать в такт: не музыкальный шедевр, так хоть вибрация.  
Отабек помалкивал и дышал ровно. Голова его на локте была тяжелая, как набитый песком мяч.  
Ночь еще стояла за окном, когда телефон, до которого Юра дотянулся, едва не придушив спящего Отабека, сказал, что пора бы ей убираться. Юра выключил музыку, уложил Отабека на матрас, и получилось – ногами к изголовью. Да и по хую, подумал он, осторожно, не дыша даже, сунул под голову теплую от собственной спины подушку. Подоткнул простыню и одеяло. Потом сказал под нос: бля, раскутал, нашел и сунул градусник. Снова сказал: бля, вынул, встряхнул и сунул опять. Отабек кашлянул, голова его скатилась набок. Юра расправил ноги, задышал ртом, растер бедра. Прижал Отабеку руку к телу и держал сам. Потом, кряхтя, слез с кровати, ковыляя и потряхивая ногами на каждом шагу, вышел в коридор, включил свет. Тридцать шесть и три.  
Живот заурчал, Юра потер по футболке. Присел пару раз, вытянув руки вперед. Вернулся, впустив из коридора немного света, тут же закрыл дверь. Разворошил одежный стул, схватил пижаму, кое-как одел Отабека. Тот подергивал ногой. Юра натянул ему носки, укрыл. Сел рядом, ссутулился, опустил голову. Посидел с закрытыми глазами. Поцеловал вслепую висок, попал рядом с ухом.  
Ушел на кухню, навалил полную тарелку макарон, разогрел и умял горячие с одного боку и холодные с другого. Запил кипятком, потому что заваривать чай было лень. Сполоснулся и заполз к себе под одеяло. Подумал: телефон забыл. Да и по херу, завтра. Все по херу вообще, главное, что ему лучше.  
Проснулся, когда за окном было светло, а за стенкой наяривала мелодия звонка. Юра пошарил рукой под подушкой и вокруг себя, не нашел телефона, встал с постели, оглядел стол. Прислушался, сказал: блядь. Не одеваясь, зашагал к Отабеку.  
Тот свернулся в бублик, натянув одеяло на ухо. Телефон на краю кровати все еще надрывался. Юра подхватил его, сказал шепотом: бля, мужик, извини, и вышел.  
Яков Фельцман в трубке ором поинтересовался, знает ли Юра, который час.


	9. Chapter 9

Яков Фельцман в трубке ором поинтересовался, знает ли Юра, который час.   
Блядь. Блядь же. Я и так пропустил до хуя. Юра попрыгал на месте, закинул пятку на кухонный стол, потянул теплые со сна жилы. Сказал:  
– Дядь Яш, я сегодня не приду. У меня ребенок болеет.  
И отвел трубку подальше, на вытянутую руку, и все равно было слышно, как Яков Фельцман криком рассуждает про Юру, про его детей и про надвигающиеся соревнования. Как когда я смотался в Японию, подумал Юра. Вообще ничего в голове не было.  
Он подождал, пока у Якова кончится дыхание, и сказал:  
– Я все знаю. Я все успею. Но не сегодня.  
– А когда?!  
Юра промолчал. Хуй знает, я его не оставлю, пока все точно не будет окей.  
– Тебе уже не семнадцать, – сказал Яков, – ты уже не в той форме, чтобы пропускать.  
– Я в охуенной форме, – сказал Юра и подумал: нет. Не так, как был.  
– И в том виде, в каком программа сейчас, ты ничего не возьмешь. Ты же знаешь, какие требования, на одной технике…  
Знаю я все, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– У меня ребенок болеет. Я не могу, даже если б хотел.  
– Я тебя предупреждал, что такое семья для спорта.  
Ага, подумал Юра. Единственная семья, которую еще с натяжкой можно – это взрослый хуй, который ничего не потребует, ничего не будет от тебя ждать, потому что ты сразу предупредишь, какая у тебя жизнь и что на первом месте. Это тот, кто от тебя не зависит, и которому ты нужен только изредка. А если нужен чуть больше, то… то рано или поздно все развалится.  
Либо такой же долбанутый, как ты сам. У кого на первом месте то, что должно там быть. Чтоб тебе, Витя, хорошо жилось со своим Кацуки, подумал Юра, может, что-то у вас и получится.  
У долбанутых тоже все разваливается, подумал Юра, только говорить это Якову – навлекать на себя огонь с неба, бочку напалма. Сколько им лет понадобилось с Лилией, чтобы что-то там опять замутить?..  
Блядь, подумал Юра, гуляя по кухне. Яков кричал в трубку. Юра думал: блядь, знаю же, лучше всех знаю: хочешь быть на первом месте – ставь на первое место это желание. И ничего больше у тебя быть не должно.  
Только он меня не просил, подумал Юра, глянув на край Отабековой двери. Чтоб я его брал. Это я его упрашивал не сбегать.  
– …и если ты сегодня же не явишься!..  
– Не явлюсь, дядь Яш. И еще пару дней, наверное, – сказал Юра и отключился. Зашел к себе, бросил телефон на стол. Зашел к Отабеку, постоял над ним. Тот не шевелился. Юра наклонился, оттянул одеяло, сунулся к самому лицу. Прижался губами ко лбу над бровью. Пригладил ее пальцем. Прошептал в самое ухо:  
– Температу-у-ура!..  
Отабек пихнулся локтем в пространство, сжался еще больше. Юра разворошил ему ворот пижамы.  
Тридцать шесть и пять. Молодец, подумал Юра, настоящий монгол.  
Он укрыл его нормальным одеялом и ушел ставить чайник. Прищурился в окно.   
Звонок Лилии Барановской поймал его в аптеке.  
– Детей стоит заводить, только когда есть, кому за ними присмотреть, – сказала она. Юра сразу расправил плечи, представив, как она стоит еще прямее, чем обычно. Словно тон ее замораживал не только собеседника, но и кровь внутри, и она становилась одной большой, исключительно прямой сосулькой.  
– Ну, – сказал Юра. – Есть, кому присмотреть. Мне.  
– Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своем решении.  
– О каком, блядь, решении?! Да, детский, детский…– Он высунулся из аптечного окошка обратно и зашипел: – О решении не быть говном последним?  
– О решении все это затеять. У тебя еще есть время на раздумья, я правильно понимаю?  
– А?  
– Ты еще не окончательно… повязан? Подумай хорошенько, как ты будешь жить, пока не поздно все исправить.  
– Охуенно я буду жить! – рявкнул Юра, сунулся в окошко снова, попросил клубничную аскорбинку, большие такие таблетки, в тубах. – И что исправить, назад его, что ли, сдать?!  
Лилия сказала:  
– Не кричи. И заметь, это первое, о чем ты подумал, – и дала отбой.  
Ни хуя себе! Юра стиснул телефон, попыхтел, вонзил карточку в терминал. Вот просто ни хуя себе! Я подумал, потому что вы все изнамекались, блядь, что он мне мешает! Юра натыкал пинкод на терминале негнущимся пальцем. Подхватил пакетик, затолкал в карман куртки.  
Ни хуя себе, думал он, притопывая ногой, пока продавщица в продуктовом набирала куриных ног в мешок. Вот это, на хуй, решительно.   
Хочешь победить – так и надо, подумал он, принимая пакет. Потом сообразил и попросил: да, большой мне еще. Спорт – это такая вот штука. Или балет, как у мадам Барановской. Либо ты добиваешься сам, либо ты растишь тех, кто добивается.  
Деда не так, подумал Юра, деда нормально работал, а потом еще и меня вытащил. И на каток водил. Сам вставал для этого в чертову рань, когда тренировки перед школой, а когда после – ходили мы в темноте, под фонарями. И он ждал сидел. И при этом он еще – сам по себе человек.  
Но тут другое. Спорт – это другое. Тут надо на полную силу, все сразу увидят, если поленился и проебал. Реально, все или ничего. Потому что если не будешь стремиться ко всему, то ничего тебе не дадут, тебя тут же, моментально обскачут молодые да ранние, новые звезды. Как начнут уже меня скоро, подумал Юра, остановившись у прилавка с молочкой. Как Витю уже пару лет обскакивают. Везет ему, что не было ни одной серьезной травмы, и он допыхтел до своего возраста. Но это последние сезоны его уже, как и Гошкины. Все. Позорище, вообще, конечно, и свадьба наша была, чтоб его вспомнили, кто забыл. Юра вздохнул, пропустил в дверях тетку с коляской, вышел на улицу.  
Мои хорошие годы. Нельзя их просрать. И мне реально не семнадцать. И прав дядя Яша – не дается программа, и надо на катке сидеть или в балетной студии, а не… Он стиснул ручки пакета, пошел быстрее. Шмыгнул носом. Насморк почти прошел. Сейчас бы поставить суп – и на каток, хоть что-то сделать, отработать, что могу. А Отабек сам, он умный пацан.  
Он будет еще болеть. Ломать руки-ноги, особенно когда я куплю нам велики. Бля, нет, подумал Юра, только не это, пожалуйста. Не могу, когда ему плохо… Но так будет же. Или еще что. И я буду к нему привязан. И постоянные перелеты, таскать его за собой, что ли? Блядь. Юра вытянул из-под куртки толстовочный капюшон, накинул на голову. Это мое золото, не взятое еще. Неужели либо оно – либо…  
И первая моя мысль натурально была – про сдать обратно, подумал Юра. Что за говно.  
А где-то соперники оттачивают движения, чтобы отобрать Юрины призовые места. А Юра тут, с куриными ногами. Он пришлепнул таблетку к домофону, дернул дверь. Юрий Плисецкий – повелитель куриных конечностей. Утиратель сопливых носов.  
Он шмыгнул носом, потер под ним. Шагая через ступеньку, взобрался на свой этаж.   
Неужели это все, подумал Юра. Неужели не видать мне больше пьедестала, тяжести на шее, и ора фанатского, и… когда окончил программу и стоишь в финальной позе, и смотришь назад, и сам не можешь ни к чему прикопаться, потому что – идеально. Вот это самое-самое охуенное. Когда скатал то, что хотел, так, как хотел. На полную. Как никто в целом мире.   
Он распустил шнуровку, стянул кеды, не снимая куртки, заглянул к Отабеку, сказал: я пришел. Отабек лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, и не отвечал.  
Неужели я теперь – вот это, думал Юра, споласкивая ножки и бросая их в кастрюлю. Варитель супов, подноситель Панадола. Хозяюшка ебучая. А ведь я теперь привязан. Никуда. Потому что… на дедушку скинуть, что ли? Так не скинешь же навсегда. Да и… не этого я хотел.  
Я хотел всего и сразу. И то, и другое. И чемпион, и папка.  
Я ему и не папа, подумал Юра, набирая в телефоне «когда солить куриный бульон». Не отец и никто вообще. Ну усыновлю, ну и что? Он не называет меня папой и не собирается. Он взрослый уже, он не будет никогда именно ребеночком, чего все и хотят обычно. Чтоб как свой, только рожать не надо. А он всегда будет знать, что – не свой, и всегда я ему буду не пойми кто.  
Зачем это все было тогда?..  
Юра сел на табуретку, бросил телефон на стол. Извернулся, лег на столешницу виском рядом с ним. Подумал: сам хотел. Для полноты, для радости. Старательно улыбнулся. Втянул собравшуюся в уголке рта слюну. Радость, да. Много радости. Что он не псих, что он не будет, может, больше себя царапать, что я что-то могу, что я не педофил, что он больше, наверное, не сопрет у меня деньги и не испортит мои вещи, что не живет у нас в ванной никакого призрака… Юра ухмыльнулся шире. Вот это было реально смешно. И он так смеялся… врет он, что смеялся уже до того, не было такого, Юра б запомнил. Это был первый раз.  
Юра поднялся со стола, утер рот. Встал, поставил кружку, поднял чайник. Да, радость… радость облегчения. Как сейчас. Радостно, что ему лучше. Могло быть хуже, но не стало хуже. Большая удача, между прочим.  
Сам себе сделал проблемы, подумал Юра, шлепнув чайный пакетик на блюдечко. Вынул ложку, отправился по коридору. Главное: думал же об этом, как я буду, мне же и ездить, и тренироваться. И решил, что как-нибудь, ребенок-то уже взрослый. Взрослее местами меня. Духовку включать умеет, в отличие от.  
Только голова у меня все равно им занята в эти месяцы, ни о чем вообще думать не могу, только обо всех этих проблемах: бумажки, наказания, психологи, болезни. Что от меня дядя Яша хочет, я стараюсь. Раньше как хорошо было: ничего в мыслях, только программа и как получше выступить. Вот поэтому я и чемпион.  
А теперь я сам у себя это отнимаю. Красавчик.  
Юра оставил дверь открытой, поставил кружку на стол. Сходил за аптечным пакетом, выпотрошил коробочки и выставил флаконы на стол. Вот так, теперь похоже на комнату болеющего. Он подобрал градусник, сел к Отабеку на кровать. Тот не пошевелился. Юра пощупал ему лоб, проговорил:  
– Мерить давай.  
Отабек попытался отползти. Юра сдернул одеяло, поймал его за локоть, никуда не пустил. Оттянул ворот пижамы, подергал, расстегивая пуговицу. Отабек приподнял руку, Юра встряхнул и сунул градусник, он за что-то зацепился, Отабек издал слабый звук. Прижал руку, поморгал, поглядел на Юру. Спросил сиплым шепотом:  
– Кто звонил?  
Люди, которые должны быть для меня самыми сейчас важными, подумал Юра, а я их послал. Сказал:  
– Никто.  
– Врешь.  
– Как с отцом разговариваешь?!  
Отабек кашлянул, открыл глаза шире, приподнялся на локте. Юра надавил ему на плечо, уложил назад. Подумал: сейчас он скажет, что я ему не отец, и все будет окончательно ясно, и все это было бессмысленно, и… и сдать назад. Да. И к мадам Барановской явиться с букетом и карточкой «Вы были, как всегда, правы». Она любит карточки, это так изысканно и предупредительно, ведь их можно выбросить и сжечь, а если даритель букета захочет выразиться словами, то придется его слушать и терпеть его присутствие. А их много, а мадам Барановская одна.   
Ни хуя не была она права. И когда показательную мне поставила в Барселоне, хорошую и крепкую, зарифмованную с произвольной, но не мою, и надо было ей сказать, сделать что-то свое, но… но нет. Она же права. И что бы я, за ночь из жопы вынул новую хореографию, новую музыку? Пришлось согласиться, что это было красиво, прекрасно и идеально. Хотя – не было. Она была не права.  
И хуй знает, правы ли они с дядь Яшей были, когда не стали заводить детей и когда разбежались, потому что у нее балет, а у него все время мы, пиздюки, еще хуже своих. А может, и не из-за того, они не любят говорить, даже когда накидаются на банкете.  
А Витя? Хуекратный чемпион, который везде мотается со своей сраной собакой и готов все бросить и бежать в ветклинику, если с ней вдруг что. Никого не слушал никогда. И – чемпион. И – живет какой-то своей уебанской жизнью с розовыми кадиллаками и японцами, и собаками, и каким-то странным тренерством, которое быстро у него прошло. Но он не стремался делать что-то новое, вне фигурки, и все равно – чемпион, и его все запомнят, и карьера длинная-длинная, и он обещал что-то крутое показать под конец. И я ему верю, подумал Юра, Витя такой. Он может. У него много заебов, и жить с ним нельзя, но он делает, что хочет, ебал всех в рот, и все у него получается.  
И у него ведь тоже был развод, не только у меня, подумал Юра. У него ведь тоже не сложилось. И теперь отношения новые начались – тоже, как у меня. Юра поглядел вниз, на свои руки, и увидел, что поглаживает Отабека вокруг уха. Замер. Потом продолжил. Улыбнулся. Витя все успевает. Голова у него устроена, что ли, по-другому, что может сосредоточиться, несмотря на весь кавардак?..  
Жизнь и любовь, как он говорил. Как-то вот смог, не заканчивая карьеры.  
Значит, это в человеческих силах. Главное – никого не слушать. Как он не слушал про свою сраную собаку, от которой одни проблемы, но которую он не бросил, и во всех долгих поездках был с ней, и не побоялся, что надо ветпаспорт, и как-то в самолет, и где-то селить, и вообще.   
И не думал, наверное, сдать ее назад, где он там ее взял.  
Юра наклонился к Отабеку, шепнул в волосы:  
– Извини.  
– М?  
– Н-нет, ничего. Давай-ка.  
Юра очень осторожно вытащил градусник, повернулся к окну, посмотрел. Тридцать пять и восемь. И бледный опять… ни хуя себе укол. Юра положил руку Отабеку на лоб, тот, подрагивая, подался к ней весь.   
– Мерзнешь?  
– Немного, – пробормотал Отабек хрипло.  
– Горло? Так, сейчас… – Юра дернулся к столу, подхватил флакон. Поставил назад. – Так, нет, сначала пить. Тошнит?  
– Нет.   
Юра сказал: ну давай тогда пить, надо пить теплое. Отабек кое-как сел. Вцепился Юре в руку.  
– Что, что? Болит что-то? Все-таки тошнит? Давай миску принесу.  
– Голова кружится.  
Это что-то новенькое. Блядь.  
– Сильно? – спросил Юра.  
– М. Нет. Когда лежу – нет.  
Ну еще бы, подумал Юра. Прерывисто выдохнул, взял со стола кружку, сел ближе, набрал ложку. Сказал: давай осторожно, горячо. А потом поесть. Отабек шепнул: не хочу. Юра ответил: надо, ты сколько уже не жрал? Хоть немного. Я вот ел, когда ты мне давал, и не выебывался!  
Отабек быстро глянул на него из-под бровей. Отобрал кружку, натянул на ладони пижамные рукава и принялся дуть на чай и отпивать, снова дуть, морщиться. Подтянул колени, упер в них руки с кружкой, отдышался.  
– Ну тихо, куда ты так… – пробормотал Юра.  
– Я сам, – сказал Отабек. – Спасибо. Дальше я сам.  
– Нет уж, – сказал Юра, после неожиданно напряженной борьбы отобрал кружку. – Теперь давай пшикалку.  
– Я сам.  
Юра сказал опять: нет уж, и взял флакон. Покрутил в руках. Отдал Отабеку, сказал: погоди пока. Взял коробку, вытянул похожую на шпору инструкцию, развернул. Подумал: я с такими школьные экзамены сдавал, вот уж я ебал среднее образование так ебал. Но как-то получил его.  
Тут нельзя «как-то», подумал Юра. Это человек, а не школа. И не собака. Юра вздохнул, потер лоб. Так, взрослым… нет, Отабек не взрослый… бля, неужели детям нельзя? Беременным, кормящим…  
– Дай, – сказал Отабек.  
– Я счас, – сказал Юра, – счас найду. Я ж помню, я ее пшикал сам, когда горло болело, хорошая штука-то.  
Отабек дотянулся и отобрал у него инструкцию. Тяжело упал спиной на подушку, посидел. Принялся читать.  
Юра потрепал его по коленке. Сказал негромко:  
– Ну чего ты…  
– Иди, – сказал Отабек. Поднял глаза. – Иди-иди. Тебе звонили, ругали.  
– А ты откуда… – А, ну да, подумал Юра, его ж этим звонком и разбудили. – А ты откуда знаешь, что ругали?  
– Видел фотку, кто звонит, – сказал Отабек. – Тренер твой. Ты сам говорил, что он тебе вставит пизды за пропуски.  
– Ну и ладно! – сказал Юра бодро. – Подумаешь. Я все нагоню.  
– У тебя ничего не получается.  
Ты мне тут еще поговори, подумал Юра. Поддержка семьи, блядь.  
– Все у меня получается, – буркнул он.  
– Я сам, – сказал Отабек. – Еда есть?  
– Есть.  
– Ну и все.   
Что, блядь, «все», подумал Юра, я тебя чуть не сдал обратно! Господи… что за хуйня. Что за ссыкло. Деда не зассал вот, оставшись со мной, хотя он и не планировал этого, а я сам хотел, думал что-то…   
Отабек спросил:  
– А где насадка?  
Юра перетряхнул коробочку, длинный белый штырь выскользнул на одеяло. Отабек его подобрал, накрутил на флакон, сунул себе глубоко в рот, зажмурился и пшикнул. Закашлялся, сморщился весь, зажал рот ладонью. Напрягся всем телом. Миску, миску, подумал Юра, вскочив, че я не принес… Но Отабек отдышался, сполз по подушке. Юра забрал у него флакон. Отабек просипел:  
– Эту фигню промыть водой. После каждого раза.  
– Окей. Сейчас. – Юра сел назад, с трудом и скрипом содрал насадку со флакона. – Ты голодный?  
– Нет. Нельзя есть пока.  
Юра вздохнул. Сказал негромко, старательно поправляя одеяло: ну хорошо.  
– А если я не буду больше болеть? – спросил Отабек.  
– Будет очень круто! – сказал Юра бодро. Добавил про себя: а я обойдусь без ранней седины.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек. – Честно. Больше никогда.   
Юра кивнул. Погладил его по коленке под одеялом, вздохнул. Да, реально было бы очень хорошо. Отабек сверлил его взглядом, раздувал ноздри. Спросил:  
– Ты тогда меня… на себя запишешь?  
– А?  
– Если не буду болеть никогда. И ничего просить.  
– Глупости какие, – сказал Юра, – что ты опять себе придумал? В интернете начитался?  
– А то не видно! – буркнул Отабек, прижал одеяло ко рту и закашлялся.   
– Отходит? – спросил Юра. – Мокрота?  
Подумал отстраненно, без чувства: фу.  
– Не, – сказал Отабек скрипуче.   
Отхаркивающее надо какое-то, значит. Вниз пошла, сука. Ну, может, горло тогда отпустит скоро. Не одно, так другое. Бедный ты мой…  
– Что там тебе видно, – проговорил Юра, стянул носки, передвинул Отабека вместе с подушкой к стене. Лег рядом. – Я все делаю, это просто занимает много времени. Ты мой уже. Будет бумажка – будешь вообще мой.  
– Да конечно, – сказал Отабек шепотом и отвернулся. Потом повернулся обратно, взял Юру за толстовку. Сказал: – Я все сделаю. Все буду делать. Только ты… я не буду мешать.  
– Ты и так не мешаешь, ребенок, – сказал Юра, приобнял его, прижал к себе. Отабек подрагивал. Юра поцеловал его в лоб. Холодный… зря я за жаропонижающим ходил. А хотя пусть стоит. Вот же ядреная хуйня у них там в неотложке. – Прорвемся как-нибудь.  
Отабек стиснул толстовку сильнее, цапнув за ребра. Юра сел, замотал его в одеяло, отобрал и перебросил к стенке подушку, переполз к ней сам, затащил кокон с Отабеком на колени. Потом попыхтел, перебрался ближе к изголовью, уперся в него коленом и локтем, и стало легче держать.   
– Спи, – шепнул он. – Все хорошо.  
– Я все сделаю, – бормотал Отабек в одеяло, – не буду болеть.  
Неужели по мне все так видно, подумал Юра. Любая говенная мысль, которая в голову приходит.  
Не могу я быть хуже Вити, думал он, покачивая Отабека, пока тот не сказал: Юр, не надо. Да, голова же. Юра прижал его к себе плотнее и сидел тихо, и думал, что это невозможно по законам природы, чтоб он был хуже Вити. Значит, надо постараться.  
Дети не зря рождаются мелкие. То есть, понятно, для чего: чтоб не разорвать мамку совсем, когда вылезают. Но и для того еще, чтоб держать вот так, и они не торчали по сторонам, как доска. Юра старательно ощупал одеяло, чтобы нигде не дуло. Прижал к себе плотнее. Вот так… бедный мой, маленький…  
– Иди, – шепнул Отабек. – Тебе надо.  
– Не надо, – сказал Юра. – Я все устроил и все продумал. Я все успею. Я договорился.  
Подумал: пизды мне вставят, вот уж верно. Ну ладно, первый раз? Я, по крайней мере, не кончаю карьеру, а потом не начинаю, а потом не кончаю снова, чтоб журналисты приходили и доебывались. Я честно работаю, все делаю, что скажут. Ну, почти. Может, надо делать это чаще.  
Советы они мне будут давать про родительство, подумал Юра, притискивая Отабека сильнее.   
Да потому что я всегда был такой клевый, думал Юра. Одинокий, без проблем. Без отношенек – до Вити. И после Вити – тоже. И никто мне не мешал, а тут вдруг нате. Только это человеческое самое, наверное, и есть.   
Тебе просто не о чем будет катать, если у тебя совсем не будет жизни.   
Это Витя так говорил, подумал Юра. Бля, он много чего говорил не самого тупого, только я в какой-то момент перестал его слушать.   
Отабек спал. Давай, думал Юра, стараясь не шевелиться, отдыхай. По хую вообще все. Витя смог – и я смогу. А что там думает мадам Барановская – это ее проблемы. Это не мои мысли, сказал Юра. Не мои. На хуй их. Еще я взрослых буду слушать. Когда они мне что-то полезное говорили.  
Ноги затекли быстро, но Юра сидел, пока совсем не перестал их чувствовать. Переложил Отабека, сунул под руку тигра. Потряс ногами, загуглил «низкая температура ребенок что делать». Сходил набрать горячей воды в пластиковую бутылку, обернул полотенцем и сунул к ногам. Подоткнул одеяло, словно запечатал конверт. Вот так. Спи пока, а я пойду кулинарить, суп ждет. Лука туда же, вроде, надо.  
Руки подрагивали, локтю все еще было тепло от затылка. Юра прижал ладонь к груди и постоял над кастрюлей, словно приносил ей клятву. Но кастрюли он перед собою не видел.  
На второй день их оставили в покое, никто не звонил, и Юра никому не звонил. Отабек начал есть понемногу, к вечеру Юра нащипал ему мяса с крыла, дал четверть куска хлеба. Отабек спал, когда не ел. Температура взобралась к тридцати шести и пяти, голос пропал совсем. Юра спросил, что Отабек хочет поесть. Тот настучал на планшете в заметках: глотать больно. Ничего. Не голодный. Подготовленный Юра сказал: ага! А вот я читал. Пишут, что при простуде дети не едят и не пьют как раз из-за горла, и от этого слабость. А надо есть. Так что давай понемногу. И пить!  
От выкопанных на медицинском сайте ужасов обезвоживания после рвоты Юра чуть снова не начал грызть ногти, от чего его отучил Яков в шестом классе.  
Планшет Отабек попросил к вечеру, посмотрел какой-то летсплей на ютубе и снова устроился спать. Ночью вставал, Юра слышал. В первый раз он вскочил, подождал, пока Отабек выберется из ванной, проводил обратно в комнату за руку. Мало ли, слабость, головокружение – хлопнется. Но Отабек дошел до кровати вполне твердо. А второй раз встал уже под утро. Юра зашел в комнату за ним, сел на одеяло. Отабек проговорил едва слышно:  
– Что ты не спишь?  
– Не знаю. Не спится. И вставать уже скоро.  
Подумал: еще бы спалось, всю ночь мысли, что… я же реально это подумал. Сказал. Про сдать назад. Даже если не согласился. Значит – думал, хотел. Не на пустом же месте. И Отабек это видел, и теперь непонятно, как… что делать. Чтобы отношения были хоть какие-то. Если б меня деда сдал государству, да даже просто подумал, что можно, раз я ему мешаю жить…  
– Спи, – шепнул Отабек, похлопал Юру по коленке. Подтянул к себе телефон, жмурясь от света, принялся тыкать. Телефон заиграл колыбельную. Отабек подтянул тигра под подбородок, свернулся.  
Да вставать уже, подумал Юра. Положил голову на край подушки, подумал: заражусь обратно. Или нет. Если это одна бацилла, то я ей уже переболел и у меня иммунитет.  
– Ты-то от меня не откажешься? – шепнул Юра.  
– М, – сказал Отабек еле внятно. Потом добавил сонно: – Нет.  
– Не убежишь?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Юра. Голос дрогнул, и он добавил чуть громче и тверже: – Хорошо. Только… у меня работа. Кататься – моя работа.  
– Я будильник поставил, – прошептал Отабек. – Я тебя разбужу. Тебе сегодня как обычно?  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – В смысле, я… я не пойду. Ты болеешь, и…  
– Не болею, – сказал Отабек. – Все нормально. Я сам.  
– Нет. Так нельзя. Я с ума сойду.  
– Я тебе покажусь по Вотсапу, – проговорил Отабек, зевнул, закашлялся. Юра растер его по лопаткам. Бедный ты мой… Сгреб к себе. Отабек хекнул, кашлянул снова и сказал: – Спи, я разбужу.  
Юра закрыл глаза. Выдохнул в край одеяла.  
Проснулся с руками поперек матраса и одеялом между ног. А Отабека рядом не было.  
Юра вскочил, заозирался. Рюкзак привалился к ящикам стола… Юра упал на колени, пошарил рукой под кроватью, подцепил пакет в пыли, подтянул к себе. Охлопал ладонью. Банки, упаковки – на месте. Он пихнул пакет от себя, встал, распахнул дверь. Сунулся к себе в комнату, потом в ванную. На кухню – следом.  
Отабек сидел на полу на коленях, повесив голову. Как монгол в юрте. Или как китаец. Перед ним лежала половая тряпка.   
Юра присел, приобнял, заглянул в лицо. Отабек, сероватый, с синяками под глазами, приподнял голову, сказал шепотом:  
– Я счас, – и потянулся за тряпкой.  
– Ты… ты чего тут? – спросил Юра тоже шепотом. – На полу, на холодном…  
– Просто, – сказал Отабек. Вывернулся, наклонился, оперся на тряпку, принялся ею возить. – Разлил.  
– Давай я…  
– Я все сделаю, – сказал Отабек. Приподнялся, встал на четвереньки.  
Юра потянул тряпку у него из рук. Отабек вцепился, мотнул головой, шатнулся сам. Постоял неподвижно, все еще держа тряпку. Сказал, глядя в пол:  
– Дай я. Я все сделаю. Завтрак.  
– Пойдем, пойдем, – заговорил Юра, – какой завтрак, ты чего.  
– Тебе еще не вставать. Я успею.  
Юра отобрал-таки у него тряпку, отбросил. На полу осталось блестеть влажное пятно. А на плите стояла кастрюля бульона. Юра встал, потянул Отабека за руку с собой. Отабек не глядел на него. Уперся и за Юрой не пошел.  
– Ну ты чего, – проговорил Юра.  
Подумал: да ясно – чего. Того самого. Что он не идиот. И по мне видно. Что я говно.  
– Слушай, я… я сейчас сам приготовлю нам поесть, – сказал Юра, улыбнулся. Сжал его руку. – И не пойду никуда. И будем целый день киношки смотреть, хочешь?  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек.  
– Затем, что именно так и поправляются. Лучший способ.  
– Зачем… я тебе нужен?  
И глаза все так же в пол.   
Хуй знает, подумал Юра.   
Отабек стряхнул его руку, сжал кулаки и спросил:  
– Зачем ты меня взял тогда? Если мешаю?  
– Ты не мешаешь, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек поглядел на него. Глаза – как угольки. Скажет сейчас «пизди больше», подумал Юра. Можно, можно что угодно сказать, но не после того, как выдал уже себя.  
– Для любви, – сказал Юра. – Чтоб подружиться. Для радости.  
Отабек опустил плечи. Отошел от Юры к столу. Держась за него, присел, кончиками пальцев подтянул к себе тряпку. Принялся затирать пятно. Юра стоял над ним, опустив руки.  
– Я все буду делать, – проговорил Отабек. – Я не буду болеть. Я буду хорошо учиться. Честно. Правда. Честно.  
– Ты… необязательно…  
– Ты будешь мной гордиться, – шептал Отабек, то и дело напрягая горло. Кашлянул, наконец, и снова, и снова. Отдышался.  
– Я и так… – Юра с силой моргнул, подумал: бля, ну как так-то. Встал на колени, согнулся, заглянул Отабеку в лицо. – Извини меня, а? Я не потому, что… что ты что-то…  
Глухо, далеко зазвонил будильник. Отабек сказал:  
– Тебе вставать и собираться.  
– Я не иду никуда.  
– Иди, – сказал Отабек хныкающим голосом, – пожалуйста… это надо, я не буду мешать… ты… тебя ругать будут, и ты меня сдашь обратно… – Он всхлипнул, поднял к глазам кулак. – Я не буду мешать, я не буду болеть, ты меня не заметишь, правда…  
Господи, подумал Юра. Подполз ближе, хотел дернуть к себе.  
Подумал: я его вечно дергаю, тормошу, ловлю. И в этот раз, и чего? Он все равно все видел уже, все понял.  
Юра сглотнул подступившее к горлу, протянул руки. Сказал:  
– Иди сюда. Иди ко мне. Ты мой, и все. Насовсем мой.  
Отабек, совсем сморщившись, шагнул, потом еще раз. Встал к Юре боком, ткнулся плечом в плечо. Юра обнял его, встал на колени, поцеловал макушку, зашептал:  
– Извини меня. И что рявкнул. Я больше не буду.  
– Нету же… – всхлипнул Отабек, – таких, как ты… не будет никого… будут хуже только… или никого вообще… никто не захочет… лучше тогда никого не надо…  
Ты уже мысленно вышел из приемника, попал в детдом и в новую семью, подумал Юра. Бедный мой… он растер Отабеку руку через пижаму. Тот дышал со всхлипами, похрипывая. Юра подхватил его под мышки, подсадил на табуретку.  
Будильник надрывался.  
Юра сбегал, нашел в одеяле телефон Отабека, отключил, вернулся. Отабек сидел, ссутулившись. Юра подтянул другую табуретку, сел, взял его ноги без носков, сжал в ладонях. Сказал:  
– Реально, извини. Меня… мне всякие нехорошие слова сказали, и я… не поверил, но просто. Знаешь, в голове…– Давай, свали на других, очень круто, подумал он. Облизнул губы. – Это все хуйня и не правда. Как… как то, что ты в инете посмотрел тогда про меня. Помнишь?  
Отабек задергал ногами, отобрал у Юры, сложился на табуретке. Блядь, подумал Юра, самый подходящий случай напоминать наше самое тяжелое время. Блядь. Он потер рот, сказал:  
– Я… я нервничаю просто про свое. Про то, как кататься буду.  
– Иди, – сказал Отабек дрожащим голосом. – Иди, пора… ругать будут…  
– Нет, нет, – Юра тронул его за холодные ступни. – Я… я справлюсь. Это… это хуйня, это просто… в голове что-то не то…  
– Мне не нужно ничего, – прошептал Отабек в коленки, – я не попрошу ничего. Я сам все буду. Не буду болеть.  
Ну да, подумал Юра, первый раз заболел, а я тут же стал страдать, как мне это все мешает. А он мне в аптеку ходил, искал капли эти ебучие.  
– Извини, – сказал Юра. – Ты мой, ладно? Ты не мешаешь. Я просто не привык, но я привыкну. Уже почти! Я и не такое проворачивал между соревнованиями. Счас все наладится, счас все будет. Ладно? Ладно? Я тебя никому не отдам. Честно. И не хотел никогда. Правда. Никогда не думал.  
– Врешь, – сказал Отабек. И замер.  
Блядь, подумал Юра. Переглотнул. Сказал:  
– Не думал. Ты мой, и все.  
Потому что деда, наверное, тоже думал, зачем ему это все, на хуя такие проблемы. И какие у нас есть родственницы, чтобы сбыть им. Тетки не бросят. Но если бы он мне сказал это честно…   
Ну посмотри же на меня, ну… ну не плачь, ну…  
Отабек утер глаза и нос, втянул сопли, закашлялся.  
– Пойдем, – сказал Юра тихо. – В кровать. Замерз совсем.  
Отабек спустил ноги с табуретки. Юра повернулся к нему спиной, дал обхватить за шею. Подхватил под коленки. Так легче, как рюкзак. Он сгрузил Отабека на кровать, закутал сверху, растер ступни, нашел один носок на кровати, другой – под столом. Нацепил. Сходил вылить остывшую воду из бутылки, налил горячей, сунул Отабеку к ногам уже без полотенца. Перелил бульон из тарелки в кружку, сунул в микроволновку. В кастрюле оставалось на донышке. Юра поставил ее в холодильник, подумал: надо что-то на ужин.  
Отабек похныкивал в подушку. Юра наклонился, погладил его по волосам. Открыл рот. Закрыл. Подышал, все-таки спросил:  
– Ты мне веришь? Хоть немного. Что я тебя не брошу.  
Отабек вынул руку из одеяла, взял его за футболку и держал. Звякнула микроволновка, но Отабек держал, и Юра остался.  
– Я бутеры хотел сделать, – сказал Отабек. Голос то был слышен, то совсем пропадал. – С бульоном. Завтрак тебе.  
– Это я тебе сейчас завтрак дам, – сказал Юра. – Попьешь и спи, ладно?  
Отабек медленно моргнул. Отпустил его, уронил руку на одеяло. Затащил под него. Юра подхватил со стола и положил рядом с ним спрей для горла, выкопал в верхнем кухонном шкафчике, среди пакетов с иностранными, выдохшимися уже специями термос, навел чая. Поставил на пол рядом с кроватью Отабека. Усадил, подул на бульон. Отабек попросил поставить, горячо. Он выпьет сам потом.  
А без завтрака-то хреново, думал Юра, кидая в пакет куски хлеба. Так, что еще пожрать… Он бросил на стойку колбасу, отхватил толстый кусок ножом, отправил к хлебу. Закрутил пакет, бросил на прихожку. Ванная – умываться и чистить зубы, комната – одеваться. К Отабеку.  
– Вотсап у тебя есть? Я… я звонить не буду, я напишу, но ты, если не будешь спать, напиши, напиши мне, ладно? Пожалуйста.  
Отабек, сползший уже по подушке, шепнул: ладно.  
Все покидать в рюкзак, телефон в карман – и снова к Отабеку. Наклониться, обнять за голову, поцеловать. Слизнуть с губ соленое, в ванную – за полотенцем, протереть лицо, чтобы не щипало.   
– Пойдешь отлить – умойся, хорошо? И не плачь. Я… – Я хуевый отец. Я стараюсь. Пожалуйста, не надо так… не запоминай это, не держи в голове, не надумывай. Я дурак просто. Юра лизнул губу и сказал: – Я скоро приду, правда. Быстро время пройдет.  
– Удачи, – шепнул Отабек. – Ты скажи, чтоб не ругали, это я…  
Юра погладил его по макушке. Сказал:  
– Я скажу, что это ты меня быстро на ноги поставил.  
Отабек прищурился. Потом устроился на боку. Юра сказал: бульон! Выпей. Надо.  
Маршрутка пришла почти сразу, Юра едва успел добыть сотню из закопанного на дне рюкзака кошелька. Отбивал по полу кедом. Проверял телефон. Подумал: уже не такое и утро, можно и…  
– Деда! Привет. Да, нормально все, на тренировку еду. – Юра почесал нос. – Уже, да. Да нормально, прошло. – Он старательно втянул носом воздух, подумал: реально, прошло. Как на войне, говорят, не болели тогда простудами, организм охуевал от того, насколько не до таких болячек. – Слышишь? Нет, нормальный голос… Деда, слушай… – Он привалился к окну, поднял плечо, отгораживаясь от молодой девчонки в обнимку с гладильной доской в два раза выше нее. – Зачем ты… зачем я тебе был нужен? Зачем дети вообще?  
Николай Степанович спросил, не передумал ли Юра, если его посещают такие мысли. Юра ответил, что не посещают и вообще не поэтому! Как можно такое говорить. Нет. Просто. Зачем дети?  
– Ты мне был – для гордости, – сказал Николай Степанович. Погремел посудой. Поймал за едой тоже, подумал Юра, вглядываясь в морось за окном. Спросил:  
– А если б я не был спортсмен?  
– Все равно, – сказал Николай Степанович. – Что значит – «зачем»? Ты у меня был.  
А ты меня не планировал, подумал Юра. Это маму вы с бабушкой делали-старались. Юра почесал лоб, провел ладонь по волосам. Петухи...  
– Странный вопрос – зачем, – сказал Николай Степанович.   
Нужный, на самом деле, подумал Юра. Чтобы всегда это знать и всегда помнить, и вопросов дурацких не возникало и мыслей. И чтоб никогда не давать ребенку понять, что он не нужен и без него было бы лучше. Потому что, если это тебе говорят, то зачем тогда все? Или не говорят, а как я… Блядь. Юра запустил пальцы в волосы. Молчал. Николай Степанович гремел. Сказал:  
– Зачем вообще детей заводят?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Юра. – Продолжение рода. Чтоб квартира после тебя не досталась государству.  
– Если ты до сих пор сомневаешься, Юрочка, может, заявление…  
– Я не сомневаюсь! – выкрикнул Юра. Девчонка обхватила доску крепче и отсела на край сидения. Юра запыхтел. – Я просто… я не могу это словами сказать. Ухватить. – Подумал: и прошу совета у такого же оратора, как я. – Ладно, деда, спасибо. Я подъезжаю уже.  
– Ты не жалеешь? Что ввязался в это.  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – А ты не жалел, что… что я у тебя был?  
– Никогда, – сказал Николай Степанович.  
Как мужик, подумал Юра. Так, как надо отвечать. Без раздумий и твердо.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Юра. – Я зайду, как поправлюсь совсем. Заражать не хочу.  
– Давай, Юрочка. Катайся.  
Напротив сидел, развалив конечности, мужик с квадратной сумкой на коленях, ногу вытянуть не получилось, и телефон в карман не запихивался. Юра пробрался к двери мимо доски и девчонки при ней, сжимая его в руке.  
Написал Отабеку: «я приехал ты как??» Подождал. Телефон молчал. Юра положил его на скамейку и принялся переодеваться.  
Он даже почти не опоздал. Яков сразу сказал идти разминаться. Сегодня только техника, Лилии нет, чтобы поправить. И не вздумай прыгать четверной в конце! После перерыва-то. В зал ходил?  
Какой зал, думал Юра, катясь вдоль бортика и махая руками. У меня ребенок болеет. Между прочим, человек. Не похмелюга, которая то и дело не дает Вите вовремя явиться на тренировку, и не очередные любовные страдашки кое-чьи. Юра остановился, достал из кармана платок, высморкался. Все, пошел холодный воздух…  
– А что, нет сегодня Никифорова?  
– Зачем он тебе? Думай о своей программе!  
А почему вы отвечаете вопросом на вопрос, товарищ Фельцман, подумал Юра и встал в начальную позу. Надо мне Витю. Не то что надо, а так…  
Четверной Юра все-таки прыгнул. Упал, поднялся. Сжал зубы, сделал еще один заход. Я тебя, пидора, добью. В груди больно толкалось. Плевать. Я выступал больной, а тут просто тренировка.   
Жалко, Отабек не видит, подумал Юра, вставая в позу снова. Как было клево, когда он в тот раз пришел и смотрел. Как будет клево, когда он будет на соревнованиях смотреть и болеть. С флажком или с баннером, а может, просто, даже лучше, если просто, без всего, просто смотреть и махать. А я помашу ему. И он такой будет: мой папка самый-самый клевый! И ему все будут завидовать. А он будет гордиться, надуваться от гордости, чтоб лицо было круглое под стать круглым ушам. А я буду знать, что он там сидит, думал Юра, и смотрит, и буду показывать все-все.  
Он прикрыл глаза на секунду. Отабек появился у бортика. С телефоном: снимал. Юра быстро, чтобы никто другой не видел, кивнул ему, поднял руки. Запястья мягче, мизинцы чуть в сторону… локти не расставлять, не на базаре. Нет сегодня мадам Барановской, зато есть воображаемый Отабек, и перед ним облажаться нельзя. Пусть видит, что это такое, чем я занимаюсь… не вместо него, не хочу вместо, а – вместе. Чтобы он вон там, и смотрел, а я ему махал, и все игрушки отдавал потом, которые накидают. И его бы из-за них не было видно, маленького.  
Юра схватил ртом воздух. В уголках глаз собралось мокрое, захолодило. Не время, не время… опять нога падает, да что ты будешь делать. Еще раз. Надо еще раз, не слажать перед сыном.  
Колбасу в перерыве он съел первой, а хлеб оставил. Не дрожит пока ничего, как бывало иногда, когда он не успевал поесть после школы перед вечерней тренировкой. Ну и хорошо. Юра запил водой, закрутил пробку. Написал Отабеку: я скоро уже приду, что купить? Подождал, постукивая бутылкой о край скамейки. Отабек молчал.  
Не молчи, подумал Юра, пожалуйста. Знаю, что ты спишь, но не молчи. Пожалуйста. Пусть ты мне поверишь хоть немного. Пусть ты не до конца жизни обиделся, пусть ты придешь смотреть, как я побеждаю, это будет так клево. И путешествовать – учить в самолете фразы из разговорника и смеяться над тупыми рекламами в журнале Уральских авиалиний. Столько стран тебе покажу, столько всего. И сам буду за тебя болеть, чем бы ты ни занимался. Только… не надо больше так. Глаза прятать.  
Столько клевого, думал Юра, отрабатывая шаги. Лед брызгал белым в разные стороны. Так будет хорошо. Буду домой приходить – а там он, у него свои какие-то дела были днем, уроки, а вечером мы вместе. И кем-то он же вырастет, не тем, кем я думаю, и это будет интересно. Вот бы посмотреть…  
Как люди детей бьют, подумал Юра, подъезжая к Якову за замечаниями. Пропустил мимо себя Милу, махнул рукой. Стукнешь – изведешься же весь, что ребенок теперь тебя не любит. Неужели кому-то настолько по херу? Мне вот не по херу.  
Домой добирался через супермаркет. Пакеты оставил в прихожей, разулся, сбросил куртку и – к Отабеку. Тот поглядывал из одеяла сонными глазами.  
– Видишь? – сказал Юра. – Я быстро пришел, ты и не заметил, а?  
– М, – сказал Отабек в одеяло.  
Юра заглянул в пустую бульонную кружку на столе, улыбнулся. Выдохнул украдкой. Подумал: все нормально, ему не так плохо, как я себе нарисовал, пока ехал назад. Юра поднял термос. Термос был тяжелый.  
– Будешь сок? Я погрею только, холодный нельзя. Апельсиновый.  
– Буду, – шепнул Отабек.  
Юра кивнул. И бананку. А потом сготовлю обед и начнем уже нормально есть. Он взял со стола флакон с жаропонижающим, наклонился к Отабеку, поцеловал в лоб. Прохладный. Ну хорошо, можно убрать.  
– Юр, ну как? – спросил Отабек.  
– А? Тренировка? Да хорошо, нормально. Ну, грязно чутка, но я сейчас войду в форму обратно. Завтра вот будет Лилия, она скажет, что куда. И похожу к ней. Никуда без ебучего балета.  
Отабек смотрел черными глазами. Не моргал, кажется. Юра сел на кровать, Отабек подвинул ноги. Спросил шепотом:  
– Ты теперь на меня не сердишься?  
– Никогда не сердился, – сказал Юра. Отабек покачал головой, пошуршав волосами о подушку. Сам знаю, что пизжу, подумал Юра. Сказал: – Я не на тебя. Честно. Я на… на себя, наверное, накрутил, знаешь, тренировки эти, нервно это все равно. Ты ни при чем. Мы скоро в суд идем, знаешь?  
Отабек все-таки моргнул. Промолчал. Юра тронул одеяло у его носа. Спросил:  
– А ты на меня не сердишься?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек.  
– Точно?  
– Точно.  
– И… извинишь, что рявкнул?  
– Забей, – сказал Отабек.  
– И ты знаешь, что я тебя никому не отдам?  
Отабек помолчал. Шепнул:  
– Честно?  
– Честно.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Отабек совсем тихо. Натянул одеяло до самых глаз. Пробубнил: – Если наебешь – будешь пидор.  
– Не наебу! – объявил Юра. Улыбнулся.  
Все будет нормально. Все сложится. Пусть только он поправится и приходит смотреть.  
И все равно жало и жало в груди до самого вечера, до ночи. Отпустило на время, когда Отабек сказал сонно: на руки хочу, и Юра тут же выдернул из-под него подушку, устроился у стенки и затащил его на себя. Подоткнул одеяло со всех сторон. Отабек включил колыбельную сам. Юра шевелил губами под текст.  
На следующий день Юра подготовился перед уходом. Притащил из кухни табуретку, положил на нее здоровенный подарочный путеводитель по каким-то музеям на испанском. Поставил на него кружку чаю. Термос – опять на пол с наказанием пить. Рядом с кружкой – блюдце с половинками киви (витамин С, все дела) и напластанным имбирем. Отабек сказал сначала, что не будет это есть, фу, он противный… осекся, сказал, что все сделает. Сжевал кусочек, морщась.  
Капризничай, подумал Юра, веди себя, как нормальный ребенок. Пожалуйста. Не бойся. Ну что мне сделать…  
Что мог, он сделал на льду. Лилия Барановская сказала: у меня ученики, а у тебя полчаса, Плисецкий. Из этих получаса Юра потратил три минуты, настраивая Вотсап, подсовывая под телефон квадратную бутылку воды плашмя и спрашивая Отабека: видно? Нормально видно? Я вон там буду. Туда смотри.  
Руки подрагивали, и подрагивало все внутри. Как ночью, когда Отабек начинал возиться, Юра просыпался и смотрел, едва различая в темноте. Подтыкал одеяло снова, подтаскивал подушку ближе под уставший локоть. Это, наверное, не «зачем дети», но без этого и не объяснить, что это такое, когда дети. Это не как с мужем, со здоровенным лбом. Или просто муж был не тот.  
Юра вскинул руки и подумал: смотри, смотри. Пожалуйста. Вот так… вот так это изнутри, вот так это чувствуется. Дрожа, но не резко, напряженно и сильно, но не страстно, плавно, как могу, чтобы не разбудить, не потревожить, но не тихо, не получается тихо, когда хочется прижимать и прижимать к себе. Смотри, раз я не умею словами. Пусть тогда вот так. Вот так я к тебе… никогда не зло, никогда не по фигу… никому не отдам… пусть видно, пусть хоть через тело. Пусть видно, как сжимается все, как я складываюсь для вращения, а потом распрямляется, как распрямляюсь я, заполняет… как подступает… несказанное все, и тревога, и…  
– Ну наконец-то, – сказала Лилия Барановская. – Наконец-то ты понял, чего я от тебя добиваюсь. Удивительно долго тебе на это потребовалось.  
Юра уронил руки. Кивнул ей, вздрогнул от коротких аплодисментов Милы. Оттолкнулся, подкатился к бортику, сунулся почти в самую камеру.  
– Видел? Видел? Было видно?  
Отабек с термосным колпачком сказал:  
– Да.  
Юра улыбнулся. За бортиком прошлись. Юра поднял глаза от телефона, сказал:  
– Витя! Привет.  
– А, Юра! Мы с тобою снова здороваемся?  
Юра раздул ноздри. Помолчал секунду. Виктор Никифоров оперся на бортик рядом с его локтями.  
– Юрий Плисецкий! – раздалось с другого края катка. – Не трать мое время!  
Юра слепо мотнул головой и сказал, глядя на Виктора:  
– Вить, ты мужик. Ты хуйло, но я тебя прям уважаю. Респект.  
Виктор поднял брови, открыл было рот, но Юра оттолкнулся и покатил к ожидающей Лилии, спрашивая в телефоне у Отабека и с имбирем в руке: ты пьешь, да? А витамины? А штукой пшикал? А точно было видно?..  
Добавлял про себя: пусть было бы видно, иначе придется повторять дома и без коньков. Не зассу, но выглядеть будет как самый настоящий балет.


	10. Chapter 10

– Медведи – направо, – сказал Отабек.  
– Окей, – сказал Юра. Отабек даже не смотрел на карту, которую скачал на телефон, просто взял и повернул направо после ворот.  
Народу было немного – буден и погода так себе, солнца нет, и обещали снег вечером. Взрослые на работе, дети в школе. Встали бы мы пораньше, подумал Юра, точно бы успели до наплыва. А то сейчас начнутся младшие школьники, у которых по четыре урока.   
Но пораньше они не встали, потому что смотрели ужастик про психбольницу до двух ночи. А потом Юра взял Отабека за руку и повел в туалет и мыться, потому что один он ходить не будет! Ночь, темно! В углах сидят тени, и только и ждут, чтобы выпрыгнуть, показать белые лица с черными дырками глаз, с раззявленными ртами. Отабек стоял за дверью, отвечал на периодические Юрины окрики, зевал и говорил, что ничего такого не бывает, они же не зашли в бывшую дурку и не стали, как идиоты, орать: духи, покажитесь, дайте знак. Выеденная грудная клетка – отличный знак, кто спорит, ни с чем не перепутаешь. Они в своей скучной современной квартире. Че ты как маленький.  
Мокрый после душа Юра взял Отабека за руку и повел в свою комнату, потому что и обратный путь он не собирался ходить один. Фигушки. Светлая идея разделиться и бродить поодиночке в заброшенных домах, где произошли жестокие убийства, всегда ведет к тому, что в живых остается только один.  
Отабек постоял, пока Юра заворачивался в одеяло, зевнул опять, подобрал со стола тарелку, откуда они брали запеченную ломтиками картошку и макали в кетчунез, унес на кухню. Юра прислушивался, как он возится там, а потом в ванной. А потом идет к себе в комнату. Юра подхватил телефон, нажал вызов. Сказал в трубку: ты куда, ты чего? Не бросай меня!  
Отабек вошел в пижаме, с телефоном и с тигром, прикрыл за собой дверь, перебрался через Юру и отобрал у него край одеяла. Сказал: все нормально, никто нас не тронет. Уже скоро утро, они не успеют.  
Когда прозвонил будильник, Юра поставил его еще на час вперед, потому что было так тепло и хорошо, и к мадам Барановской идти только вечером, когда у нее образовалось свободное от других учеников дополнительное время, и можно еще полежать… А потом, когда открыл глаза и не захотелось немедленно их закрыть и на все забить, а можно было осмотреться, Отабека рядом не было.  
Ну все, подумал Юра, съели ребенка, и мне придется теперь держать пост три месяца, и очищаться холодной водой, и медитировать в доме, построенном из обломков Истинного Креста, и тогда откроется дверца в ад – или в рай, он так и не понял из того фильма, и можно будет отобрать его назад. Юра прижал к себе тигра одной рукой, другой уперся в спинку кровати и потянулся.  
Встал. Дал скатавшейся под мышки футболке опасть. Прошлепал до Отабековой двери, сунулся. Отабек сидел за столом и что-то списывал с учебника. Обернулся, сказал:  
– Я еще не ел, будем вместе. И пойдем, чтобы не было народу. Доброе утро.  
– Доброе, – сказал Юра, с силой потер глаз.  
– Не три, – сказал Отабек, – микротравмы. Сам же мне говорил.  
– А мне можно, – сказал Юра, – я взрослый.  
Но руку опустил, потому что реально не надо, зрение будет падать. Отабек сказал:  
– Я счас допишу упражнение – и давай. Да? Мы пойдем же?  
– Пойдем! Ты обещал.  
– Это ты обещал.  
Юра сделал сложное лицо. Отабек прищурился. Постучал по запястью, как по часам. Юра вернулся в свою комнату, укрыл тигра одеялом и ушел мыться. Подумал, выдавливая пасту на щетку: сука, организация. Так я, чего доброго, стану дельным человеком. Я и так живу по расписанию, конечно, у дяди Яши не забалуешь, особенно теперь, когда любой проеб – это «ага, я так и знал, что ребенок тебе мешает, родителям в спорте не место, надо было думать раньше, чтоб я еще раз!..» А вот Милка родит, подумал Юра, тогда что? Ей тоже будете мозги мыть? Или Гошка женится и настрогает истерических и артистических детей. Или вот Витя опять… у него ра-адость, подумал Юра, у него японец скоро прилетает. Передает тебе большой привет, Юрочка.  
О, как я ебал, подумал Юра. Ему тоже привет, пусть не охуеет окончательно от нашей пиздатой Родины и от житья с тобой, старый ты хрен.  
А дяде Яше надо повонять, подумал Юра. Как обычно. Это обиднее, чем обычно, потому что про Отабека, думал Юра, продирая расческой колтун справа на ухе, но куда деваться-то. Я стал не такой клевый и удобный, такая тренерская трагедия. Он надеялся, что я совсем не как Витя, а я возьми – и как Витя.  
Что – внезапно – не так плохо.  
Сейчас как попрет соревновательный сезон, подумал Юра, надевая резинку на запястье, так мы и посмотрим, как нам удобнее. Ездить вместе или пусть Отабек дома побудет. В Москву – точно вместе, решил Юра, и на чемпионат Европы, его первая заграница.  
Если первая, подумал он, натягивая у себя в комнате домашние штаны. Попрыгал на месте, задрал ногу вертикально вверх, держась за книжную полку. Потом другую. Вдруг для него тут – заграница, а родина где-нибудь… в Кыргызстане. Или в Монголии, натурально.  
И станет ему тут тесно, подумал Юра, под этим небом, с этими белыми людьми, и он вернется в степи, и… и все.  
Бутерброды стояли уже готовые, на столе на тарелке, накрытые другой тарелкой. Юра внес свою лепту и поставил чайник, разложил пакетики по кружкам. Подумал: кашу надо сварить для пищеварения. Когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас некогда, сейчас у них планы.  
Он постучался к Отабеку, прокричал: ты идешь, дите?!  
Отабек отрыл дверь резко, Юра замер с поднятой рукой.   
– Иду.   
– Спасибо за бутеры, – сказал Юра, – ты не должен. В следующий раз – моя очередь.  
– Мне не сложно, – сказал Отабек. Свернул в ванную помыть руки. Юра встал у косяка и сказал:  
– Ты и так все делаешь.  
– Мне правда не сложно. Круто, наоборот. Что-то выдумать. Хорошо, когда есть еда, приятно.  
Юра медленно кивнул, глядя под ноги. Пропустил Отабека вперед. Подумал: пиздец. Приятно, конечно, иначе не скажешь.  
Бедный ты мой.  
Причем не то чтобы Отабек объедался. Мог иногда утащить пачку чипсов к себе и не поделиться, или за кино тянуть и тянуть руку к блюду с нарезанными помидорами и палками сельдерея, которые не так плохи, если макать их в жирный соус, и оставить Юре только то, что он успел ухватить. Юра стал покупать им обоим по пачке того, что продавалось в пачках, чтобы не заставлять делиться.  
Они вышли на полтора часа позже, чем планировали. В метро было мало народу – по сравнению с часом пик. Юра старательно брал Отабека за руку при входе и сходе с эскалатора и у дверей поезда: тетеньки в громкоговоритель советовали это делать. И просто.   
Какие клевые будут фотки, подумал Юра. А то мы что-то реально не гуляем особенно, нужны какие-то детские развлечения. Кукольный театр, может быть.  
– А пошли в кукольный театр, – сказал Юра, когда белая стена вольера с медведями надвинулась на них.  
– Прямо сейчас? – спросил Отабек.  
– Нет. В принципе. Когда-нибудь. Я с дедушкой был! На «Кошкином доме». Мало помню, фоток нет, билеты только сохранились. И мы сохраним билеты и будем хуярить скрапбук.  
Отабек сказал:  
– Хорошо.  
С интонацией, причем, «как ты скажешь», как когда ему надоедало возражать Юре или изначально было лень.  
Или неизвестно почему решил прогнуться.  
«Неизвестно», ага. Мудак я, подумал Юра, всю жизнь мне это замаливать. И буду замаливать. Только поверь мне, пожалуйста.  
– Ну нет, – сказал Юра, – не хочешь – не пойдем. Но, по-моему, прикольно. Может, успеем даже до того, как ездить везде начнем.  
Отабек прищурился, глянул на него. Потом подошел к ограде, взялся за прутья, присел, заглянул между ними. Встал прямо, перегнулся. Юра взял его за куртку на спине и держал, другой рукой пытаясь включить камеру. Подумал: хорошо, перчатки снимать не надо, они специальные, проводящие, для телефонов. Медведь торчал головой из воды, как белый пенопластовый конус. Они так маскируются под айсберги: естественный отбор, хищники путают их со льдинами и не пристают.  
Какие еще хищники, подумал Юра, чтоб охотились на белых медведей. Никто их, вроде, не ест, кроме людей, а человек уж как-нибудь отличит такое здоровенное животное от снежного кома.  
Он пересказал свои соображения Отабеку. Тот налегал на ограду, наблюдал, как мокрый медведь выбирается на берег.   
Сказал:  
– Они подкрадываются же. Ну, белые поэтому, чтоб не заметили издалека.   
Точно! Блин, подумал Юра, очевидно же.  
– Я тебя проверял, – сказал он. – Как ты понял природоведение свое. А теперь инглиш. Как белый медведь будет по-инглишу?  
– Polarbear, – сказал Отабек.  
– Не white?  
– Не-а, – сказал Отабек, глянул на Юру. Юра сказал: молодец. А как бурый медведь? Отабек сказал: – Просто bear. Ну, всякие есть, гризли там, но это мы еще не учили. Black bear в какой-то игре был… в Скайриме?..  
Интересно, сколько английского должен знать четвероклассник, подумал Юра. Че-то я забил на чтение его учебников: скучно. Либо слишком запутанно. Отабек объяснял Юре сам, а потом уставал и говорил: Юр, иди поиграй или видяшки посмотри? А я сам тут поделаю.  
Медведь снова нырнул, и Отабек отлип от ограды. Сказал:   
– Дальше – хищники. Пойдем в хищников? Там львы.  
Коты, подумал Юра, сфотографировал белого медведя, точнее, его спину над водой, и Отабека на фоне белой в потеках стены вольера, и сказал: пошли! Клево. А тигры? Отабек сказал: и тигры. На видео был один, я специально посмотрел.  
Ты мой самостоятельный, подумал Юра, приобняв его за плечо. Сука, как же мне повезло. Так вот родишь своего – а он получится какой-то обмудок тупой, а у меня умный и серьезный и вообще очень клевый. Интересно, кто были его родители. Не могли быть совсем глупые, раз он такой получился.  
Но и умные быть не могли, раз его бросили.  
Бросают по разным причинам, сказал себе Юра, иногда – не потому, что очень хочется. Умерли, как мама у меня. Или еще что случилось. Может, они не делали Отабеку плохого вообще, это пидорасы, у которых он оказался потом, делали. И для них в аду отдельный котел. А родители…  
А мне по херу, подумал Юра, что они, может, не хотели так, что не знали, что так получится, на какую жизнь они его кидают. Мне вообще все равно, виноваты они или нет, потому что он мой ребенок, и ему было плохо, и они это устроили, и я буду на них всегда злиться. Пидоры.  
Они остановились перед павильоном. Юра тут же подошел ближе, сунулся к первой клетке, пробежался от конца в конец, обозревая, и вернулся снова к первой. Коты! Тигры, леопарды, лев! Он приготовил телефон и сказал:  
– Хочешь в кадр – заходи, а я кисиков поснимаю.  
– «Кисиков», – хмыкнул Отабек.  
– Ты погляди на них! Не кисики разве? И кошку мы заведем, – сказал Юра.  
– Юр.  
– Чего? Сейчас вот переживем сезон, посмотрим, как чего, когда дома бываем. Согласится деда за ней смотреть. А? – Он глянул на Отабека. – А? Клево же будет! Детям нужны животные.  
– Тебе нужны животные.  
Юра фыркнул и боком перешел к следующей клетке, как раз ко льву. Лев лежал, как плюшевый, вытянув огромные лапы.  
Подумал: да, мне нужны животные, потому что никогда не было, когда очень хотелось в детстве, и до сих пор нету, а это несправедливо.  
Только вдруг Отабеку реально это не надо? Он тогда, когда страшилки рассказывал, пугал меня просто, и кошку помянул к тому, что они видят всякую чертовщину. Вдруг я опять... свое. А он же не говорит никогда – о своем. «Как ты скажешь».  
– Не хочешь кошку – давай собаку, – сказал Юра скрепя сердце. – Только сам будешь с ней гулять! У Вити собака, он как-то вот не переломился. Мы не такую, мы какую-нибудь клевую и красивую.  
– Юр, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну чего? – Юра опустил телефон.  
– Это круто, – сказал Отабек тихо. – Но… я не хочу надеться.  
– Почему? Я тебя не наебу. – Юра присел перед ним, взял за рукав. Их обходили: взрослые, дети. – Хочешь собаку? Ну давай. Я не собачник, честно говорю, но я справлюсь. Если псина будет не очень слюнявая.  
– Не поэтому, – сказал Отабек.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что давай подождем. Пока все решится. А потом уже… а?  
Потому что тебя у меня, может, не будет в следующем месяце, подумал Юра. Потрепал Отабека по рукаву и сказал:  
– Да все будет хорошо! Правда. Мы уже семья, это видно.  
– Все равно. Не хочу планировать.  
Юра кивнул и поднялся. Хорошо. Это умно. Кто знает, что там суд… Так, нет, сказал он себе. Не думать. А то с ума сойду. Мы делаем, что можем, вот выбрались, фотки…  
– Встань-ка как-нибудь, чтоб леопардов было видно, – сказал Юра, поднял телефон. Потом присел, потому что либо Отабек не в кадре, либо кисики, а так, вроде, совместились. Юра отщелкнул три снимка, сказал: – Охуенчик. Дальше куда?  
– Если сюда дальше, то обезьяны, но обезьяны – фу, – сказал Отабек, и Юра кивнул: обезьяны фу. – А если обратно, то там клевое, лисы, волки, орлиная горка. Пойдем туда?  
– Давай! «Я шерстяной волчара, боже, как я хорош!»  
– «Как мощны мои лапищи», – откликнулся Отабек.  
Юра улыбнулся. Он собственноручно кинул ему этот мем.  
Что-то мы какие-то, наверное, слишком приземленные, подумал он, пока они шагали в ногу обратно ко входу и мимо. Что с Витей было – так это культурка. Такая, которую я терпеть не могу и не понимаю, но была же, и я чувствовал себя лучше остальных людей, когда выходил с ним из театра. На этом удовольствие заканчивалось. Но все-таки.  
– В театр пошли, – Юра подергал Отабеку руку. – Пошли-и, надо! Для культурности. А то у нас развлечения – пожрать вкусно, кино, ну и вот… че ты никуда не просишься? В музей! А?  
– Как скажешь, – сказал Отабек.  
– Блин! Нет! Не делай так, я же тебе предлагаю, тебя спрашиваю.  
Отабек поднял на него лицо, поправил шапку. Сказал:  
– Мы сейчас тут. Давай будем тут. А потом решим. Не надо наперед, ну правда…  
– Да ладно, чего ты, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек промолчал и молчал до самого домика лисиц. Сжимал его руку. И Юра сжимал.  
– Я тебя не подведу, – сказал Юра, наконец. Лис не было видно, они копались в глубине своих апартаментов, далеко от стекла. – Все, что от меня зависит – я сделаю.  
– Я верю, – сказал Отабек.  
Уже лучше, чем было, подумал Юра, если не врет. Но хуже, чем хотелось бы.  
– Все будет нормально, – сказал он.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Отабек.  
Лисица, наконец, вытащила свои меховые булки ближе к стеклу, и Юра с Отабеком ее рассмотрели.   
– Жирная какая, – сказал Юра. – А в дикой природе они тощие. И не в дикой. В Лондоне лисы живут, прям ходят по улицам, на метро катаются. Так они тощие, хвосты – как палки.  
– Ты был в Лондоне?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. Погладил Отабека по куртке на спине. – Когда там взрослый че-эм был? В тринадцатом? Я тогда еще был глубоко юниор.  
– Клево, – сказал Отабек непонятно чему.  
Поездим еще с тобой, подумал Юра, все увидишь сам.  
Они перешли к волкам. Они тоже обитали за стеклом, в вольере, похожем на кусок дачного участка. Даже стена бревенчатая присутствовала. Волк был длиннолапый.  
Дальше они пошли к птицам. Самая клевая оказалась сова. Юра сфотографировал ее, потом Отабека на ее фоне. Потом достал из сумки селфи-палку, приладил телефон и снял обоих.  
Подумал: останется память, если что.  
Если «что» – это будет конец всему, подумал Юра. Не хочу даже… Вот реально, планируй так: театр, поход куда-то, кошек, а потом… Не, не, все будет хорошо, подумал он старательно. Все путем. Мы сейчас вместе, и надо быть вместе, потому что, когда все будет решено в их пользу, а оно будет решено в их пользу, что останется вспомнить от зоопарка, кроме волнения про будущее, если не прогнать эти тупые мысли? Здесь и сейчас, это Отабек правильно.  
Он вообще правильный ребенок.  
Как можно было его оставить, ну.  
А потом ему тоже станет это интересно, подумал Юра, и он будет их искать. Ну и что, что их не нашли до сих пор, Отабек упорный, упорнее нашей полиции, это и деда подтверждает. Найдет – и… Не пущу, подумал Юра, нет уж. Отабек его, а остальным было на него насрать.  
А потом он спасибо скажет, что я у него отнял часть жизни. Это как деда бы соврал про маму и про ее хахаля, подумал Юра. Так я хоть знаю, от каких именно пидорасов произошел.  
– Я не буду возражать, если тебе будет интересно про своих биологических родителей, – сказал Юра.  
– Ты это к чему? – уточнил Отабек.  
– Ни к чему, – сказал Юра. – Просто.  
– Не хочу я их.  
«Это ты сейчас так говоришь». Охуенная фраза, чтобы показать, что ты такой весь мудрый, а собеседник еще мелкий и ничего не понимает, а ты видишь наперед про его желания и его жизнь.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Юра. – Но я реально бы не возразил. Знаешь, интересно ведь, в кого ты. И какой ты будешь. По родственникам можно поглядеть, что будет потом. Ну, болезни, может… мне вот надо быть аккуратным с сердцем, – Юра похлопал себя по груди. – И я точно знаю, что у меня нет слуха, ни у кого не было. А, не, вру, был у этого пидора. У папани. Играл там на гитаре чего-то… Но я не в него.  
Отабек молчал. Неужели неинтересно, подумал Юра. Мне даже уже интересно стало.   
– Юр. На хрена?  
Когда он так ставит вопрос, очень сложно ответить. Но Юра постарался:  
– Наследие! Кто ты, откуда произошел. А? Просто если тебе очень хочется это знать, мы можем попытаться что-то… ну, поискать, понять.   
– Да искали уже.  
– Ну так это государство искало, – отмахнулся Юра, – тоже мне.  
Отабек вздохнул. Юра старательно погладил его по плечу. Ну все, все, я отвял.  
Реально – кто он, от кого? Как была его фамилия? Какая-то красивая, наверное, нерусская. Персидская, решил Юра, какие там страны, какие языки на том месте? Или нет, или он ближе к китайцам? Да не похож, они другие какие-то.  
– Знать корни – это круто, – сказал Юра. – Одевались бы в национальные костюмы. Косплей типа.  
– Ты – в кокошник? – спросил Отабек и поправил шапку.  
– Ты вот смеешься, а Витя, когда свалил в Хасецу, навез туда сувениров, матрешек там всяких, и кокошник тоже. А у Юри, который свиная котлета, сестра есть, так он ей подарил, она нацепила. Сука, нет у меня фоток, но это было так ржачно! Она японка японкой. Они любят клюкву всякую. И не против, кстати, чтоб их клюкву тоже на себя мерили всякие гайдзины. Знаешь, что такое гайдзин?  
Отабек помотал головой. Юра объяснил, что это по-японски иностранец.  
Они шли понемногу мимо козлиной горки – к кругу катания. Юра придержал шаг, и Отабек тоже.  
– Ты русский, – сказал Отабек, – и чего теперь?  
– Ну, не совсем русский, фамилия не местная. Но деда говорит, что мы давно здесь, Плисецкие. Я не знаю, чего теперь. Ну просто.  
– Я тоже хочу быть русским, – сказал Отабек.  
– У тебя уже не получится, – сказал Юра. – То есть по паспорту и прописке – да, а в принципе…  
– Я хочу – как ты.  
Блядь, подумал Юра, я не туда куда-то все это веду. Он сказал с уверенностью:  
– Ты – мой сын, так что ты – как я. И происхождением, и всем. Да?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек.  
Вот. Ладно. Так тоже круто. Так даже круче, подумал Юра.  
– Тебе мешает? – спросил Отабек. – Что я не русский? Ты русского ребенка взял бы лучше?  
– Я бы никакого ребенка не взял, – сказал Юра. – Я не хотел детей – чтоб все равно каких, лишь бы были. Я тебя хотел именно.  
Отабек помолчал. Снова поправил шапку, натянул на лоб. Юра наблюдал, поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Невозможно! Смотреть на него – и не…   
– Я не похож на твоего, – пробубнил Отабек.  
– Глупости какие! Кто это тебе сказал? Слушай, ты фотки видел? – Юра подергал его за руку. – Нет, серьезно, одно лицо! Одно выражение. И с дедом.   
– Юр, – сказал Отабек. – Ну.  
Да понял я, понял, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Мне это не мешает. А тебе мешает? – Отабек пожал плечами, рука качнула Юрину руку. Юра спросил: – Тебя дразнит кто-нибудь из-за этого или что? Если кто-то вякнет что-то – сразу на хуй шли! Прям не стесняйся, вот пидорасы!..  
На Юру обернулась какая-то тетка в стеганой куртке. А че, подумал Юра, не пидорасы, что ли?   
Отабек смотрел под ноги. Юра погладил его перчаткой по перчатке. Подумал: неужели это когда-нибудь встанет между нами? Что он монгол, а я славянин, и до сих пор должен ему мехов и меда по иговским законам.  
– Я не помню никого, – сказал Отабек. – Ну, родителей или… в детдоме по-русски говорили. Теперь как что-то узнать?  
Ну вот, началось, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Если хочешь, мы поищем. Хорошенько прямо.  
Отабек замотал головой. Сказал:  
– Мне не надо.  
– Да и мне не надо.  
– Вот и все.  
– Ну и хорошо.  
Юра выдохнул. Они подошли к низкому забору. На площадке лежал тонкий снежный слой, и по нему был протоптан темный круг.   
Юра придержал Отабека. Нужно договорить сейчас, чтобы потом покататься – и все плохое этим перебить, и больше не вспоминать. Отвел в сторону от ограды, к каким-то дощатым сараям за проволочным забором. Сказал, заглянув в лицо:  
– Знаешь, зачем быть кем-то? Русским или там кем-то еще. Чтоб быть своим где-то, земляками с кем-то. Я когда езжу везде… как-то жмешься к своим все равно, когда за границей. Не потому, что я люблю их сильно, рашн тим, а потому что свой язык, понятное все. Может, ты тоже?.. Чтобы быть своим где-то.  
– Я нигде не свой, – сказал Отабек. – Только… ну… – Он опустил глаза, Юра подергал его за руку в нетерпении, и Отабек сказал невнятно: – с тобой.  
Юра обхватил его за голову, утопил лицом в куртке, прижал. Отабек постоял так, потом уперся, отстранился, вдохнул. Юра поправил ему торчащий из-под куртки шарф. Сказал:  
– Я тоже нигде не свой, русский-хуюсский. Когда долго где-то, меня к дедушке тянет, а не просто домой, в Россию, «к родным лицам», как Витя говорит. Так что… может, мы ничьи с тобой вообще, никакие. Люди мира. Будем просто вместе, и это будет наш маленький микроскопический народ. Суверенный. Кочевой.  
– Давай, – сказал Отабек негромко.   
Вот и все, подумал Юра. Какой я охуенный родитель.  
Конечно, не все, подумал он. Ничего так просто не решается. Конечно, его будут дразнить, что он неславянский. Школу мы миновали – так мало, что ли, других идиотов везде? В кружках, просто на улице. Конечно, у всех будут вопросы, где я его такого взял. А я буду сочинять, что у меня жена из Улан-Батора, потому что так проще и все объясняет. И ему, наверное, будет грустно, потому что я-то знаю, откуда прадед и его семья, и дедушка с бабушкой, на какой земле я родился и всегда жил, и на каком языке говорили предки, а он – нет. И какая его кухня, и что ему положено любить и каким быть…  
Может, и хорошо, подумал Юра. Отабек потянул его обратно к ограде, Юра послушался. Может, так и станет в далеком будущем: у людей не будет национальности, а будут только они сами, и они сами будут решать, какие они, что им нравится, на каком языке говорить и какие традиции соблюдать.   
Мне это охуенно легко говорить, подумал Юра. Как легко мечтать не знать всей этой истории с матерью и ее мудаком – когда уже знаешь.  
Они пошли договариваться. Юра сразу сказал: нам пони! Отабек пыхтел рядом, поглядывал в круг, где вышагивал гнедой конь, девушка в камуфляжных штанах и кепке вела его под уздцы, а в седле качалась, цепляясь за луку, другая девушка, и попискивала.  
– Может, коня хочешь? – спросил Юра.  
– Пони, – ответил Отабек, медленно оторвал взгляд от процессии и перевел на Юру. Юра снял перчатки и достал деньги.  
Пока ждали, Юра спросил: как будет пони по-английски. Отабек сказал: так и будет, pony. My little pony. Надо посмотреть, сказал Юра, там должен быть несложный инглиш. Никакого смысла нет страдать над учебниками, по-настоящему начинает застревать в голове, когда смотришь сериалы и говоришь с иностранцами.  
Телефон дернулся и объявил о сообщении в вотсапе. Юра вытянул его, пробормотал: смотри-ка, стоило помянуть.   
– Кто это? – спросил Отабек шепотом.  
– А? Да никто, кацудон. Юри.  
– А, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра потрепал его по куртке. Спросил:   
– Ты чего? Испугался?  
– Вдруг это суд. Ты говорил, должны позвонить.  
– Позвонить, а не написать, это ж государство, они не умеют смски писать, – сказал Юра. – В вотсап тем более.  
Подумал: бля. А если б правда суд. Могут ведь. Перенесли заседание, приходите вчера. Сука, сука… он подышал, перечитал сообщение. Повернул телефон, принялся набирать ответ. Привет-привет, погода говно, я почти уже не сержусь, что постель наша с Витей не успела остыть, как ты в ней оказался.  
– Слушай, можно, я ему фотку нашу пошлю? – спросил Юра.  
– Зачем?  
Они отошли, чтобы дать дорогу пожилой паре с дамой в шляпке, и Юра сказал:  
– Ну просто. Похвастаться, что мы выбрались в зоопарк. Он, может, Витю тоже уговорит сходить.   
– Зачем ты с ним переписываешься?  
– А чего нет?  
– Он тебе враг.  
Воу-воу, подумал Юра, сейчас начнешь царапать средства передвижения. С этих слов Отабек начинает воевать. Поэтому нужно думать, что говорю.  
– Это человек, который забрал у меня Витю, – сказал он, – это мой союзник навсегда. Не было б его – может, не было б развода, – Юра передернул плечами, – фу, на хуй. До сих пор бы вместе жили. Пиздец. – Он опустил телефон, глянул на Отабека. – И не было б у меня тебя. Так что все реально к лучшему. То есть не все, но вот это – точно.  
– Все равно, – сказал Отабек.  
– Я просто хочу выебнуться, – сказал Юра. – Ну можно, можно? Вот эту, – он показал экран с выбранной уже селфи. И дедушке ее пошлю.   
Отабек подумал и кивнул.  
Вот для этого и надо учить языки, подумал Юра, чтоб общаться с нынешними своих бывших и показывать им свое превосходство.  
– Как будет ребенок по-английски? – спросил Юра.  
– Child. Children – много.  
– А знаешь, кто ты?  
– М?  
– Kid. Про твой возраст не говорят уже child обычно, говорят kid. Ну, это разговорное. Или kid еще – младший. Kid brother – младший брат.  
Отабек глядел на него во все глаза. Потом сказал: понятно.  
Как же это круто, подумал Юра – когда на тебя глядят, как на умного. Всю жизнь – как на идиота. Везде младший, везде самый громкий, а значит, тупой и невоспитанный, и ничего не понимаю. А тут… вот для этого стоило ребенка тоже: чтоб его всему-всему научить. Самому только подучиться надо.  
Пони вывели к ним оседланную. Юра спрятал телефон, потом опять вынул, сфотографировал, как Отабек сначала стоит рядом, а потом, когда Юра подпихнул его бедром к ней, тянется к морде. Песенка, как на фото. Черная-черная, как Отабек, и глаза внимательные. Если б Отабек был животным, он был бы пони. А потом, когда вырастет – конем. А я – сервалом. Блин! Мы не видели сервалов, подумал Юра. Девушка в камуфляжных штанах, улыбаясь, рассказала и показала, как залезть. Юра сунул телефон в карман, подошел ближе, чтоб ловить, если что. Но Отабек забрался с первого раза, Юра только немного его подсадил. И они поехали, а Юра остался ждать с краю круга. Махал Отабеку, а тот сначала не отрывал рук от седла, хотя и глядел, а потом все-таки помахал тоже.   
Мелкий какой. Пони мелкая, и он, думал Юра. К глазам подкатило, он замер, медленно подышал. Мелочь моя. А лицо суровое-суровое. Он включил видео, сделал зум.   
Подумал: это останется. Если что. Видео. Буду смотреть, и… отмирать внутри по куску. Утешаться тем, что у нас все это хотя бы было. Клевые моменты.  
Нет, нет, не так. Все будет хорошо. Сервалов еще – и будет идеальный поход. И про суд сегодня думать незачем.  
Зато очень к месту подумать о том, что Отабек в седле как родной, и суровая пони Песенка – это возможный его набегательно-завоевательный конь в прошлой жизни. 

– Вот и сходил, – сказал Юра. – Побывал.   
Поморщился, повернулся спиной к ветру с мокрым снегом, лицом к Отабеку и загсу.  
– А что, не был? – спросил Отабек.  
– Не-а, – сказал Юра. Натянул шапку ниже.  
– А женился?  
– Ну так не тут же, – сказал Юра. Оглянулся на здание. На пороге курили нарядные люди с ленточками свидетелей. – Расписались во дворце, который на набережной, а праздновали вообще в Канаде, там вся тусовка.  
Отабек тоже оглянулся на загс и на свидетелей. К ним выбежала невеста в полушубке на плечах, попросила у свидетельницы прикурить. Нервничаешь? Что ты знаешь о нервах, подумал Юра.   
Хотя сегодня не нервы, сегодня им отказать не могли. А в суде могли. Тогда галстук душил Юру, ворот новой рубашки пилил шею. Отабек дергал пиджачную пуговицу на животе.  
Юра задумал, что, если все сложится, он пойдет в храм и постоит там с умным видом. Бога, может, и нет, но если он поможет… помоги, а? Мужик на небе. Что тебе стоит.  
А сегодня – только заверить. Зарегистрировать гражданское состояние. Один гражданин Плисецкий и второй гражданин Плисецкий. Отабек сам сказал в суде – хочу. Так удобнее. Паспорта будут в порядке и вообще.  
Да. Паспорта.  
Отабек так и называл Юру Юрой. Окей, думал Юра, ни зоопарк не помог, ничего. Проглатывая горькое, которое собиралось во рту от мыслей, что было бы, если б Отабек попал к нему раньше. Не знал бы другой жизни, рос бы всегда с ним. Тогда бы и фамилия сразу – какая надо, и не по имени, а – папа. То, зачем вообще усыновляют.  
Нет. Это как кататься для медалей, думал Юра, сжав зубы. Не для достижений, а конкретно для этих металлических кругляшков. На хуй они нужны без труда за ними, без того, что тебя видели, оценили и признали лучшим, без того, что ты все сделал очень круто? Они значат что-то только потому, что ты с ними сфоткался на пьедестале. Так и тут. Папа, на хуй. Папа Римский. Если б пришлось, я бы катался лучше без медалей, думал Юра, чем получал их просто так, и ничего за ними не было. Пусть называет, как хочет, обойдусь без «папы», но зато буду все делать, что делают отцы.  
– Пошли пожрем вредной еды, – сказал Юра.   
Отабек поглядел на него, подошел ближе, взялся за ремень сумки. Юра взял бы сегодня рюкзак, но папка с документами в него плохо влезала. А в школьную сумку – отлично. В суд дедушка дал ему портфель, а тут-то уже не надо никого впечатлять, тетка на них и не глядела особенно, быстро что-то там у себя отстучала.  
Юра поджал замерзающие пальцы в ботинках. Отабек стоял и держал его за ремень. Юра положил руки в перчатках ему на плечи, притянул к себе. Отабек ткнулся в живот. Пробубнил:  
– Ты честно?..  
– Да, – сказал Юра. Отабек спрашивал уже сегодня. И вчера, когда засыпали, поставив будильник на половину восьмого, чтобы в восемь выйти и встать в очередь. – Не верится вообще.  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек ему в куртку.  
Их обходили по дорожке. Юра оттянул Отабека ближе к ограде газона.   
Не верится. Ни облегчения, ничего. Юра глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Странное только чувство, будто и снег, если это можно назвать снегом, другой, и все другое какое-то. Словно ты что-то им должен, улице, небу и зданию загса. Радость до выпрыгивания из штанов, визги-писки…  
Они с Отабеком обнялись, конечно, после суда, и в загсе коротко, потому что это – окончательно все.   
Буду теперь ночами спать, подумал Юра, и представлять, как вот сейчас приду, а мне скажут – фигу вам, гражданин, вы пидор и педофил, не дадим вам ребенка. И вы его никогда не увидите. Юрист уверяла, что не будет так, скорее всего, Юра показал себя хорошо, бумаги в порядке. А если обнаружат, что я криво его к себе привел в самый первый раз, практически в обход всех, что деда договорился просто с нужными людьми…Юра лежал ночами и думал, видел в красках: вот он приходит, вот злобный судья, почему-то похожий на Якова, вот он смотрит в бумаги и хмурится и говорит: а вот это у вас что такое? А вот у нас поменялся закон. А вот Путин теперь забирает всех детей себе и ест в новолуние. А вот вы развелись с Витечкой Никифоровым и поэтому навсегда у нас в черном списке как невозможный для совместного житья человек. А еще усыновлять намылились. Стыд!  
Это все хуйня, твердил Юра про себя, сказали – все нормально будет. Вот и будет. Честно. И Отабеку говорил: все будет путем! Отабек глядел на него, щурясь, и молчал. Поднимал иногда плечи.  
Юра позвонил Николаю Степановичу и спросил: взятку кому давать, если что? И сколько? Судье, наверное. Но там еще будет прокурор, так что нужно поделиться или как? Николай Степанович спросил: ты с ума сошел, Юра?  
А теперь – ничего. Такая же говнопогода, такие же люди на улице, такие же заморочки впереди.  
Юра снова вздохнул, прикрыл на секунду глаза. Сказал:  
– Ну все, счас начнем делать загранку тебе. Теперь-то полетишь же со мной в Чехию на чемпионат Европы? Не боишься летать?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Отабек. Отстранился, потянул его за ремень сумки. Юра шагнул за ним. Дал руку, Отабек взял. И они пошли, а им навстречу вывалились из машины на тротуар веселые люди с цветами и в костюмах и платьях. Та же свадьба, интересно, или другая?  
– Ну, узнаем, значит, – сказал Юра. – Сначала-то в Москву, но там загранка не нужна. На поезде поедем, это в триста раз проще, чем на самолете. И вдвоем будет не скучно.  
– Я могу и дома посидеть, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да ладно, ты чего. Я один буду по Москве и заграницам мотыляться?  
– С командой.  
Команда долбоебов, подумал Юра. Земляки и приятели – да, но только земляки и приятели. А ты – мой друг. Он глянул на Отабека, улыбнулся. Вот так. Дружбан. И ладно, что я отец только по бумагам, а так – именно что друг. Этого хватит. Юра давно хотел друга, чтобы можно было вместе смотреть киношки, вместе брать голду, про музыку говорить и книги, и вообще про все. И чтобы не заебывал, когда не надо. Отабек не заебывал никогда, тусовался в своей комнате, приходилось даже вынимать, чтоб пообщаться. Идеально.  
Юра вдохнул и выдохнул. Сказал:  
–Ты официально моя корзина.  
– М?  
– Корзинка. Сыночка-корзиночка.  
– М.  
А ты что-то и не рад, подумал Юра. Я тоже, но меня бумаги заебали, а… а тебя – неизвестность, подумал он. Вдруг не разрешат, вдруг я откажусь. Тысячу раз говорил, что нет, тысячу раз показывал. Отабек все равно спрашивал. Это как женщины спрашивают «я не жирная?» – чтоб сказали, что нет, потому что их этим с детства ебут. Мамки на форуме пишут. Хороший форум, про жизнь, сразу становится так радостно, что развелся на хуй, и что Отабек нормальный ребенок.  
Я-то как жил сам с собой, в своей квартире, так и жил бы, подумал Юра. А Отабека, если бы ничего не получилось – в детдом. Ему побольше терять, чем мне. И тревоги другие, чем «как я завтра пойду брать справку, если у меня тренировка, как тяжело жить». Но все, подумал Юра, сжал руку в перчатке, ты мой теперь. Никаких тревог. Теперь можно и планировать, и не бояться, что хорошее у них – в последний раз. И раньше был мой, а теперь совсем. Такой день…  
– А-а-а! – закричал Юра, остановился, дернув Отабека. – А-а, бля!  
– Что? – спросил Отабек спокойно. Как деда, подумал Юра, ну надо же, через поколение как. Даже через два.   
– Селфи! Не сделали селфи! Бля… вернемся?  
– Обязательно на фоне загса?  
Юра, помогая себе зубами, стянул перчатки, достал телефон. Передал его Отабеку, сам зарылся в сумку, вытащил папку, отщелкнул замерзающей рукой кнопку. Достал свидетельство, скомандовал:  
– Так, пусть будет загс хоть виден.  
– Если хочешь, пойдем назад, – сказал Отабек.  
– А ты как хочешь?  
Отабек пожал плечами. Взял свидетельство, отдал телефон обратно Юре. Юра включил камеру присел, прижался щекой Отабеку к щеке. У кого длиннее руки – тот и выступает селфи-палкой.  
Щелкнула камера. Юра перевернул телефон. Голову он себе срезал отлично.  
– На фронталку? – спросил Отабек.  
– Да ну, плохо получится. Я это распечатаю и на стенку повешу, надо хорошее разрешение.  
– Давай я тебя сниму, – сказал Отабек.  
– Нет. Вместе. Ты моя корзина, и мы вместе все это сделали.  
– Ты сам везде ходил, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ты ходил со мной, – сказал Юра, – в очередях мариновался. Мы команда! Командный снимок.  
Они снова уставились в черный кружок на заду корпуса. Юра нащупал кнопку. Горизонт получился безнадежно завален, но зато оба лица в кадре, и кусок свидетельства. И где-то на заднем фоне, за их спинами и прохожими – загс.   
Что ж мы такие нерадостные, подумал Юра. Это же – все. Мы все сделали.  
– Пойдем праздновать? – спросил Юра, спрятал телефон. Раскрыл папку, словно раздвинул пасть льву. Отабек опустил в нее свидетельство, сказал:  
– Давай. А куда?  
– Ты мне скажи, куда. – Юра перекинул сумку назад. – Давай, выбирай. В ресторан! А? Все, что хочешь, ты теперь мое дите, я буду тебя баловать. Капризничай давай.  
Отабек смотрел на него и раздувал ноздри. Давай-давай, капризничай, думал Юра, пожалуйста. Ты редко просишь, и никогда не требуешь, как положено мелким. С топаньем ногами. Не как соседи, конечно, живем: ты про хозяйство знаешь больше меня. Но и не как…  
А я ведь так стараюсь, подумал Юра. Раньше тоже было слегка обидно, но теперь – вообще как-то… когда бумага есть. Нет, я, конечно, не думал, что он в тот же день начнет, но… а хотя чего врать, думал. Что в момент, когда им вручат свидетельство, прозвучит торжественное «отец» и требование купить айфон последней модели и уехать на месяц в Диснейленд.  
Юра воздохнул снова. Ладно, может, дети разные. Может, привыкнешь еще ко мне совсем-совсем.  
Или никогда не привыкнешь и будешь вечно стесняться. А отвратительные чужие дети будут веселиться, тянуть из родителей бабло, думать, что им все позволено, знать, что они в мире хозяева. А ты, мой, самый лучший вообще-то ребенок, будешь вот так.  
– Куда хочешь, – сказал Юра, – честно. По мороженому?  
– Холодно, – сказал Отабек.  
– В этом и фишка! Ешь мороженое внутрь – а сам согреваешься снаружи.  
– Тебе нельзя мороженое, – сказал Отабек.  
– Чего это?!  
– Нельзя сейчас простужаться.  
– Деда меня кормил – и ничего!  
– И на катке холод, и вообще, – добавил Отабек серьезно.  
Ну блин, подумал Юра.  
Отабек поразмыслил до перекрестка и сказал: в макдак. Юра ухмыльнулся. Считай, сделано! И там тоже есть мороженое. От судьбы не уйдешь.  
Он усадил Отабека держать стол, отдал ему куртку и шапку. Оборонять было особо не от кого: студентота какая-то ранняя, и все. Никаких детей. Ну, все в школе же. Отабек садился за уроки позже, чем начинался школьный день, но и сидел дольше, а иногда даже учился в субботу и воскресенье, если что-то не успел. И в компьютер залипал – не только в игры. Накачал себе каких-то программ и презрительно высказывался теперь про встроенные звуковые карты. Скоро колыбельные прекратит слушать с телефона, думал Юра, а потребует громадных колонок.  
Пусть бы потребовал, думал он, поднимая поднос. Стаканы колы высились, как башни самого высокого небоскреба мира, только мостика между ними не было. Юра осторожно поставил поднос, подвинул. Развернул так, чтобы бургеры Отабека были с его стороны. А большую коробку наггетсов – пополам.  
– Ну что, – сказал Юра, поднял стакан. Отабек тоже поднял. – За успех!  
– Спасибо, – сказал Отабек.  
Неправильный какой-то тост, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Тебе спасибо, что согласился… ну, жить вместе и все такое. – Подумал: быть моим родным. Но хуй знает, можно ли это говорить, раз от Отабека не дождешься положенных слов и обращений.  
– Ага, – сказал Отабек. Втянул колу по соломинке, потянулся за картошкой. Юра открыл соусы.  
Вдохнул и выдохнул. Пощупал сумку рядом с собой. Теперь все, теперь можно об этом не думать, все позади. Где положенные эмоции, где все? Может, надо было устроить большой праздник, пригласить кого-нибудь? Ну, деда придет сегодня, посидим втроем, но это не то чтобы шумная компания.  
– Отправь фотку Николаю Степановичу, – сказал Отабек. – Или позвони лучше.  
– Да чего, я ж сказал, что мы сегодня идем, – пробормотал Юра, достал телефон, – все без неожиданностей…  
Отабек вывозил ломтик картошки в соусе и смотрел на Юру пристально, пока тот отбивал смску. Ладно, и фотку, так и быть. Блин, как тяжело без селфи-палки, что ж я ее не догадался. Что значит собираться с утра! Не спав перед этим ночь. Теперь буду спать все ночи – кроме положено бессонных, которые проходят в дерганьях ногами перед днем выступления.   
Что ж тогда так… обычно?  
– Не верится, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да уж… чувствуешь какой-нибудь хайп?  
Отабек зажевал наггетс и помотал головой. Потом проглотил, сказал быстро:  
– Очень клево. Спасибо.  
– Я тоже не чувствую, – сказал Юра. – То есть я очень рад! То, чего я хотел. Наконец-то все сбылось по закону. Ты и без закона мой, но ты ж понимаешь. – Отабек кивнул. Еще бы он не понимал, он лучше Юры понимает, как ценно, чтоб отъеблась опека. Юра принялся разворачивать свой двойной чизбургер, сказал: – Это как после соревнований – устали просто. Когда сложная программа, много нервов – даже если выиграешь, как-то нет радости, просто выжат.   
– На фотках ты улыбаешься. Иногда.  
– Так надо, – сказал Юра, – журналисты не любят пасмурные ебла. Потом бубнят, типа недоволен местом, привяжут какой-нибудь еще очередной судейский скандал. – Юра дернул локтем, распахнул рот пошире, откусил. Прожевал, постанывая и дергая ногой под столом. – М-м… охуенчик.  
Отабек открыл коробку своего бигмака. Посмотрим, у кого варежка шире раскрывается, подумал Юра.  
И как всегда победил в этом соревновании: у Отабека посыпалась из бургера зелень. Юра сказал: ха! Ничего, это дело тренировки. Вырастешь – будешь как я.   
Будет ли, думал Юра, запивая сытный ком колой. Он и так подозрительно на меня похож: хочет, чтоб все отъебались. Друзей в школе не завел, во дворе тоже, даже в интернетах, вроде, не стремится. Не водит никого, а я и рад: на хуй лишних людей. А другие дети уже бы поклялись в вечной дружбе толпе одноклассников, после уроков играли бы рюкзаками в футбол, ходил друг другу в гости, и мне надо было бы соображать, где взять столько кружек.  
Может, он не такой на самом деле. Может, он просто старается быть, как я, а на самом деле – общительный ребенок, который не вылезал бы со всяких праздников, сборищ и из гостей. Со двора, где бегал бы, играл в подвижные игры, ко всем бы подходил и улыбался.   
Фу, бля. Ну нет же.  
А если да? Что, перестану его любить, если мне перестанет быть понятно и удобно?..  
– Слушай, – сказал Юра вкрадчиво, – а ты не хочешь кого-нибудь пригласить отметить? Такой день. Друзей там, приятелей.  
– Ты мой друг, – сказал Отабек. – Остальные раки какие-то.  
Да и я рак, подумал Юра, но я с тобой живу, и в этом у меня преимущество.  
– Может, ты хочешь общаться, – настаивал Юра.  
– С кем? – прищурился Отабек.  
– Ну я не знаю! С кем-нибудь, с детьми. У Милки есть племяшка.  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек.  
– А со взрослыми? Пойдешь в какой-нибудь кружок, понравится руководитель.  
– Если надо – пойду, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да не надо! Блин. Просто. Хочешь?   
Отабек пожал плечом.  
Юра вздохнул. Сегодня все должно было перемениться. Им выдали бумажку – и Отабек должен был тут же затребовать щенка, живого попугайчика, огромного боевого человекоподобного робота и папу, папу: не ходи на тренировку, останься со мной. И кричать противно и топать ногами. И отказываться от еды, потому что это не то-о, я не бу-у-уду!..  
С дедушкой было так не покапризничать, думал Юра, наворачивая соус на картошку, а со мной можно. Но почему-то вот нет. Ест, что дают, еще и подсказывает: это мы сегодня не будем готовить, у нас уже разморозилась свинина.  
Взрослый. Не в том даже смысле, что не младенец, а в том, что и для своих лет – взрослый. Юра тихонько улыбнулся, подвигал лед соломинкой в стакане. Что называется, повезло, нет этих мучений с мелкими, с кем непонятно еще, как договориться.  
Это ненадолго, подумал Юра, лет на восемь, если он захочет съехать сразу же, как грянет совершеннолетие. Или двенадцать или сколько там, если – после учебы. Или уедет вообще учиться куда-нибудь. А до этого будет подростком, который ничего мне не рассказывает. Я-то с дедушкой разговаривал еще, но не обо всем.   
Блядь.  
Юра с силой сжал зубы на бургере.  
– Жалеешь? – спросил Отабек.  
Юра поднял глаза. Подумал: вот еще проблема – он все видит и все понимает. Сразу просечет, если ты мудак. Я за тот раз вроде как загладил, но больше такого нельзя. И врать не надо. Зачем вообще с кем-то жить и иметь семью, если все время надо врать. Даже дедушку не мог обманывать долго. Он мент, он видел все, да и самому как-то… легче ремня получить уже и все, и помириться, чем дрожать все время.  
Юра сказал:  
– Да вот думаю, что ты скоро вырастешь и уедешь от меня.  
– Куда?  
– Не знаю! В Москву.  
– М, – сказал Отабек. – Зачем?  
– Ну не знаю, учиться, жить…  
Отабек посидел смирно, потом кивнул. Спросил:  
– Когда?  
– Не знаю, – вздохнул Юра. – Скоро…  
– Сколько у меня еще есть времени?  
Юра моргнул. Отабек подобрал губы.  
– Нет, нет! – Юра хохотнул, потянулся между стаканами, поверх картошки, потрепал его по руке. – Нет, я тебя не выгоняю! Ты чего. Наоборот, переживаю, что вот уедешь, а я буду один опять.  
– А если не уеду?  
– Будет клево!  
– Точно? – спросил Отабек с нажимом.  
– Точно, – сказал Юра твердо. – Это твой дом, все. Никто тебя никогда отсюда не попросит. Можешь в своей комнате, кстати, что угодно творить. Ну, стены перекрасить в какой-нибудь черный.  
Отабек поерзал на диванчике. Да, я подаю ребенку идеи, подумал Юра. Я сам в свое время так хотел нарисовать на обоях писюн. А потом закрасить, конечно, я ж не педик – смотреть на хуй все время.  
А скоро ведь половое созревание. И появятся какие-нибудь существа того или иного пола. Бля, подумал Юра, я к этому не готов.  
Как же охуенно.  
Отабек ел наггетсы и поглядывал на очередь к кассе. Юра тоже оглянулся. Папашка и сын без рюкзака. А чего не в школе? Прогульщики. Воскресный папка, наверное, только почему-то начал свои отцовские обязанности в пятницу. Капитан дальнего плаванья ебучий, сошел на сушу на пару дней, и это достаточный повод, чтоб вынуть ребенка из школы. Или тоже на домашнем обучении. Или болеет. Охуели водить больных детей в общественные места! Я тут тоже с ребенком. Юра нахмурился, обернулся к Отабеку и картошке. Отабек все еще смотрел.  
– Ты теперь – как эти вот, – Юра показал через плечо. – Точно такой же родной, не бывает роднее. Даже если б кто-нибудь выродил тебя из пизды от меня – все равно не был бы более родной.   
– Д-да, – сказал Отабек негромко.  
– Слушай, если ты вдруг… я говорил уже, но раз сегодня такой повод. Если вдруг ты хочешь, – Юра отер салфеткой рот, сел прямо, – если вдруг так будет удобнее, то ты можешь называть меня… – Он кашлянул, сказал: – папой. Отцом.  
– Папа, – сказал Отабек. – Так?  
Юра напрягся. Сказал:  
– Да. – И быстро добавил: – Не хочешь – не надо.  
– Если так надо теперь…  
– Нет, не хочешь – реально не надо. Как удобно, – сказал Юра быстро. Щеки горели, словно предложил кому-то что-то неприличное.  
– Я подумаю, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да. Давай.  
Какой «папа», подумал Юра, если я его выродил, если посчитать, лет в двенадцать? Брат. Но я не хочу, чтобы как брат, я хочу именно вот этого… что у нас было ведь уже. Что, из-за одного несказанного слова пропадет?   
Отабек смотрел и смотрел на парочку, которая уже заказывала.   
Ты ничем не хуже, подумал Юра, ты даже лучше, потому что легко заставить маленького ребенка, своего, с младенчества выращенного, жить с тобой – он ничего не понимает, кроме того, что ты его семья и никуда ему от тебя не деться, и мысли такой нет, наверное – деться. Даже делать ничего не надо. А Отабек…  
– Тебе нормально со мной жить? – спросил Юра.  
– Ты спрашивал уже, – сказал Отабек.  
Ты же знаешь, что слова тоже что-то весят, подумал Юра. Зря мы, что ли, эту шарманку крутим и будем крутить. Уже даже подзаебало, а прекратить никак.  
– Да, – сказал Отабек, наконец. – Очень. Спасибо.  
– Я не к «спасибо», – сказал Юра, – просто… надо знать.  
– А тебе – нормально?  
– Мне охуенно, – сказал Юра. Улыбнулся.  
Как-то же у нас получилось, подумал он, чтобы жить вместе, ужиться. И чтобы теперь я не думал даже, как бы все было, если бы не познакомился с Отабеком. Фигня какая-то была бы.  
– А я пойду еще мороженое закажу, – сказал Юра.   
Отабек глядел на парочку, которая утолклась за столик, и папашка тут же начал строить сына за то, что он опрокинул пакет с картошкой, пока снимал куртку.   
– Мы не хуже, – сказал Юра, глянув тоже. – Мы даже гораздо лучше, чем эти.  
– Пирожок хочу, – сказал Отабек.  
– Заебись, – сказал Юра и встал, – а я мороженое все-таки съем. Какое взять?  
– Какое хочешь.  
– Ну так ты же будешь ко мне лазать?  
– Одну ложку. Попробовать. Карамельное тогда.  
Юра ухмыльнулся, потрогал карман с карточкой, встал к кассе. Проходя мимо, бросил взгляд на капитана дальнего плаванья. Ну и образина… а пацан ничего, хотя тоже страшненький вообще-то. Славянские дети далеко не всегда симпатичные, то ли дело его Отабек. Нечего ему переживать про свою нерусскость, это даже плюс.  
Вопрос кассира «какой пирожок» застал его врасплох.  
– Сына! Пирожок с чем?  
Отабек поднял голову от бигмака, секунду глядел большими глазами, крикнул в ответ: с вишней. Ну еще бы, это канонический пирожок, подумал Юра.  
Вот так вот, мы не хуже других. И я не хуже тебя, капитан дальнего плаванья, только тебе можно было разок «забыть» вынуть вовремя, и вот уже жена твоя от тебя не уйдет, даже если ты ее будешь попизживать, когда сходишь с корабля, и ничего делать особо не надо. Ну, тоже немного поеботы с документами, но хуй там кто-то решит, что ты не подходишь растить свое дите, тут не Запад, тут тебя лишают прав, если только ты совсем Чикатило. Сводил дите раз в год в макдак – и мега-папка.  
Я не хуже тебя, думал Юра, лавируя мимо набежавших голодающих в заснеженных шапках. Я ни хуя про тебя не знаю, мужик, может, я даже лучше тебя. Это важно – быть не хуже всех остальных, оказывается. Мочь то же самое. Называть сына сыной, и чтобы к тебе никогда не пришли и не увели его.  
Юра передал Отабеку пирожок, хотел сказать: горячо, осторожно, но Отабек сам прочел на упаковке. Юра ухмыльнулся, сковырнул крышку со стакана с мороженым.   
Сказал все-таки:  
– Сына, горячо, не обожгись.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Отабек.  
– А это я не для тебя, – сказал Юра, – я знаю, что ты знаешь. Просто. Так прикольно.  
Отабек глянул на него, сказал:  
– Давай еще.  
– Мороженое большими ложками не ешь, – сказал Юра наставительным голосом, – горло заморозишь.  
Отабек хмыкнул, склонил голову. Сказал:  
– Повинуюсь твоей рассудительности, отец.  
– Хуя ты, – сказал Юра. – Это откуда?  
– Сериал про Хубилай-хана.   
Юра выковырял из мороженого кусочек бисквита и сказал:   
– Клево быть ханом.   
– Да ничего клевого, – сказал Отабек, – там война, враги везде и предатели, и сам хан тоже какой-то негодяй.  
Юра подумал с ревностью: а чего ты без меня смотришь, а я тоже, может, хочу.  
Вот так вот. Сейчас сериалы отдельно, а скоро восемнадцать, соберет пожитки, расправит крылья – и вылетит из гнезда, и будет у него отдельная от Юры жизнь, как была до Юры. И Отабек справлялся. Юра вздохнул.  
Пацан через столик что-то болтал своему папашке. Папашка молчал и, судя по возне, жрал. Радуйся, дятел, подумал Юра, корзинка твоя надолго с тобой.  
Отабек зевнул, слизнул вишневую начинку из уголка рта, вытер пальцем, потом палец – салфеткой. Юра зевнул тоже, прикрывшись кулаком. Сказал:  
– Придем – поспим, давай? Так хорошо, мы все сделали, все смогли. А загранку оформлять вообще очень просто, даже переживать не надо.  
– Давай, – сказал Отабек.  
Мы теперь как все, подумал Юра. На все годы, которые мы будем вместе, и потом, ведь даже далекие дети – все равно дети. Как я с дедом. Юра улыбнулся, вытянул ноги под столом. Отабек потянулся к мороженому.  
Не охуенная радость и не восторг, но это вот спокойствие, что теперь все как надо. Не хуже других. Мега-радость не от таких вещей, наверное, приходит, а оттого, как Отабек ковыряет ложкой мороженое и подозрительно смотрит на темные бисквитные куски, похожие на хлебные сухарики. Юра улыбнулся. Подумал: а что мы теперь законно такие же, как все остальные семьи – это как бы право, и от прав своих и не положено прыгать до потолка. Они просто должны быть.  
– Мне клево с тобой жить, – сказал Отабек, взял губами мороженое с края ложки.  
Юра шмыгнул носом, опустил голову, быстро достал и уткнулся в телефон. Открыл фото со свидетельством, уставился. Вдохнул и выдохнул. В носу щипало, Юра шмыгнул еще раз. Не верится – не верится, а потом хуяк и верится. Юра втянул носом, проморгался и потребовал тогда кусить пирожок. Отабек сказал: поздно, нету уже. Юра украдкой улыбнулся и принялся ждать своей очереди на законное мороженое.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймскип

Юра не успел. Какая-то доля секунды – и случилось непоправимое. Что ему стоило успеть?! Что ему стоило предотвратить…  
– М, – сказал Отабек.  
Запыхавшийся от спринта из самой кухни Юра вырвал устройство у него из рук, кинул в ящик, с грохотом задвинул его коленом. Выкрикнул:  
– Ты этого не видел!  
Отабек постоял с протянутой рукой, опустил ее и сказал:  
– Во-первых, зарядник. Он все еще нужен. Во-вторых, зачем такой большой?  
Юра замахал на него руками, сказал: отвернись! Отабек развернулся на пятке и не подглядывал как честный человек, когда Юра приоткрыл ящик, сунул туда руку и ощупью стал искать зарядник. Потом открыл шире, все-таки поглядел. Переложил устройство подальше. Вручил Отабеку смотанный вокруг штепселя провод. Отабек взял, постоял еще. Юра прижал ящик коленом. Отабек хмыкнул, сказал: спасибо, и пошел к себе. Юра выдохнул. Открыл ящик и, то и дело оглядываясь на дверь, принялся зарывать двадцатитрехсантиметровый резиновый член поглубже в старые мышки, телефоны, ненужные наушники и неизвестного назначения кабели. Сказал себе: бывает. Ничего страшного. Совершенно обычная ситуация. Ребенок находит игрушки родителей. Ребенку уже тринадцать, скоро четырнадцать, он должен уже все понимать.  
Зарядник планшета у Отабека дышал на ладан уже давно, надо было догадаться, что он попросит запасной, и надо было вспомнить, что в том же ящике, что у Юры хранится еще одно, в пару к члену, техническое чудо, и не посылать «Возьми сам, поковыряйся», а сходить и выдать сыну то, что ему нужно, и уберечь от того, что не нужно совершенно! Рано еще, маленький.  
Что делать-то теперь, подумал Юра.  
Может, он не понял, что это такое. В тринадцать, почти четырнадцать, с серьгой в ухе и со стрижкой, как сейчас, вроде бы, модно. Как Леруа ходил всегда и ходит до сих пор, законодатель всего на свете. Юра сел на кровать. Вот съездим на рынок, и купит он куртку, на которую все глядит, и тогда точно уже не будет пути назад, потому что ему тут же начнут предлагать вот то самое, что он только что держал в руках, но вживую. Если уже не предлагают. Было б Юре четырнадцать – он бы именно таким четырнадцатилетним все предлагал. С серьгой, в куртке, с собственной музыкой. Не собственной, а сведенной из других всяких треков, Отабек объяснял, как это делается. Но как бы немного собственной, свое творчество.  
О, как бы Юра мечтал именно о таких друзьях! И не только мечтал, а руки под одеялом и тихонько, чтоб деда не спалил. Не заводил только потому, что сначала в его окружении были юниоры, стремные все какие-то, о чем с ними разговаривать можно, к тому же – соперники, нацеленные на его первое место. А потом – дядя Яша и птенцы дяди Яши, это уж тем более – не предмет всяких фантазий. Дрочить приходилось на девчонок из интернета.  
На него кто-нибудь дрочит, подумал Юра и привстал с кровати. Хлопнулся обратно. Блядь, это вот как раз ничего удивительного, и ничего удивительного, что Отабек сидит иногда в ванной подолгу, когда думает, что я сплю и уже не пойду, а мне как раз надо слить вечерний чай. На мамском форуме опытные мамки быстро объясняют новеньким, что к чему, если у тебя подрастает сын.  
А если нет? Если все-таки еще рано? И одно дело, когда подросток что-то такое думает, а другое – когда знает, что и родители что-то такое думают! А Юра даже не думает. То есть думает, но редко, и тогда достает гораздо лучше закопанную приспособу, вакуумную, с подключением к USB. Бля, что делать-то…  
Юра вспомнил, что на кухне заваривается чай. Подумал: не пойду я больше на кухню, вообще никогда из комнаты не выйду.  
Бля, что делать-то?!  
Отабек пришел сам. Поставил кружку чаю рядом с клавиатурой, спросил:  
– Сладкое будешь?  
– А что у нас есть?  
– Вафли есть.  
– Не хочу вафли, – сказал Юра.  
– Могу сходить за чем-нибудь, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра растер щеки и тут же пожалел: они загорелись сильнее.  
Отабек потоптался у стола и сказал:  
– Извини, что залез.  
– Д-да я сам… – Юра хохотнул. – Забыл, что там лежит эта штука. Я вообще-то ей не пользуюсь.  
– Электрическая? – спросил Отабек спокойно. – С мотором?  
Тебе бы все о моторах, подумал Юра. Все бы к деду в гараж впереться и облиться маслом под умирающим уже который год трудным ребенком советского автопрома.  
Ладно. Нормальный вопрос. Ребенок интересуется техникой, это надо поощрять.  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – Там батарейки внутри.  
– Только вибрирует или еще крутится?  
– Крутится?  
Отабек изобразил кистью.  
– Бля-а, – сказал Юра, – это еще зачем?  
– Сахар в кружке мешать, – сказал Отабек. – Удобно. Если хорошенько помыть. А вообще какие-то точки там, внутри. Чтобы все задеть. – Он свел два пальца, покрутил. Юра напрягся. Отабек опустил руку, сказал: – Короче, я в магазин. Могу купить сливки.  
– Зачем?  
– Взбить, – сказал Отабек. – Раз у нас в доме такой мощный вибрационный агрегат.  
Юра прищурился. Отабек выдохнул сквозь раздутые ноздри, уголки губ поползли в стороны.  
– Ну тебя! – воскликнул Юра. – О, можно подумать! Я взрослый человек! Имею право!  
Отабек подумал и спросил серьезно:  
– Можно мне его на минуту?  
Ну все, подумал Юра, приплыли. Мальчик вырос и пошел по стопам отца, а ведь я его туда не звал!  
– Зачем это? – спросил Юра грустно. Вот и все, нет больше моего невинного ребенка.  
– Географию делаю. Очень хочется положить на нее хуй.  
Юра старательно, так, что хрустнула шея, склонил голову к плечу. Отабек ухмыльнулся и вышел.  
Юра перебрался к столу, отпил чаю и подумал, что, может, еще не все так плохо.  
Но ребенок знает про хуи. С этим надо что-то делать.  
А как ребенок должен не знать про хуи в свои тринадцать, если он сам пацан? Шутки пошлые шутит – хорошо, он должен этим заниматься. А вдруг он занимается еще и тем, чем не должен?!  
И вдруг он теперь думает, что я его пихаю в себя?! Нельзя, нельзя такое про родителей знать.  
Да какой я ему родитель, подумал он. «Юра» да «Юра», брательник, друг, сосед. Да, у нас страшилки перед сном, совместная еда и совместные походы во все заведения, и он за меня болеет, а я за него, когда он сдает экзамены в конце года, и мы семья, он сам говорит так, но… затык словно на этом слове.  
Хуй с ним со словом, лучше быть брательником, чем отцом, который, очевидно, ебет себя дилдом толщиной с твердокопченую колбасу. Юра отодвинул кружку, уперся лбом в стол рядом с наушниками, гулко побился.  
Отабек вернулся из магазина с творожными печеньями, выманил Юру на кухню, выдал две шутки и спрятал пакет. Если не спрятать, пакета не станет за один присест. Причем нашли их в каком-то задрипанном магазине. Отабек нашел. Теперь если сладкое – то только там.  
Юра сунул печенье в рот целиком. Отабек поставил чайник снова. Юра сел на табуретку, принялся глядеть, как он разбирает пакет, как поблескивает от дневного света серьга.  
Он попросил ее на день рождения. Юра сказал сначала: не, нельзя, ты чего. Отабек спросил, почему. Юра долго думал – почему? Самый сильный аргумент, который он смог подобрать: деда не одобрит. Отабек промолчал и глядел на Юру скептически. А я знаю, почему?! Потому что я отец и должен запрещать всякое такое, думал Юра тогда. Все веселое и крутое. Потому что я сам хотел, но было нельзя, хотя почему нет, не модно это, конечно, в мире, но у меня такой, может, стиль. А перед выступлениями можно вынимать. Но как-то нет, а в свои годы уже поздно. Отец все-таки. Это позорище же, когда родитель начинает делать пирсинг. В нос-то точно нельзя, от них, говорят, болеешь чаще, а в холоде катка – тем более. А в ухо… Не знаю я, сказал Юра Отабеку. Ты разрешения спрашиваешь? Отабек ответил: конечно. Не хочу с тобой ссориться из-за такого.  
За кого ты меня принимаешь, тут же подумал Юра, но ничего не сказал. За кого надо принимает, за строго авторитетного взрослого. Который не может придумать, почему нельзя сережку, но, как видно, обязан.  
Тем же вечером он сказал Отабеку: я знаю, что ты мог пойти и проколоть сам, или даже не ходить, а реально сам, иголкой. Молодец, что не сделал так, мало ли, заразу бы занес. И спасибо, что сказал. Я оценил. Отабек кивнул. Юра продолжил: план, значит, такой. Идем в салон получше, чтоб все было чисто, делаем, а если деда заметит, скажем, что тебя в плохой компании напоили до беспамятства и пробили дырку ради прикола, и ты вообще не виноват, ты этих пацанов в первый раз вообще видел. Отабек долго глядел на Юру. Юра обиделся: отличная, между прочим, отмазка, он бы так дедушке и сказал. И ухо – это просто ухо, дырочка незаметная, и зарастет, если не понравится. Только туннели не делай, сына, пока. Отабек заверил, что туннели – это не то.  
А теперь он ходил с сережкой, в тяжелых ботинках, которые сам себе нашел по интернету (и Юра немедленно захотел такие же), и скоро будет в куртке. И тут-то на Юру обрушится все то осуждение, что недообрушилось раньше: что значит – ребенок без присмотра все время, на домашнем обучении! Заброшенный, никакого воспитания! Бедный мальчик, что-то из него вырастет.  
– На ужин доедим пасту, – сказал Отабек.  
Не макароны, а паста. Это то, что готовит Юра – это макароны, а у Отабека – паста. И с соусом не из банки, а он сам варит, и сам потом оттирает наплеванные на плиту и стойку красные потеки. Столько грязи, но оно того стоит.  
– Слушай, ты вообще-то знаешь, для чего нужна эта штука, которая у меня… которую ты нашел? – спросил Юра с надеждой. Отабек же все знает и без него, не надо ему ничего объяснять. Можно избежать непревзойденного по своей уебищности разговора.  
– Знаю, – сказал Отабек. Встряхнул, расправил и сложил полиэтиленовый пакет. – Чтобы одинокие холостые мужчины не зверели в перерывах между отношениями. На митинги не ходили и не делали революций. Я не советую, но если ты кого-то заведешь, я могу пойти погулять.  
– Хочешь второго папу? – уточнил Юра.  
Подумал: поймешь или не поймешь намек, что первый у тебя – тоже папа? И ему приходится говорить вот эту всю фигню не потому, что он сильно хочет, а потому, что это ебучие родительские обязанности.  
– Погулять на часок, – сказал Отабек с нажимом, – а не сказка про злую мачеху.  
– Ага, – сказал Юра уныло.  
Отабек положил пакет, засунул пучок салата в овощной ящик холодильника. Сказал из-за дверцы:  
– Если ты хочешь с кем-то встречаться, или уже встречаешься, то я рад. Если это не мудак. – Выглянул из-за дверцы. – Это шутка была про мачеху.  
– Не, не, я понял, – сказал Юра. Почесал в затылке, сунул палец под резинку хвоста. – Я ни с кем. А что, ревновать будешь?  
Отабек запыхтел за холодильной дверцей.  
Я тоже буду, подумал Юра, когда он надумает жениться. Да даже когда у него появится девочка или там мальчик. Буду подозревать их во всех грехах и не одобрять, потому что… потому что мне так круто с ним, а он возьмет и повзрослеет совсем со дня на день.  
Если бы деда кого-то завел, пока я с ним жил, я бы… бля, не знаю, подумал Юра, смотря что за женщина. Я бабушку-то не знал, чтобы мстить другой тетке за то, что заняла ее место, но новая бы начала меня строить, это как пить дать, а никому, кроме дедушки, нельзя. Взрослые только и ждут, чтоб начать угнетать детей.  
– Нету никого, – сказал Юра. – Да и не надо, если честно, все какие-то… стар я для этого всего уже, короче. – Отабек издал громкий звук из холодильника. Юра сказал: - А что, реально отвыкаешь же быть с кем-то. Это я так, просто. Я не про то вообще!  
Отабек закрыл холодильник, собрал пакетики специй, убрал в коробку на полке. Сказал:  
– Да я ничего. Просто удивился, что большой.  
Развратил я ребенка, подумал Юра, повесил голову совсем. И пойдет он сейчас трахаться направо и налево бесконтрольно, а меня возьмут в осаду родители девчонок, которые от него залетели.  
– Что? – спросил Отабек. – Что случилось?  
– Ты сейчас пойдешь трахаться, потому что увидел резиновый хуй, а мне потом сдадут всех внуков, а я не хочу внуков. То есть хочу, но когда-нибудь не сейчас. Имей в виду!  
– Не пойду я никуда, – сказал Отабек.  
И не ходи, подумал Юра с надеждой, сел прямо. Не надо, никогда! Вот это дело, вот это идеальный ребенок.  
Идеальный ребенок – резиновый ребенок. Как хуй. Не проказит, не прокалывает уши, не шумит в комнате ночами и не живет.  
– Когда-нибудь пойдешь, – заверил Юра, – только давай не сейчас. Ладно?  
– Хорошо, – сказал Отабек. Выключил чайник, сказал: – Кружку давай, если будешь чай.  
Юра сходил за кружкой. Отабек бросил пакетик сначала ему.  
– А когда все-таки пойдешь по девочкам… или по мальчикам, без разницы – надевай презик! – сказал Юра, забрался на табуретку с ногами. – Знаешь, для чего нужны презики?  
– Беременности, – сказал Отабек. – Болезни.  
– Во, – сказал Юра. – Молодец. Но не всегда помогают. Но все равно надо носить. Знаешь, как надевать?  
– Знаю, – сказал Отабек.  
– Откуда?!  
Он смотрит порно, а я ему про пестики и тычинки, подумал Юра панически. Он знает, как надевать презерватив без рук. Молодое поколение сейчас не то, что наше! Хотя я тоже знал, нагуглил, когда надо было поднимать Витины паруса.  
– Сдавал ЗОЖ, – сказал Отабек, – почитал учебники.  
– Это в учебниках такое пишут?  
– В английских, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра выдохнул, отпил чаю. Пока что – примерный сын, хороший мальчик. Но опять непонятно, трахается он или нет.  
– Ты уже тр… э… с кем-то встречаешься?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. Подпер щеку и смотрел на Юру довольно, как на котлету, которая уже почти готова.  
– А трахаешься?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо! И не надо до двадцати лет. А лучше до тридцати.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек.  
Ты ж моя сыночка-корзиночка, подумал Юра.  
Сказал:  
– Серьезно, легче надеть резинку, чем потом лечиться.  
– Я знаю.  
– А лучше вообще не трахаться, чем потом все это разгребать! Дети, браки…  
– Я понимаю.  
– Но ты, конечно, когда захочешь… но только надо быть физически и эмоционально готовым!  
– Юр. Я знаю. Спасибо.  
– Я это не для тебя говорю, – заявил Юра, дернул кружку к себе, отпил. Подышал горячим ртом. – Ф-ф… Я это говорю, чтоб потом никаких ко мне вопросов. Ты знаешь, откуда дети берутся?  
– Знаю, – сказал Отабек. – Какой-нибудь пенис кончает в какую-нибудь вагину. И там всякие процессы, деление начинается, зигота прилипает к матке. Надо?  
Какие ужасные слова, подумал Юра, их вообще не надо никогда говорить вслух, о них надо стыдливо молчать или, если уж совсем приспичило, браться рукой.  
– Не, не, я верю, что ты читал.  
– Безопасных дней нет, – продолжал Отабек, – даже если перед, во время или после месячных у девчонки. Презики не всегда работают, спирали и таблетки тоже.  
– Да, – сказал Юра, – во-во.  
– ВИЧ лучше передается через анальный секс, чем через вагинальный, – говорил Отабек. Поднялся с руки, на щеке осталось красное пятно. – Чтобы не было инфекций мочевых путей, после секса надо поссать.  
– Да, точно.  
– Аборт – грех, ненужных детей лучше сдать в детдом или вообще выкинуть.  
Юра промолчал. Отабек подтянул к себе свою кружку, взял в ладони. Глядел в стол. Покрутил блюдце с остывающим пакетиком, взявшись двумя пальцами за край.  
Юра сполз с табуретки, обошел угол стола, обнял его за голову. Отабек отпустил блюдце, положил ладонь на стол.  
Отабек спрашивал у Николая Степановича один раз, можно ли поискать родителей или уже бесполезно. Николай Степанович спросил, зачем. Отабек ответил: в рожу плюнуть. Так можно или нет? Спрашивал уже после со свидетельством об усыновлении в рамке над кроватью. Юра кусал губу, когда Николай Степанович пересказывал ему этот разговор. Спросил: деда, и чего? Можно? Будешь? Николай Степанович ответил: вряд ли.  
Сам Отабек об этом разговоре долго молчал. Обмолвился потом походя, и сказал, что так даже лучше. Ну их. И больше не заговаривал.  
Ты мой же, думал Юра, ну ты же мой, ничей больше. Родной… и хорошо, хорошо, что их не найти, на хуй пошли, Отабек мой. Даже если вы не виноваты и так просто получилось. Все равно вас с ним не было, а теперь он мой.  
Неужели кровь перевешивает? Неужели в ней и прячется любовь?..  
– Ненавижу, – сказал Отабек. – Суки.  
Юра прижал его голову к себе плотнее. Погладил над ухом. Подумал: это все хуйня про «а вот если бы ты не родился, как бы ты заговорил?! Благодари тех, кто принес тебя на свет, не сделал аборт». «Погляди, как все хорошо в итоге сложилось» работает только в случаях, когда все правда сложилось хорошо. Но это меньшинство.  
Но если бы тебя не было, подумал Юра, поцеловав Отабека в макушку, то у меня не было бы ребенка. Потому что я не хотел любого, я не пошел выбирать, я просто понял, что ты – мой.  
Отабек повозил ухом ему по футболке. Юра ослабил хватку.  
– Я никого не буду делать, – сказал Отабек. – В смысле, сам. Я тоже возьму, как ты.  
Юра отпустил его совсем, потрепал по плечу. Сказал:  
– Круто! Молодец, это будет круто и полезно. И очень клево. Только знаешь, бывает, что не хочешь делать, а все равно сделаешь. Детей, я имею в виду.  
Отабек посмотрел на него мрачно. Сказал:  
– Да. Я отлично понимаю.  
Бля, подумал Юра. Ужасно, ужасно знать это про себя. С-сука…  
– Я к тому, – заговорил он быстро, – что все равно надо быть осторожным, когда… ну, это самое, и если уж совсем не хочешь… и если девчонка не хочет особенно, потому что ей же рожать… ну ты понял…  
– Я знаю, – сказал Отабек, – Юр. Все я знаю.  
– Но ты девчонок своих на аборты-то все равно не гоняй попусту, если можно как-то предотвратить, – сказал Юра. – Это типа операция все равно, и дорого, и там последствия всякие… ну то есть не препятствуй там, не уговаривай, но чтобы не было «а, ладно, аборт сделаешь, если что». Это по-мудачески.  
– Юр.  
– Тихо! Бунт на корабле! Я обязан это сказать, – заявил Юра, – моя родительская миссия.  
Отабек глубоко вздохнул и принялся пить чай, пока Юра выковыривал из сознания то, что осталось там от школьной биологии и отдельного урока по этому делу, где зачем-то разделили мальчиков и девочек, и у мальчиков вел физрук, который два слова связать не мог. Общий посыл «не ебитесь», правда, донес.  
Юра иссяк, и Отабек тут же спросил:  
– А тебе Николай Степанович рассказывал, откуда дети берутся?  
– Он мне книжку притаранил! – улыбнулся Юра. – Блин, а я ее не находил ведь, у него осталась, наверное. Клевая! Там даже половой акт в разрезе был, сразу понятно, что куда. Ты знаешь, что – куда?..  
– Юр, – сказал Отабек.  
– Слушай, давай отделаемся за один раз, и все, и закроем тему? Реально. – Юра утер тыльной стороной ладони под подбородком, подергал футболку, гоняя воздух. – Уф-ф…  
– Ты отлично справляешься, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да ладно, – ответил Юра, – ты просто меня жалеешь.  
– Правда, – сказал Отабек.  
Кажется, я пережил этот разговор, подумал Юра, ни хуя себе. Как быстро растут дети и как я сегодня это отпраздную, такая веха, мать ее за ногу. Юра опустил плечи, растекся на табуретке, привалился к стене и сказал со щедрым жестом:  
– Ты готов ко взрослой жизни, сына. То есть не готов, но ты понял. Потом, в будущем. Вопросы?  
– Правда, что ли, приятно, – Отабек сглотнул, уставился на Юру внимательно. Глаза – как стекла солнечных очков. Отабек быстро облизнул губу и выдохнул: – Ну, туда?..  
– А?  
– Ну там, – спросил Отабек, – совать?  
Господи, подумал Юра, если ты опять есть, пусть бы сейчас, сию же минут настал Армагеддон.  
– А ты не пробовал? – уточнил Юра.  
– Ну… так, – сказал Отабек, опустил глаза обратно к блюдцу. – Но я не понял, что там приятного.  
Господи, подумал Юра, тебя все-таки нет.  
– Ну там… – Юра переглотнул. Перебрался на край табуретки. – Там, значит… ну бля, ну вот если приятно – то приятно, а нет – так нет. Ты… – Юра выдохнул, подумал: господи, блядь, боже, на хуй это все, на хуй эту жизнь, – ты… пальцем?  
Отабек быстро кивнул.  
Так, отставить, подумал Юра, я тут взрослый, я не должен смущаться, я должен выложить правду-матку, а то к кому еще ребенок пойдет? К дедушке – явно нет, даже я к нему стремался, все как-то сам.  
– Ну тогда не знаю, – сказал Юра, – мне было норм.  
Отабек опять кивнул.  
– Нормально, – сказал Юра, – хороший вопрос, вообще. Давай еще. Все нормально, так надо. Я… я был бы до хуя рад, если б с дедушкой мог так поговорить.  
Отабек помялся и спросил у блюдца с пакетиком:  
– А тебе вот этот… который я нашел… подходит? По размеру? То есть как бы человек может его вместить?  
Юра хохотнул, сказал радостно:  
– Не-а! Это все для каких-то резиновых рептилоидов. Я им и не пользуюсь. Там вообще такая история. Я его купил, чтобы сфоткать и Вите послать.  
– Зачем? – спросил Отабек.  
– Чтобы уесть! Типа вот, после тебя наконец-то пообщаюсь с нормальным и большим. Но че-то так и не послал, фотки все получались не внушительные, и я забил. Он уже столько лет у меня лежит.  
Отабек потер переносицу. Между прочим, охуенный способ общения с бывшими, подумал Юра. Всем бы так. Позвонить ему, надо, кстати, не спился он там еще после громкого финала карьеры? Они поженились со своим японцем как раз перед последним чемпионатом мира – хайпа ради. Я даже знаю, как начну разговор, подумал Юра: эй, Никифоров, ты еще не развелся? Скоро будет твой рекорд длины брака.  
Какой же я был все-таки дятел. Столько страдашек, хуй еще этот…  
– У Виктора меньше? – спросил Отабек.  
– Ага, – сказал Юра, – но я тебе этого не говорил! Да у всех меньше, кроме особо одаренных, я ж и брал-то специально самый огромный. Ты не переживай, на самом деле, то, что в сексшопе, и то, что в жизни – две большие разницы. Не надо равняться на вот это вот. И на порно.  
– Хорошо.  
Сейчас он у меня спросит, а какой хуй у меня, и это будет еще хуже, чем разговоры про Витечкин. Я все еще не педофил, думал Юра старательно.  
Отабек потягивал чай. Юра тоже принялся. Потом выпросил еще печений.  
– Я хочу татуировку, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра выкашлял крошки печенья и комки творога на стол. Отабек старательно хлопал его по спине. Юра запил чаем, втянул сопли, утер слезы ладонью и спросил сипло:  
– Чего-чего?  
– Ты спрашивал, что я хочу на день рождения, – сказал Отабек.  
– Я думал, ты напишешь, как называется твоя эта штука!..  
– Микшер, – сказал Отабек. – Behringer. Нет, его потом. Я хочу тату.  
– А-а-а, сына, за что, – простонал Юра, покашлял еще. Отабек снова встал с ладонью наготове, Юра замахал руками. Сильный стал с гантелями со своими, как вдарит – так потом вся спина чешется. И это при том, что спортсмен в семье – я.  
– А что такого? – спросил Отабек.  
– Ну бля, ну это не то же самое, что серьга. Это навсегда.  
– Можно свести.  
– Ага, и снять кусок кожи, считай. Или сжечь. – Юра потер нос, дотянулся до салфетки, высморкался. Подумал: приплыли. Это не хуже, чем разговор, откуда дети берутся, но тоже признак, что ребенок вошел в тот самый возраст. Пошло-поехало. – А если плохо получится?  
– Выбрать место, где – хорошо. Отзывы почитать.  
Позвонить дедушке, подумал Юра, деда отлично запрещает, вон как мне запрещал. Даже когда я пытался приводить аргументы. Может, они были не такие убедительные, как у Отабека, конечно.  
– Слушай, это же реально на всю жизнь, – сказал Юра. – Ну, надолго. И… а как она будет смотреться, когда ты будешь старый?!  
– А как смотрятся твои леопардовые лосины на тебе сейчас, – пробормотал Отабек в кружку.  
– Вот! – воскликнул Юра. – Вот! Ты же мне не даешь их носить!  
– Я тебе не запрещаю, – сказал Отабек.  
А глаза суровые и монгольские. Набеги на селения и отъем и увоз леопардовых шмоток в Орду.  
Не запрещаешь, но так не одобряешь, что даже как-то совестно делается. Это как Витя в свое время, но у Отабека хотя бы нормальный вкус стал, а у Вити как был к дорогим, но никакущим на вид тряпкам, так и остался, судя по фото. Японца своего приодел. Он уже не соревнуется, но более-менее в форме, а на старых фотках на фейсбуке – пирожок пирожком.  
Надо испечь пирожков, раз сегодня праздник и мы узнали, откуда берутся дети, подумал Юра.  
– Я не буду ничего говорить про то, как ты одеваешься, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да лучше уж говори, чем молча осуждать. И все равно нельзя тату.  
– А когда будет можно?  
– В сорок лет! Тогда же, когда трахаться!  
Отабек сказал: это не конструктивно, встал, наполнил и поставил чайник на второй заход.  
– Ну реально страшно, – сказал Юра, – столько кривожопых мастеров! Ты видел эти страшные картинки с детьми?  
– С какими детьми?  
Юра сбегал за планшетом, загуглил: «bad ugly tattoo fails children». Отабек подтащил табуретку ближе, и они устроились смотреть, как смотрели кино в аэропортах и в отелях.  
– Ужас, – сказал Отабек. – Не надо меня на себе изображать. Никогда. Пожалуйста.  
И не собирался, подумал Юра. А хотя зря не собирался. Эти реднеки любят своих детей больше, чем я, что ли?  
Отабек листал сам. Качал головой. Ага, подумал Юра, страшно стало? Но Отабек сказал:  
– Я найду нормального мастера.  
– Набьешь сейчас – а через год разлюбишь уже, что ты там себе захотел. Если б я в твои годы наколол то, что меня увлекало, я б счас ходил с Ники Минаж на плече!  
– М.  
Сбежит и сделает, подумал Юра, и я его не уговорю. И не запру, потому что разве запрешь кочевую вольнолюбивую душу?  
Если он наколет коня в галопе, я даже не буду возражать, подумал Юра.  
Спохватился:  
– Я понимаю, что сейчас тебе кажется, что ты такой, какой есть, навсегда, но вкусы реально меняются. Честно, поверь мне.  
– А у взрослых – не меняются?  
– Тоже меняются, но… все-таки не так. Набьешь какую-нибудь крутую, как сейчас тебе кажется, штуку – а потом стыдно будет!  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек. – Никогда не будет.  
Юра вздохнул, потер лоб. Да что такое, из огня сегодня да в полымя.  
– Ты это… не для кого-то? Не чтобы кого-то впечатлить? Я когда с Витей мутил, я всякие глупости делал, и потом, от эмоций. Если б я сделал татуху с ним, пришлось бы потом замазывать или править «Виктор Никифоров навсегда» на «Ульрих Сальхов навсегда». И вообще, что-то делать не для себя, а для кого-то…  
– Юр, – сказал Отабек. – Для себя. Честно.  
Погоди, влюбишься еще, подумал Юра без злорадства. И пусть только попробует твоя первая любовь быть такая же мудаческая, как моя, возьму кирпич и уебу. Надо только где-то найти кирпич.  
– Слушай, давай так, – сказал Юра. – Спасибо, опять же, что не поперся сам, без меня. Я хочу сходить с тобой. Не сейчас, а когда будет пора. Давай… давай-ка так. Это как для крупных покупок, знаешь: если очень хочется сейчас, надо потерпеть и посмотреть, будет ли хотеться через месяц.  
– Как мороженица.  
Юра надул щеки. Да, как мороженица, которой он бредил прошлым летом, и которую едва не купил, несмотря на уговоры Отабека. Хотелось зверски, не мороженого, а именно этот аппарат, чтобы делать самому, такая же охуенная штука! Потом Юру пригласили участвовать в документальном кино про российский спорт, и стало не до того, а потом, когда в контекстной рекламе вдруг вылезла та самая фисташкового цвета мечта, Юра уже и не вспомнил, что в ней было такого привлекательного. Отабек сказал: я же говорил.  
– Да, – сказал Юра, – как-то так. Ну вот, если тебе будет хотеться через несколько лет… я знаю, знаю, что долго, но ты реально пока по закону ребенок. Давай тебе восемнадцать стукнет – и делай, что хочешь.  
– Прямо что хочу?  
– Ну не совсем, а так, в рамках, – сказал Юра. – Давай так? Узнаешь заодно, устойчивые у тебя интересы или нет. Если продержатся несколько лет, значит, скорее всего, и долго еще потом. А?  
Пожалуйста, соглашайся, думал он, а то я не знаю, как тебя еще уговорить.  
– Допустим, – сказал Отабек.  
Теперь он на меня обидится смертельно, что я ему запрещаю, подумал Юра. Блядь, родительская доля. Но я ведь прав. Прав же? Надо дедушке позвонить, реально, вот он как скажет, так все.  
Отабек встал. Выключил чайник, налил обоим.  
– Не сердись, – сказал Юра, – ты же понимаешь, что не все сразу можно.  
– Понимаю, – сказал Отабек. – Ты мой… – Юра напрягся, но Отабек осекся. Сказал: – Воспитатель.  
– Я что, тупые вещи говорю?  
– Совсем нет. – Отабек подобрал кружку и сказал: – Я буду в наушниках. Если нужен – пиши вконтакт.  
Юра положил планшет на стол, кивнул ему вслед. Вздохнул, распустил хвост, собрал волосы над ушами, забрал назад, стянул резинкой заново. Снял с поверхности чая длинный волос. Дети… детишки. Ну как можно запретить, если любимый ребенок хочет? А надо ведь, а то жалеть потом будет, название группы какой-нибудь криво-косо или мудрые мысли (с заглавных «м») готическим шрифтом, а я не уберег, получается.  
Юра, часто вздыхая, подобрал планшет и кружку, ушел к себе. Сколько еще осталось времени, прежде чем он официально не будет ничего спрашивать, и на мое мнение ему будет класть? Может, и хорошо, что я ему не отец, а брательник и дружбан: у дружбанов спрашивают, что они думают, они, считается, что-то понимают в жизни. Родители не понимают ничего. В татухах, по крайней мере.  
Юра набрал в гугле «cool tattoos asian skin».  
Отабек первый написал ему, спросил вконтакте: не голодный еще? Юра ответил: нет пока. Чаю напился и печенья наелся. Отабек не стал ничего отвечать, карандашик «набирает сообщения» внизу не появился ни на секунду.  
Извини, мужик, так надо, думал Юра, надо быть когда-то взрослым. Принимать взрослые решения и за тебя тоже. Как решил вызвать «Скорую», не слушая твоих «не надо, нормально все». Оказался аппендицит, причем еще немного, и был бы перитонит. Потому что кое-кто молчал всю дорогу, не говорил, что болит живот. «Я обещал, что не буду болеть». Сына, эх… Юра поежился в кресле, вспоминая. Самый умный, самый рассудительный сын – а все равно. Да это я сам наворотил, подумал Юра. И все равно это было правильно – не слушать тогда, и теперь тоже правильно. Да. А потом пусть делает, что хочет. В конце концов! И так стараюсь, как могу, вон даже рассказал про то, откуда берутся дети.  
Он выдрал себя из кресла, пробрался на кухню, сунулся в холодильник. Заесть или запить это все. Блядь, а кому-то ведь нравится все запрещать, думал он, вытаскивая колбасу. Как сказал – так и будет, и точка. Ничего нельзя. Синдром вахтера. И по хую, что дети обижаются и считают тебя тираном и уебищем. Как это может быть по хую? А есть же такие люди.  
Или деда правильно говорит, и он из меня веревки вьет? Я ведь ему счас все разрешу, думал Юра, отрезая кусок колбасы. Отправил его в рот, отрезал еще один. Нет, разрешать нельзя, реально рановато, наколет какую-нибудь Арию… хотя это в мое время и даже раньше, в Гошкино.  
Ничего, уговаривал себя Юра, укладывая хлеб на блюдце. Отойдет. Мы как-то уже молчали так – вроде и не поссорились, а что-то не то. То ли я что-то сказал, то ли он не так понял, то ли просто день такой. Засели по углам, потом столкнулись на кухне. Отабек уперся в окно, отвернулся совсем. Я хотел первый уже, потому что ну хватит, реально, неприятно, а он сказал: солнце сегодня. А я сказал: ты мое солнце.  
Юра улыбнулся, шлепнул колбасу на хлеб. Подумал: два раза такое не прокатит. Да и не надо: Отабек тогда весь сжался, сложился, закрылся руками. Слезы брызнули, натурально, и он долго сидел под подоконником, и я рядом с ним, а он никак остановиться не мог. Потом, когда успокоился, кончил икать и попил воды, сказал: никто так не называл никогда.  
Но два раза не прокатывает. Будем мириться как-то по-другому. Если мы вообще ссорились. Юра покусал губу, залез в холодильник опять. Бросил колбасу на полку в дверце, достал из ящика помидорку. Прихватил майонез. Вот и заебись сейчас. Надо у него спросить, может, тоже хочет. Осудит, конечно, что перебиваю аппетит…  
Отабек подошел сзади. С кружкой. Юра коротко обернулся на него, закрыл бутерброд всем своим телом. Знаю, знаю, что майонезик, я простой быдло-смертный с недостатком промышленных жиров.  
– Я написал, – сказал Отабек. – Микшер Behringer, он такой черный и примерно квадратный.  
– Окей, – сказал Юра, подобрал блюдце. Обернулся. Отабек протягивал бумажку для записей с ничуть не обнадеживающим количеством букв и цифр. Юра взял, попытался прочитать. Отабек сказал:  
– Я тебе фотку его скинул в вэ-ка, чтоб ты визуально знал. Или я сам могу съездить.  
– Не, не, я сам куплю, – сказал Юра, – но ты сделаешь вид, что не знаешь, что я тебе приготовил.  
Отабек кивнул, и они разошлись. Юра шагнул в коридор. Вслед раздалось:  
– Пап, кусочничаешь? Скоро ужин, ну.  
Блюдце грохнуло об пол. Отабек выскочил следом, налетел Юре на спину. Юра прижал руку к груди. Сердце вернулось из горла в клетку ребер, бухало в них так, что Юра качался, как от ветра.  
Отабек обошел его, присел, взял половинки блюдца, сложил вместе. Провел ладонью по полу, подхватил недостающий кусок. Поднял глаза на Юру. Пробормотал смущенно: ладно, ладно, че ты… зачем так-то, и принялся собирать разлетевшийся бутерброд обратно.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова таймскип.

– Куда? – спросили его.  
– Туда, – сказал Юра и добавил про себя: блядь. А куда еще-то, тут одна дверь!  
Амбал оглядел его еще раз и спросил:  
– Восемнадцать есть?  
В «предбаннике» стояли красные сумерки, изнутри погрохатывала музыка, отдавалась в ботинки.  
Ни хуя себе предъявы, подумал Юра. Сказал:  
– Да давно уже.  
– Документы.  
А документы-то я и не взял, подумал Юра, потому что документы – палево. Узнают, сколько мне – и не пустят, тусня-то молодежная. Для кого я, блядь, надевал этот блестючий пиджак и эту драную майку, которые купил когда-то в Европе и запретил Отабеку рассказывать дедушке, потому что у него и так больное сердце. И Отабек не спалил, корзина, но сказал, что по улицам он рядом со мной ходить не согласен, если я буду в этом. Это для особых случаев, в клубы там…  
И вот я приперся в клуб в кои-то веки, выгулять вот это вот все, подумал Юра, и – нате.  
Ну не первый. Но нате все равно! Очки в пол-ебла, чтобы не было видно, что мне не двадцать, а это сыну моему почти что двадцать.  
Юра сдернул очки, уставился на амбала. Амабал сказал:  
– Шуруй отсюда.  
Вообще охуели! Раз в жизни!.. А Отабек там один, подумал Юра. Ну то есть не один, но все-таки без Юры.  
Юра ему так и сказал еще за месяц: празднуй, как хочешь. Может, что-то необычное, сейчас чего только ни делают. Выезд куда-нибудь или там заведение… Отабек ответил: посмотрим. За неделю Юра сказал, чтобы пригласил друзей хоть, чаю попить посидеть. Отабек ответил: если ничего больше не нарисуется.  
А за два дня оказалось, что сменщик то ли допился, то ли, опять же, по пьяному делу, куда-то свалился и что-то сломал, так что надо выйти за него. И наконец-то дали вечер в клубе, так что некогда чаи распивать, пап, весь день буду бегать. Юра сказал, что это не дело, восемнадцать все-таки. Отабек ответил, что отпразднуют тогда потом, когда будет выходной.  
Серьезный, подумал Юра, вырос совсем. Кормилец практически. То есть, живут они по-прежнему на деньги от ледовых представлений, где Юра катается и выступает лицом на афишах, и редких занятий со взрослыми начинающими, которые готовы хорошо платить за престиж. Но если вдруг что, если в России запретят коньки (потому что почему бы не запретить еще и их), они не пропадут. Это деда виноват, решил Юра, належался Отабек под его колымагой, и пошло-поехало. В старших классах на полдня в шиномонтаж принеси-подай-масло подотри, потому что годовую программу, если хорошо присесть, можно освоить за пару месяцев, а перелетов в межсезонье почти нет. Сиди в Питере, сделав всю учебу, маринуйся. Нужно что-то делать, сказал Отабек. Юра спросил, не хватает ему что ли его музыки. Отабек ответил, что музыка – хорошо, но там его пускают к машинам.  
Водить – в шестнадцать, отучился, как только стало можно. И пошли уже настоящие смены в другой уже шиномонтажке, она же сервис, она же ТО. Или что там, я ебал, думал Юра. Говорил Отабеку: экзамены же, куда тебе еще работать. Мы не голодаем. Отабек говорил все то же: мне нравится. Машины же. И я все успеваю. Музыка, тем более, не двигалась никуда. Он что-то куда-то, кажется, отправлял, пытался договориться… Юра спрашивал, Отабек не распространялся. Пока нет успехов, что говорить, подумал Юра, я такой же был.  
Не такой только талантливый во всем подряд. У меня было одно. У него вон сколько. До чего, блин, классные сейчас пошли дети. И друзья у него такие же. Один – в меде окончил первый курс, другая готовится в консерваторию. И все – в коже, с сережками, в клевых футболках то с волками, то с каким-то еще адским адом; один патлатый, другая стриженая и крашеная в лиловый. Охуенно, думал Юра. Как же охуенно. И, когда они приходили, подсаживался к ним на кухню. Хорошие простые ребята, не выебистые. То есть выебистые, но как надо. Потом только стали зажиматься в его присутствии и смотреть больше молча, и неизвестно, почему. Сказал я что-то не то, что ли, думал Юра. Да нет же, вроде, я старался… или стремно с родителями общаться. Бывает. И вздыхал, потому что это жаль, они клевые, и главное, они – Отабекова жизнь, кусок ее, где Юры почти нет.  
И вот они будут, как сказал Отабек, собирая рюкзак, посидим-потусим, если успеем. Рюкзак был специальный, Юрин прошлый подарок на день рождения. В одно отделение – микшер, в другое – кабели, отдельный плоский карман для ноутбука. В последний момент договорились, так что после смены – быстро домой, помыться, схватить принадлежности и бежать в клуб. Это хороший день рождения, пап. И мы отпразднуем нормально потом. Ладно? Ладно?  
Ладно, сказал Юра. Давай, это твой день. Позвони только, когда кончишь работу и будешь выходить. Отабек обещал.  
Юра собрал ему к тому времени бутерброды. Отабек сказал: пап, там будет еда. Какая еда, сказал Юра, орешки к пивасу? Оливка из мартини? Пакет с бутербродами Отабек взял. Сказал: ну все, пошел. Буду, наверное, рано утром или очень поздно ночью. Ты спи, не жди.  
Среди бутербродов притаился капкейк. Не просто какой-то, а праздничный, с цветной мастикой, и две свечки в виде цифр: один и восемь. Большие, одновременно воткнуть их в капкейк надо будет постараться. Но Отабек умеет все делать руками, рассудил Юра, сможет.  
Нельзя же день рождения вообще без всего. Нельзя, чтобы это был просто еще один день. Совершеннолетие, тем более. Совсем взрослый.  
Совсем взрослый. Как дошло до этого? Он был такой маленький.  
Да ладно, не был он маленький. Ростом – да, а так…  
И даже если он взрослый и все понимает, это не значит, что и окружающие – понимают. Что нельзя его трогать, а надо от него отвалить, и лапищи свои грязные засунуть себе же в жопу, и так ходить. Юра знает, чем это все кончается. Клубы, диджей в клевой футболке, красивый молодой мальчик. И ходят туда всякие престарелые хуи Витечкиного возраста и повадки, и им бы только подкатить сморщенные яйца к красивому молодому мальчику. Папики, на хуй. Будут обещать звезду с неба и машину прямиком из салона, а Отабек же не может по машинам, хотя у него и есть сейчас, на чем ездить. А потом «поехали ко мне». Юра знает! Юра в свое время терпел сальные взгляды на себе. Клубы… клубы – вообще не место для молодежи! Алкоголь и все такое. Наркота. Наверное. Сейчас вообще нюхают или уже не модно? Везде здоровый образ жизни.  
В любом случае, предложат выпить-закусить, а потом пойти в туалет и там… Вот не взял я у деда синий пиджак, подумал Юра, и зря! Отличный пиджак, анти-ебский. Упаковал бы в него Отабека, когда он забегал домой, и не беспокоился. Я в нем ходил, и меня не выебли, а стоило снять и уехать в Японию без него, так завелся Витечка.  
Он звонил днем, поздравлял. А Юри присылал поздравление и картинку, Отабек показывал со своего телефона перед тем, как забежать в душ. «Отабекку-кун» он звучит у них там.  
Все никак не могут съездить за пиздючкой в Китай, все срывается у них. Даже жалко. Захотели именно девчонку, а азиатские девчонки – в Китае, их там все еще не хотят, убивают или бросают. На усыновление отдают с охотой. Будет похожа на них, на Кацудон, точнее – как Отабек на меня, подумал Юра и покрутил очки в руках.  
Отошел в угол «предбанника», давая набравшейся девичьей компании вывалиться наружу. Подумал: уже накидались, ну да, время-то позднее – пока я собрался, пока достал пиджак и клевые кожаные штаны… можно было взять у Отабека, но они были бы Юре коротки, а свои он куда-то дел. Как оказалось – в мешок с зимним гардеробом.  
Юра снова наступил на амбала – и снова отступил, потому что дверь распахнулась, впустив музыку и компанию накидавшихся пацанов.  
– Юрий Михалыч!  
О, подумал Юра, а куда делось «дядь Юр». Сказал:  
– Привет, Перец.  
Перец, он же Сергей, выстучал из пачки сигарету, предложил пачку Юре.  
– Не курить тут! – сказал амбал.  
– Да я не тут, – ответил Перец, не глядя. Бородку зачем-то отпустил, подумал Юра, совсем мужик стал. – Юрий Михалыч, пойдете курить?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – Не курю все еще.  
Сергей-Перец каждый раз предлагал пойти с ним, когда Отабек выгонял его на лестничную площадку. А сам с ним не шел. Корзинка моя, думал Юра. Или скрывает. Ой, приучили его в слесарне! Сплошные мужики, и, конечно, курят, а ребенок этим дышит. И сам хочет потом, насмотревшись.  
– Ну я тогда покурю пойду, – сказал Перец, постукивая пачкой по ладони. Сигарета была уже во рту. – А че вы не внутри?  
– Не пускают! – Юра махнул рукой в сторону амбала. – Не верит, что мне есть восемнадцать.  
Перец хохотнул, достал зажигалку и вышел. Куртка на плечах блеснула заклепками.  
Дети, блин, подумал Юра, никакой помощи. Он зыркнул на амбала и тоже вышел. Встал у стенки рядом с Перцем, потом перешел на другую от него сторону: чтобы не задувало ночным ветерком дым. У столба напротив стояла одна девица, а две других сидели прямо на поребрике, привалившись друг к другу.  
– Серьезно, – сказал Юра. – Что за порядки? Мне годовые кольца показать?  
Перец, который не любил, когда его называли по имени, оглядел его и сказал:  
– Ну вы, конечно… круто. А паспорта с собой нет?  
– Я как-то вот не думал, что будет такая фигня!  
Перец пожал плечами, затянулся.  
Я тоже, может, не люблю, когда меня называют Юрой, подумал Юра, а люблю, когда – Ледяным Тигром России. Но что-то это не прокатывает.  
Может, потому, что у меня нет и никогда не было такой вот компании.  
– Что там мой? – спросил Юра.  
– Са… Отабек? Хорошо, – сказал Перец, – все танцевали, орали потом. Реально хорошо, гладко. Музычка конечно… не наша, ну вы понимаете.  
Понимаю, подумал Юра, ваша – сплошной металл. И Отабек именно его и миксует и что-то с ним творит. А это вот, танцевальное – это, он говорит, чтобы продвинуться. Тупо ради опыта. Не слушай, пап.  
Юра кивнул. Сунул руки в карманы, натянул пиджак. Давай, диджей Алтын, пусть тебя признают. Хорошо делать свое дело – это клево, но когда другие тебя видят, знают и признают, что ты крут, и то, что ты делаешь – круто… Я хочу, чтоб ты это тоже узнал, сын, подумал Юра. Необязательно прямо толпень, необязательно фанаты, а просто кое-кто, кто тебя знает и благодарит за хорошую работу, и именно в тебе находит что-то, чего нет в других. Именно в твоем. Будешь еще делать свое, свой тяжеляк, и тебе будут верить достаточно, чтобы дать ему шанс.  
– Он закончил уже, – сказал Перец, – вы поздно.  
– Да уж, – сказал Юра.  
– А че вы тут?  
Охранять его от сальных мужиков, подумал Юра.  
Сказал:  
– Ну как, посмотреть-послушать пришел. Побалдеть.  
– Нет, в смысле, че не внутри? Ждете еще кого-то?  
– Так я ж говорю, не пускает!  
Перец уставился на него, собрал рассыпанные по плечам волосы, убрал назад. Сказал:  
– Реально, что ли? Ну пиз… обалдеть. Взятку ему дайте.  
Точно! Юра хлопнул по карманам штанов. В одном телефон, в другом – ключи и деньги на выпивку, потому что не будешь же искать, куда воткнуть карточку. Перец сунул сигарету в рот, взял другой рукой. Вынул, выдохнул дым, стряхнул пепел под ноги. Сказал:  
– Ну так-то посмотреть, вы и правда… хорошо сохранились.  
– Спасибо на добром слове, – сказал Юра, закатив глаза. Хорошо сохранился. Приехали.  
– Да я ничего, – сказал Перец. – Правда. А я вас на плакате видел.  
– Да? Ну здорово. Билет хочешь?  
Перец пожал плечом. Сказал:  
– Не моя трава. Может, для родаков. Вы, оказывается, ого-го!  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ну, целый чемпион! Круто же. Сам… Отабек не говорил. Работаете типа в спорте, инструктор. Ну мы и подумали – физрук там или фитнес какой-нибудь. А вы вон как.  
Юра побил очками о бедро. Подумал: стесняется, что ли, что фигурист? Это будет обидно и жалко, Юра не для того это все делал, чтобы единственный сын его стыдился. Хотя чего тут стыдиться, это спорт не проще любого другого, и Отабек тоже это знает, и относится серьезно. В восьмом классе, когда он начал подрабатывать, Юра подумал: накопит сейчас себе на байк, о котором только и разговоров в доме. А Юра добавит, на мечту не жалко. Но Отабек с мотоциклом не торопился, и другого ничего себе не покупал. А Юра однажды заметил, что медали пропали. Стал мысленно составлять список гостей, которые шастали в последние недели. Не успел накрутить дедушку, как Отабек явился – с медалями. На которых не было царапин. Объяснил: заполнили чем-то, заполировали… видишь? Почти как… почти как ничего не было. Извини. Я совсем не хотел так с тобой.  
От накоплений у него осталось только на какую-то приблуду для компьютера. Юра давно уже потерял нить и не вникал, знал только, что золотые контакты – это понты, но вообще-то жопиться нельзя. И что кабели, кабели!..  
– Поскромничал, – сказал Юра.  
– Да уж! А мы при вас чего только ни…  
– Ну так и чего прекратили? Заходите, я разве против, – сказал Юра.  
Подумал: я же не говно и не зазнайка, я не хочу отваживать ребенковых друзей.  
Перец покивал. Затушил сигарету о стену, выбросил на торчащую над урной мусорную шапку и пошел внутрь. Придержал после себя дверь для Юры. Юра достал из кармана сложенную купюру, сказал:  
– Пройти надо. Я совершеннолетний.  
– Реально, – сказал Перец, – я его знаю.  
Амбал взял деньги и мотнул головой к двери. Цирк, подумал Юра, зацепил очки за ворот майки. Либо он дебил, либо ему именно денег и было надо, и он это специально. Зарплата, что ли, маленькая.  
На них накинулся чад, шум и топот. На танцполе резвились, у подсвеченной синим стойки толпились. Шатались между ними туда и обратно, стояли у стен и сидели за редкими столиками по парам. Лизались. Юра поискал Отабека глазами, не нашел. Перец ушел было вперед, потом вернулся на пару шагов, крикнул: Юрий Михалыч! Юра пошел за ним, в закуток с диванчиком и исцарапанным столом. На столе стояли стаканы и выстланная салфеткой корзиночка с арахисом.  
– Дядь Юр! – сказала Пельмень. Сегодня она была в рубашке и черной жилетке поверх, и с черепом на толстой черной веревке на шее. – А все уже, вы опоздали.  
Рядом с нею сидел незнакомый парень с волосами торчком и в напульсниках. Глядел на Юру. Юра подумал, что розовый блестящий пиджак – это с его стороны самое то, чтобы создать первое впечатление у приятеля сына. Но было уже поздно. В клубе было тепло и дымно, и Юра стряхнул пиджак, остался в майке. Пельмень потянулась за арахисом. Юра огляделся. Сказал:  
– Я знаю.  
Перец уселся с другого от Пельмени боку, развалился и сказал:  
– Ничего, в следующий раз, Отабек счас договорится.  
– А куда вы его дели?  
– Да там где-то, с хозяином, – сказала Пельмень. – Или собирается. Сейчас придет.  
Юра сел рядом с Перцем на край дивана. Дотянулся, наковырял арахиса и себе. Пельмень спросила, будет ли он пива. И кто сходит за пивом. Перец ответил, что это охуительный вопрос. Пельмень сказала: заебал при мне материться. Перец подгреб к себе свою, очевидно, бутылку и спросил, что не так. Пельмень ответила, что она вообще-то девушка и может предъявить ему неоспоримое тому доказательство. Перец ответил, что что-то она пиз… привирает.  
Заподозрить в Пельмени, она же Женя, что не добавляло при знакомстве ясности, девушку можно было далеко не с первого раза. Даже по голосу. Контральто, как говорила она сама, а Юра бы описал это как «школотрон, у которого голос недоломался». Удивлялся поначалу, как такого недомерка Отабек и его компания взяли к себе. Футболки или рубашки не выдавали наличия у Пельмени груди, лицо не выдавало знакомства с косметикой, кроме подводки для глаз, которой из их тройки баловались периодически все.  
Вот поэтому и надо приглядывать за корзиной, подумал Юра. Потому что если он подведет глаза, то ему ж бухнут руфис в стакан – и привет. Мерзкие старые папики, которым хоть так прикоснуться к молодости.  
Компания говорила о своем, Юра хрустел арахисом. Подумал: и правда, взять, что ли, пиваса. Или что тут еще вкусное может быть. Витя бы знал, он в коктейлях разбирается. Написать ему, что ли? Сколько в Японии сейчас времени?  
Из их закутка был виден только край танцпола, но Юра додумал, что где-то там сцена, и там стоял за пультом Отабек, и его слушали, и танцевали так, как он закрутит пластинки. Слушались движений его рук. Юра вздохнул, улыбнулся, раскусил арахис. Он распался во рту. Юра потрогал языком гладкий разлом.  
Он прислушивался вполуха к разговорам об общих знакомых, ничего не понимал и думал, что у Отабека хорошие друзья, и зря все переживали, что он никого себе не найдет потусоваться. Даже если бы не нашел, подумал Юра, какая разница.  
Главное, чтобы не отказался тусоваться со мной. Большой уже… чем старше дети, тем больше они понимают родителей и тем больше у них общего.  
Ладно. Восемнадцать. Как поступит сейчас куда-нибудь в ту же ебучую Москву, а то и за границу захочет…  
– Привет, – сказал Отабек. Юра поднял глаза. Отабек стоял с рюкзаком у ноги.  
– Привет, новорожденный, – сказал Юра.  
– В честь дня рождения не угостишь жаждущих? – спросила Пельмень.  
– Я уже вас угощал, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну хотя бы сходи. Ты все равно стоишь.  
– Пусть младший идет, – сказал Перец.  
Это не я, подумал Юра. Ха! Сплошные плюсы.  
Они долго выясняли, кто из них младше, а Отабек поставил рюкзак на пол, потер глаз. Спросил Юру:  
– Ты слушал? И как тебе?  
– Не успел, – сказал Юра. – Не пускали! Типа слишком мало лет. Представляешь? Не много, а мало.  
Отабек его оглядел и спросил:  
– Отец, за что? За что ты со мной так.  
– В клубешник! Это, – он обвел рукой закуток, – клубешник, а это, – он обвел рукой себя, – клубная мода. Мы договаривались.  
Отабек вздохнул. Оглядел компанию. Спросил:  
– Тебя познакомили?  
– Нет еще, – сказал Перец.  
Отабек показал ладонью на парня со стоячими волосами. Сказал:  
– Это Утюг.  
– Айрон, – сказал Утюг обиженным голосом. Встал. И Юра встал, и они пожали руки поверх головы Пельмени. – Как Айрон Мейден.  
Не похож ты, брат, на мейден, подумал Юра. А на Утюга похож. Хотя мне тоже было бы обидно, если б мое крутое прозвище переделали в… утюг. Дети бывают такие злые.  
– А это, – сказал Перец и показал на Юру стаканом с пивом на донышке, – Юрий Михалыч. Олимпийский чемпион, между прочим.  
– О, – сказал Утюг. – Ни хуя себе.  
– Заебали! – крикнула Пельмень и пнула столик.  
– А по чему чемпион? – спросил Айрон.  
– В смысле – почему?  
\- По чему, - проговорил Айрон раздельно.  
– По фигурке. Фигурному катанию, – сказал Юра.  
– Как Никифоров?  
Да блядь, подумал Юра. Были те, кто делал больше нового, чем Витя, и те, кто катался дольше, чем Витя, и те, кого любили больше, чем Витю – но Витя у нас навсегда король, и его знают и помнят одного из всего фигурного катания – даже те, кто его не смотрит. Потому что он лобызается с депутатами, пролез в какую-то политику, и вечно про него какие-то статьи разной степени скандальности.  
Ну, может, хоть в спорте порядок наведет.  
– Он круче, чем Никифоров, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра улыбнулся. Хотел спросить, съел ли Отабек бутерброды, но не при ребятах же. Отабек повел плечами, поморщился и замер. Устал, подумал Юра, реально весь день где-то шаришься, а на публике быть – вообще все силы выпьют.  
Юра подошел к нему ближе, сказал негромко, чтобы было слышно за музыкой только ему:  
– Ты тут так с ребятами и сидишь?  
– Не сижу. Только что освободился. Но да, с ребятами.  
Хорошие ребята, согласились даже послушать клубняк. Жене-Пельмени это особенно, наверное, пилит уши.  
– Жалко, я не видел, – сказал Юра.  
– Нет, хорошо, что не видел.  
Вот так, все меньше и меньше я знаю про тебя и про твое, все меньше и меньше у меня тебя. И даже в день рождения, который раньше мы бы обязательно отпраздновали вместе, ты – везде, но не дома.  
Я к этому готовился, подумал Юра, я же знал, что придет тот день. Он у меня был уже взрослый, сразу, так что я не доложен удивляться.  
Взрослый, и про руфис я ему рассказывал, и половое воспитание в свое время провел, а друзья его не отдадут, если что, стремному папику. Все нормально, пусть гуляет.  
– Я тогда пойду, – сказал Юра.  
– Ты же только что пришел, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да отдыхайте, веселитесь, молодежь, я потанцую пойду немного, а потом домой. Кто там? – Он мотнул головой к танцполу.  
– Никто, – сказал Отабек, – просто включили музыку.  
Ну и заведение, подумал Юра, я думал, тут очереди из диджеев выстраиваются, пролезть не могут никак, такой конкурс… Надо с чего-то начинать. Юра подмигнул Отабеку, похлопал повыше локтя и пошел втираться в толпу. Сейчас он всех затанцует! Как на том банкете, когда Юри вызвал его на данс-баттл. Юре несколько месяцев потом слали видео с разных ракурсов и разных телефонов с приписками на разных языках. Отабек смотрел и заключил, что да, Юра победил. Ну еще бы, думал Юра, покручивая пиджаком.  
На танцполе толкались молодые тела. К Юре притерлась девица в короткой блестящей юбке, выделывала на каблуках такие коленца, которые и в кедах-то сложно. Юра нацепил пиджак обратно и показал класс. Очки стучали по груди, выскользнули, когда он резко наклонился, хлестнув хвостом, как кнутом. Юра подхватил их, сориентировался, крикнул:  
– Эй, диджей Алтын!  
Отабек, что-то жуя, высунулся из закутка. Юра швырнул очки, подумал: тяжелые, хорошо летят. Отабек шагнул и поймал. Замер на секунду согнутый, медленно распрямился. Сына, да ты чего, подумал Юра, тебе восемнадцать сегодня, рано еще спине болеть. Сорвал в своей слесарне, таская колеса! Ух я тебе устрою, подумал он, помахав. Придем – намажу… что у нас там есть. Отабек лучше знает. Ну, покажет. Та самая вонючая фигня со змеиным ядом, которую Отабек вытянул у китайских фанатов Гуанхуна на чемпионате мира. И мазал мне потом плечо.  
Девчонка трясла волосами и изгибалась, как лента. Юра не отставал. Им освободили места, Юра протянул руку, девчонка с силой вложила ладонь в ладонь, Юра дернул ее к себе и закрутил. Подумал: музычка так себе, на занятиях по современным танцам у нас была получше. Но сойдет.  
Они распались, только когда девчонка запыхалась окончательно. Юра слышал ее дыхание на смене песен. По прозрачной майке шли потные пятна. Юра показал ей большой палец, девчонка подняла руку и показала в ответ. Заправила длиннющие свои волосы за ухо, подошла в сомкнувшейся обратно толчее и сказала: Вика. А Юра ответил: Юра. Вика сказала: угостишь даму, Юра?  
А чего не угостить, подумал Юра, проверил, не выпал ли из кармана телефон.  
Вика заказала виски с колой и, обмахиваясь подставкой под стакан, назвалась студенткой.  
А я тренер, сказал Юра, практически физрук. Вика засмеялась.  
Танцует, подумал Юра, и не только для себя. Либо, если для себя – хорошенько так, не лентяйничая. Хороший пресс и ноги. Лилии бы понравилось. Она все никак не успокоится, недавно даже выступала: под «Музыкальный момент» Шуберта, из «Айседоры», которую смотрели и знают только упоротые фанаты. Танец руками: она сидела на полу, а руки делали из воздуха мяч, и она играла им, как гимнастка, но без такого напряжения, с легкостью. Хотя легкость – это показное. Нужно изобразить лицом, что все рвущие жилы и выбивающие на лице пот финты тебе легко даются. У танцоров та же фигня, подумал Юра, им надо улыбаться, им так весело!..  
На стойку между ними легла рука. Юра поднял глаза, и Вика, прервав рассказ про то, какой у них в школе был классный физрук, тоже. Отабек поглядел на нее секунду, повернулся к Юре. Сказал:  
– Пойдем.  
– Домой уже? А что там твои? – Юра высунулся из-за него, но отсюда закуток не был виден.  
– Тоже скоро разойдутся.  
– А ты диджей! – воскликнула Вика.  
Отабек снова обернулся на нее, сказал: да.  
Юра встал, снял свои очки с его головы, зацепил за майку. Оставил свое иностранное пиво на стойке, отсчитал и бросил рядом купюры, подумал: чаевых нехило получилось. Ну ладно, пусть паренек за стойкой, больше похожий на недавнего сидельца, чем на бармена, зарабатывает честно и больше не ворует, или за что он там присел, блин, такая стрижка не на каждую рожу, я уже хочу отдать ему телефон.  
– Куда-а, – протянула Вика, потянулась схватить Юру за пиджак, помахала пальцами в воздухе. – Один нормальный парень тут! Не-ет!..  
Юра развел руками, сказал:  
– Да вот. Так надо. А танцуешь клево.  
Вика потребовала его телефон. Отабек отошел от них, но поглядывал, а Юра поглядывал на него. Телефон давать не стал, и брать ее тоже, сказал: пусть это будет случайная встреча, просто приятно будет вспомнить. Мне понравилось.  
Он потянулся, покрутил плечами, подумал: хорошо. Двигаться надо, движение – это жизнь. Отабек прав, что не сидит и не бухает сегодня, а бегает туда и сюда. Устал только, бедный мой. Юра улыбнулся ему и хотел было спросить про бутерброды, но Отабек взял его под локоть и повел в сторону от выхода. Юра спросил:  
– Мы куда?  
– Покажу тебе кое-что, раз уж ты тут. Не дотерплю.  
Дернул дверь со схематическим палочным мужиком, затащил Юру внутрь. Ну все, подумал Юра, трипак. Дите все-таки вляпалось и не знает теперь, что происходит. Я тем более не знаю, у меня никогда такого не было. Ну что, пойдем в КВД, а хули делать.  
Отабек толкнул дверь кабинки, поманил Юру. Сказал:  
– Я бы ничего тут не трогал.  
Попахивало. Юра сказал:  
– А я и не собираюсь. – Он втерся в кабинку, дверь уперлась в него, Юра распластался по стенке, и она все-таки закрылась. Изнутри на двери было написано: хочу ебаться, и телефон. – Ну давай, показывай, что у тебя там.  
Отабек снял куртку, вручил Юре, потом потянул с себя футболку. Снял со стоном. Замерзнешь, подумал Юра. Удивительная смесь «свежо» и «несвежий воздух». Оно же «воняет, но холодно». Бр-р…  
Отабек скомкал футболку, выдохнул и повернулся к Юре спиной.  
– Ни хуя себе!  
Отабек стоял и молчал. Сложил плечи, чтобы кожа натянулась. Юра потянулся, отдернул руку, потом все-таки положил ладонь. Провел до приклеенного пластырем квадрата марли, из-под которого показывалась красная кожа. Осторожно погладил. Откинулся назад, обозревая. Во всю спину, что за сумасшедший ребенок, натерпелся…  
– Просто охуеть, – сказал Юра.  
Наколотый белыми чернилами тигр лез на скалу среди облаков. Оскаленная морда у плеча, тело распласталось по спине, хвост уходил концом за ремень. Край его и заднюю лапу закрывала повязка. Полоска пластыря отставала, Юра осторожно прилепил ее назад. Выдохнул:  
– Класс…  
– Точно? – спросил Отабек, не поворачиваясь.  
– Точно! Это… это такая круть! Блин… слушай, молодец, что белым, это так стильно! Не уебищно.  
– На мне хорошо видно.  
Ты даже не особо загорелый, подумал Юра, но да, на тебе видно лучше, чем было бы на мне.  
А-а, сука, я теперь тоже хочу, подумал он. Погладил Отабека по спине. Тигр был гладкий.  
– Сегодня доделал, – сказал Отабек.  
– А начал когда?  
– С полгода, наверное.  
– Несовершеннолетний! Во даешь.  
Отабек все-таки повернулся, и Юра подумал, что он не насмотрелся на тигра. Но дома – насмотрится!  
И улыбаться прекратить почему-то не получалось.  
– Ну как? – спросил Отабек. Помял футболку.  
– Охуенно! Серьезно, сына, это… блин, это очень красиво. Что за мастер только колет несовершеннолетним без родителей?  
– Я уговорил, – сказал Отабек. – Это хорошее место, я все проверил.  
Я знаю, подумал Юра, ты у меня разумный. Он взял Отабека за плечо, развернул, сказал: дай еще посмотрю.  
И мех, и все тебе тут. И клыки. И лапищи с когтями. Какая большая зверюга… и шкура как будто натурально тигриная, тяжеленная. Ухи маленькие. И полоски-полоски… и такой простенький фон, геометрическая скала. Это что-то из «Маугли», подумал Юра, там тоже был тигр и была какая-то особая скала.  
– Ты одобряешь? – спросил Отабек.  
– Я пиздец как одобряю! Это то, что ты хотел?  
– Абсолютно, – сказал Отабек и натянул футболку. Юра поправил, чтобы не задела повязку.  
Стукнула дверь, заскрипело – и полилось. Блядь, подумал Юра, выглянул. Парень в ржавых джинсах ссал и не обращал на них внимания. Юра выбрался из кабинки, вытолкал Отабека из туалета вперед себя, отдал ему куртку только снаружи.  
– Это ты сегодня, что ли, успел? – спросил Юра.  
Отабек надел куртку и сказал:  
– Да. Между работой и здесь вот.  
– Бутеры съел?  
– Да. И кекс. Свечи не жег.  
– Не выкинул?  
– Нет, что ты.  
Хорошо, подумал Юра, воткнем в торт, который я еле запихнул в холодильник, здоровенная оказался скотина.  
Они пошли, не торопясь. Юра сказал:  
– Я правда пойду, а ты еще оставайся. Ты похвастался своим?  
– Тебе первому, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра ухмыльнулся. Моя ж ты корзина.  
– Ну ладно, давай. С днем рождения еще раз! Это охуенно, серьезно.  
– Спасибо. Я старался. И я тоже домой.  
– Да ладно, остава… – Отабек зевнул, сощурив глаза, и Юра исправился: – Да, ты уже никакой. Пошли тогда. – Он приобнял Отабека за плечи, и они пошли совсем нога за ногу.  
– У девушки той есть парень, – сказал Отабек.  
– А? Какой девушки?  
– У той, которую ты собирался склеить. Пошел, значит, по молодым.  
– Это она меня! И вообще, мы просто потанцевали.  
Подумал: зря я это так редко делаю. Раз в жизни. Нужно больше крутиться среди молодежи, от них хочется жить.  
Отабек хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Я ее видел. Она была с кем-то.  
– Ну и ладно, – сказал Юра, – блюститель нравственности в наколках. Может, она присматривает, на кого сменить своего хахаля. Если б Витя не собрался в свое время налево, у тебя был бы отчим по фамилии Никифоров, и ты тоже был бы Никофоров, и никто б тебе не разрешил набить тигрика.  
– Скажи еще «кисика».  
– Кисика! – воскликнул Юра радостно. Реально – кисик, вот Отабек знает, что в жизни важно.  
Рюкзак Отабека стоял у Пельмени в ногах. Отабек его подобрал и под крики «с днюхой!» попрощался. И Юра попрощался, и они пошли наружу. Юра справа, там, где у Отабека было заклеено: чтобы не толкнули. По свежему, наверное, больно ужасно.  
На улице совсем светало. Юра снял было очки с ворота, потом подумал и повесил обратно. Это только небо синее, а дома и тротуары – черные.  
– Я припарковался во дворе, – сказал Отабек. – Ты добирался на такси?  
– Да, – сказал Юра, – пешком бы не смог. – Он на очередном шаге поднял ногу, как часовой с Красной площади. – Не в этих ботинках. Смотри, какие заебатые.  
– Я их помню, – сказал Отабек и снова зевнул.  
И помнишь, что они мне натирают, подумал Юра, потому что кому я еще пострадаю на этот счет, как не тебе. Но зато заебатые какие!..  
Они свернули во двор, прошли по затыканному еще машинами двору. Скоро люди встанут и пойдут на работу, подумал Юра, будут заводить свои колымаги, выруливать на улицу мимо оградок вокруг диких газонов и мусорок.  
После клубной музыки звуков не было вообще. Редкие машины ехали за спиной, и то не ревели, как днем, а мурчали и шуршали. Юра поежился, сунул руки под мышки.  
Отабек снял мотоцикл с подножки, выкатил задом, а потом развернул и повел рядом с собой прочь со двора.  
– Заводиться не будешь?  
– Прямо под окнами – было бы блядство с моей стороны, – сказал Отабек. – Все спят. Шлема, кстати, нет.  
– Ну и плохо, – сказал Юра, шагая по другую сторону от мотоцикла. – Я тебя не для того рожал пятнадцать часов, чтоб ты убился в одно мгновение.  
– В прошлый раз было тринадцать, если мне память не изменяет.  
– Я лучше знаю, сколько я тебя рожал, плод моих чресел.  
Отабек зажмурился, помотал головой.  
На улице он, наконец, завелся. Оседлал. Потом дал рюкзаку повиснуть на локте, отдал Юре. Сказал:  
– Чтобы не пихать тебя. Тяжело, но мы быстро доедем. Спасибо.  
Юра подхватил рюкзак, сунул руки в лямки. Подумал: и правда что, тяжелая у диджеев жизнь, оказывается. Поправил перекрутившуюся лямку и сел за Отабеком. Взялся за бока, Отабек зашипел, Юра отдернул руку, сказал через шум двигателя:  
– Извини. Блин. Как держаться?  
– Просто выше.  
Юра взялся выше, и Отабек оттолкнулся от асфальта.  
Ехал медленно. Когда начинал вдруг ускоряться, Юра похлопывал его по боку: нечего. Натурально, не для этого он его рожал шестнадцать часов. И так мотоцикл – это та еще радость для родителя. Хорошо еще, что не спортивный.  
Рюкзак ему Юра отдавать отказался. Он встречал иногда на улице школьников с родителями: в школу или из нее, смотря когда вытащился из дома сам. Родители несли детские принадлежности: серьезные тетечки и бабульки с рюкзаками с кроликами. Юра думал, что он не носил Отабеков рюкзак то недолгое время, когда он ходил в школу как в здание. А зря, что-то в этом есть.  
Как он это таскает, думал Юра, держась за лямки. Рюкзак вдавливал в пол. Отабек прислонился к лифтовой стенке плечом и медленно моргал.  
Дома сразу разделся и пошел в ванную. Давай, подумал Юра, мойся, там было жарко и разные запахи. Не домашние. Юра разделся и сам, натянул штаны и футболку с котом. Заглянул походя в комнату Отабека. На кровати так и лежали листы упаковочной бумаги и валялись пакеты. Юра улыбнулся, погладил зачем-то косяк. От него, от Николая Степановича… как обычно: один большой подарок и несколько мелких. Один – какой он сам просил, подумал Юра, другой – что я надеюсь, ему понравится. Вроде бы, угадал: чехол на новый телефон (пришлось тайно измерять его линейкой и ходить сличать, потому что консультанты в магазине сами ничего не знали), снэков мешок. В виде большого: лицензионную программу для вот этого вот всего диджейского. Дорогая, как вся моя жизнь, подумал Юра, если б я покупал все, чем пользуюсь, я бы разорился. Но Отабек сказал, что спиратить последнюю версию не получается, а очень было бы круто ее иметь.  
Мутный свет из-за шторы обрисовывал на отдельном столе контроллеры, пульты и все остальное и страшное, в чем Юра отчаялся разобраться и к чему не притрагивался, потому что слишком много кнопок, рычажков и бегунков. Он проявил добрую волю один раз, протер в комнате Отабека пыль. Потом Отабек его пытал, что именно Юра сдвинул и из какого положения.  
Дедушка говорил поначалу: поиграется и забудет, не торопись покупать. Юра не торопился, Отабек терпеливо ждал праздников или когда накапают карманные и зарплата.  
Все, что ты хочешь, подумал Юра, почесал живот под футболкой, постучался в ванную, где уже утихла вода, и крикнул:  
– Ты свечки куда дел?  
– В рюкзаке в пакете, – ответил Отабек из-за двери.  
– Я возьму?  
– Да, да… пап, на секунду.  
Юра дернул дверь, она оказалась открыта. Отабек, извернувшись всем телом, тыкал ватным диском себе в бок и морщился. Марля с полиэтиленовой пленкой сверху лежала на краю ванной. Юра тщательно вымыл руки и спросил:  
– Давай, чего делать?  
– Посмотреть, сухо уже или нет, и смазать. – Отабек поднял над плечом тюбик, покачал.  
Юра взял его, развернул Отабека к свету. Кожа была вся красная, а линии – белые-белые на ней. Юра наклонился, подул. Спросил:  
– Сильно болит?  
– Да нет. Ну так, щиплет.  
Юра скрутил крышку с Пантенола, набрал немного на палец, снова подул. Склонил голову к плечу, прочел вдоль тигриного хвоста по диагонали: Ice Tiger of Russia.  
Постоял молча. Принялся осторожно втирать мазь. Сказал:  
– Это для тебя должно быть. Отражать тебя, а не… кого-нибудь.  
– Это для меня, – сказал Отабек.  
– Было бы для тебя – наколол бы «Диджей Алтын» вот такенными буквами.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Какая разница, нравится мне или нет?  
– Большая разница.  
Юра вздохнул. Сказал:  
– Тигр клевый, но почему это не твой тигр?  
– Мой, – сказал Отабек.  
Уперся, подумал Юра.  
– Ты еще партизан такой! Как я не замечал, что ты полгода его колол?  
Отабек пожал плечами, тигр поддернул шкуру.  
И сам корячился, подумал Юра, мыл и мазал как-то. Дети… ох, дети. А я, главное, не видел… Они скроют, если захотят что-то скрыть. Дети…  
Юра закрыл тюбик, положил на раковину. Вымыл руки снова. Сказал:  
– Давай наклеим новую? Эта уже грязная, наверно.  
Отабек кивнул. Юра ушел на кухню, достал пищевую пленку, спросил: пойдет такая? Отабек сказал: пойдет, я ей и делал. Юра достал пластырь и ножницы, поковырялся в ящике в поисках марли. Отабек скрутил предыдущую повязку и выкинул в ведро.  
– Очень красиво, – сказал Юра, – правда.  
– Ты говорил, что будет мне восемнадцать – буду делать, что хочу, – сказал Отабек.  
Когда это я такое…  
– А-а! Слушай, а ты же уже хотел татуху? – Юра отхватил ножницами кусок пленки, приложил к марле, отрезал по размеру. – Пару лет назад.  
– В четырнадцать, – сказал Отабек. – Я запомнил, потому что через год после… – он поддел пальцем серьгу.  
– Повернись, – сказал Юра. – И наклонись как-нибудь.  
Отабек облокотился на стол. Юра осторожно наложил пленку на красное, разгладил. Надпись никуда не исчезла, проглядывала гордо. Крупно еще, главное. Ладно, те, кто будет его раздевать, будут думать, что это он – ледяной тигр. Типа суровый и себе на уме.  
В четырнадцать, надо же, подумал Юра, наложив сверху марлю. Марля тут же скатилась, Юра подхватил ее, положил на стол и сначала отрезал пластыря. Вот же упорный у меня ребенок.  
А я не замечал. И на выступление свое первое он меня не позвал.  
– Стесняешься меня? – спросил Юра. – Без наезда, это нормально, когда стесняются родаков.  
– В каком смысле?  
Хороший, блин, вопрос. Юра сказал ему держать, Отабек изогнулся, придержал марлю, и Юра приклеил ее сверху. Отрезал еще пластыря.  
– В смысле – я сам притаранился, ты меня не приглашал.  
– Извини, – сказал Отабек.  
– Я не к тому же. Понятно, что приятели отдельно, а престарелый родитель, который мучился, выталкивал тебя из…  
– Отец, зачем? За что?..  
Юра сказал: хе-хе, пригладил полоску пластыря снизу.  
Отабек помолчал и сказал:  
– Получилось не совсем так, как я хотел. Я мог был лучше. И это не та музыка, которая моя. Хорошо, что ты не видел. Не хочу, чтобы ты судил меня по ней.  
– Я хочу смотреть, как ты учишься, а не сразу результат.  
– А я хочу, чтобы было, что показать.  
Юра пригладил пластырь, отступил. Сказал: ну ладно.  
Отабек поднялся со стола, сказал: спасибо. Повернулся к нему.  
– Клуб еще такой… там бывают метал-вечера, но вообще-то – сарай.  
– Караван-сарай, – сказал Юра.  
Подумал: метал-вечера как раз не исключают того, что столики исцарапанные и стойка уже довольно обшарпанная, и все какое-то довольно стремное. Зато дешево и ходит неформальная молодежь. А иногда и формальная, вот как сегодня. Бабок, наверное, ради, от танцующих цивилов их побольше, чем от подростков в косухах.  
Отабек хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Это было пробное. Проба сил. Я тебя позову в следующий раз. Честно.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Юра. – И скажи там кому-нибудь, а то меня реально не пускали!  
– У тебя есть фото паспорта на телефоне, – сказал Отабек. – Мог бы показать.  
Блядь.  
Юра спрятал свой стыд в холодильнике. Вытянул коробку с тортом, выставил на стол. Сказал:  
– Будем есть ложками, пока не станет плохо, и спать. А?  
Отабек сказал серьезно:  
– Это самый лучший день рождения.  
Ты ж моя корзиночка.  
– Свечки тогда давай.  
Отабек ушел в прихожую, к рюкзаку. Сказал оттуда:  
– Твои бутеры меня спасли.  
Вот так, подумал Юра, перерезая веревку. Отец знает!..  
Он вынул из стакана две ложки. Отабек попросил вилку. Воткнул свечи сам, и Юра успел его отогнать, чтобы сам же не поджигал. И вообще иди выключи свет и удивись, когда вернешься.  
Отабек постоял над свечами и задул их сильно, и снова пошел к выключателю. А потом – надеть футболку, а то прохладно.  
Начал есть первым, сковырнул вилкой кремовую розочку, а потом отломил целый бок. Он мягко отпал от торта, и стали видны слои.  
Юра смотрел не на слои, а на Отабека. Отабек поднял глаза, спросил через крем:  
– М?  
– Ты хоть знаешь, что я тобой горжусь в любом случае? – спросил Юра. – Что пока не все так, как ты хочешь и места не крутые – это нормально, надо откуда-то начинать.  
Отабек покивал. Диджей Алтын с неправильной татухой.  
Ice Tiger of Russia, надо же. Это как будто у меня день рождения, подумал Юра. Дети носят родителей на лице, их черты, их тела, становятся на них похожи чем дальше, тем больше. Все правильно. Только другие не выбирают так делать, не решают унаследовать отцовский нос или мамин загар. А мой вот решил.  
Он потер нос. Щипать не перестало. Юра спросил:  
– Тебе этого хватит, чтобы знать, что ты мой совсем?  
– Да, – сказал Отабек. – Теперь хватит.  
– А раньше не знал?  
– Знал, конечно… Пап, ну ты чего.  
Ничего, сказал Юра, переложил ложку в другую руку и с силой потер глаза. Все охуенно, ты дома, и значит, это самый лучший день.


End file.
